Resurgir de un imperio
by Jud666
Summary: 2 meses después de la partida de Goku ocurrió algo inesperado. Son Pan consiguió un poder como ningún otro. Únete a sus aventuras para convertirse en una leyenda que supere a las anteriores, levantar el imperio saiyajin y romper sus límites. Técnicas de otros animes. Gamer Pan. Gamer Naruto.
1. ¿Qué diablos?

**Capítulo 1. ¡¿Qué diablos?!**

**Monte Paoz, 2 meses después del final de GT, 7 am**

Había pasado 1 mes el cumpleaños de Pan y era un día normal en el monte Paoz, y como todas las mañanas los pájaros cantaban, los peces saltaban con la corriente, los diferentes tipos de dinosaurio iban a buscar comida o cuidaban de sus crías… Pero la verdad es que esta mañana no era como ninguna que nadie hubiera experimentado antes, ni siquiera cierta familia parte saiyan.

**Habitación de Pan, casa de Son Gohan y Videl, Monte Paoz**

\- Claramente hay una respuesta para esto, Bulma y papa siempre dicen que todo tiene una razón. Piensa Pan, que opciones hay. – hablo escéptica pero muy tranquila la Son más joven – 1) mama tiene razón (por mucho que odie admitirlo) y me he obsesionado con ese juego hasta el punto de que la falta de sueño me pasa factura. 2) sigo durmiendo y es un sueño. 3) me he vuelto loca. 4) la familia y amigos me están gastando una broma (desgraciadamente parece la más probable). O 5) … es real.

Si alguien escuchara a la joven se preguntaría de que está hablando y porque está reaccionando de esta manera. Pues bien es que esta mañana cuando despertó se encontró con lo siguiente:

**¡Felicidades! Ahora ha obtenido The Gamer y todos los beneficios y ventajas que eso conlleva**

Era un rectángulo rojo claro con las letras de una tonalidad más oscura, muy similar a una ventana de notificación de un juego.

Eso y el hecho de que mencionara algo llamado The Gamer daba clara alusión de que estaba en algún tipo de juego, y si su experiencia en estos y los animes tenían algo importante que decir era que ella acabaría siendo la protagonista y algún tipo de héroe que salva a todos del fin del mundo... Oh bien, ella siempre quiso su propia aventura, no como la de hace dos meses donde era algo más parecido a un personaje secundario, sino donde fuera en quien se centrara la historia.

**Reevaluando habilidades… Reiniciando nivel...**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años, 1 mes y 0 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: mestiza (1/4 saiyan – 3/4 humano)**

**Nivel: 1 - Exp: 0 / 100**

**HP: 700 / 700**

**Reg HP: 140HP / min**

**KP: 290 / 290**

**Reg KP: 58KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 40**

**Vit: 70**

**Des: 45**

**Int: 21**

**Sue: 5**

**Ki: 29**

**Puntos: 0**

**NP (Nivel de poder): 524,000**

**ERROR ERROR ERROR... Recalculando nivel de poder... Nivel de poder recalculado**

**NP: 104,400**

**Ryo: 0**

**Ventajas:**

**¼ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +20% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +2 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja Zenkai Menor, 75% posibilidades de obtener desventaja Sin Cola, 25% obtener ventaja Con Cola antes de 21 años y perder Sin Cola**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡no hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener habilidad Ozaru, ventaja Zenkai restringido a Zenkai Menor**

**En el armario: ¡es mentira! Niega su sexualidad, -80% posibilidades de obtener una pareja de su gusto**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial negativa con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 0**

\- ¿Pero qué carajos? – maldijo la Son, y es que no todos los días te aparece un rectángulo flotante con toda la información sobre ti, desde edad hasta capacidades físicas y mentales – ¿Por qué soy mucho más débil ahora? ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de "gente que guste de ellos" si se puede saber? Espera… ¡yo no niego ninguna sexualidad! ¡De hecho, no hay nada que negar para empezar!

**¿****Quiere iniciar el Tutorial****?**

**[Si] [No]**

Normalmente no hacia el tutorial a menos que fuera obligatorio, pero esto podría influir en su vida y cuanto antes supiera que ocurría mejor. Dudó solo un momento antes de presionar [Si]. Su sorpresa ante la situación solo aumentó cuando sintió su dedo presionar un objeto sólido.

**Diga o piense [Estado]**

Decidió pronunciar la palabra, todavía no muy segura de los acontecimientos aún.

**Nombre: nombre propio por el cual se te hace referencia**

**Edad: tu edad física, tu tiempo de vida desde tu nacimiento hasta la actualidad**

**Títulos: sobrenombres por el que eres conocido, apodos. Desbloqueados 5. Disponibles 3. En uso 3:**

**The Gamer: otorga habilidades del jugador**

**Guerrera saiyan: tienes un espíritu guerrero y la sangre saiyan por tus venas. +20% ganancia de Exp para [Habilidades de combate]**

**Últimas mujeres: eres una de las últimas mujeres saiyan. Otorga ventaja Superviviente**

**Raza: tu especie**

**Nivel: representación de tu poder general. Al convertirte en The Gamer su nivel se reestablece a uno**

**Exp: la experiencia es la estadística que señala la cantidad de puntos necesarios para subir de nivel. Se obtienen cumpliendo misiones o derrotando a oponentes**

**HP: Puntos de vida. Representan cuanto daño puedes recibir antes de morir. Vit x 10**

**Reg HP: la velocidad en que se regeneran los HP. Vit x 2 por minuto**

**KP: Puntos de Ki. Representan la cantidad de energía que puedes utilizar, tanto dentro como fuera de la batalla. Si se queda en cero sentirá un gran cansancio**

**Reg KP: la velocidad en que se regeneran los KP. Ki x 2 por minuto**

**Fue: tu fuerza. Cuanto peso puedes levantar, cuanto daño haces al golpear, etc**

**Vit: tu vitalidad. Cuanto tiempo puedes hacer una actividad antes de cansarte, tu resistencia. Contribuye en tu HP**

**Des: tu destreza. Cuan rápido, ágil, flexible, elástico eres**

**Int: tu inteligencia. Que tan bueno eres creando estrategias, resolviendo problemas, memorizando ciertas cosas, etc**

**Sue: tu suerte. Tus probabilidades de que ocurra algo a tu favor aumentan con esta estadistica, junto a la mejor calidad y cantidad de botín obtenida**

**Ki: tu ki. Cuanta energía tienes. Contribuye en tu KP**

**Puntos: se obtienen 5 al inicio al subir de nivel, pero la cantidad irá aumentando en uno. Ejemplo: nivel 1-9 +5P, 10-19 +6p, nivel 20-29 +7P, nivel 30-39 +8P, nivel 40-49 +9P, nivel 50-59 +10P, etc**

**NP: nivel de poder. Tu poder de batalla. Ha sido alterado para amoldarse al sistema. Fue x Des x Ki x nivel x 2 + ZENKAI / 2**

**Ryo: tu dinero**

**Ventajas: características positivas de tu persona, casi imposibles de alterar por medios comunes. Puedes comprar nuevas o mejorar las existentes con PV. Cada ventaja tiene un límite de mejoras de entre 1 a 3**

**Desventajas: características negativas de tu persona. Se pueden disminuir o eliminar completamente con suficiente esfuerzo o PV**

**PV: tus Puntos de Ventaja. Son puntos que obtienes de manera escasa así que procura usarlos sabiamente. Se obtienen como recompensa en misiones específicas o cada 5 niveles. Ejemplo:**

**1PV en los niveles 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, y así sucesivamente**

**Diga o piense [Habilidades] para continuar**

\- _Bueno... No esta tan mal supongo, -_ pensó Pan - _según este 'juego' mi nivel se ha reestablecido y lo utiliza para calcular mi nivel de poder lo que explica porque es tan solo una quinta parte de lo que era. [Habilidades]._ \- razonó en sus pensamientos antes de dar el comando mental.

**Habilidades de jugador**

**Habilidades comunes**

**Habilidades de combate**

\- Mmmhhh... Supongo que sería mejor ir en orden, ¿no? - cuestiona la adolescente - [Habilidades de jugador].

**Habilidades de jugador**

**[Cuerpo del jugador]**

**Experimenta tu vida como un juego. Hace que todo el daño se convierta en un valor numérico en lugar de perjudicarte. Por ejemplo: si tienes suficiente HP para sobrevivir a una puñalada al corazón, vivirás**

**[Mente del jugador]**

**Experimenta la tranquilidad de jugar un juego, lo que le impide tener un colapso en situaciones estresantes**

**[Voluntad del jugador]**

**Un jugador es tan fuerte como su voluntad. Esta habilidad le permite ignorar por completo sus límites. El universo no es el límite**

**[Adaptación de ficción]**

**Adapta conceptos ficticios de un mundo diferente en el tuyo y úsalos como verdaderos. Esto puede ser cualquier cosa, desde fuentes de energía, movimientos e incluso agregar razas**

**Uso limitado: 1 uso por mes, se pueden acumular**

**Usos acumulados: 181 (la dilatación del tiempo no cuenta para el contador real)**

**[Instancia de Mazmorra Crear / Escapar]**

**Nivel 1 (0/100)**

**La capacidad de crear una dimensión de bolsillo de su elección. Que sea una copia vacía de su universo actual o un entorno completamente nuevo. Viene con la capacidad de romper esa dimensión para regresar**

**Mazmorras actuales:**

**Vacía**

**Zombies**

**Dilatación de tiempo: sin dilatación hasta niveles superiores**

-Eso… es realmente bueno. Por lo que veo hay una dilatación de tiempo en la mazmorra si subo la habilidad de nivel. Supongo que un poco de spam está en orden. Espera... No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero esos [Usos acumulados]… Parece que el sistema ha decidido contar como si la habilidad estuviera activa desde que nací... Jajajaja – empezó a reír como una loca, pero paró de golpe y rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Tenía un tutorial pendiente, al fin y al cabo – Bien, sigamos [Habilidades comunes].

**Habilidades comunes**

**[Lavar los platos]**

**Nivel 18 (200 / 800)**

**¡Todo limpio! Limpia los platos un 22% más rápido**

**[Cocinar]**

**Nivel 47 (4200 / 4700)**

**¡Seré un chef! Cocina un 51% más rápido, utiliza un 18% menos de ingredientes, un 8% mejor sabor, otorga mejores bonus**

-_ Que groseros… - _La gente siempre se sorprendía cuando probaba su comida – _Dice 'bonus'… Me pregunto si ciertos alimentos pueden afectar mis estadísticas temporalmente._

**Por darse cuenta de un elemento del juego por su cuenta +1 Int (21-22)**

\- _Interesante… Mis estadísticas pueden subir sin uso de puntos. Por lo tanto [Int] sube cuando aprendo sobre algo que no sabía. [Fue], puedo usar pesas especiales que Bulma tiene para Vegeta. [Vit], la ropa pesada debería servir. [Des], podría hacer una carrera de obstáculos tanto terrestre como aérea. [Sue], no estoy muy segura, pero probaré con juegos de azar. [Ki], haré algunos ejercicios de control y potencia._

**Por darse cuenta de como aumentar sus estadísticas manualmente sin ayuda +5 Int (22-27)**

\- ¡Y señoras y señores [Int] empieza a remontar! – dijo de manera bastante alegre la Son al ver el progreso hecho y ¡ni siquiera era la hora del desayuno! – ¿Hablando de eso que hora es? – estaba a punto de buscar su reloj cuando una ventana apareció en su visión:

**[7:43 am]**

\- ¿Entonces tengo un reloj incorporado? Genial – dijo satisfecha con todos sus descubrimientos del sistema - ¿Ya llevo más de media hora en esto? ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Bien, ahora a volver a centrarnos, todavía tengo hasta las 8 y cuarto para el desayuno, aunque debería estar pendiente para no tardarme de más.

**¿Establecer recordatorio?**

**[Si] [No]**

Ella no había esperado esa notificación, pero no titubeó ni un momento en seleccionar [Si]. Lo estableció para 5 minutos antes, a las 8:10, así tendría tiempo para bajar con calma y evitar que vinieran a buscarla.

**[Barrer]**

**Nivel 23 (400 / 2300)**

**¡Mi suelo está limpio, lo juro! Barres 27% más rápido**

**[Limpiar el polvo]**

**Nivel 21 (900 / 2100)**

**¡No te preocupes, limpié el polvo antes de barrer! Limpias el polvo un 25% más rápido**

**[Planchar la ropa]**

**Nivel 13 (0 / 1300)**

**¡Todo liso! Planchas 17% más rápido**

**[Tejer]**

**Nivel 7 (500 / 700)**

**¡Uy, se me ha salido un punto! Tejes un 11% más rápido**

\- _No sé si es mi imaginación, pero este sistema es algo sarcástico. En fin, por último [Habilidades de combate]._

**Habilidades de combate**

**[Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga]**

**Nivel 46 (0 / 4600)**

**Técnica de múltiples ataques. Primero se patea al oponente hacia el aire, luego salta detrás de él y se pone las piernas rectas para perforarlo mientras cae con rapidez. Finalmente, da un gancho que envía al oponente lejos, infligiendo mucho daño**

**Daño: (Fue + Des) / 2 + nivel de técnica = (40 + 45) / 2 + 46 = 85 / 2 + 46 = 42,5 + 46 = 88,5 = 89HP**

**[Kiai]**

**Nivel 83 (7100 / 8300)**

**Poderosa fuerza de ki blanca o traslúcida que emite el cuerpo del usuario y que provoca un grave daño a la zona circundante**

**Costo KP mínimo: 18KP**

**Daño: ki utilizado + nivel de técnica = 19 + 83 = 102HP**

**[Imágenes residuales]**

**Nivel 91 (8700 / 9100)**

**Movimiento de gran velocidad que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se lo pueda ver bien para atacar. Múltiples usos. La ilusión posee el mismo ki que el usuario que la realiza, haciendo que el rival no descubra quién es el verdadero**

**Costo KP: 10KP / imagen**

**[Kame-hame-ha]**

**Nivel 56 (1000 / 5600)**

**Onda**** de ki constante con fines destructivos característico de la escuela tortuga, creado por Muten Roshi**

**Costo KP mínimo: 105KP / seg**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 2 x 56 + 105 + 1 = 112 + 105 + 1 = 218HP**

**[Masenko]**

**Nivel 52 (4900 / 5200)**

**Onda de ki sobrecargada para fines destructivos característica de la escuela demonio. Creado por Son Gohan**

**Costo KP mínimo: 49 KP / seg**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 2 x 52 + 49 + 1 = 104 + 49 + 1 = 154HP**

**[Makankosappo]**

**Nivel 43 (1000 / 4300)**

**Rayo de ki concentrado. Es una técnica de perforación muy peligrosa destinada a matar al enemigo o causar daños graves e incapacitantes. Característica de la escuela demonio. Creado por Piccolo**

**Costo KP mínimo: 108KP**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 2 x 43 + 108 + 1 = 86 + 108 + 1 = 195HP**

**[Onda de ki]**

**Nivel 99 (9800 / 9900)**

**Una simple ****esfera**** de ki destinada a ser lanzada contra tus enemigos**

**KP mínimo: 2KP / 1 onda de ki**

**Daño: ki utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 2 + 99 = 101HP**

_\- Me pregunto qué pasaría si alcanzara el nivel 100... ¿Es el máximo o podré seguir subiendo la habilidad?_

**[Danza de la fusión]**

**Nivel 3 (40 / 150)**

**¡Sigue los pasos como un espejo con tu compañero de fusión uno al lado del otro y solo quedará uno!**

**30% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al primer intento**

**60% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al segundo intento**

**90% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al tercer intento**

**100% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al cuarto intento**

\- =O - Ella no sabía que tenía la fusión al nivel 3 ¡ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, por los dioses! Solo la había visto ser utilizada una vez, en la batalla contra Baby, por su abuelo Goku y Vegeta. Había observado muy bien sus movimientos, pero la razón nunca fue aprender la técnica... - _Nunca pensé que vería el día... Ver a Vegeta hacer esas poses fue ÉPICO -_ pensó Pan, sin poder evitar soltar unas risitas.

**[Técnica sin nombre]**

**Nivel 32 (500 / 3,200)**

**¡Tu herencia saiyan! Onda de ki concentrada en una mano. Creada por Bardock**

**Costo KP mínimo: 119 KP**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 2 x 32 + 119 + 1 = 64 + 119 + 1 = 184**

\- … - fue su única reacción a la técnica desconocida de un saiyan desconocido

**[Estilo de la escuela tortuga]**

**Nivel 72 (1600 / 7300)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos del Maestro Roshi**

**+36% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+18% [Fue] y [Vit] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo de la escuela demonio]**

**Nivel 70 (6800 / 7100)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos de Piccolo**

**+35% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+17% [Fue] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo de la escuela grulla]**

**Nivel 64 (300 / 6400)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos del Maestro **

**+32% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+16% [Fue] al usar estilo**

**+8% [Int] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo saiyan élite]**

**Nivel 69 (3000 / 6900)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tradicional de la élite saiyan del planeta Vegeta**

**+34% [Fue] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**+17% [Des] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo sin nombre]**

**Nivel 78 (5300 / 7700)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo creado por Son Pan a partir de los estilos de la escuela tortuga, la escuela grulla, la escuela demonio y el estilo saiyajin**

**+78% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+39% [Fue] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**+26% [Vit] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**¿Desea nombrar [Estilo sin nombre]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- ¿Puedo normarlo más tarde?

…

-… Me tomaré el silencio como un no. Veamos... - estaba empezando a pensar en algún nombre cuando...

**¿Desea crear una [Escuela]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- ¿¡Puedo hacer eso!? - dijo muy impresionada – Esta bien, [Sí].

**Nombre su escuela: _**

\- Podría... - tenía que buscar un buen nombre, uno genial, pero uno que la representara y a su estilo – Escuela del Orgullo. - dijo finalmente, satisfecha con su elección.

**¿Está seguro?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- Sí.

**¡Ha creado la Escuela del Orgullo!**

**Estudiantes actuales: ninguno**

**Escoja un [Estilo] para su escuela:**

**[Estilos] ocupados: [Estilo de la escuela tortuga], [Estilo de la escuela demonio], ****[Estilo de la escuela grulla]**

**[Estilos] disponibles: [Estilo saiyan élite], ****[Estilo sin nombre]**

Supuso que tenía sentido que el [Estilo saiyan élite] estuviera disponible ya que los saiyans no tenían una [Escuela].

\- Quiero algo que sea mío, así que no será el primero (además Vegeta seguramente se enfadaría conmigo, o tal vez se sentiría contento de que alguien lleve el nombre saiyan, quien sabe cómo piensa). Primero tengo que nombralo:

**Nombre de [Estilo sin nombre] cambiado a [Estilo del Orgullo]**

**[Estilo del Orgullo] ahora forma parte de la [Escuela del Orgullo]**

Se sintió bastante satisfecha consigo misma por tener su propia [Escuela] y [Estilo].

**¿Desea darle un nuevo nombre a [Técnica sin nombre] o cambiar al anterior: [Cañón espiritual final]?**

**[Nuevo nombre] [Nombre anterior]**

Ella decidió mantenerlo. El nombre no estaba mal y era de un antepasado saiyan, ella no iba a renombrar la habilidad y quitar cualquier crédito que el guerrero tuviera.

**[Técnica sin nombre] cambiado a [Cañón espiritual final]**

**Recordatorio: [8:10 am]**

\- ¡Hora del desayuno!

**Niveles de poder de Pan****:**

**400,000 (inicio GT) - 524,000 (****final GT)**** \- 104,400 (****inicio Resurgir de un imperio)**

**Nota de autor:**

**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia así que disculpen si no es muy buena. Solo tenía unas cosas que aclarar sobre la historia.**

**1° CRONOLOGÍA: esto ocurre 2 meses después del final de GT, que significa que : no Goku, no Shenlong y DESPUÉS DE CANON. Si alguien estaba buscando una historia que siguiera la cronología, lo lamento, pero no es esta.**

**2° EDADES: he mirado el orden cronológico y por lo que he descubierto Pan tiene 11 años al inicio de GT y está a punto de cumplir los 12 al final. Bra es un año menor. Pero sus edades no van bien para mis planes para ambas (añadir risa maquiavélica aquí) además que si bien Pan se muestra un poco infantil se la ve de citas con chicos que aparentan unos 14 y se puede observar a Bra saliendo con hombres ya casi adultos y conduciendo. Así que lo voy a cambiar a: Pan 15 años y Bra 14 años**

**Este cambio es principalmente por comodidad para mi escritura pues son unas edades más cercanas a la mía. Eso y que me gustaría hacer un emparejamiento, pero no se preocupen no será algo demasiado importante en la historia 'central', ya si prefieren escriba un One-shot opcional que esté vinculado a la historia por los que quieran para que no la interrumpa.**

**3°EMPAREJAMIENTO: por si la desventaja [En el armario] no es clara… Este fanfic será yuri. Si damas y caballeros, está decidido y no, no pueden pedirme una pareja para Pan pues ya la he escogido, aunque pueden sugerirme y darme un porque ese emparejamiento. Acepto críticas, pero por favor recuerden que es mi primera historia.**

**4°ACTUALIZACIONES: las actualizaciones pueden tardar. Horror lo sé. No se vayan y lean primero. Voy a clase así no tengo no todo el tiempo del mundo pues mis mañanas siempre están ocupadas y ya por extracurriculares tengo todas las tardes un buen tiempo consumido también así que si… Podrían tardar. Pero no se preocupen intentaré completar la historia o al menos informar si no puedo.**


	2. ¿Tutorial?

**Capítulo 2. Mejorando**

**En el comedor de la residencia Son, 8:15 am**

\- Buenos días mama, buenos días papa – dijo una animada Pan nada más bajar, incluso dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

\- Buenos días cielo, **–** respondió Videl – ¿qué te tiene tan alegre ya de mañana? **–** cuestionó un poco sorprendida y es que su hija nunca fue alguien de mostrar sus afectos, a menos que estuviera realmente feliz.

\- Nada particular mama, se podría decir que me desperté con buen pie. **–** incluso mientras decía esto se encontró con su atención en otra parte, un par de ventanas para ser exactos.

**Son Gohan – Nivel 32**

**Videl Satán – Nivel 15**

**¡Debido a una acción especial ha obtenido una nueva habilidad!**

**Usted ha obtenido habilidad de jugador: [Observar]**

**[Observar]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Habilidad que permite ver información sobre personas, animales y objetos a los que se dirige la habilidad. Cuanto mayor nivel en la habilidad, mayor información recopilada. 5 KP por uso**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Puede obtener nuevas habilidades haciendo acciones específicas**

Pensó que sería una buena idea probar su nueva habilidad, así que, mientras fijaba su mirada en sus padres, pensó el nombre de la técnica.

\- _Observar._

**Son Gohan – Nivel 32**

**Saiyan oxidado, Profesor**

**Un guerrero saiyan en su juventud, esos tiempos quedaron en el pasado para no volver a verlos. Ahora como un padre de familia y profesor exitoso su única preocupación es si tendrá tiempo suficiente para pasar con su mujer e hija.**

**Videl Satán – Nivel 5**

**Espíritu guerrero, Policía**

(NA: no sabía su trabajo así que puse el que creo que le queda mejor)

**Una humana con un fuerte sentido de la justicia desde muy joven que todavía lucha para la protección del inocente. Casada con un antiguo héroe, su única prioridad es darle una buena vida y futuro a su hija.**

Se sintió cálida al ver el final de la descripción de su madre. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella, pero no hasta el punto de ser su única prioridad. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar estar un poco decepcionada de como su padre había tirado su lugar como guerrero. Claro podía tener una vida tranquila, eso no era lo que la molestaba, sino el título [Oxidado], eso y la descripción... Claramente su padre no había tenido un entrenamiento decente en años. Tal vez era hora de cambiar eso...

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[Padre fuerte]**

**¡Tu padre se encuentra fuera de forma, cambia eso!**

**Objetivo: motiva a tu padre a recuperar su poder, tiempo límite: un mes**

**Objetivo 2: consigue que vuelva su [Espíritu guerrero] perdido, tiempo límite: un mes**

**Objetivo de bonificación: motiva a tu padre a recuperar su poder, tiempo límite: una semana**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: consigue que vuelva su [Espíritu guerrero] perdido, tiempo límite: una semana**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp, Son Gohan título [Saiyan Oxidado] cambiado a [Guerrero saiyan]**

**Recompensa 2: +500 Exp, desbloqueado maestro: Son Gohan**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +1000 Exp, [Ropa pesada]**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +1000 Exp, impresiona a los Guerreros Z (incluido los retinados), desbloqueado maestro: Vegeta, desbloqueado maestro: Piccolo**

**Fracaso: +200 Exp, Son Gohan título [Saiyan oxidado] permanente, a la Tierra le falta protección**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Una misión es una tarea o meta. En ella se da una descripción general; uno o más objetivos, los cuales deben cumplirse para completarla; puede o no haber objetivos de bonificación, los cuales son opcionales y no tienen penalización por fallar; a veces también habrá objetivos ocultos, no podrá saber cuales son hasta conseguirlo o completar la misión; y por último, hay recompensas por cada objetivo.**

_\- ¡No jodas! – _prácticamente grito en su mente, se requirió todo su auto control para no hacerlo en voz alta – _Eso es genial, esas recompensas son increíbles. La verdad es que lo haría incluso si las recompensas fueran horribles o no fuera una [Misión]._

**¡Misión [Padre fuerte] aceptada!**

-_ Hora de empezar con esto –_ pensó determinada, antes de decidir rápidamente su curso de acción. Fase 1: cuestione su decisión - Entonces, quería preguntarte algo papa.

\- Claro cariño, dispara. – dijo claramente curioso el mitad saiyan.

\- No había sacado el tema antes, pero hace dos meses cuando tu y mama fueron poseídos me di cuenta de algo… No estábamos listos para un enemigo. Claro fue repentino, pero por las historias que he oído, todo siempre empieza de manera repentina.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – cuestionó su padre, viéndose más serio ahora.

\- Que los únicos que estaban preparados para la batalla eran el abuelo y Vegeta. El abuelo ya no está y Vegeta… El es fuerte papa pero ya es mayor, no le quedan muchos años de lucha, un par de décadas como mucho pero para ese entonces lo más probable es que ya se haya debilitado enormemente.

\- Ya veo… Es hora de nuevos protectores, es lo que estás diciendo, ¿no? – nunca había visto a su padre tan serio como ahora. Perfecto. La estaba tomando enserio, era lo que quería. – Pero estás sacando esto ahora… Tienes algo en mente. ¿Quieres ser la protectora de la tierra?

\- Y que me toméis más enserio, sí. – expresó firme.

\- Te tomamos enserio. – dijo frunciendo el ceño el padre.

\- No, no lo hacéis y lo sabes papa. Me tratáis como una niña y no lo soy. Soy una guerrera Z, incluso más de lo que tu eres.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lo que oyes. Estás fuera de forma. Si nos atacarán ahora, perderíamos. Vegeta no puede defender el planeta él solo y lo sabes. Tu, Goten y Trunks… Todos erais fuertes, pero os conformasteis y mira ahora… Vegeta acabará solo en la batalla y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto, porque no tenemos el nivel necesario para ello. Yo por mi parte voy a tomarme mi entrenamiento enserio ahora. Y recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo.

\- Pan, no le hables así a tu padre. -dijo firme la madre.

\- No Videl, tiene razón. En estos momentos la Tierra está tan buena como indefensa. – interrumpió el varón a su esposa, antes de dirigirse a su hija – Pan, entiendo lo que dices, realmente sí, pero ya no peleo. Es una decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tal vez. Pero esto no es entonces o incluso hace 2 meses, cuando el abuelo todavía estaba para salvar el día. No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero creo que deberías al menos considerarlo.

\- Lo pensaré. – es la única respuesta de Gohan, su hija tiene razón y lo sabe. Tal vez es hora de tomar el manto de protector de la tierra como su padre quería hace tantos años, pero primero… Tiene que recuperar su poder.

Ellos empezaron a desayunar en silencio, como si nunca hubieran tenido esa conversacion.

\- _Parece que será más difícil de lo que pensé… No importa, voy a intentarlo hasta conseguirlo. – _entonces, y para su sorpresa, apareció una ventana.

**¡Misión [Padre fuerte] objetivo completado! ¡Misión [Padre fuerte] objetivo 2 completado! ¡Misión [Padre fuerte] objetivo de bonificación completado! ¡Misión [Padre fuerte] objetivo de bonificación 2 completado!**

**Recompensa obtenida: +3000 Exp, Son Gohan título [Saiyan Oxidado] cambiado a [Guerrero saiyan], [Ropa pesada], desbloqueado maestro: Son Gohan, impresiona a los Guerreros Z, desbloqueado maestro: Vegeta, desbloqueado maestro: Piccolo**

**¡Sube de nivel! x 4**

**Artículo [Ropa pesada] almacenado en inventario**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El inventario es donde puede guardar sus artículos, todo lo que usted quiera y no sea un ser vivo, podrá ser guardado**

**Diga [Estado] para repartir sus puntos**

\- _P-Pero… Fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. – _pensó completamente incrédula, antes de sentir una avalancha de poder en toda su persona. Por su puesto, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que se estaba conteniendo – _[Estado]._

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años 1 mes 0 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: mestiza (1/4 saiyan – 3/4 humano)**

**Nivel: 5 - Exp: 1500 / 1600**

**HP: 780 / 780**

**Reg HP: 156HP / min**

**KP: 370 / 370**

**Reg KP: 74KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 48**

**Vit: 78**

**Des: 53**

**Int: 27**

**Sue: 5**

**Ki: 37**

**Puntos: 20**

**NP: 470,640**

**(¡Advertencia! Una vez alcanzado nivel 5 el multiplicador (x 2) desaparece)**

**Ryo: 0**

**Ventajas:**

**¼ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +20% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +2 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja Zenkai, 75% posibilidades de obtener desventaja [Sin Cola], 25% obtener ventaja [Con Cola] antes de 21 años y perder [Sin Cola]**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes de combate**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡no hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener habilidad Ozaru, ventaja Zenkai restringido a Zenkai Menor**

**En el armario: ¡es mentira! Niega su sexualidad, -80% posibilidades de obtener una pareja de su gusto**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial negativa con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 1**

\- _¡No solo he recuperado el poder que había perdido en el reinicio, sino que ahora soy más fuerte! -_ decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto – _Y tengo 20 puntos para gastar, que aumentarán aún más mi NP y un PV. ¿Debería usar el punto ahora? ¿Pero dónde lo pondría? __Está bien, así que [Zenkai Menor] está descartado, puedo mejorarlo deshaciéndome de [Sin Cola]. También descarto [En el armario], no voy a abrir esa lata de gusanos. [Superviviente] está fuera, es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora. [Tomboy] no lo voy a tocar, soy quien soy, y si a alguien no le gusta que se aguante. Mis habilidades son de un nivel decente, y siempre puedo hacer un poco de molienda si hace falta, por lo que [Guerrero prodigio] también está descartado._

_\- Eso me deja con [¼ saiyan] y [Sin Cola]. Si mejoro el primero mis estadísticas subirán a un ritmo mayor, también hay una mayor probabilidad de deshacerme de [Sin Cola] de manera natural. Si elimino [Sin Cola] ahora mi límite en [Zenkai] desaparecerá y obtendré Ozaru... Los zenkai son buenos a largo plazo, pero en general aumentar [¼ saiyan] me da mayores beneficios. - razonó largo y tendido, mientras desayunaba. Ella se decidió – Usar PV, [1/4 saiyan]._

**¿Está seguro de mejorar ventaja [¼ saiyan] a [½ saiyan]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- _Sí._

**Mejorada ventaja [¼ saiyan] a [½ saiyan]**

**½ saiyan: ****¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +40% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +4 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja Zenkai, 50% posibilidades de obtener desventaja [Sin Cola], 50% obtener ventaja [Con Cola] antes de 21 años y perder [Sin Cola]**

**Raza: mestiza (¼ saiyan – ¾ humano) cambiada a**

**Raza: mestiza (½ saiyan - ½ humano)**

La verdad es que se sorprendió por el cambio en su raza. Claro, había esperado el aumento de porcentajes y estadísticas, pero el resto la había pillado por sorpresa.

-_¿Debería usar los Puntos ahora? –_ Cambió de tema rápidamente – _Tal vez debería redondear los números._ – y así lo hizo…

**HP: 780 / 780**

**Reg HP: 156HP / min**

**KP: 370 / 370 – 400 / 400**

**Reg KP: 74KP / min – 80KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 48 - 50**

**Vit: 78**

**Des: 53 - 60**

**Int: 27 - 30**

**Sue: 5 - 10**

**Ki: 37 - 40**

**Puntos: 20 - 0**

**NP: 470,640– 600,000**

Decidió no aumentar su [Vit], ya muy alta, y poner un par de puntos en [Sue]. Ella recordaba la habilidad de [Instancia de mazmorra] y sabía que contra mejor fuese su suerte, mayor y mejor su botín. Decidió que a partir de ahora pondría 1 punto en [Sue] por nivel y guardar el resto. Intentaría ahorrar la mayor cantidad posible de puntos para más adelante, al fin y al cabo, contra más fuerte eras, más difícil seguir mejorando.

De momento se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma, había hecho un gran progreso en poco más de una hora.

\- Pan, – empezó serio Gohan – dijiste que ibas a tomarte enserio tu entrenamiento a partir de ahora. ¿Qué harás? ¿Tienes ya un plan o régimen preparado?

\- … - por si alguien no se daba cuenta, la adolescente había sido tomada por sorpresa, no había esperado esas preguntas – Estaba pensando en pasarme por Corporación Capsula, pensé que Bulma tendría algún aparato útil estando casada con Vegeta y todo. – después de ese comentario sus padres soltaron unas risitas, sabiendo cuan cierto era – Y tal vez preguntarle a él por un consejo. – dijo un poco nerviosa de la reacción de sus padres. Todos sabían que Vegeta era un espartano del entrenamiento. Ella no estaba segura de lo que dirían, siempre fueron sobreprotectores con ella.

\- ¿Estás segura, cariño? Los métodos de Vegeta son un poco… - comenzó preocupada Videl, conociendo la personalidad más bien agresiva del puro saiyan - … fuertes

\- … - Gohan no sabía que decir y decidió dejar que ellas hablaran.

\- Lo sé mama, sus métodos pueden ser poco ortodoxos, pero dan resultados. – expresó confiada Pan.

\- Realmente estás segura de esto, ¿no? – entró en la conversación el ex-saiyaman

\- Bueno, realmente creo que es mi mejor opción. Es el más fuerte ahora, ya sabes. – contestó segura de si misma la mestiza más joven.

\- No me refería a eso… Realmente vas a entrenar en serio, si vas a pedirle consejo a Vegeta de todas las personas. – comentó un calmado, pero todavía serio Gohan.

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudabas? – cuestionó Pan a su padre. ¿No la estaba tomando enserio de nuevo? Pero no parecía así… Se veía demasiado serio para serlo, y no en el sentido 'padre serio', sino otro que nunca lo había visto usar antes.

\- Sabía que lo decías enserio… Pero no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ser más fuerte. Pero tengo que preguntar… - dijo el hombre - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca parecías interesada hasta ahora?

\- … No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Te criaste en la batalla. Tal vez hayas odiado la perdida que se sufre en ella, pero… ¿Puedes decir honestamente que la batalla en si te desagradó? Lo dudo. El abuelo siempre estaba entrenando y sino en una aventura. Vegeta era un conquistador de planetas, lo suyo no eran batallas, eran guerras, pero igual sino más violentas y caóticas. Goten y Trunks se enfrentaron a Majin Buu, incluso si perdieron al final…

-Dime papa, ¿dónde están mis aventuras, mis batallas? Las únicas que tuve fueron en el viaje por las Dragon Ball de estrellas negras… Y no querías que fuera, tuve que colarme. Las otras, Baby, Dragones malignos, Super Androide 17… Eran lo suficiente fuertes para dejar en ridículo los enemigos que vosotros enfrentasteis… Pero nunca vinieron por mi específicamente… Incluso fui de los últimos en ser atacada por Baby… Él perseguía a los saiyan y yo soy solo un cuarto. Nunca fueron mis batallas.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Su hija siempre se sintió así? Sabían que era su sangre saiyan hablando, aunque nunca la habían escuchado antes, no en mucho tiempo.

Ella solía tener ese espíritu guerrero de niña, pero cuando Goku se fue, se extinguió. Todos pensaron que la única razón por la que ella peleaba era porque Goku estaba allí y ella quería impresionarlo. Pero no era eso, nunca lo fue. Era su sangre clamando por la batalla. Ellos debieron darse cuenta antes, era tan claro ahora. Cada vez que había un delito donde el o los criminales fueran agresivos y estuviera cerca, ella intervenía. Si no eran violentos los ignoraba. Cuando se coló en la nave para buscar las Dragon Ball de estrellas negras, no era para pasar tiempo con su abuelo, como todos habían dicho una vez se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella quería aventura, pero más allá de eso, quería las batallas que la acompañaban, que siempre parecían perseguir a Goku.

Ahora que lo pensaban… Cuando se le preguntó a Vegeta que opinaba, de la fuga de Pan en la nave, él había dicho que la niña estaba buscando pelea. Nadie entendió a que se refería, solo pensando que estaba de mal humor o siendo Vegeta, así que ignoraron y archivaron su respuesta como no importante.

Inconsciente del monologo interno de sus padres, la chica solo se encogió de hombros al ver su falta de respuesta, y decidió pensar más detenidamente en su plan de entrenamiento. Ella todavía iba a ir a Bulma y Vegeta como dijo, pero pensó en hacer unas paradas primero.

\- _Debería probar esa ropa pesada primero. También debería ver a Piccolo, tengo entendido que tiene algunas técnicas útiles que no conozco, como la que materializa ropa, incluyendo ropa pesada… Sería muy útil para mi entrenamiento… Creo que está en el puesto de observación, me pasaré y preguntaré si puede entrenarme cuando no ocupe su tiempo en su propio entrenamiento. También debería visitar a ese gato, Korin. He oído hablar de las judías mágicas que cultiva… Ayudarían mucho por si me propaso con mi entrenamiento, aunque si no las consigo tampoco me importa tanto. De momento creo que ese será mi plan de acción, sí. –_ como si fuera una señal, apareció una alerta de misión.

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[Maestros]**

**Necesitas un par de manos para ayudarte a preparar un verdadero entrenamiento, ¡consiguelas! Tiempo límite: 6 meses**

**Objetivo: visita a Piccolo en el mirador y convéncelo de enseñarte algunas técnicas o ayudarte a desarrollar las tuyas propias**

**Objetivo 2: visita a Korin debajo del mirador y consigue algunas de sus judías mágicas**

**Objetivo 3: visita a Bulma en Corporación Capsula y pídele equipo de entrenamiento de calidad**

**Objetivo 4: visita a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad y pídele consejo**

**Objetivo de bonificación: impresiona a Vegeta**

**Objetivo oculto: ¿?**

**Objetivo oculto 2: ¿?**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp, Maestro equipado: Piccolo, (el tiempo con él varía con el desempeño)**

**Recompensa 2: +500 Exp, artículo [Judías Mágicas] (la cantidad varía con el desempeño)**

**Recompensa 3: +500 Exp, artículo (la cantidad y calidad varían con el desempeño)**

**Recompensa 4: +500 Exp, conocimiento para entrenar (la calidad varía con el desempeño)**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +1000 Exp, Maestro equipado: Vegeta, (el tiempo con él varía con el desempeño)**

**Recompensa oculta: +500 Exp, + 1000 rep con ¿?, desbloqueado compañero de entrenamiento: ¿?, desbloqueado compañero: ¿?**

**Recompensa oculta 2: +1000 Exp, artículo ¿?**

**Fracaso: falta de preparación para amenazas futuras, posible muerte, destrucción de la Tierra, destrucción del universo**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Rep: tu reputación con otras personas. Lo que opinan, piensan de ti, sienten por ti… Se califica en diferentes grados:**

**Hostil (-7,000 – -5,000 rep): esta persona te quiere muerta y ara lo necesario para conseguirlo. Los enemigos y monstruos de mazmorras se encuentran en esta categoría**

**Odiado (-4,999 – -3,000 rep): esta persona te odia y te hará la vida imposible e intentará dañarte sin quedar en evidencia si ve la oportunidad**

**Disgustado (-2,999 – -1,000 rep): a esta persona no le gustas y no te ayudará incluso si lo pides de rodillas, pero no te dañará o lastimará deliberadamente**

**Neutral (-999 – 0 – 999 rep): esta persona no te conoce, no tiene una opinión formada de ti o no le importas. No te ayudará por placer, pero sí si saca algo de ello**

**Gustado (1,000 – 2,999 rep): a esta persona le gustas y te ayudará si puede y no sale perjudicado. Los amigos (de la escuela por ejemplo) se encuentran en esta categoría**

**Estimado / Respetado (3,000 – 4,999 rep): esta persona te ama (de manera romántica) / te respeta y/o ama (casi como si fueras familia o como maestro / alumno). Harán lo que puedan para ayudarte**

**Amado / Honrado (5,000 – 7,000 rep): ¡esta persona no puede vivir sin ti! Eres su alma gemela (romántico) / eres su familia (de sangre o como si lo fueras). Harán lo que sea, incluso interceptar una bala por ti**

Mucha información de manera repentina… ¿Entonces podía hacer cosas y saber que cuales les gustaba y cuales no a la gente a su alrededor, comprobando su reputación con ello? Parecía un poco trampa…

En otra página, esa misión tenía unas buenas recompensas… Subiría varias veces de nivel si completaba todos los objetivos. Aunque esos fueron muchos interrogantes… Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer la recompensa oculta 'desbloqueado compañero', eso no tendría mucha importancia para un humano, pero para saiyan 'compañero' era un marido/mujer muchas veces de por vida, a menos que, claro está, uno de los dos muera. Sea quien sea, es una posible pareja para ella

Por alguna razón no estaba tan sorprendida con el [Fracaso], ¿destrucción del planeta? Claro, era un saiyan de la Tierra, el trabajo de salvarla venía por nacimiento. Pero, ¿destrucción del universo? Normalmente estaba un poco fuera del radar, excepto situaciones especiales. Entonces te preguntarás porque no está sorprendida o asustada…

La verdad es que ya lo veía venir. ¿Motivo? Hay unos cuantos: historial familiar de salvar el mundo, check. Poder nunca antes visto, check. Aumento desproporcionado del poder, check. Misión para preparar a un ex-héroe, check. Lo único que faltaba era la amenaza en sí. Si el límite de tiempo en la misión era una pista, tenía un poco más de 6 meses para prepararse, la razón de MÁS DE 6 MESES y no SOLO 6 MESES, fue que la misión ponía que tenia 6 meses para empezar a entrenar, no para estar lista para la batalla.

\- Pan, he tomado una decisión. Voy a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento. – habló Gohan, pillando desprevenida a Pan de su monologo interno que no se esperaba algo como esto, mientras esperaba su esposa no se enfadaría mucho con él por tomar la decisión sin consultarle primero, sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba por el futuro de su hija.

**Maestro equipado: Son Gohan**

Videl por otro lado no estaba tan sorprendida por la 'vuelta en escena' de su esposo, pues había estado presente en la discusión que ambos habían tenido al inicio del desayuno, incluso si había escogido no intervenir, y sabía que los puntos de su hija eran válidos. Más que nada, estaba orgullosa de la madurez que está mostraba con el razonamiento detrás de su elección.

Pan por otro lado, no pudo evitar mirar la información extra que ahora se mostraba junto a sus nombres y niveles.

**Son Gohan – Nivel 32 – Honrado (7,000 rep)**

**Videl Satán – Nivel 15 – Honrado (7,000 rep)**

Tenía la máxima reputación con ellos… Por otro lado, eran sus padres, así que no fue tan sorprendente.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar? – se encontraba incrédula. Claro había querido que volviera al campo de batalla, pero creía que se centraría en su propio entrenamiento, no esperaba que quisiera ayudarla con el suyo **–** ¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías entrenarte? – cuestionó, antes de poner su tono de broma: **–** ¿O acaso estás intentando escabullirte?

\- Pppff, lo creas o no, no huyo de mis enemigos. A menos, claro está, que sea una retirada estratégica – contrarresto en el mismo tono de broma que, en realidad, Pan había heredado de él.

\- Oh, Dende, ustedes son bromistas horribles – entró en la conversación una sonriente Videl, antes de girarse un poco más será hacía su hija – te puedo ofrecer algunos consejos, pero realmente no creo que sean útiles en el nivel en el que estás.

\- ¿Te refieres al entrenamiento o a las bromas? – preguntó dicha hija, todavía con el mismo tono.

\- Creía que estaba claro, querida… **–** comenzó con el ceño un poco fruncido y viéndose muy seria ahora – Me refería a los dos.

Hubo unas risas compartidas, la tensión que no se habían dado cuenta que existía desapareció.

Fue un buen día para los Son.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

**La actualización es un cambio en la manera de calcular el nivel de poder y en la recompensa de la última misión.**


	3. Objetivos parte 1

**Residencia Son, ****8:45**** am**

La familia acababa de terminar de desayunar y estaban dejando los cubiertos y los platos sucios en el fregadero, cuando Pan habló:

\- Espera mama, lo hago yo, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás segura cariño? - dijo un poco dudosa su madre.

\- Claro, tranquila.

\- Quién se escabulle ahora, ¿eh? – bromeó su padre.

\- No me escabullo… Solo pensé que sería bueno echarle una mano a mama de vez en cuando. - la verdad es que mientras terminaba de desayunar había recibido una ventana:

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[¡Mejoraré!]**

**¡Te has decidido a ser mejor, entrena para ello! Tiempo límite: 1 mes**

**Objetivo: sube 2 niveles en una habilidad**

**Objetivo 2: sube 5 niveles en una habilidad**

**Objetivo de bonificación: sube 2 niveles en tres habilidades**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: sube 5 niveles en tres habilidades**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp**

**Recompensa 2: +500 Exp, ventaja aleatoria de otra dimensión **

**Recompensa de bonificación: +1000 Exp, estadística ¿?**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +1000 Exp, habilidad [Transvorder]**

**Fracaso: +200 Exp, decepción para Guerreros Z, -400 rep por Guerrero Z**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

\- _¿Transvorder? - _pensó confundida la peli negra por la extraña habilidad – _Supongo que sabré que hace cuando la tenga. ¿Y que será esa estadística? Es una que no tengo todavía, ¿no? ¿Por qué obtenerla en esta misión en particular? Tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta... Supongo que tendré que esperar, de nada sirve comerse la cabeza. [Aceptar]._

\- No sé qué ha ocasionado este cambio, pero me alegra ver que estás creciendo para ser lo que quieres ser, Pan. - confesó honestamente Videl. La joven sabía que su madre iba enserio porque la había llamado por su nombre, en lugar de 'cariño', 'cielo' o algo por el estilo.

\- Gracias mama - y ella lo dijo de corazón. - Voy a lavar los platos ahora.

Mientras lo hacía recibió una notificación:

**¡Subir de nivel [Lavar los platos]!**

**[Lavar los platos]**

**Nivel 18 – 19 (100 / 1900)**

**¡Todo limpio! Limpia los platos un 23% más rápido**

\- _Un nivel más cerca. -_ vitoreó la mitad saiyan – _Y voy a conseguir todos los objetivos de bonificación, es un hecho. ¡Seré la más fuerte!_

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[La más fuerte]**

**¡Serás la guerrera más fuerte del universo, nadie te lo impedirá! Límite de tiempo: ninguno**

**Objetivo: tener el NP mortal más alto del universo**

**Objetivo 2: tener el NP mortal más alto de la dimensión**

**Objetivo de bonificación: tener el NP más alto del universo (incluyendo dioses)**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: tener el NP más alto de la dimensión**

**Recompensa: +500,000 Exp, gi de batalla legendario aleatorio, título [Imbatible] desbloqueado**

**Recompensa 2: +1,000,000 Exp, título [Dios] desbloqueado**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +2,000,000 Exp, arma legendaria aleatoria**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +7,000,000 Exp, obtenido universo propio**

**Fracaso: perdida del título [Imbatible], caída del Imperio, perdida de seres queridos**

**[Aceptar] **[Rechazar]

[Rechazar] estaba atenuado, así que era una misión obligatoria. Pero enserio, ¿qué diablos eran esas recompensas de bonificación? ¿Dios? ¿Universo propio? ¿Y el fracaso? ¿Caída del Imperio? ¿¡Pero que Imperio!? ¿7,000,000 Exp? ¿¡Enserio!?

… Pero tenía algo de sentido... Al fin y al cabo, los objetivos eran superar a TODOS, incluso los dioses. Pero el uso de las palabras 'dimensión' y 'universo', como temas separados, daba a entender que había más de un universo en la misma dimensión, y múltiples dimensiones.

\- _A todo esto, ¿qué hora es?_

**[9:00 am]**

\- ¡Bien! ¡Hora de entrenar! – exclamó animada.

\- Me alegra ver que estás tan motivada. ¿Qué harás primero, al final? – preguntó desde la puerta Gohan.

\- Pensaba visitar el mirador, sé que Piccolo tiene algunas buenas técnicas y que Korin tiene estas judías que me serían útiles por si me propaso con el entrenamiento. Luego iré a Corporación Capsula. Quien sabe, quizás incluso consiga que Vegeta me enseñe algo.

\- No es un mal plan. ¿Supongo que a partir de los resultados de tus visitas decidirás tu régimen final?

\- Así es. ¿Tienes algún consejo antes de que me vaya?

\- No mucho, te ayudaré cuando vuelvas. Solo dile al Maestro Piccolo que voy a volver a entrenar y saluda a Dende de mi parte.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, les diré.

Pan sube rápidamente a su habitación y una vez allí y a puerta cerrada, dice firme:

\- Inventario.

Siguiendo su comando apareció una nueva ventana. Había dos partes diferentes. En la izquierda se podía ver una representación de su aspecto físico y los artículos que llevaba equipados. En la derecha, por el contrario, había un montón de casillas que no parecían tener fin, pero solo una estaba en uso.

**[Ropa pesada]**

Rápidamente tocó el cuadrado.

**Un conjunto de ropa que distribuye el peso en las muñequeras, botas y camisa.**

**Muñequeras: 1 tonelada cada una**

**Botas: 2 toneladas cada una**

**Camisa: 4 toneladas**

**Peso total: 10 toneladas**

\- _E-eso es mucho peso. –_ pensó nerviosa la joven – _Creo que puedo llevar cinco, tal vez siete, pero diez… -_ respiró hondo para calmarse, y una vez más tranquila: - _Esta bien, probémoslo primero, si es demasiado lo desequipo y ya lo usaré más adelante._

Con eso decidido, solo pensó en el comando [Equipar [Ropa pesada]].

**Se debe personalizar [Ropa pesada] para equipar**

\- ¿Entonces tengo que decidir el aspecto? Genial. [Personalizar].

**_Pendonalizando_**

\- ¡Ya está! – terminó de personalizarlo. Era una camisa musculosa negra de manga corta, con una roja oscura de tirantes encima y pantalones de gi negros con un cinturón del mismo tono de rojo, y para completar el lock unas botas negras y unas muñequeras rojas - [Equipar].

**[Ropa pesada] equipada. Calculando efecto en estadísticas… Efecto calculado**

En el momento que lo equipo se pudo sentir más débil, pero por alguna razón no sintió presión ni nada por el estilo además de algo de peso, muy a su confusión.

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Cuando uses ropa pesada, pesas, cámaras de gravedad o te encuentres en un planeta con mayor gravedad de la que estás acostumbrada, recibirás una penalización en tus estadísticas [Fue] y [Des]. Al tener unas estadísticas más bajas, es más fácil aumentarlas. Si pones [Puntos] con la penalización, obtendrás mejores resultados cuando desaparezca la penalización que si los pones sin ella**

\- Eso lo explica – sus estadísticas habían sido disminuidas y, por lo tanto, su NP también. Por eso se sentía más débil y lenta, pero por lo demás no afectada. - ¿Cuál es mi NP actual, entonces? [Estado] – cuando apareció la ventana fue directamente a lo que le interesaba.

**Fue: 50 (-50%) = 25**

**Vit: 78**

**Des: 60 (-50%) = 30**

**Int: 30**

**Sue: 10**

**Ki: 40**

**Puntos: 0**

**NP: 600,000 (penalización) = 150,000**

\- _¡Eso es mucho más bajo! Maldita sea. Al menos el entrenamiento será más efectivo. _

Ella bajó las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres.

\- No te había visto con esa ropa antes. - comentó su padre, curioso.

\- Me los regaló el abuelo Goku, pero nunca llegue a usarlo, ha estado acumulando polvo - inventó una excusa rápida a sus padres. Sabía que era lo más seguro de decir, al fin y al cabo, no podían preguntarle a su abuelo.

**¡Debido a una acción especial ha obtenido una nueva habilidad!**

**Usted ha obtenido habilidad común [Mentir]. Ya tenía experiencia en la habilidad. Calculando nivel... Nivel calculado**

**[Mentir]**

**Nivel 7 (200 / 700)**

**¡No me descubrirán! -11% probabilidades de ser descubierto**

**¡Mentira exitosa! +200 Exp a [Mentir] (200 – 400)**

Se sintió un poco mal por mentir a sus padres, pero no quería decirles de este poder. Puede parecer egoísta, pero lo quería para ella sola, incluso si fuera por un corto período de tiempo.

De cualquier manera, tendría que subir esa habilidad bastante rápido si no quería ser atrapada.

\- Te queda bien. - comentó Videl – Vuelve para la comida, quiero que me cuentes como te ha ido.

\- Y no te metas en muchos problemas. - añadió Gohan, conociendo demasiado bien a su hija.

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[A tiempo y segura]**

**Tus padres te quieren a la hora de comer, ¡y de una pieza además! Tiempo límite: 4 horas 45 minutos**

**Objetivo: llega a las 2 pm para comer**

**Objetivo 2: no le des problemas a tus padres**

**Recompensa: +200 Exp, +200 rep con tus padres ERROR rep máxima con tus padres, cambiando recompensa ERROR**

**Recompensa: +200 Exp, sorpresa de mamá**

**Recompensa 2: +200 Exp, sorpresa de papá**

**Fracaso: castigo, sin sorpresas, -200 rep con tus padres**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

\- _[Aceptar]. - _pudo ver un temporizador en la esquina superior izquierda, y decidió que debía darse prisa - Está bien, no os preocupéis. Llegaré a la hora y me mantendré tan fuera de problemas como sea posible. - tranquilizó a sus padres – En fin, ¡nos vemos!

\- Adiós / Hasta luego – dijeron su padre / madre respectivamente, viendo como alzaba el vuelo rumbo al mirador.

**En el mirador, 9:30**

\- _Por fin, me llevó más tiempo del que esperaba. Si que se nota esa disminución de estadísticas. _\- normalmente le hubiera llevado unos 5 minutos, en cambio había tardado el triple – _Al menos obtuve algo. -_ pensó mirando las notificaciones que había recibido.

**Debido a su fuerza para mantenerse en el aire +1 [Fue] (25 – 26)**

**Debido a su movimiento ágil +1 [Des] (30 – 31)**

\- Buenos días, sentí hace rato que te acercabas. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Necesitas algo tú o alguien de tu familia? - saludó antes de preguntar el dios de la Tierra, Dende.

\- Primero, mi padre te manda saludos. - contestó, recordando el pedido de su padre – Y segundo, en realidad buscaba a Piccolo.

\- Y yo que creía que la gente me había olvidado. - dijo un poco sarcástico el namekian mencionado, ppareciendo aparecer de la nada - ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó directo al grano como siempre.

\- Vine a darte un mensaje de parte de mi padre. - explicó la joven.

\- Ya veo... Dime que dijo Gohan.

\- Quería que fueras el primero en saber que va a empezar a entrenar de nuevo. - claramente los namekian estaban sorprendidos, no se habían esperado esa noticia - Y no solo eso, va a volver al campo de batalla - añadió, más para ver su reacción que otra cosa.

\- ¿Enserio? Ya era hora. – saliendo de su inmensa sorpresa, por la vuelta en escena inesperada de su único discípulo - Dile que se pase por aquí si quiere, le ayudaré a recuperar su antiguo poder. - añadió dándose vuelta, listo para irse.

\- Espera, tengo que hacerte una petición personal. - declaró un poco nerviosa por la respuesta del hombre.

\- … - paró un momento, dándose vuelta y pareciendo contemplar la decisión - Bien, dime tu petición y decidiré si quiero o no ayudarte. - dijo finalmente.

\- Es todo lo que pido. - empezó Pan, sintiéndose aliviada que al menos escucharía - Sé que entrenaste a mi padre de joven, incluso antes de que mi abuelo lo hiciera, y le enseñaste la mayoría de sus técnicas. - declaró. Eso llamó la atención de todos, incluido Mr. Popo, que acababa de salir al oír las voces. Ella continuó:

\- Por eso vengo con una petición... He decidido tomar mi entrenamiento enserio ahora, y me gustaría que me ayudarás con mis técnicas y demás. Ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer. De hecho, después de esto iré a Korin a por unas judías mágicas. Luego a Corporación Capsula para preguntar a Bulma por equipo y, finalmente, a Vegeta por algunos consejos. Intentaré convencerlo de que me ayude, pero no sé cuánto estará dispuesto a eso. También, papa se ofreció a ayudarme, pero preferiría que se centrara en entrenar, solo faltaría que no mejorará, con lo que me costó convencerlo-

Antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpida:

\- ¿Convencerlo? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Dende, sorprendido por lo que había expresado hasta ahora la joven.

\- Sí, convencerlo. Saqué el tema de que iba a entrenar esta mañana y al final acabamos en una discusión sobre si él debía o no volver a ponerse en forma. Al final, gané. – dijo de manera bastante casual la pelinegra, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz por las nuevas notificaciones que acababa de recibir después de responder.

**Ha impresionado a Dende, +200 rep con él (Neutral – Gustado)**

**Ha impresionado a Mr. Popo, +100 rep con él (Gustado – Respetado)**

**Ha impresionado a Piccolo, +500 rep con él**

La verdad es que había estado un poco sorprendida cuando había llegado, por la baja reputación que tenía con ellos.

**Dende – Nivel 8 – Respetado (3,100 rep)**

**Mr. Popo – Nivel 9 – Gustado (1,050 rep)**

**Piccolo – Nivel 43 – Gustado (2,700 rep)**

De hecho, antes se encontraba en [Neutral] con Mr. Popo. Que fuerte. Al menos ahora era [Gustado] con él y Dende había subido a [Respetado].

\- ¿Cómo lo convenciste? - cuestionó Piccolo. La verdad es que la joven lo había impresionado, él ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que intentó que su alumno volviera a las Artes Marciales, tanto que se había rendido. Pero va una niña y lo logra en una comida... - ¿_Quizás me estoy haciendo viejo para esto? Que molesto, todo era más fácil cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era matar a Goku y dominar el mundo._

\- Solo le dije la verdad. Eres fuerte, pero si hablamos del poder de las amenazas, sabes que son más fuertes. - dejó en claro primero. El namekian asintió, sabiendo cuan cierto era eso – Si hablamos de protección de esas amenazas... El único que hay es Vegeta y el necesitó fusionarse con el abuelo para derrotar a Baby, por ejemplo. Y tenemos esta costumbre por aquí, que cada enemigo es más fuerte que el anterior. - hizo una pausa por un momento para dejar que se hundiera, antes de continuar:

\- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que el abuelo nos salve de último minuto, como ha hecho antes. Estamos solos ahora, y con nuestro nivel actual... Estamos perdidos, Piccolo. - finalizó, y todos sabían que era cierto, debían rezar para que nunca hubiera próxima amenaza, porque no se salvarían de ser así. Ella prosiguió:

\- He crecido con historias, historias de un padre pacifista y un abuelo invencible. Historias donde siempre había algún comentario o detalle que señalaba que, si dicho padre hubiera seguido entrenado, hace ya tiempo que hubiera superado a ese abuelo invencible.

**Ha impresionado a Dende, +500 rep con él**

**Ha impresionado a Mr. Popo, +500 rep con él**

**Ha impresionado a Piccolo, +1,000 rep con él (Gustado – Respetado)**

\- … Bien. Eres muy interesante, Son Pan. - dijo Piccolo después de un largo rato de silencio. Y menos mal, porque Pan había empezado a ponerse nerviosa con la falta de respuesta.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó ella dudosa.

\- Significa, que te espero mañana a la misma hora que hoy, haremos un horario para tu entrenamiento y evaluaré tus habilidades.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Estaré aquí. - dijo muy emocionada. Lo había conseguido, él la entrenaría. - _Pero eso significa... _\- pensó, recordando la misión.

**¡Misión [Maestros] objetivo completado! **

**Recompensa obtenida: +500 Exp, Maestro equipado: Piccolo, tiempo de entrenamiento: máximo / por determinar**

**¡Sube de nivel! 5 – 6 (400 / 3200)**

**Diga [Estado] para distribuir sus puntos**

\- _Pondré uno en [Sue] y guardaré el resto._

**Sue: 10 – 11**

**Puntos: 5 – 4**

\- Yo de ti me prepararía, niña. No voy a ser blando contigo – gruñó, un poco molesto por la felicidad de la joven.

\- Claro, Piccolo. Voy a darlo todo en este entrenamiento – dijo, todavía entusiasmada, pero más controlada. Hizo una reverencia y se despidió – Debería irme ya, tengo un par de sitios más que visitar. Hasta mañana, Piccolo.

\- Adiós, niña – con eso, y mientras ella despegaba, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado del mirador. Tenía que meditar todo lo que había aprendido.

Pan por otro lado voló directamente debajo del mirador, donde pronto vio la cima de una torre. Su destino. Acercándose a toda velocidad, frenó cuando estaba más cerca. Se quedó allí flotando por un momento, mirando si veía a alguien. Podía sentir dos energías, pero ninguna estaba a la vista. Decidió aterrizar en la torre y comprobar si no la habían notado. Mientras tanto comprobó la hora.

**[10:00 am]**

\- ¿Hola? ¿Korin?

\- Hola, niña – dijo una voz desde detrás de ella.

Dio un pequeño salto, pillada por sorpresa, y rápidamente se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Allí vio un gato bípedo de pelaje blanco con un bastón. Hecho una veloz ojeada a la ventana por sobre su cabeza:

**Korin - Nivel 12 – Respetado (3,900 rep)**

\- _¿Por qué mi reputación con él es tan alta? _– pensó confundida, pero sin dejar que se notará – Usted debe ser Korin, aquel que cuida el agua sagrada y las judías mágicas.

\- Así es. Y tu eres Son Pan, hija de Son Gohan, nieta de Son Goku y, ahora, también estudiante de Piccolo. – habló con gran calma el gato.

\- ¿Como sabe eso? – preguntó ella, tensa – _¿Cuánto sabe?_

\- Lo sé porque te he observado desde que sentí que te acercaste al mirador. Me impresionaste allá arriba, por cierto. Se porque estás aquí, pero quiero oírlo directamente, así que preguntaré: ¿Qué te trae a mi torre?

\- Vengo a pedirle un favor. Que me dé algunas judías mágicas para mi entrenamiento o en caso de necesidad.

\- Veo. Te daré unas cuantas. Pongamos… 5, por ejemplo. O podríamos jugar. – declaró de repente Korin.

\- ¿Jugar? ¿Qué tipo de juego? ¿Y qué saco yo de él? – cuestionó Pan, sospechosa de sus intenciones.

\- Si ganas, te daré 15 judías – ante el número ella lo miro sorprendida – y podrás beber el agua sagrada. No como la que le di a tu abuelo, por supuesto, aquella era falsa. Y si pierdes no te daré nada.

\- ¿Cómo sé que el agua es la real y no la falsa? – preguntó después de un momento de reflexión.

\- Lo sabrás una vez que la bebas, si notas o no sus efectos.

\- Ya veo… – contempló la situación por un momento, pero al final solo le faltaba una dada, la que decidiría si jugaría o tomaría las 5 judías y se iría – ¿Cuál es el juego?

\- Es muy simple, es la misma prueba que le hice a tu abuelo, pero el tardo 3 días. Mejor que Roshi que tardó 3 años. Cogeré este jarrón y tu tienes que quitármelo. Tienes media hora.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero mi abuelo lo hizo en 3 días! – protestó.

\- También era mucho más débil de lo que tú eres ahora. Además, tengo entendido que tienes otros compromisos. – cierto, ella tenía que ir a Corporación Capsula.

\- Bien, acepto. Jugaré este juego contigo. – cedió finalmente –_ Me pregunto porque no se ha creado una misión. ¿Tal vez forma parte de impresionarlo? ¿Es esto una prueba entonces? ¡Si es así, lo haré antes de la media hora!_

**[Actualización de misión]**

**Objetivo 2: visita a Korin debajo del mirador, impresiónalo y pasa su prueba. Tiempo límite de la prueba: 30 minutos**

**Recompensa 2: +500 Exp, artículo [Judías Mágicas] x 15, artículo [Agua Sagrada]**

\- Así me gusta. Se empieza cuando yo diga, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Korin, cogiendo un jarrón y llenándolo de agua – En el jarrón se encuentra el agua sagrada y si en tu intento de quitármela se cae, no la tiraré a propósito, por supuesto, se restan 5 minutos de tu tiempo.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Pan, preparándose. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa y no derramar el agua.

\- Bien. Empieza... ¡Ahora! – exclamó el maestro.

La saiyan saltó automáticamente hacía adelante, queriendo coger el jarrón lo antes posible, pero el gato la esquivó por los pelos. Siguieron así por unos minutos, y la joven pudo ver en el cronometro que había aparecido debajo del que contaba su regreso a casa, que ya llevaba 5 minutos transcurridos. Le quedaban 25. El anciano era más rápido y perceptivo de lo que ella había pensado, era casi como si supiera que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera...

\- _¿Él puede predecirme? ¿Pero cómo? Su nivel de poder es mucho más bajo que el mío y como dijo antes mi abuelo consiguió el agua cuando era mucho más débil de lo que yo soy. _–pensó ella, frustrada –_ ¿Tal vez estoy haciendo algo mal? Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo... Pero, ¿qué? Mi abuelo lo hizo- ¡Espera! ¡Eso es! Todo el rato lo he estado intentando pensando en cómo otros lo lograron, pero mi estilo y personalidad son muy diferentes que la gente antes que hoy. Está bien, hay algo que me estoy perdiendo. Tal vez... Si él predice mis movimientos, entonces... ¡Solo debo ser impredecible!_

Y con esa epifanía hecha rápidamente se lanzó hacía adelante, segura de que lo conseguiría esta vez.

\- _Interesante... Parece que se dio cuenta que la única razón por la que puedo seguirla es que sé que va hacer. Pero, ¿será capaz de hacer algo al respecto, incluso ahora que lo sabe? _–se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

Como si fuera una señal, ella consiguió rozar el jarrón. Para sorpresa de él.

\- _¡Si! ¡Tan cerca! Era tan claro. No solo debo ser impredecible, tan bien debo prever sus movimientos, así sabré cómo reacciona a ciertas acciones de mi parte. _–vitoreó interiormente, muy contenta consigo misma por haber descubierto como lograr la prueba.

\- _Increíble, ya se dio cuenta del propósito de la prueba. Ni siquiera el resto lo entendió al principio. Todos pensaron que era una prueba de sus capacidades físicas, pero en realidad, esta es una prueba mental. Y ella pasó con el mayor éxito que he visto. _– él estaba, de hecho, muy impresionado, sobre todo porque solo llevaban 10 minutos.

Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, ella se encontró en su izquierda. Él se movió para estar justo enfrente de ella y el jarrón, agarrado con su bastón detrás suyo. Una posición que no le permitiría acercarse. Pero la subestimó, la saiyan era más astuta, lista y hábil de lo que él pensó en un inicio. Con otro movimiento rápido ella saltó, algo que no había esperado de su parte, y con un último movimiento consiguió el jarrón.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! – exclamó, claramente alegre.

\- De hecho, lo hiciste. Y con un tiempo récord también. – sorprendido con la rapidez con la que había pasado la prueba. – En fin, supongo que es hora de tu recompensa. – dijo, moviéndose hacía una puerta – Espera aquí, iré a por las judías, y no bebas el agua. – advirtió mientras entraba en la otra habitación.

Ella solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos, pero, mientras tanto, decidió revisar las notificaciones que había recibido, pero ignorado a favor de pasar la prueba.

**Por descubrir el motivo de la prueba antes que nadie +2 [Int] (30 – 32)**

**Ha impresionado a Korin, +500 rep con él**

\- _Me pregunto porque no he recibido las recompensas... ¿Tal vez me las tiene que dar él? _– razonó ella.

**Por descubrir información importante por su cuenta +1 [Int] (32 – 33)**

\- _Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta._

\- Muy bien, niña, aquí las tengo. – habló el gato saliendo de la nada por la puerta, una pequeña bolsa marrón en su mano.

\- ¿Ahí están las judías mágicas? – preguntó curiosa. Él simplemente le tendió la bolsita antes de hablar:

\- ¿Acaso nunca habías visto ninguna? Tu familia siempre llevaba alguna encima. Aunque supongo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- No, nunca he visto una, pero por lo que escuche se ven como las judías normales. Y en cuanto a que ya nadie las use… Tal vez algún otro guerrero Z se pase por aquí, mi padre, por ejemplo, va a volver a entrenar. Y con él volviendo no pasará mucho tiempo para que Vegeta obligue a Trunks y Goten decida entrenar para no quedarse atrás.

\- Ahh, el antiguo truco de la reacción en cadena. – ella solo asintió antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo faltaba.

\- Disculpe, pero… El agua sagrada, ¿ya puedo beberla?

\- Poder, puedes, niña. Pero si la bebes es muy probable que quedes inconsciente, desde unos minutos, unas horas o incluso un par de días.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy? – dijo, un poco alarmada.

\- Lo sé, niña. Por eso, si gustas, puedes volver aquí mañana o incluso esta tarde para beberla.

\- Yo... También tengo algunas responsabilidades mañana... ¿Podría llevarme el agua y beberla en casa cuando sepa que tendré tiempo? – empezó un poco dusosa antes de preguntar.

\- Mmhh, está bien. Te daré el agua para que bebas en tu propio tiempo. – con eso decidido, cogió una pequeña cantimplora de quien sabe dónde y la lleno del agua del jarrón antes de cerrarla – Aquí tienes. Ten cuidado no la pierdas, no te daré más. – le dio una última advertencia.

**¡Misión [Maestros] objetivo 2 completado! **

**Recompensa obtenida: +500 Exp, artículo [Judías Mágicas] x 15, artículo [Agua Sagrada]**

\- Entiendo. Gracias por todo, Korin. – aceptó la advertencia del gato y le agradeció – Aprendí mucho con su prueba.

\- Oh, no, niña. Gracias a ti, hacía mucho que nadie hacía mi prueba y es bueno ver que no me he oxidado, jajaja. – rio un poco, la joven uniéndose también. Después de unos momentos para calmarse, ella habló:

\- Creo que es hora de que me marche.

\- Claro, claro. Los jóvenes de hoy tienen vidas muy ocupadas, ¿no?

\- Realmente me gustaría quedarme un rato, pero hoy tengo otros compromisos.

\- Tranquila, niña, si estás ocupada, estás ocupada. – la calmo.

\- Bueno. Me aseguraré de venir por aquí, aunque sea para ganarme más judías mágicas.

\- No 'ganarte más', ya te las has ganado, niña. Pasaste mi prueba y ahora tienes acceso a ellas.

\- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó, un poco preocupada. Ella no quería ser una molestia.

\- Por supuesto, niña. Ahora, creo que debes irte. Ya son las 10:30. – le aseguró, antes de comentarle.

\- ¿Ya? ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! – exclamó sorprendida – Entonces, debo irme. Hasta la próxima, Korin.

\- Hasta la próxima, niña. – se despidió finalmente el gato.

Con todo dicho y hecho, Son Pan emprendió vuelo rumbo a su siguiente objetivo, Corporación Capsula.


	4. Objetivos parte 2

**Corporación Capsula, 10:55 a.m.**

\- _¡Por fin! ¡Última parada! ¿Me pregunto que serán esos objetivos ocultos? _\- Pensaron, perdida en sus pensamientos. Rápidamente reenfocándose, comprueba que es, exactamente, lo que le piden los objetivos:

**Objetivo 3: visita a Bulma en Corporación Capsula y pídele equipo de entrenamiento de calidad**

**Objetivo 4: visita a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad y pídele consejo**

**Objetivo de bonificación: impresiona a Vegeta**

**Objetivo oculto: ¿?**

**Objetivo oculto 2: ¿?**

**Recompensa 3: +500 Exp, artículo (la cantidad y calidad controlada con el rendimiento)**

**Recompensa 4: +500 Exp, conocimiento para entrenar (la calidad controlada con el rendimiento)**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +1000 Exp, Maestro equipado: Vegeta, (el tiempo con él cambios con el rendimiento)**

**Recompensa oculta: +500 Exp, + 1000 rep con ¿?, Desbloqueado compañero de entrenamiento: ¿?, Desbloqueado compañero: ¿?**

**Recompensa oculta 2: +500 Exp, artículo ¿?**

\- _Bien, es hora. _–Pensó determinada. Con eso, se encuentra directamente a la puerta de entrada del edificio.

Entró con confianza por la puerta, y fue directamente a la recepcionista.

**Yukiko Morishita** (1) **\- ****Nivel 2 - Gustado (1,050)**

\- Buenos días. Venía a visitar a Bulma.

\- Tiene una c- - se cortó a la mitad de la frase cuando miró a la joven y la reconoció - Ahh, señorita Son, no le había reconocido la voz. Esa ropa le queda bien.

Gracias. En cuanto a mi visita ...

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Puede pasar, sabe que la Señora Brief la considera familia a usted y el resto de sus parientes. – dijo con una sonrisa amable la mujer – Se encuentra en el laboratorio, creo. Que tenga un buen día.

\- Gracias, igualmente. – con eso se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha de la entrada.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y ella entró. Al otro lado había un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas en cada lado, pero la jugadora las ignoró y comenzó a caminar. Ella sabía que el laboratorio era una de las últimas puertas, así que se dirigió hacia allí con calma. Pronto se encontró casi al final, con eso se giró hacia la última puerta del lado derecho y llamó a un pequeño timbre al lado de esta, con una pequeña pantalla encima. Esta habitación era el laboratorio favorito de Bulma, donde tenía sus mejores inventos.

\- ¿Sí? Estoy trabajando ahora, así que a menos que sea una emergencia... – empezó una voz, al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se encendía y una mujer con pelo y ojos azules aparecía en ella. Dicha mujer detuvo su hablar cuando reconoció la cara al otro lado y exclamó sorprendida – ¿Pan? ¡No te esperaba! Entra, entra, y me dices como te va todo.

Con eso la pantalla se apagó de nuevo y, con un silbido como única advertencia, la puerta se abrió. La saiyan entró en la habitación, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

Buscó con la mirada un momento, no conociendo tan bien el lugar como debería. En su defensa, era enorme y estaba tan lleno de inventos, experimentos y objetos extraños que era difícil hacerse un mapa mental. Y eso sin tener en cuenta como la Brief añadía al menos uno nuevo al montón cada semana.

\- Al fondo a la derecha, querida – habló Bulma. Con eso la pelinegra, ni lenta ni perezosa, se movió rápidamente al lugar señalado.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿qué tal todo? – saludó a la primera amiga de su querido abuelo, cuando la encontró.

**Bulma Brief – Nivel 4 ****– Respetado (4,900)**

Estaba un poco sorprendida. En parte porque realmente la quería casi como familia, pero sobre todo por su nivel. Era, literalmente, el humano con el nivel más alto que había visto después de su madre.

\- _Creía que el nivel representaba el poder general de una persona... Parece así con mamá y la recepcionista, pero ¿Por qué no con Bulma? Ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba con mi abuelo casi todas las veces que había un gran peligro, nunca peleó, pero allí estaba. ¿Eso le hizo ganar experiencia? Pero tal vez hay algo más... A lo mejor es su inteligencia. Ella es, realmente, la persona más lista que conozco. ¿Su [Int] influye en su nivel entonces? También se supone que el sistema ha alterado un poco el mundo para que se amolde al juego, ¿no? ¿Es un fallo entonces?_

**Por descubrir un fallo en el sistema +2 [Int]**

¿Entonces también ganaba [Int] descubriendo fallas en el juego? A este paso sería más lista que fuerte. Y ella había sido al revés desde que tiene memoria.

\- Oh bien, lo de siempre, nada emocionante, ya ves. Lo siento si buscabas alguna aventura para fugarte – bromeó, claramente divertida por el recuerdo del viaje en el que se había infiltrado, metiendo en un enredo a su hijo, que no había sabido cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh, ¡venga ya! Te escapas una vez en una nave espacial para un viaje por todo el universo y todos se encargan de recordártelo después – continuó con la broma, aunque no mentía, todos se lo recordaban cada vez que podían.

\- Entonces querida, no es que no me guste tu visita, pero ¿qué te trajo por aquí? – cuestionó realmente curiosa la adulta.

\- _Ahora o nunca._ Pues verás, lo que pasa es que voy a iniciar un entrenamiento serio y me preguntaba si tenías algún objeto o algo que me fuera útil. Pensé que seguro los hacías para Vegeta y él es más fuerte que yo, así que talvez tenías de mi nivel – explicó un poco nerviosa. Bulma era la mejor amiga de su abuelo, pero él ya no estaba y ellas no eran tan cercanas.

Bulma estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos, sabía que la joven debía ser la mujer más fuerte del planeta y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, diciendo empezar AHORA a entrenar en serio y necesitar su ayuda. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería ella si hubiera estado entrenando desde muy joven como los otros saiyan antes que ella? ¿Si no hubiera nacido en una época de paz? Sería una guerrera muy fuerte, de eso no le cabía duda.

**Ha impresionado a Bulma Brief, +100 rep (Respetado – Honrado)**

\- _¡Joder, sí! _–vitoreó mentalmente – _No sé porque fue eso, sin embargo. No puede ser como con Piccolo o el resto, ella no es una guerrera. En fin, pensaré en esto luego, primero a completar la misión -_ debe admitir que todavía estaba un poco avergonzada con la primera recompensa oculta, sobre lo de desbloquear un compañero. – _Pero, de nuevo, desbloquear es una cosa diferente a equipar. Solo significa que puedo, si quiero, intentar cortejarlo sin ofenderlo y que me quiere cortejar _–aun así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea. Antes de que pudiera seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, se dio cuenta de la existencia de otra ventana.

**¡Misión [Maestros] objetivo oculto 2 completado!**

**Obtenida recompensa: +500 Exp**

_-_ _¿Completado? _– pensó sin entender por un momento, antes de que se diera cuenta – ¿_Ese era el objetivo? ¿Impresionar a Bulma?__¿Y dónde está la otra recompensa? ¿La que es un interrogante? –_ pensó confundida – _Tal vez tengo que completar la misión de convencerla primero. Tendría sentido._

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que te deje algo de equipo para entrenar? – interrumpió sus pensamientos la peli azul. - Realmente no tengo ningún problema con eso, tendría que buscar algunos de los modelos antiguos, eso sí. Los que usa Vegeta son para un nivel de poder más alto, sin ofender. También me gustaría mucho que no los rompieras, aunque sé, por tratar con Vegeta más que nada, que en un entrenamiento hay que ir con todo para "romper los límites". Solo no te sobrepases y ten cuidado.

\- Tranquila, no los romperé. Y no me ofende, sé que él es mucho más fuerte, es un hecho - respondió con calma la pelinegra.

\- Me alegra ver que eras tan madura, Pan. Ahora, si me dieras tu nivel de poder exacto sería mucho más fácil para mi encontrar lo que le corresponde y no sea muy bajo o alto.

\- Claro, pero ¿podrías darme algo para un poder un poco superior al mío? No para probarlo ni nada, sino para que, cuando me vuelva más fuerte no tenga que venir aquí tan rápido.

La mujer solo negó un poco con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo sé yo que no los usarás? No es que no confíe en ti. Más bien es que conozco a los saiyan y sé que son capaces de casi cualquier cosa cuando se trata de entrenar, sois extremistas – la verdad es que planeaba darle el equipo, solo quería saber cómo respondería, pues le había dado curiosidad que tan en serio iba con todo esto.

\- _Bueno joder, no la cagues ahora Pan._ Pues la verdad es que parte de mi entrenamiento lo iba a hacer con papá o con Piccolo, y seguramente solo usaría el equipo cuando entrene por mi cuenta ya que a ellos no les serviría de mucho, por lo que no tengo manera de asegurártelo además de mi palabra.

\- ¿Cómo que con tu padre? ¿Acaso vas a pedirle que te ayude? – exclamó bastante sorprendida la científica. No todos los días escuchabas decir a una adolescente sobre entrenar con su padre exluchador y pacifista.

\- Que va... Lo que pasa es que tuvimos una discusión y al final lo convencí de que lo mejor es que volviera a entrenar, entonces dijo que me ayudaría con mi propio entrenamiento. Esta fuera de forma, pero la experiencia solo crece con los años, o eso escuché.

-… – decir que la mujer estaba sorprendida era poco. Conocía al chico desde pequeño y sabía que este no había querido saber nada sobre él en un campo de batalla a muerte después de las múltiples situaciones en las que se había encontrado. Que ella lo convenciera... O su razonamiento era muy bueno o era más cabezota que él... – ¿Lo convenciste dices? ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno... Solo le dije que como ya no está el abuelo, la única protección contra amenazas es Vegeta, pero que habrá un punto en el que no pueda pelear o ya allá llegado a su límite máximo, y alguien tendrá que proteger la Tierra entonces. Le dije que debería volver a ponerse en forma, al menos para estar preparados. Quiero volverme más fuerte, pero me tomará un tiempo, e incluso oxidado es más fuerte que yo. _Aunque no me gusta admitir que sea superada por un retirado, por todos los derechos _– un poco irritada por dejar de entrenar después de la partida de su abuelo. También tenía ganar de suspirar exasperada, esta era la segunda vez que tenía que explicar lo que pasó y la tercera vez su razonamiento, pero se contuvo. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente tendría que volver a repetirlo a Vegeta – _Joder._

\- Ya veo... _Tendré que llamar a su casa para que me lo diga personalmente. Le creo, pero quiero asegurarme. Y luego debería notificar al resto de los Guerreros Z _–no lo mostró demasiado, pero estaba realmente impresionada.

**Ha impresionado a Bulma Brief, +1000 rep**

_\- ¡Sí! _–en su mente se podía observar a una chibi Pan haciendo un baile de la victoria.

\- Bien, Pan. Te daré algo incluso mejor que lo que me pediste y el extra combinados. Pero solo si me prometes que no te excederás de más – advirtió finalmente la mujer más inteligente del planeta.

\- Claro, lo prometo – dijo sin dudar. – Mi poder máximo es de 773,760, pero estoy utilizando ropa muy pesada, así que se reduce a 193,440. En realidad, si me dieras algo que me fuera útil en ambos niveles, me sería muy beneficioso – dio la información pedida antes de comentar.

\- ¿Ropa pesada? ¿La conseguiste de Piccolo o algo? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Y desde cuando la tienes? Nunca la había visto antes – preguntó, demasiado curiosa para evitarlo.

\- Sí, me la regaló el abuelo hace años, cuando era pequeña y me entrenaba. Pensó que para cuando fuera de mi talla sería lo suficiente fuerte para llevarla sin demasiados problemas... Lo cual no es del todo cierto, debería penalizar mi poder, por así decirlo, mucho menos... Tal vez bajarlo hasta 600,000, pero no tanto... En total son 10 toneladas: 2 en cada bota, 1 en cada muñequera y 4 en la camisa – explicó y enumeró la adolescente.

\- ¿¡Cómo estás parada!? – preguntó en shock.

\- ¿Fuerza de voluntad...? ¿Resistencia sobrehumana? – dijo más una pregunta que una respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era como un personaje de videojuego?

\- Santo cielo... – negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. – Bien, hagamos esto. Te voy a dar una cámara de gravedad, adentro hay pesas y demás que te serán útiles. PERO, debes empezar con un nivel bajo, como x10 veces la gravedad, y subir poco a poco. De esa manera sabrás cuanto es demasiado, ¿entendido?

\- ¿¡Me vas a dar una cámara de gravedad!? ¡Genial! – exclamó entusiasmada – No te preocupes, tendré cuidado de no sobre pasarme – le aseguró muy feliz con el desarrollo. No solo le estaba dando el equipo que había dentro, también un GR (Gravity Room). – ¡Gracias! – realmente se sentía agradecida.

\- Solo ten cuidado – le advirtió. – Y que tengas un progreso satisfactorio.

\- Con lo que me estás dando seguro que lo tendré. Realmente, gracias – agradeció de nuevo.

\- Esta bien, tengo varias. Vegeta es un bruto y siempre acaba rompiéndolas, y yo teniendo que hacer una más resistente. Déjame buscarla y ahora te la traigo, ¿ok? Y no toques nada, algunos de los experimentos son bastante volátiles – avisó mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

\- Claro, te espero aquí – con lo grande y desordenado que estaba todo, no se extrañaría si se perdiera al intentar cotillear. – _Lo mejor será esperar a que vuelva. A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es? _– con eso apareció una notificación con la hora.

**[11:23 am]**

\- _¿¡Ya!? ¡Llevo aquí casi media hora! Madre mía... En fin, esa misión para llegar a tiempo tiene fecha límite hasta las dos, pero como mi velocidad está muy reducida tardaré unos 20 minutos en llegar a casa... Así que tengo que salir de aquí a las 13:30 más o menos. Todavía tengo dos horas _– fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la Brief.

\- Ya lo tengo, Pan – apareció entre los experimentos con una postura triunfal, como alguien que consigue algo después de mucho, mucho esfuerzo.

\- _Con el estado del laboratorio no me extrañaría si así fuera... _– pensó con una gota de sudor por la escena algo cómica en la que había acabado. En ese momento, la adulta le tendió una pequeña capsula con una foto del GR en ella. Alcanzándolo, recibió la capsula donde se encontraba su equipo.

**¡Obtenido artículo [Sala de Gravedad] en [Capsula Hoi-Poi!**

**¡Misión [Maestros] objetivo 3 completado!**

**Obtenida recompensa: ****+500 Exp, artículos de calidad en [Capsula Hoi-Poi] (abrir capsula para conocer artículos)**

Se guardó la capsula en el bolsillo, pero en realidad la almacenaba en su inventario.

**Artículo [Capsula Hoi-Poi] almacenado en inventario**

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había recibido la alerta del GR antes que la de completar el objetivo... A menos que... La Sala de gravedad fuera la recompensa de ese objetivo oculto que había completado, pero del cuál no había recibido toda la recompensa. ¿Era porque los dos objetivos estaban conectados? ¿Si no conseguía convencerla no habría obtenido el GR entonces?

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1[Int]**

\- _Así que es así... Interesante. Eso significa que, incluso si no completo alguno de los objetivos principales y fracaso en la misión, obtendré las recompensas que allá conseguido de parte del resto de objetivos. Pero eso no tiene sentido, es como si- ¡No jodas! ¿¡Es un fallo del sistema!?_

**Por descubrir un fallo en el sistema +2[Int]**

\- _¡Sí! Esto es increíble. Podría aprovechar esto, no es que tenga la intención de fallar alguna misión, pero podría pasar. A demás si recibo las recompensas al momento, eso significa que podría irme, entrenar en serio por un tiempo y, cuando sea más fuerte, venir y convencer e impresionar a Vegeta por progresar tanto en poco tiempo _– razonó, más que un poco entusiasmada. – _Sin embargo, quiero esos consejos para entrenar y me serían más útiles ahora que más tarde. Opciones, opciones... Ahhh, las dos me serían beneficiosas. ¿Tal vez podría esperar unos días? Si uso el GR y la [Creación de mazmorra], mis estadísticas y nivel aumentarían. Serían un MUY buen bonus para mi poder. Tal vez pueda esperar una semana... El tiempo límite para la misión son 6 meses, no hay prisa. Bien, entrenaré una semana, luego volveré y convenceré a Vegeta de que me dé algunos consejos _– se decidió finalmente. – Es hora de que me valla. Gracias de nuevo Bulma, apreció mucho la ayuda.

\- Por supuesto, para que esta la familia, ¿no? – respondió, dándole una sonrisa llena de cariño y afecto. Pan no pudo evitar conmoverse, el juego había dicho que la quería como familia, pero siempre había pensado que no era tan cercana con ella como con el resto de Son.

**Se ha acercado sentimentalmente a Bulma Brief, +1,000 rep**

**¡Felicidades ha alcanzado el nivel máximo de reputación con Bulma Brief!**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp, acceso total a Corporación Capsula, +100% de probabilidades de aceptar una petición suya, confianza total en usted, +100% ganancia de [Int] cuando te enseña**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Cada vez que maximices una relación con alguien, recibirás ciertas recompensas. Estas variarán con la persona. Si pierdes reputación con una persona que tenías en este estado, perderás también los privilegios, si recuperas la reputación máxima estos volverán, pero no serán tan buenos como antes.**

**Ejemplo: si pierde reputación con Bulma Brief y luego la recupera, la recompensa será: acceso a Corporación Capsula con permiso para ciertas áreas, +75% de aceptar una petición suya, gran confianza en usted, +50% ganancia de [Int] cuando te enseña**

\- _Eso... Es justo supongo. Si depositas tu confianza en alguien y este no cumple su parte, es normal que, incluso si la recupera, no tendrás la misma fe que tenías la primera vez. Es razonable. Supongo que tengo que tener cuidado de no ofender a alguien que tengo maximizado _– reflexionó en su mente.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, se despidió de la Brief, antes de salir del laboratorio, no sin antes que esta le diera instrucciones para que no se perdiera. Esto era como un laberinto. Finalmente, salió del laboratorio, recorrió el pasillo hacía la salida, saludó a la recepcionista, salió de Corporación Capsula y emprendió vuelo hacía su casa.

\- _Espera... Si obtengo recompensas cuando maximizo una relación, ¿qué pasa con mis padres? No he recibido nada._

**Por descubrir un fallo en el sistema +2[Int]**

**[Buscando error... Analizando error... Error solucionado]**

**¡Felicidades ha alcanzado el nivel máximo de reputación con Son Gohan!**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp, +100% probabilidades de aceptar una petición suya, confianza total en usted, +100% Exp en habilidades de combate y estrategias cuando te enseña**

**¡Felicidades ha alcanzado el nivel máximo de reputación con Videl Satán!**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp, +100% probabilidades de aceptar una petición suya, confianza total en usted, +100% Exp en habilidades de combate y estrategia cuando te enseña**

\- _Creo que me está empezando a gustar, esto de que allá tantos fallos _– estaban resultando ser muy beneficiosos para ella. –_ ¿Cuanta Exp tengo para el próximo nive-? _– no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando otra ventana saltó a la existencia.

**¡Subida de nivel! 6 ****– 7 (200 / 6400)**

**Diga [Estado] para repartir sus puntos**

Tal y como había hecho la última vez que había subido de nivel, decidió poner un punto en [Sue].

\- _Tal vez debería poner un par más... Voy a centrarme en subir mi poder, así que será casi imposible mantener esta estadística en un nivel aceptable. Diablos, ya está más de 30 puntos por debajo del resto. Bien, creo que la subiré a 15 para hacerla más redondeada, y a partir de allí ya veré que hacer._

**Sue: 11 ****–**** 15**

**Puntos: 9 ****–**** 5**

\- _Bien, ahora tal vez debería revisar mi estado. Puedo sentir como mi poder se ha disparado con ese nivel._

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años, 1 mes y 0 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: mestiza (1/2 saiyan – 1/2 humano)**

**Nivel: 7 - Exp: 200 / 6400**

**HP: 820 / 820**

**Reg HP: 164HP / min**

**KP: 440 / 440**

**Reg KP: 88KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 56 (-50%) = 28**

**Vit: 82**

**Des: 66 (-50%) = 33**

**Int: 40**

**Sue: 15**

**Ki: 44**

**Puntos: 5**

**NP: 1,138,368 (estadísticas restringidas) = 284,592**

**Ryo: 0**

**Ventajas:**

**½ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +40% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +4 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja Zenkai, 50% posibilidades de obtener desventaja Sin Cola, 50% obtener ventaja Con Cola antes de 21 años**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡No hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener habilidad [Ozaru], ventaja [Zenkai] restringido a [Zenkai Menor]**

**En el armario: ¡es mentira! Niega su sexualidad, -80% posibilidades de obtener una pareja de su gusto**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 0**

Apenas acababa de revisar su estado cuando recibió una notificación, sin embargo, está era diferente al resto. Hasta ahora habían sido de un rojo claro con letras más oscuras. Está, por otro lado, era negra con letras blancas.

**¡Alerta de actualización!**

**Se han detectado un gran número de fallas en el sistema y se ha creado una actualización. Algunas fallas, como la de las misiones y el sistema de niveles, se mantendrán**

**¿Actualizar sistema?**

**[Sí] [No]**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**A medida que transcurra la partida, el sistema tendrá actualizaciones. Estas están destinadas a hacer el juego más eficiente y fluido, pero todavía beneficiando al jugador. El tiempo que tarda en instalarse varía de 30 minutos a 3 horas**

\- _En resumen, cosas como la falta de recompensa por parte de mi maximización de relación con mamá y papá, que me perjudica, se solucionarán, pero lo que me beneficia se mantendrá. Entonces, ¿el objetivo del sistema es ayudarme? ¿Incluso teniendo fallas para ello?_

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1[Int]**

Fue una suerte que estaba volando sin nadie cerca o le había preguntado, asustados, porque sonreía como el gato Cheshire.

**Por ser afortunada +1 [Sue]**

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Mientras pensaba en la hora.

**(11:56 am)**

\- _El tiempo también es bueno. Son exactamente las doce, lo que significa que para las 15 pm ya habrá terminado de actualizar. Perfecto_ \- con todo dicho y hecho presionó [Sí] y aceleró rumbo a su casa, incluso cuando recibió una última ventana.

**Iniciando actualización ... Actualizado 0% ... 1% ...**

* * *

Nota de autor:

(1) Yukiko Morishita es su nombre en Dragon Ball Super. Era ese o el de _La batalla de los dioses,_ y este me gustaba más.


	5. Aprendiendo

N / A: ¡Gracias a _Guest_ y _viruzpiratanoobxd_ por sus comentarios y apoyo!

En cuanto a la pregunta de _viruzpiratanoobxd_ , solo tendrán que esperar y leer por ti mismo, prometo que será pronto 😉.

Otra cosa, debo admitir que está yendo lento: 5 capítulos para solo un día, pero escrito en cuenta que es el tutorial, introducción, etc ... Se podría decir que es un prólogo extendido, al fin y al cabo, todavía salen algunas alertas de tutorial, una vez que termine se acelerará y no será tan lento. ¡Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí en la historia!

* * *

**Residencia Son, 12:34 pm**

Antes de entrar sacó la pequeña bolsa con las [Judías mágicas] y se la ató en el cinturón, también sacó la [Capsula Hoy-Poi] y la metió en su bolsillo y, por último, cogió el jarrón con el [Agua Sagrada] .

\- ¡Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa! - saludó mientras entraba.

Cuando entró vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa de su sala de estar. Parecían estar en una conversación importante, casi cuchicheando entre ellos cuando los interrumpió.

\- ¿Pan? Todavía es temprano, ¿ya terminaste tus arreglos? - cuestionó su madre sorprendida.

\- Casi todo, decidí dejar la conversación con Vegeta para la semana que viene. Él valora el poder, y estará mucho más dispuesto a ayudarme si soy más fuerte - concurso, incluso cuando reciba una notificación.

Decidió no hacer caso de esa ventana de momento y prestar toda su atención a sus padres.

\- Ya veo ... ¿las otras visitas fueron bien? - pidió esta vez su padre.

\- Fueron muy productivas. Piccolo dijo que si querías te ayudaría a entrenar, me ayudaría a mejorar y desarrollar nuevas técnicas. Korin me ha hecho una prueba para ver si era digna y yo he dado 15 judías mágicas y el agua sagrada cuando la he pasado. ¡Y Bulma me ha dado una sala de gravedad con diferentes aparatos para entrenar dentro! Todavía tengo que revisar que hay exactamente, pero solo el GR ya es genial - no podía evitar la emoción en su voz ante lo último. Verdaderamente había sido un día muy productivo. - _Y todavía no es ni la hora de comer._

\- ¿Pasaste la prueba de Korin? ¡Felicidades! Sus pruebas no son fáciles. Y sobre conseguiste el agua sagrada, ¿supongo que no la bebiste aun si ese jarrón que lleva es una señal? - La felicitó, claramente orgulloso.

\- No, él dijo que me dejaría inconsciente desde una hora a un par de días. Y os había prometido que volvería para comer, además de que no sería muy responsable de mi parte desaparecería más de 24 horas sin avisar, aunque se acercaba y dejaba el jarrón en la mesa.

Pudo ver a sus padres intercambiar una mirada, de esas que decían mil palabras entre ellos sin decir ninguna realmente.

\- ¿What? - plantearon ella, confundida cuando se giraron a mirarla, antes de compartir otra entre ellos. Ellos no respondieron, pareciendo muy metidos en sus pensamientos. Ligeramente irritada, solicite mirar la notificación que le había llegado antes, para entretenerse mientras tanto. Como pensaba, se perdió de la misión completada.

**¡Misión [A tiempo y segura] completada!**

**Recompensa obtenida: +400 Exp, sorpresa de mamá, sorpresa de papá**

**¿Quiere recibir las sorpresas ahora?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- _Interesante ... A lo mejor por eso mis padres no saben qué hacer, es uno de esos momentos en los juegos que tienen que tomar una decisión para poder seguir jugando._

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1 [Int]**

\- _Supongo que eso lo confirma. Veamos que es la recompensa, [Sí]._

\- Hija, ya que pareces haberte vuelto tan responsable y has cumplido con la hora, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y vamos a darte algo que podría ayudar a entrenar - comenzó la madre, después de compartir una última mirada con su compañero, mirándola a los ojos.

Debía admitir qué se sintió algo nervioso, había recibido regalos antes, pero era en una situación muy diferente: en su cumpleaños, en navidad ... No así, de repente, y mucho menos con sus padres tan serios.

\- Ven conmigo afuera - dijo la madre, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no la principal, como ella esperaba, sino la trasera.

Miró a su padre confundido, pero este solo le dio una sonrisa, así que se codificó de hombres y siguió a su madre afuera. Acababa de salir cuando la vio dirigiéndose al garaje, así que caminó detrás de ella.

\- Espera un momento - dijo ella habiéndose detenido en la puerta, entrando.

No 5 minutos después, volvió a salir, y con ella una caja de madera negra como el carbón y escrito en cursiva un montón de palabras de lo que debe ser un idioma extranjero. De entrada, ya la caja era hermosa.

\- Aquí tienes, ábrela - le instó la mujer, entregándosela.

Ella, llena de curiosidad, la abrió. Dentro había, para su sorpresa, una hermosa espada de un solo filo de unos 70 centímetros con empuñadura negra en una funda del mismo color. Impresionada usó [Observar] en la espada.

**[¿?]**

**Una espada de un solo filo con una fuerte voluntad. Preservada en el tiempo, esta no es una espada para los débiles de corazón, no dejará que alguien que no sea mar digno la utilizada, pero será un compañero en la batalla que nunca te abandonará si te coge aprecio**

**Daño de corte: Fue x 3**

**Estado especial: ¿?**

No sabiendo de donde habían sacado una espada con "fuerte voluntad", capaz de "coger aprecio" y que habían atraído, se giró hicieron sus padres, sorprendida.

\- La espada parece buena, pero no soy de usar armas, principalmente porque no conozco ningún estilo - aún confundidos por sus padres, todavía confundidos por la extraña recompensa -. Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?

\- La verdad es lo que encontré cuando trabajaba, estaba entre el "botín" de unos ladrones. Se buscó al dueño, pero cuando nadie lo reclamó, mis compañeros de trabajo me dijeron que lo había encontrado. No uso espada y cada vez que intentaba desenvainarla no me dejaba. Es como si hubiera algún tipo de bloqueo, hasta Gohan lo había buscado y fue en vano. Te lo doy porque creo que podrías usarla, y si lo hicieras te podría ser útil. En cuanto a lo que no conozcamos un estilo, tu padre usó una vez cuando éramos jóvenes, aunque solo podría ser por un corto tiempo y utilizo más el instinto que nada, estoy seguro que podría desarrollar un estilo que te funcionara.

\- ¿Por qué crees que puedo desenvainarla? - Supuso Pan confundida. Ella nunca había usado una espada, pero tenía más que ver con el hecho de que nadie le enseñó, estaban en tiempos de paz y nunca había creído que necesitaba un arma. Esta, sin embargo, parecía llamarla.

\- Lo que pasa es que como no entendíamos porque no podíamos, la llevamos a Dende y este nos dijo que había una extraña energía que podría proteger y que solo el indicado podría utilizarla. Podrías poder o no hacerlo, pero tienes que probarlo para saberlo.

\- _Bueno, no pierdas nada al intentarlo. A demás realmente tiene buen aspecto, ¿me pregunto cómo será la hoja? _\- con ese pensamiento final, dejó la caja en el suelo y cogió la espada.

Intentó desenvainarla. Por un momento parecía que no podríamos hacerlo, pero luego esta lo hizo sin resistencia.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó, viendo con alegre sorpresa la hoja de un solo filo de color negro obsidiana que se reveló -. _Tan hermosa ..._ \- pensó ella, maravillada. Leyó distraída la nueva notificación que había aparecido.

**¡Felicidades! ¿? Te ha aceptado como portadora**

**+1,000 KP cuando se utiliza ¿?**

**+2 [Des] cuando se utiliza ¿?**

**¡¿? te ha hecho un obsequio!**

**+2 [Des] permanentes**

**+2 [Ki] permanentes**

**NP: 1,138,368 - ****1,262,240 (estadísticas restringidas) = ****284,592 - ****315,650**

Como si fuera una señal, apareció esto sobre la espada:

**¿? - Gustado (1,000 repeticiones)**

**Pasar prueba para desbloquear los poderes y el nombre de ¿?**

\- Parece que he hecho bien en dártela, ¿eh? - Evaluó a la mujer satisfecha.

\- Parece - con la misma emoción que su madre la joven, teniendo que volver a envainarla para no distraerse mirándola. - Supongo que buscará algún estilo con espadas para entrenar más tarde - comento, pero fue más retórico que nada.

\- Esto no es todo lo que te queríamos dar. Bien, eso era parte de Videl, ahora voy a darte de la mía - dijo el padre, haciéndole una señal para que esperaran allí. En el momento que se fue, ella se giró hizo su madre y le preguntó:

\- Pero puedo probar la espada ahora, ¿no?

\- Claro, cariño, adelante, es tuya - soltó una risita Videl.

Desenvainándola de nuevo observé bien la hoja: estaba afilada, nueva y lista para la batalla.

\- _Perfecto A demás el daño de ataque es el triple de mi fuerza, eso será muy efectivo. Pensando en el daño, ahora que lo pienso, mi [Fue] determina la cantidad que hago, ¿pero es el mismo número entonces? ¿Si tengo 100 [Fue] haré 100 de daño? Es bastante poco, ¿tal vez mi daño físico es el doble? Eso sería más sentido, un humano normal tendido en fuerza, así que su daño sería de 2 o 4. Tan poco ..._

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1 [Int]**

\- _Supongo que el daño es el doble de mi [Fue] entonces._

\- Entonces cariño, ¿te gusta? - desde un punto de vista externo el Hijo más joven se había visto viendo la espada desenvainada pareciendo pensativa -. _Tal vez no le ha gustado ..._

_-_ ¿... Qué? Oh, sí, me ha gustado el regalo mamá - fue sacada de sus pensamientos dicha joven.

\- Me alegra oírlo, espero que te gusten el mío también - me arrepentí de Gohan.

\- ¿Qué es? - planteó ella, la curiosidad carcomiéndola.

\- Un pergamino. Tampoco se esperaba y lo llevamos a Dende, la misma respuesta que la espada que encontró tu madre - respondió él encogiéndose de hombros -. Lo encontré en la biblioteca, me pareció extraño porque todo el resto eran libros, así que lo llevé a la bibliotecaria, dije que no lo había visto nunca y que tenía hasta polvo y nadie lo había reclamado me lo había llevado si quería, seguro alguien se lo había olvidado.

\- Extraño ... En fin, supongo que quieres que esperas abrirlo, ¿no?

\- Exactamente - respondió con seguridad el único hombre de la casa, tendiéndoselo. Este era de un azul real, que haría que el cielo se pusiera verde de envidia si podría y en letras en cursiva, de color azul plateado, ponía: "El arte secreto de los sellos".

Con la conversación finalizada, lo que perdió, lanzando un [Observador] en el camino.

**Pergamino de F ****ū ****injutsu Uzumaki**

**O Técnicas de Sellado Uzumaki, Este pergamino Contiene DIVERSOS f ****¾ ****injutsu Que pertenecieron Una Vez al temido clan Uzumaki. Desde sellar un plato en un pergamino, hasta un ser poderoso en un humano o crear una etiqueta explosiva**

**ADVERTENCIA: el fuinjutsu es un arte complejo que pocos pueden entender y muchos menos utilizar, un fallo puede ser fatal**

**¡Subir de nivel [Observar]!**

**[Observador]**

**Nivel 2 (0/200)**

**Habilidad que permite ver información sobre personas, animales y objetos a los que se dirige la habilidad. Cuanto mayor nivel en la habilidad, mayor información recopilada. 5 KP por uso**

\- _Tendré que tener cuidado con este... _–de la misma manera que la vez anterior, cuando lo intentó abrir no hubo resistencia.

\- Así que ahora te pertenecen, ya que eres la única que ha podido abrirlos – dijo el padre de la joven.

\- Así parece – asintió esta, de acuerdo –. Deberíamos ir entrando, ya hay que empezar a hacer la comida.

\- Muy cierto – entró en la conversación Videl. Con eso, esperó a Pan, quien había guardado el pergamino y la espada en la caja, y juntas caminaron en un silencio calmado mientras Gohan se adelantaba para empezar a preparar todo en la cocina.

\- _Tiempo _–ordenó la joven.

**[13:27 pm]**

\- _¡Santo cielo! _–Se quedó sin aliento - _¿Ya ha pasado una hora? Estoy empezando a creer que tengo un problema para controlar el tiempo ... Menos mal que puedo ponerme recordatorios que sino ... -_ Controlado, una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca por lo absurdo de la situación -. _A todo esto, ¿cómo va la actualización?_

**Actualizado un 72%**

**Tiempo estimado de actualización: 47 minutos**

\- _No está tan mal ... Si sigue así, para cuando acabe de comer ya se habrá actualizado completamente_ \- finalmente las dos mujeres llegaron a la casa y procedieron a la cocina, no sin antes dejar la caja en el mueble al lado del televisor .

La razón por la cual fueron los tres, es que era un trato que habían hecho. De lunes a viernes todos comían afuera, por trabajo en caso de los adultos y Pan con su abuela ChiChi, que cocinaba. De lunes a miércoles Gohan hizo el desayuno, y luego Videl hizo la cena. Los jueves y viernes Videl hizo el desayuno y Pan la cena. Los sábados, como en este caso, Videl y Gohan tuvieron juntos el desayuno, todos colaboraron para hacer la comida, y Pan y Gohan tuvieron la cena. Finalmente, los domingos Gohan y Pan tienen el desayuno, todos juntos la comida y Gohan y Videl la cena. Su padre dijo que era para vinculación familiar y Pan lo apoyó, pero la verdad es que querían ayudar a su madre, que al principio queríamos hacer eso, pero que sería mucho trabajo, sobre todo con dos mestizos saiyan en la casa.

**30 minutos después, 13:57 pm**

Se podría ver a los Son colocando los últimos platos en la mesa, lo único que faltaba era sentarse y empezar a comer.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! - Corearon juntos cuando empezaron a comer.

Llevaban un rato cuando a Pan se le tendría algo.

\- _¿La comida puede darme bonificaciones temporales o algo? _\- se pidió en silencio -. _[Observador]._

**Curry de los Son**

**Este plato de curry está hecho con el amor compartido de una familia trabajando juntos**

**Prima:**

**+100 HP**

**+100 KP**

**+50 HP MAX**

**+50 KP MAX**

**Duración de bonificación: 6 horas**

\- _No está mal, sería útil para antes o incluso después de un combate. Si puedo obtener comida en el inventario sería muy oportuno, solo tendría que preparar suficiente comida con bonificación útil y comerlos cuando crea conveniente._

**Por plan con antelación +1 [Int]**

\- _Genial, según el reloj quedan 5 minutos para finalizar la actualización, tendré esos bonus durante casi 6 horas, una cámara de gravedad, una habilidad de creación de mazmorras y toda la tarde libre. Voy a aprovechar el tiempo. _Ya he terminado mamá, papá, voy a lavar mis platos – habló después de mucho deliberar sobre el curso de acción, pues ya había terminado.

\- ¿Ya? ¡Menos mal cariño! Comiste casi 50 platos, normalmente son 30, y eso si tienes hambre – exclamó Videl, sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? La verdad es que no estaba mirando cuanto comí... Solo paré cuando me sentí llena – respondió igual ella.

\- ¿Llena? Para no estarlo, comiste casi tanto como yo... – comentó igualmente sorprendido Gohan.

\- Lo sé realmente no me di cuenta... _Me pregunto por qué será... Espera... Tal vez es un efecto "secundario" ser más saiyan... Ellos comen más que los humanos, contra más sangre saiyan tenga más comeré _– quiso golpearse, claro que tenía hambre, ¡era de lógica! – De todas formas, iré a lavarlos – dijo, haciendo exactamente eso.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso... SEGURO que estoy actuando raro para el resto: voy a comer mucho más que antes, incluso con el entrenamiento no debería comer tanto, me quedo pensativa mirando la nada, mi velocidad de aprendizaje, por lo que puedo decir, será mucho mayor de lo que debería, y muchas más cosas que no sabría decir ahora... Si como mucho de repente papá y mamá se preocuparán... ¿Tal vez debería decirles? ¿Pero cómo? "Hola, mamá, papá, esta mañana cuando desperté había una ventana de color rojo diciendo que mi vida es un juego". Sé que papá ha vivido muchas cosas, pero esto es muy fuerte _– se lanzó a una diatriba mental mientras lavaba sus platos.

\- _Bien, pensemos de manera racional. Por un lado, si les cuento podrían: A. Creer que estoy loca. B. Creerme, pero intentar deshacerse de mis poderes. C. Aceptar la situación y apoyarme. Teniendo en cuenta mi reputación con ellos la A está descartada, si ocurriera la B sería solo si creen que es peligroso para mí, la C es la más probable. A demás, si ocurre la C pueden ayudarme a mantenerlo en secreto._

_Por otro lado, si no les cuento: A. Podrían nunca descubrirlo. B. Les cuento más adelante y lo aceptan. C. Les cuento más adelante y se enfadan por ocultárselo tanto tiempo. D. Lo descubren y se enfadan por ocultárselo. Teniendo en cuenta mi nivel de [Mentir], la D es la más probable, aparte de que no me gusta engañarlos._

_Según estos dos razonamientos, y sopesando los pros y los contras-_

**¡Situación de elección!**

**Opción 1**

**[¡Que no lo descubran!]**

**No quieres que tu secreto se sepa por nadie. Tiempo límite: 1 año**

**Objetivo: nadie descubre tú secreto y no se lo cuentas a nadie**

**Recompensa: +1,000,000 Exp, el secreto de tu aumento de poder se mantiene, no eres un objetivo de los que temen / ambicionan tu poder**

**Fracaso: -2,000 rep con todos los cercanos (rep +3,000) que descubran que se lo estuviste ocultando, posible revelación de tu secreto a tus enemigos**

**Opción 2**

**[¡La respuesta es muy simple!]**

**No te importa que la gente sepa tu secreto, al contrario, si alguien pregunta sobre tu poder les responderás honestamente. Tiempo límite: 1 año**

**Objetivo: todos (mínimo los que te conocen) saben tu secreto porque se lo contaste**

**Recompensa: +1,000,000 Exp, te conviertes en un objetivo de los que temen / ambicionan tu poder, todas las relaciones a partir de 3,000 rep se maximizan**

**Fracaso: -1,000 rep con todos los cercanos que lo descubran por otra persona o sus propios medios**

**Opción 3**

**[¡Tú sí, tú no!]**

**Es tu secreto, no una telenovela, no contarás tu vida a desconocidos o neutrales, pero si esos próximos a ti. Tiempo límite: 1 mes después de que una relación tiene +3,000 rep a partir de ahora durante 1 año**

**Objetivo: contar tu secreto a aquellos con reputación igual o mayor a [Estimado / Respetado]**

**Objetivo 2: evitar que esos con reputación menor a [Estimado / Respetado]**

**Recompensa: +1,000,000 Exp, +500 rep a esos que les cuentes tu secreto, no eres un objetivo de los que temen / ambicionan tu poder**

**Fracaso: -1,000 rep con todos los cercanos que lo descubierto por otra persona o sus propios medios, posibilidad de revelación de tu secreto a tus enemigos**

**[Opción 1] [Opción 2] [Opción 3]**

**¡Alerta de tutorial!**

**En determinados momentos de su partida, se pueden obtener dos o más misiones opuestas, no se pueden hacer todas las cosas porque se contradicen, así que debe elegir el camino a elegir. A estos momentos se les llama situaciones de elección**

\- _Interesante ... Pero ya sé qué quiero elegir, ahora la pregunta es como decírselo_ \- cuestionó, perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso mientras seleccionaba la opción 3. La 1 no estaba mal, pero no creía que podría ocultar un secreto de esta magnitud de sus padres durante 1 año y no quería preocuparlos si dejaba de comer y se daban cuenta que no dormía. La 2 era demasiado riesgosa, los enemigos que atraería ...

**Ha escogido la [Opción 3]. ¿Está seguro?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- _Sí_ , estaba tan concentrado en su situación, que no había dado cuenta que ya había terminado de lavar los platos hasta que ...

**¡Subido de nivel [Lavar los platos]!**

**[Lavar los platos]**

**Nivel 20 (200/2000)**

**¡Todo limpio! Limpia los platos un 24% más rápido**

**¡Misión [¡Mejoraré!] Objetivo completado!**

**Recompensa: +500 Exp**

***** ¡Actualización completada! *****

**Errores perjudicables para el jugador corregidos,**

**seguimiento adicional,**

**las ventajas y desventajas ahora pueden mejorar hasta 5 veces,**

**añadidas habilidades que antes no se encontraban enumeradas,**

**cambio cálculo de HP, Reg HP, KP y Reg KP:**

**(Antes - Ahora)**

**HP: Vit x 10 - Vit x 100**

**Reg HP: Vit x 2 - Vit x 20**

**KP: Ki x 10 - Ki x 100**

**Reg KP: Ki x 2 - Ki x 20**

\- _Genial, me pregunto qué es eso de "seguimiento", de que habilidades habla y la razón del cambio del cálculo de esas estadísticas _– nuevamente estaba tan distraída que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como la entrada de su madre en la cocina, por ejemplo.

\- Pan, cariño, ¿está todo bien? Has estado perdida en otro lado todo el día ... – preguntó dicha mujer mientras dejaba sus propios platos sucios en el fregadero, claramente preocupada. Esta acción provocó un sobresalto en la joven, quien no la había notado, y se giró como ciervo en los faros. Entonces su cuerpo y mente se pusieron al día de lo dicho por Videl y se sintió culpable, por eso había escogido la opción 3, no podría soportar no contarlo a sus padres y hacer que se preocuparan.

\- No pasa nada malo mamá... Solo esta mañana me pasó algo muy extraño cuando me desperté y bueno... Me gustaría hablarlo contigo y papá, cuando acabe de comer por supuesto – puede que ya no lo necesitara para vivir, pero era una saiyan de corazón y la comida era sagrada.

\- No te preocupes, ya terminé – apareció como de la nada Gohan, un montón en cada brazo con sus platos. Caminando como si no pesaran nada, los dejó en el fregadero también. – ¿Supongo que sería mejor tener esta conversación en otro lugar?

\- Oh, sí, querréis sentaros – comentó con un suspiro la joven, repasando mentalmente como decirles la situación sin parecer que estaba loca o inventándoselo. – _Sería más fácil si hubiera algo como... Espera, tal vez sí lo hay _–pensó con una repentina epifanía. –_ [Sistema de fiesta] _– nada. – _[Fiesta] _– sin resultados. En este punto ya estaban los tres sentados cómodamente en el comer, Pan se encontraba de nuevo perdida, pero sus padres esperaron, si tenía que contarles algo importante, seguramente tendría que pensar cómo. Ella por otro lado, sintiéndose desalentada probó lo último que se le ocurrió. – _[Crear fiesta]._

**Ha creado una fiesta, ¿cómo desea llamarla?**

\- _Perfecto. Mmhh, tal vez… Llamar a fiesta [Familia]._

**¿Desea llamar a su fiesta [Familia]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- _Sí._

**¡Fiesta [Familia] creada!**

**Miembros actuales 1/6:**

**Son Pan – Nivel 7 ****–**** Líder**

\- _¿1/6? ¿Puedo añadir a otras 5 personas entonces? Bien, [invitar a Son Gohan], [invitar a Videl Satán] _– en el momento que pensó en esas palabras, vio aparecer dos ventanas, sin embargo, estás no eran para ella, sino que habían aparecido frente a cada uno de sus padres, cabe decir que estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía.

**The Gamer te ha invitado a la fiesta [Familia]. ¿Quiere aceptar la invitación?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Pan leyó sus mensajes, los cuales eran idénticos, dándose cuenta de que podía verlos incluso si no eran para ella, antes de hablar:

\- Ahora es cuando le dais que sí...

\- ¿Darle, hija? ¿Cómo que darle? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó su padre, finalmente saliendo del shock. A su lado, Videl parpadeó rápidamente, despejando su mente aturdida por la situación.

\- Tenéis que decir, pensar o pulsar [Sí] – los adultos se miraron entre ellos, muy confundidos con los acontecimientos, pero al final decidieron hacer caso a su hija y decir la dichosa palabra en voz alta.

\- [Sí] – corearon ambos, solo para sobresaltarse cuando la extraña ventana desapareció, reemplazada por otra.

**¡Bienvenidos a [Familia]!**

**Ha sido invitado a una fiesta creada por The Gamer, lo que le otorga la capacidad de ver y sentir el mundo como si fuera un juego mientras permanezca en ella. Le otorga algunas habilidades de jugador mientras se mantenga en la fiesta**

**¡Disfrute de su partida!**

Gohan y Videl se encontraban muy confundidos, ¿The Gamer? ¿Un juego? ¿¡Y cómo que la partida!? Este extraño mensaje estaba afirmando que el mundo era solo un juego, como los que le compraban a Pan de vez en cuando.

Y hablando de ella, estaba ocupada revisando sus propias notificaciones.

**[Son Gohan] añadido como invitado**

**[Videl Satán] añadido como invitado**

**[Familia]**

**Miembros actuales (3/6):**

**Son Pan – Nivel 7 ****–**** Líder**

**Son Gohan – Nivel 32 – Invitado**

**Videl Satán ****–**** Nivel 5 – Invitado**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Durante tu tiempo de juego irás conociendo a gente, podrás 'añadir' a aquellos en los que confíes. Hay tres tipos de miembros, puedes tener tantas fiestas y compañeros de juego en ellas como quieras, pero en total solo pueden sumar 11 jugadores contando al Gamer**

**\- Temporales: son solo eso, temporales, tienen una participación de duración determinada, después de la cual deberán abandonar el juego por cierto periodo de tiempo, pueden salir del [Modo juego] si: seleccionan [Salir] en el menú, el jugador los elimina de la fiesta o el jugador en sí es eliminado. Estos podrán ver su [Estado] y [Habilidades], pero no podrán interactuar de manera directa con ellos**

**\- Invitados: estos son más permanentes que los temporales, la única forma de que un invitado abandone la partida es si selecciona [Salir] en el menú, si el jugador lo elimina de la fiesta o el jugador en sí es eliminado, pues no tienen un límite de tiempo de partida. Obtendrán una versión limitada de los poderes del jugador e interacción con las notificaciones**

**\- Personal: al contrario de los otros tipos, solo puede haber una persona con este estado y debe y será de máxima confianza para el jugador, siempre será su compañero/a. Este ya está determinado desde el inicio del juego. Tendrán las capacidades de un jugador y podrán interactuar con las notificaciones, no tienen la opción de salir del juego una vez ingresado, pero serán automáticamente eliminados del [Modo juego] con la propia eliminación del jugador**

\- ¿Menú? ¿Modo juego? ¿Y cómo que compañero determinado desde el inicio?

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El menú es una pequeña lista donde puedes encontrar los apartados principales del juego, como [Estado], [Habilidades], [Ayuda]… Al contrario que los añadidos, el jugador no tiene un botón de [Salir], igual que algunas de las funciones son inexistentes para ellos**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El [Modo juego] es la denominación que se le otorga a alguien capaz de ver y / o interactuar con el sistema**

¿Por qué no había recibido esa parte del tutorial, sobro la existencia de un menú, al principio? Como antes del estado, por ejemplo. También había menú de ayuda. ¡Casi parecía que el sistema quería que descubriera las cosas sobre la marcha! Y además acababa de ignorar su última pregunta de manera completamente descarada.

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1 [Int] (44-45)**

\- _Así que a eso se refiere con seguimiento ..._ –Nopudo reaccionar más que eso cuando siguió otra notificación.

**¡Logro completado!**

**[¡Hagamos una fiesta!] 2/1**

Sintándose curiosa, pulsa en las palabras del logro.

**Añade una persona a tu fiesta**

***** ¡Logro completado! *****

**Recompensa: +500 Exp**

**¡Logro completado!**

**[¡Hagamos una fiesta!] 2/2**

***** ¡Logro completado! *****

**Recompensa: +600 Exp, +500 ryo**

¿Ese logro acababa de darle dinero? ¿¡WTF !? ¿Por qué no sabía de esto antes? ¿Los logros estaban ocultos?

**Por darse cuenta del funcionamiento del juego +1 [Int] (45 - 46)**

\- [En t]? ¿Qué es eso? O todo esto en realidad ... - dijo un Gohan claramente perdido, su mujer no mucho mejor que él.

\- La verdad es que todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando desperté había una ventana como estas diciendo que ahora era "The Gamer". Por lo que he visto es algún tipo de poder que me permite vivir mi vida como un juego, me ayuda a fortalecerme y seguir mi progreso, tanto en poder, como en habilidades. Sería mejor que os mostrara supongo. Decid [Estado].

\- [Estado] - dijeron al unísono. Pan también lo había hecho y el suyo se abrió después de ellos.

**Nombre: Son Gohan**

**Edad: 37 años**

**Títulos: Guerrero saiyan, Profesor**

**Raza: mestizo (1/2 saiyan - 1/2 humano)**

**Nivel: 32 - 50000/85000**

**HP: 10,200 / 10,200**

**Reg HP: 2,040HP / min**

**KP: 8,500 / 8,500**

**Reg KP: 1,700KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 84**

**Vit: 102**

**Des: 83**

**Int: 107**

**Sue: 2**

**Ki: 85**

**Puntos: 0**

**NP: 18.963.840 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 20,000,000**

**Ventajas:**

**½ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! + 40% de probabilidad de encontrar oponente, +4 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtener ventaja de Zenkai, 50% de posibilidades de obtener desventaja Sin Cola al nacer, 10% de obtener ventaja con Cola después de 21 años y perder Sin Cola**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX + 2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX + 5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX + 7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! + 30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades fáciles**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Maestro: ¡sabes enseñar! Eres bueno haciendo que otros entiendan lo que les quieres explicar. + 20% Exp. De habilidades que enseñas para tus estudiantes**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡No hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener transformación [Ozaru], ventaja Zenkai restringido a Zenkai Menor**

**Fuera: ¡lleva mucho tiempo sin entrenar o hacer ejercicio en general! Estas fuera de forma, para como establece antes, eso es. -20% aumento de estadísticas físicas y espirituales**

**Nombre: Videl Satán**

**Edad: 37 años**

**Títulos: Espíritu guerrero, Policía**

**Raza: humana**

**Nivel: 5-300 / 1600**

**HP: 800/800**

**Reg HP: 160HP / min**

**KP: 300/300**

**Reg KP: 60KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 3**

**Vit: 8**

**Des: 3**

**Int: 72**

**Sue: 5**

**Ki: 3**

**Puntos: 0**

**NP: 135**

**Ventajas:**

**Reconocido: eres un policía reconocido por todos aquellos que siguen o no la ley, incluso antes de serlo. + 20% probabilidades de ser reconocidas**

**Artista Marcial: ¡sangre, sudor y lágrimas-! Bueno, quizás no lo último. +1 [Fue], [Vit] y [Des] por dos niveles**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! + 30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades fáciles**

**Desventajas:**

**Límite: ha alcanzado el límite de poder de tu raza sin el uso de ki. (Desventaja se retira mientras se encuentra en una fiesta con The Gamer)**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: mestiza (1/2 saiyan - 1/2 humano)**

**Nivel: 7 - Exp: 2200/6400**

**HP: 8,200 / 8,200**

**Reg HP: 1,640HP / min**

**KP: 4.400 / 4.400**

**Reg KP: 880KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 56 (-50%) = 28**

**Vit: 82**

**Des: 70 (-50%) = 35**

**Int: 46**

**Sue: 15**

**Ki: 46**

**Puntos: 5**

**NP: 1.262.240 (estadísticas restringidas) = 315.650**

**Ryo: 500**

**Ventajas:**

**½ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! + 40% de probabilidad de encontrar oponente, +4 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtener ventaja de Zenkai, 50% de posibilidades de obtener desventaja Sin Cola al nacer, 50% de obtener ventaja Con Cola antes de 21 años y perder Sin Cola**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX + 2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX + 5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX + 7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! + 30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades fáciles**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡No hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener transformación [Ozaru], ventaja Zenkai restringido a Zenkai Menor**

**En el armario: ¡es mentira! Niega su sexualidad, -80% posibilidades de obtener una pareja de su gusto**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, ya mi qué? Rep. Inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Representante inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 0**

**Bonus (acumulables)**

**+100 HP, +100 KP, + 50 HP MAX, ****\+ 50 KP MAX (tiempo: 5 horas 49 minutos)**

\- Bueno ... El nivel de poder de mamá es decente para un humano. La recepcionista de Corporación Cápsula es un nivel dos y sentí que tiene un NP de 4, bastante promedio, 1 debe ser el promedio de las estadísticas físicas, con un 2 en una de ellas. Así que mamá es tres veces más fuerte y rápido que un humano promedio ... Interesante.

**Por su razonamiento +1 [Int] (46-47)**

\- Lo dedujiste rápido - felicitó su padre -. Tengo una pregunta, sin embargo. ¿Estas ventanas siguen apareciendo de manera aleatoria?

\- No es aleatoria papá - refutó, negando con la cabeza -. Aparecen para informarme de mi progreso, misiones, habilidades ...

\- ¿Misiones? - preguntó Videl. Ella era, es y siempre será muy curiosa.

\- Sí, son cosas que debo hacer, evitar y conseguir. Por ejemplo: convencer a papá esta mañana, llegar a la hora acordada, hablar y convencer a Piccolo, Korin, Bulma y Vegeta ... Casi todas dan la opción de aceptarla o no, pero algunas son obligatorias. Para cumplirla hay que lograr todos los objetivos principales, además de eso también hay bonificación y ocultos, que puedes o no hacer. Por cada objetivo que completas obtienes unas recompensas específicas, pero si fallas, aunque sea uno de los principales, la misión fracasa y hay unas "consecuencias" por así decirlo.

\- Que curioso ... No es tan diferente de la vida real, al fin y al cabo, también hay beneficios y consecuencias por ciertas acciones - Gohan, estaba empezando a entender este extraño poder que había obtenido su hija.

\- Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas de esta ventana de [Estado] que no entiendo, el nombre, la edad, los títulos y la raza son bastante claros, jugué algunos juegos cuando era joven, así que puedo deducir el HP, también conozco algunas de las estadísticas, pero el resto ... - dijo después de Videl, ella había jugado a algunos juegos de joven, pero siempre había otras cosas que hacer, como ser un estudiante de secundaria que ayuda a la policía con los criminales.

\- Como tengo la sensación de que papá no sabe nada excepto las cuatro primeras cosas, diré todo. [Nivel] representa el poder general de una persona; [Exp] es experiencia, si completa la cantidad requerida subes de nivel, se obtiene con misiones, etc; [HP] es la salud, si llega a cero mueres; [Reg HP] es la regeneración de salud por minuto; [KP] es la cantidad de ki que tienes; [Reg KP] es la regeneración de ki por minuto.

\- Las estadísticas son: [Fue], fuerza bruta, determina el daño que haces, el peso que puedes levantar, etc. [Vit], vitalidad, resistencia y demás, también se utiliza para calcular el [HP] y la [Reg HP]; [Des], destreza, agilidad, velocidad, flexibilidad; [Int] es inteligencia, además del significado opio, también determina la capacidad estratégica; [Sue] es suerte, contra mayor sea, mejores cosas que pasan ya la inversa; [Ki] es, bien, el ki, se utiliza para determinar el [KP] y el [Reg KP]; [Puntos] son unos puntos que se ganan al subir de nivel, 5 para ser exactos, y se pueden usar para subir las estadísticas.

\- El [NP], Nivel de poder, es el poder de la batalla de la persona, se calcula con: [Fue] × [Des] × [Ki] × Nivel + Zenkai ÷ 2, aunque los zenkais son solo para los saiyans en realidad ... Las ventajas son características positivas, yo puedo mejorarlas con [PV], puntos de ventaja, pero parece que no tenéis. Las desventajas son características negativas, también pueden mejorar o eliminar con PV. En ambas características algunos pueden ser mejorados por medios naturales. Los bonus son eso, ciertas bonificaciones, yo obtuve ese con la comida de antes.

Respiró hondo después de decir todo eso del tirón, mientras ellos intentaban digerir todo el volumen de información que les acababa de dar.

\- ... Eso es ... Mucho - evaluado Gohan, sin palabras. - Parece que lo llevas particularmente bien - señalado.

\- Je, supongo. Tengo una habilidad de jugador, llamada [Mente del jugador], que me calma en situaciones de estrés.

\- Aun así, realmente parece que es algo natural para ti - dijo esta vez Videl.

\- Que puedo decir, no sé en vuestra época, pero en esta el sueño de todo adolescente es vivir un juego como el protagonista ... O antagonista en algunos casos - afectados Pan.

\- Tu nivel de poder venta suprimido… ¿Por qué? - cuestionó su madre.

\- La ropa que llevo es pesada - ampliamente, la ropa pesada no era extraña en sus vidas, así que sus padres solo asintieron con la información.

\- En otra nota, hija. Creo que tenemos que hablar - llegamos a la conversación Gohan, muy serio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué? –Preguntó, confundida. Pensaba que se lo tomarían muy bien ... Quizás se le escapo algo ...

\- De esa desventaja, por supuesto - aclaró, firme.

\- _¿Desventaja? No puede ser la de [Sin Cola], él también la tiene. Y ninguno de nosotros ha importado nunca la moda ni la imagen, así que [Tomboy] está fuera ... ¿Qué podría ser-? _\- se cortó una pregunta de los medios cuando se dio cuenta de qué era la única desventaja que no había tenido en cuenta, se había olvidado de ella. - _Oh, mierda._

\- Tu padre tiene razón, cariño. Tenemos que hablar - dijo Videl, rompiendo su línea de pensamientos.

\- No tenemos que hablar de nada - dijo, tal vez un poco demasiado distante o cortante, pero en ese momento no podría importar menos, NO estaba teniendo esta conversación con sus padres después de todo eso -. _No debería haberles enseñado mi [Estado]…_

\- Por supuesto que sí, claramente te molesta si ni siquiera quieres hablar de eso - declaró el padre de nuevo.

\- Solo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿vale? Según el juego estoy "en el armario", pero estoy muy seguro de que me gustan los chicos - dijo, irritada por el tema de conversación.

\- Por lo visto tu juego no está de acuerdo - evaluado Videl.

\- El juego debe equivocarse - declaró tercamente. No estaba retrocediendo en esto.

\- Cariño, escucha. Para un momento y céntrate - la tranquilizó Videl. - ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

\- Videl ... - comenzó Gohan, no seguro de la estrategia que estaba empleando su mujer.

\- Déjame ocuparme de esto, amor - tuvo con convicción esta. Él sospechó, pero asintió con la cabeza aceptando. Con eso, Videl se podría hacer su hija y hablo antes de que podría -. Y no me refiero a pasarla bien cuando estáis juntos, sino a no querer separaros, querer estar con él y solo con él, que no te importe ser tu misma cuando están juntos porque confías que te aceptaá ...

Mientras la mujer seguía a la joven asentía con la cabeza. ¡Pues claro que había experimentado eso! Es decir, hasta que dijo lo último. Eso nunca había pasado. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que ninguno de los chicos con los que había pasado el tiempo se quedaría después de saber de lo que era capaz, qué era, qué no era humana, no totalmente.

\- _Excepto ella ..._ \- arrepentirse y sin motivo alguno se le vino a la mente una joven semi saiyan peli azul -. _¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ?! ¡Ha salido de la nada! Claro que no me rechazaría, también es una mestiza_ . Entonces una revelación la golpeó ... - _No es posible, ¡no me gusta Bra, maldita sea! _\- negó, terca hasta el final. Cuando eran jóvenes, eran inseparables, no sabía porque, pero siempre teníamos sentido más a gusto con la otra que con cualquiera. _Pero no puede ser ... ¡Es la hija de Vegeta, y si se entera me mata!_\- si pensaba que su asesino sería Vegeta o Bra, nunca lo sabremos. Ella tampoco estaba muy segura de quién de los dos se refería. Bra tenía una personalidad sorprendentemente similar a su padre, incluso si sus gustos diferían -. _Y encima temperamental…_ \- como para echar leña al fuego, no le disgustó, sino todo lo contrario -. _Y una princesa mimada ... Y tan exasperante ... Y con esos ojos penetrantes con ese color tan hermoso que parece que mira tu alma ... Y esa figura, nadie diría que soy la mayor ... Y cuando sonríe ..._ \- en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había empezado a divagar sobre los aspectos positivos de la Breve -. _¡Arrgg! ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente saiyan! _¡Bien! ¡Me gustan las chicas! ¿¡Contentos !? - ella REALMENTE odiaba perder.

Mientras tenía este debate interno, que duró unos difíciles 5 minutos, sus padres se mantuvieron en silencio, observando las emociones que iban apareciendo y cambiando en su rostro: entendimiento, sorpresa, alarma, negación, alarma, nerviosismo, un poco de miedo, irritación , molestia y, como espaciada, un abandono de interés y adoración (no de los tipos que tienden de manera normal, sino romántico). Finalmente, molestia, la aceptación y nuevamente molestia por ello. Su cara fue realmente entretenida. Pero su secreto no se mantendría mucho tiempo si seguía siendo tan expresiva sin querer, sino que la tomarían por loca o algo así, por reaccionar a cosas que no había allí.

\- Mucho - dijo con una sonrisa levemente petulante Videl -. Pero tengo una pregunta ... ¿Quién? - preguntó con picardía. La joven específicamente que su corazón se saltaba un latido por ello.

\- ¿Quién? ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestionó claramente nerviosa, para la diversión de los adultos.

\- ¿A quién te imaginaste cuando te dije todo eso? Y sé que pensaste en alguien, tu cara lo dijo todo - revisó Gohan.

\- Esa es una pregunta completamente innecesaria ... - respondió sonrojada.

\- Tranquila cariño, no es como si se lo fuéramos a decir o incluso la conociéramos - la podría calmar Videl. Solo para que la adolescente se quedara en silencio, desviando la mirada -. Espera ... ¿La conocemos? - sorprendió sorprendida.

\- Pero no conocemos a nadie de tu instituto así que ... - Comenzó Gohan, solo para tener lo que perdió era una epifanía. Que error -. ¿Es Maron?

Pan detuvo todo pensamiento por un momento ... Solo para reiniciar al momento después, ligeramente molesta por la sugerencia. Maron era una buena amiga, pero solo eso.

\- NO es Maron - resopló ante la mera idea.

\- Pero la única otra chica de tu edad que conocemos es- - Videl se detuvo una frase de los medios, dándose cuenta de quien tenía el corazón de su hija. Gohan confundido por el repentino silencio de su mujer.

\- ¿What? ¿Quién es entonces? - él mismo acababa de terminar la frase cuando también se dio cuenta.

Pan se analizaron avergonzada y no era por poco, sus padres acaban de descubrir su orientación sexual, que ella misma no la aceptaba y su enamoramiento. Peor aún, estaba segura de que necesitarían estar completamente sonrojada.

Por otro lado, Gohan y Videl estaban en silencio, intentando procesar la nueva noticia, hasta que Gohan determinó que debían dar a conocer su opinión en el asunto.

\- Entonces ... ¿Te gusta Bra? No me lo hubiera imaginado, sois tan diferentes ... - no sabía muy seguro de como empezar el tema.

\- En realidad no sé qué me gusta de ella, enserio, es una princesa mimada ... E hija de Vegeta- ¡Oh, kami, si Vegeta se entera de mí, solo por mirar a su princesa! - Pensó en voz alta por la mera idea de un Vegeta furioso.

\- Tranquila, todo debería estar bien. De todas las formas, no creo que se enfadara tanto, como dijiste esta mañana él valora el poder y eres un saiyan que inicia un entrenamiento serio, mucho mejor que cualquier "terrícola débil" - dijo su hija antes de dirigirse a su mujer -. Sin ofender, amor, no lo digo yo - ella no lo hizo, sabía que los saiyan eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos. Gohan apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Pan lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ninguno sería bueno para ella - ella misma se interrumpió ahora cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba medio presumiendo diciendo que nadie sería bueno para la chica que le gustaba -. _Excepto yo, claro -_ se dio una cachetada por el pensamiento puramente innecesario.

\- Ahí lo tienes - dijo con cierta satisfacción su madre ante su reacción.

**¡Felicidades! Ha removido la desventaja [En el armario]**

**¡Ahora puedes obtener un compañero de tu gusto más fácilmente!**

**Por remover una desventaja manualmente:**

**+2 [Int] (47-49)**

**+2 [Sue] (15-17)**

**Desbloqueado [Menú de citas]**

\- Y parece que tu juego está de acuerdo - pueden ser su padre.

\- ¿Qué es el [Menú de citas]? - Pan apenas había terminado de hablar cuando aparecieron dos ventanas nuevas.

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El [Menú de citas] es una capacidad del juego para calcular la reputación y la relación del jugador con sus intereses románticos**

**[Menú de citas]**

**¡Bienvenido al mundo de las citas! Aquí puedes tener un control de tu relación con las chicas que te gusten. Este tiene varias características que debe tener en cuenta si quiere conquistar a alguien correctamente. Lo primero es un pequeño símbolo que significa junto con su nombre, nivel y reputación**

**~ - ~~ - ~~~: este símbolo representa su interés en usted. Si tiene 1 su interés es inexistente y rechazará sus avances, con 2 le ha llamado la atención, comenzará a tener cierta química entre ustedes y aceptará algunos de sus avances y con 3 su interés estará al máximo, compartiréis una fuerte atracción y aceptará todos sus avances**

\- ... Eso no me lo esperaba - admitió boquiabierta Pan.

\- Comprensible - sorprendió un igual de sorprendido Gohan.

\- Pero esto te da muchas posibilidades, ¿no? Así sabes dónde estás parada con ella - señaló Videl.

\- Supongo ... Pero no soy mucho de los juegos de citas ... Me van más los de aventuras, como todo el juego, hasta ahora claro - dijo Pan. Aun así, podría admitir que su madre tenía razón, podría serle útil para "conquistar" a Bra.

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[¡Te conquistaré!]**

**¡Hay una chica que te gusta, pero parece que no le gustas de vuelta, cambia eso! Tiempo límite: 2 semanas**

**Objetivo 1: consigue una reputación de 1.500 con sujetador**

**Objetivo 2: consigue una reputación de 3,500 con sujetador**

**Objetivo de bonificación 1: consigue una reputación de 5,000 con Bra**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: sorprende a Bra**

**Recompensa 1: +10,000 Exp, Bra es tu amigo permanentemente**

**Recompensa 2: +10,000 Exp, Bra es una persona de máxima confianza**

**Recompensa de bonificación 1: +20,000 Exp, compañero activado: Bra**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +5,000 Exp, ¿?**

**Fracaso: compañero Bra bloqueado permanentemente**

\- Espera, espera - exclamó alarmada -. ¿Tengo que aumentar mi reputación con ella hasta 3.500 en 2 semanas o pierdo toda posibilidad con ella? Mierda - se quejó, era completamente injusto, ni siquiera podría ser su reputación actual, ¡bien podría ser negativa! - Espera ... [Menú de citas].

**[Menú de citas]**

**Bra Brief - Nivel 7 - Gustado (1,100) - ~**

**Bra piensa de ti: amiga de la infancia, inteligente, impulsiva, creativa, demasiado astuta por su propio bien, linda cuando se avergüenza**

… Hubo un largo momento de silencio de los tres después de leer eso.

-… ¿Demasiado astuta por mi propio bien ...? ¿Y cómo que linda cuando estoy avergonzada? - comenzó Pan, un poco sorprendida e irritada por lo primero, antes de sonrojarse, avergonzada por lo último, pero obtuvo parte de su irritación, ¡ella no era linda maldita sea!

\- Pues no es tan malo como podría ser - podría ser Videl -. Solo necesitas 400 rep para cumplir el primer objetivo ... Además, ella piensa que eres linda e inteligente.

\- ¡No soy linda! - se quejó de manera más que un poco infantil. Si mirabas lo suficientemente cerca se podría ver que sus mejillas todavía estaban coloradas.

\- Pero es mejor que nada ... Solo tienes que ... redirigir de amiga a posible novia, ella ya cree que eres inteligente, aunque impulsiva, solo muéstrale que podrías ser más que "linda en momentos momentos" - alentó Videl, viendo que parecía poco esperanzada.

\- Por lo que nos ha explicado y visto, este poder, The Gamer, te da la capacidad de seguir tu progreso, pero también tener uno mayor de lo normal. Si eso se aplica a tus capacidades en combate y demás, ¿por qué no en otras cosas? Ya hay este [Menú de citas], lo más seguro es que te haga más fácil conquistarla, e incluso si no lo hace, puedes ver que te acercamos a la aleja de ella - entrará Gohan en la conversación. A demás, si fallas solo pierdes la oportunidad con ella, pero no hay otras consecuencias.

\- ... Si ... - comenzó todavía un poco dudosa, antes de determinar -. Todavía no he fallado ninguna misión ni voy a fallar cualquiera para el caso, ya mí las apañaré para conseguirlo. Iba a visitar a Vegeta después de una semana de entrenamiento, pero quizás debería pasarme antes ... Si conseguiste mejorar esa habilidad de [Instancia de Mazmorra]…

\- ¿Qué es esa habilidad? - cuestionó Videl, curiosa.

\- Crea una dimensión de bolsillo, con un entorno a veces similar al que encuentre al activar la habilidad y viene con diferentes tipos, contra mayor nivel en la habilidad más opciones. En niveles superiores también hay una dilatación del tiempo. Sin embargo, es nivel 1 así que no hay dilatación y solo tengo dos mazmorras disponibles: la vacía, que es como un mundo espejo de este, pero sin vida creo; y la de zombies, donde, supongo, será un tipo de mundo apocalíptico con zombies que tengo que eliminar. En los juegos cuando vences a un enemigo que da experiencia, así sería más beneficiosa para mí ahora.

\- ¿Y quieres ir a esa mazmorra ...? - Supuso dudosa Videl. ¿Y si no era seguro? ¿Y si no podría salir luego? ¿Y si los enemigos eran demasiado fuertes?

Pan no pudo evitar suspirar, de alguna manera ya se esperaba algo como esto, sus padres tuvieron ser bastante sobreprotectores. En general estaban bastante relajados, pero eso fue más por ser la mujer más fuerte del planeta (menos N18, pero era un androide) y que ningún terrícola podría dañarla realmente. Antes de que pueda intentar convencerla de que podríamos bien, su padre se le adelantó.

\- Estamos en una [Fiesta] contigo, ¿no significa eso que podríamos entrar también?

\- ... Es una buena pregunta. Deberíais, no tenéis la habilidad, pero sí, si el uso sobre los tres no debería haber ningún problema. Aun así, en los juegos cuando un jugador solitario entra en una mazmorra, suele ser un nivel que sea desafiante para este, pero no imposible, menos que sea una mazmorra de esas que tienen un nivel fijo, pero entonces te llega un aviso si no cumples el nivel mínimo. Por otro lado, cuando una fiesta entera entra en una mazmorra, los enemigos son más fuertes, ya que se da por sentado la colaboración entre estos, y papá tiene un nivel mucho más alto y mamá un poder mucho más bajo ...

\- Pero ya formas parte de una fiesta, ¿no lo tendremos en cuenta el juego, incluso si no entramos? - señaló Gohan. Pan dudó ante esto, no estaba segura -. Creo que podríamos entrar todos, por si acaso, además, el juego parece querer ayudar a mejorar no dañarte, así que no creo que sea tan difícil como podría, lo más seguro es que tenga en cuenta que tu nivel es bastante menor que el mío .

-… Bien - dijo después de pensarlo bien la joven -, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, si tengo razón, la mazmorra será algún sitio donde podamos ocultarnos lo suficiente, así que será lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguemos. Tengo una habilidad, [Observador], que me da información mínima de quién o quién la dirijo. Luego podemos hacer una estrategia.

Los adultos evaluaron las posibilidades de que esto funcione, antes de asentir, era un buen plan, con la poca información que tenían.

\- Bien, pero deberíamos ponernos algo apropiado para el combate - Gohan -. Antes tiene dicho que lleva ropa pesada, tal vez deberías quitártela para esto, es un mejor entrenamiento con ella puesta, pero no sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar

Pan solo pudo asentir de acuerdo, mientras se quitaba las muñequeras, las botas y la camisa de manga corta, dejándola con sus pantalones negros y la camiseta de tirantes roja oscura. Por supuesto, guardó todo en su inventario.

\- Creo que tengo unas botas negras arriba - dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Videl había recuperado su viejo gi de camiseta blanca con pantalones negros y Gohan uno como el que usaba cuando todavía entrenaba con Piccolo, pantalones y camiseta púrpuras y cinturón rojo.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, se reunieron en la sala de estar, antes de decidir salir de la casa.

\- [Crear Instancia de Mazmorra] - ordenó una vez que reconoció cierta distancia de la casa, sus padres poniendo cada uno una mano en uno de sus hombros. Hubo un brillo que, por un momento, parecía que sería un trágico todo. Al momento después ya no se les podrá observar.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Fechas de nacimiento:

Gohan: mayo 4, Año 757

Videl: Año 756

Pan: 20 de febrero, Año 779

Sujetador: Año 780

Fecha actual: sábado 20 de marzo de 794


	6. Mazmorra en familia

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza ... No tengo escusas. En fin, cambió la moneda de Ryo a Yen para hacérmelo más fácil simplemente. Sé que en Dragon Ball la moneda es el Zeni, pero no sé cuánto vale así que sí, nos quedamos con los Yenes.

Espero que estéis bien y sanos. Sin más, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

**Dentro de la mazmorra, 14:29 pm**

En lugar de aparecer en cualquier parte, el mundo a su alrededor se verá con un brillo blanco. Entonces apareció una pantalla.

**¡Bienvenida a tu primera mazmorra! Antes de entrar debes aprender cierta información:**

**1\. Siempre aparecerás en tu mazmorra vacía, donde elegirás si permanecerá en ella o cambiar a otra. Esta será una puerta entre tu mundo original y el resto de las mazmorras**

**2\. No envejecerá ni crecerá físicamente mientras se mantenga en la mazmorra, tenga o no dilatación del tiempo. No se recomienda mantenerse en una mazmorra más de 1 mes ininterrumpido**

**3\. A medida que su nivel aumente, el de los enemigos de la mazmorra también lo harán. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto aumente su nivel durante la mazmorra, los enemigos mantendrán el suyo, deberán salir y volver a entrar para actualizarlos**

**4\. Las únicas personas además de usted pueden ingresar en una mazmorra son los miembros de su fiesta. En caso de ingresar con una (o estar en una e ingresar en solitario) se hará la media de los niveles de los jugadores en cuestión y los enemigos se determinarán por dicho nivel resultante**

**5\. Si el jugador tiene más de una fiesta, la media se hará con los niveles de la que tenga un mayor número de jugadores. Si ambas fiestas tienen el mismo número de jugadores, pueden tener en cuenta los niveles de la mitad más fuertes y el jugador**

**6\. En las mazmorras con enemigos recibirás botín que dejarán al ser eliminados. Varía con tu nivel, el de los enemigos, tu suerte y el tipo de mazmorra**

**7\. Por último, debe tener en cuenta que no importa cuánto se aleje del punto de inicio, al finalizar la mazmorra, volverá al lugar donde activó la habilidad**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, aparecerás en la mazmorra vacía. ¡Buena suerte en tu caza The Gamer!**

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o prepararse, cuando, de repente, sintieron como el suelo (que no veían, no veían nada) desapareció y no evitaré caer cuando algo los arrastraba hizo abajo. Fue desorientador, todos estaban más que un poco mareados. Al menos no fue doloroso.

Tan pronto como todo comenzó, terminó. Podrían ver qué se encuentran en el mismo lugar, en el prado a cierta distancia de su casa. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo que fue bastante inquietante. Bueno, Gohan y Videl lo hicieron.

\- ¿Vosotros oís algo? - solicitó una inquieta Videl.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no oigo nada - respondió una extrañada Pan.

\- Exacto - retomó Gohan el argumento de su mujer -, no se oye nada: no hay pájaros, ni viento, ni las hojas moviéndose ...

Pan parpadeó varias veces, procesando lo dicho por sus padres, cuando lo agudizó el oído, buscando cualquier sonido. Nada Uhh, no se había dado cuenta. Pensé que tenía más inquieta ahora que lo sabía, pero se tenía tan tranquilo como cuando no lo hacía.

\- Tal vez es la mente del jugador ... - respondió entonces.

\- ¿Mente del jugador? - Pensó un confundido Gohan. En lugar de explicárselo, plantee la enseñanza de la habilidad en cuestión.

**[Mente del jugador]**

**Experimenta la tranquilidad de jugar un juego, lo que le impide tener un colapso en situaciones estresantes**

\- Me hace pensar las cosas con más calma y me ayuda a racionalizarlas, por eso decirlo. Además de ayudarme a manejar mejor las emociones no hace nada más - maneja Pan. - Supongo que el juego tendrá que no escuchar nada podría resultar estresante - finalizó.

**Por su racionamiento y conducción correcta de una de sus habilidades de jugador +3 [Int] (49 - 52)**

\- Bien, ahora que eso está resuelto, vamos a esa mazmorra - exclamó determinada. Como convocada por sus palabras (probablemente lo es), una nueva ventana aparentemente.

**Escoja la mazmorra en la que quiera ingresar**

**Mazmorra actual: Vacía**

**Otras mazmorras disponibles: Zombies**

No dudó en seleccionar la de zombies. De todas las formas, no parecían que sus padres tendrían problemas de cuerdas mucho tiempo en la vacía, si los nerviosos e inquietos que estaban era una indicación.

**Calculando nivel de los enemigos ... Calculando posible botín ...**

**Dificultad de mazmorra calculada, nivel recomendado: 15**

**¿Seguro que quiere ingresar a la [Instancia de Mazmorra Zombie]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Girándose para confirmarlo, fue recibido por dos asentimientos. Acababa de pulsar [Sí] cuando el mundo se desdibujó en un blanco brillante de nuevo. Pronto, el brillo desapareció y se encontraron en lo que parecía ser una ciudad, pero con edificios más rectangulares y coches con ruedas, fueron más antiguos y los edificios y todo en general fueron derruidos y en mal estado. Había un viento y aura escalofriante en todos los lados.

Evaluando rápidamente sus alrededores, vieron un enemigo solitario, vagando sin rumbo. Estaban un poco sorprendidos de no poder sentir su ki, pero recuerden que era un zombie y, por lo tanto, un muerto viviente. Por lo que tenían ver, era un hombre de unos 6 pies de altura, en estado de descomposición y su piel era una tonalidad verde desagradable.

**Zombi - Nivel 17**

**HP: 1,700 / 1,700 KP: 50/50**

**Un cadáver andante, no importa como murió. Odia a los vivos, ataca y come su carne. Aunque es lento, su fuerza es el doble que cuando estaba vivo**

**Subido de nivel [Observador] (2 - 3)**

Lanzando otro observar al mismo zombie, miró los resultados.

**Zombi - Nivel 17**

**HP: 1,700 / 1,700 KP: 50/50**

**Estadísticas:**

**Fue: 2 (+ 100%) = 4**

**Vit: 17**

**Des: 1 (-50%) = 0.5**

**Int: 0**

**Sue: 0 (estás muerto, tu suerte apesta)**

**Ki: 0.5**

**Un cadáver andante, no importa como murió. Odia a los vivos, ataca y come su carne. Aunque es lento, su fuerza es el doble que cuando estaba vivo, como se demuestra en sus encuentros con Han Jihan**

\- ¿Quién es Han Jihan? - expresó confundida Pan.

**Han Jihan fue un portador de The Gamer de otro mundo, también escogido por Gaia**

\- ¿Y quién es Gaia?

**Gaia es una deidad que le agrada dar poderes a ciertas personas, para saber más busque sobre "La teoría de Gaia". Un poder que ya ha otorgado en varios (multi) universos es The Gamer. Han Jihan fue el primero. Nunca ha ocurrido la existencia de dos jugadores al mismo tiempo, a menudo tenemos varios cientos / millas de años. El último antes que tú fue hace más de 20,000 años. Pero esta vez Gaia consideró otorgar The Gamer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, otro junto a usted y Gaia se encuentra interesada en vuestro posible encuentro**

\- Bueno, eso es mucha información ... - evaluó a Videl, algo aturdida. Rápidamente recomponiéndose, Pan afuera.

\- La lección de historia está bien, realmente, pero estamos en una mazmorra ahora mismo y hay que estar centrados - señaló. Sus padres salieron rápidamente de su aturdimiento, sorprendidos por como de velocidad había sido su hija para centrarse en la situación ... Hasta que recordaron la mente del jugador, debían admitir que sería muy útil para no distraerse en combate.

Decidiendo mantenerse en silencio y oculta, Pan se mantiene sigilosamente por el punto ciego del enemigo. Una vez tuvo una buena posición y este no se había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, concentró la fuerza en su brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

**-5 KP (4.400 - 4.360)**

**Daño: (daño base + 50% + 1%) x (golpe crítico + 15%) = 157'56 x 11'5 = 1,811'94**

**Zombie HP: -111'94 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (2,200 - 2,950)**

**+20 ****yenes ****( ****500-520 ****)**

**Piedra del alma (0-1)**

**Costilla (0-1)**

**Diente de los muertos (0-1)**

**Debido a obtener todas las posibles recompensas al primer intento +1 [Sue] (17 - 18)**

...

-… ¿Es malo que me sienta decepcionada? REALMENTE era débil.

**¡Debido a una acción especial ha obtenido una nueva habilidad!**

**Usted ha obtenido habilidad de combate: [Sigilo]**

**¡Debido a una acción especial ha obtenido una nueva habilidad!**

**Usted ha obtenido habilidad de combate: [Golpe de Poder]**

**Por aprender dos nuevas habilidades sobre la marcha +2 [Des] (56-58) y +2 [Fue] (70-72)**

**[Sigilo]**

**Nivel 1 (50/100)**

**¡No hagas ruido! -1% de ruido al moverte. -5% de probabilidades de ser detectado, 2% cada 10 niveles más que tú. + 1% daño al uso**

**[Golpe de Poder]**

**Nivel 1 (50/100)**

**Golpea el objetivo con gran fuerza. + 15% daño de golpe crítico. + 50% daño de ataque**

**Coste: 5 KP**

\- Al menos tengo nuevas habilidades útiles ... Aunque es un poco raro que no tenga éxito, pero bueno, consideró, algo era mejor que nada. Y recibía la experiencia -. Solo están en el nivel 1 así que ... ¡Es hora de moler!

\- ¿Eh? - dijo confundida Videl.

\- En un juego es común hacer una acción repetitiva para aumentar el nivel, ya sean unas habilidades concretas o el nivel del jugador en sí - respuestas Pan. Sus padres asintieron, entendiendo ahora el significado -. Creo que mamá también debería ser pelear. Así obtiene experiencia y sube de nivel.

\- Pero entonces no obtendrás tanto - señaló la madre de la adolescente.

\- Con la experiencia que dan tendré que derribar ... A 5, creo, para subir de nivel. En cambio, solo necesitarían derribar a 2 ... A papá no le serán muy útiles, sin embargo. Además, en las películas, series y juegos se pueden encontrar en grandes grupos.

\- ¿Segura? - ante el asentimiento de la adolescente, Videl decidió dejarlo estar.

\- Está bien, así que mamá y yo vamos a derrotar a tantos zombies como pueden para acumular experiencia y subir de nivel. Papá puede darnos respaldo si es necesario y, si quieres, una vez seamos unos niveles más arriba, puedes ir a buscar algún gran grupo para derribarlos. Tal vez no te hagan subir de nivel, pero puedes usarlos como maniquís para alguna técnica, solo di habilidades y verás las que tienes. De momento creo que mamá y yo deberíamos ir juntas, para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien.

\- Es un buen plan - confirmó Gohan, después de pensárselo un poco.

\- Bien, ¡vamos de caza! - animó.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente al aire, fue rápidamente cerca de sus padres. Pronto vio un zombie vagando dentro de un edificio. Decidiendo que entrar y buscar más era mejor que vagar sin rumbo, señalado a sus padres, Pan y Videl se dirigieron en silencio para aterrizar en la misma planta. Gohan aterrizó en el techo del edificio del frente.

Activando [Sigilo] en el momento que tocó el suelo, le hizo una señal a su madre de mantenerse en silencio. No sería bueno para nadie si viniera un grupo en estampida en una pequeña habitación. Además, aún no sabían qué pasaba si iban a ser mordidos y no querían comprobarlo. Ambas se movieron sin hacer ruido, abriendo algunas habitaciones. En una de ellas, Videl se dio cuenta de una caja al fondo que mencionó destacar del resto, la señaló a su hija y esta, todavía en silencio, se acercó. Viendo que no había nada ni nadie que se moviera además de ellas, además un [Observar].

**Caja de botín**

**¡Una caja que espera a ser abierta por un jugador para revelar las recompensas que guarda! Las recompensas serán aleatorias, pero se verán influidas por el remitente donde fue hallada por el jugador**

**¿Desea abrir la caja?**

**[Sí] [No]**

**Debido a su suerte al encontrar un objeto poco probable +1 [Sue] (18 - 19)**

**Subido de nivel [Sigilo] (2 - 3)**

Levantando una ceja ante el encuentro más que sorpresivo, pensamos abrir la caja y ver que tenía adentro.

\- [Sí].

*****Ding Ding*****

**¡Ha obtenido una recompensa especial!**

**Obtenido pergamino de habilidad: [Concentración de hojas]**

**Obtenido pergamino: [Las Naciones Elementales y las aldeas ocultas]**

**Obtenido pergamino: [Konoha y sus clanes]**

\- ¿Pergaminos? El primero es una habilidad, pero el segundo y el tercero son de historia. Los revisaré luego: decide después de pensarlo. Por supuesto no tenía la voz, eso había sido contraproducente.

**Debido a su suerte al obtener una recompensa especial al primer intento +1 [Sue] (19 - 20)**

**Has obtenido pergamino de habilidad [Concentración de hojas], ¿deseas aprenderlo?**

**[Sí] [No]**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo de manera bastante seca. ¿No parecía el juego que estaba en una mazmorra?

**Durante tu partida te encontrarás con pergaminos o libros de habilidad, estos podrán ser "aprendidos". Una vez que lo hagas todo el conocimiento se transferirá a ti como si llevaras horas memorizándolo. ¿Lo mejor? No olvides y obtendrás automáticamente las habilidades, aunque tengamos el nivel 1. ****Este se destruirá, pero se creará una copia en su inventario. ****No puedes aprender dos veces el mismo pergamino / libro, pero si otro diferente que hable del mismo tema para subir de nivel una habilidad ya existente. No puedes aprender libros ni pergaminos teóricos**

Pan miró interesada, ahora eso podría ser muy efectivo. Lástima que no podría usarlo para aprender automáticamente todo lo que se refiere a sus estudios, definitivamente podría aplacado a su abuela sobre su camino de guerrera si demostraba lo suficiente avanzado.

Lanzó una mirada a su madre, que parecía tan interesada y curiosa como ella, antes de elegir la opción opia.

**No puede aprender este pergamino de habilidad**

**Requisitos: sistema de chakra activo, 100 CP MAX**

\- ¿Qué es "chakra activo" y CP? ¿El CP es alguna fuente de energía diferente del ki y la magia?

**Por su deducción correcta +1 [Int] (52 - 53)**

**Para aprender información sobre el chakra y los Puntos de Chakra busca información en el [Menú ayuda]**

-… Creo que lo miraré cuando salgamos de la mazmorra - Recordando que todavía estaban en un mundo apocalíptico rodeados de zombies 10 niveles por encima del suyo.

**Subido de nivel [Sigilo] (3 - 4)**

Poniéndose en marcha, madre e hija se desplazaron por el edificio y pronto encontraron una habitación con no uno, sino 3 zombies. Lanzando un [Observador] a cada uno, tomar nota de sus estadísticas iguales a las del primero. En silencio acordaron que Pan atacara al que estaba mirando lo que parecía una taquilla a la izquierda de la habitación, que con lo que rota que estaba no parecía una realmente. Videl, en cambio, iría a por el de la derecha que estaba caminando contra la pared. Literalmente Sorprendentemente no afecta su salud. El tercero se quedará al final de la habitación con el frente apoyada en la pared y pasando las manos por ella, rayándola con las uñas y haciendo un sonido escalofriante.

Cuando Pan llegó a su enemigo (había tenido que agachar y dar un poco de vuelta alrededor de los escritores esparcidos por la sala para evitar ser vista o escuchada), repitió la acción que hizo con el primer enemigo y utilizo su habilidad [Golpe de Poder].

**-5 KP (4.400 - 4.396)**

**Daño: (daño base + 50% + 3%) x (golpe crítico + 15%) = 179'22 x 10'15 = 1,819'08**

**Zombie HP: -119'08 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (2,950 - 3,700)**

**+20 ****yenes ****( ****520-540 ****)**

**Costilla (1 - 2)**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (1 - 2)**

Con su enemigo inmediato derrotado, perdió una mirada a su madre, que se ocuparon con su enemigo. Viendo que el zombie no tenía ninguna posibilidad, miró al tercer oponente. Este, que antes estaba de espaldas se había girado y caminaba hacia ella. Y por caminar se refería a ir tan lento que un caracol le ganaría en una carrera. Ella podría revisar todo en la habitación con calma y luego marcharse caminando tranquilamente y no la atraparía. Decidiendo iría él él, porque si tenía que esperar que la alcanzara terminaría aburriéndose. Recordando que solo necesitó 100 Exp para subir [Onda de ki] consideró lanzarle un par directo a la cabeza.

**-2 KP -2 KP (4,396 - 4,392)**

**Daño: (2 + 99) x golpe crítico = 101 x 10 = 1,010**

**Daño: (2 + 99) x golpe crítico = 101 x 10 = 1,010**

**Daño total: 2,020**

**Zombie HP: -320 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (3.700 - 4.450)**

**+20 ****yenes ****( ****540-560 ****)**

**Piedra del alma (1 - 2)**

**Subido de nivel [Onda de ki] (99-100)**

***** ¡Felicidades! *****

**Ha maximizado una habilidad**

**+2 PH (Puntos de Habilidad)**

**+5 P (Puntos)**

**Chat del sistema**

**Escoja su cuarta recompensa:**

**\- 5 PH**

**\- 3 PV**

**\- 10 P**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Cuando maximices una habilidad se te otorgarán unas recompensas automáticamente. Estas dificultades difíciles del tipo y dificultad. Además de estas, también se le dará la opción de elegir una última recompensa entre varias disponibles**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El sistema de chat es una capacidad del sistema, originalmente bloqueado, que permite la comunicación entre los participantes de una misma fiesta. Hay diferentes maneras de desbloquearlo, muchas oportunidades para ello, aunque es extraño si la primera oleada muy pronto en su partida, más aún si resulta ser una recompensa de objetivo principal, recompensa automática, etc.**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Los Puntos de Habilidad o PH son unos puntos que puedes ganar al completar ciertas misiones, logros o maximizar una habilidad. 1 PH aumenta un nivel de una habilidad de su elección**

Recordando que no tenía ninguna habilidad superior al nivel 90 excepto la de [Imágenes Residuales] y las otras estaban en un buen nivel o, en caso de las más recientes, eran relativamente fáciles y rápidas de mejorar, descarto los PH, sobre todo cuando ya obtenía 2. Actualmente, estaba ahorrando Puntos, y como había venido a subir de nivel, ya obtendría, así que eso también los descartaba. Eso le dejó con los PV, estaba intentando mejorar sus ventajas y deshacerse de la desventaja de [Sin Cola], y puesto que solo obtenía 1 cada 5 niveles, le serían muy útiles. Seleccionando esa opción, fue recibida por una ventana de confirmación, en la que dio que [Sí].

**Por su razonamiento lógico y pensar antes de actuar +1[Int] (53 – 54)**

**Has recibido: +2 PH, +5 Puntos, +3 PV**

**Desbloqueado: Sistema chat**

**¿Deseas gastar algo ahora?**

**[PH] [Puntos] [PV] [Ninguno]**

Decidiendo hablar con sus padres antes de usar nada, pulsó [Ninguno]. Girándose para ver cómo iba a su madre, miró justo a tiempo para ver eliminando lo último del HP del Zombie.

Por otro lado, Videl se había acercado al zombi sin que se diera cuenta, de forma mucho más directa y rápida, pues no había objetos de por medio, y canalizando algo de su ki, lo golpeo.

**-4 KP (300-296)**

**Daño: (daño base + 91% + 32%) x (golpe crítico + 56%) = 15'1272 x 10'56 = 159'74**

**Zombie HP: 1,540'26 / 1,700**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (42-43)**

**Subido de nivel [Sigilo] (32-33)**

\- _¿Cómo conseguimos esas habilidades? Supongo que tiene sentido ... No es la primera vez que intento ocultarme o canalizar ki en un golpe ... Pero no sabía que contaban como habilidades -_ razonó Videl. Se planteó un poco avergonzado de admitir que el sigilo requirió lo aprendido cuando seguí a Gohan para intentar descubrir su secreto, sobre todo por el nivel tan alto en el que se cree.

Centrándose en su batalla entre manos, se movió a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo de su oponente. Sabiendo que los zombies morían por ataques en la cabeza, si las películas eran ciertas, giró su cuerpo y le propinó una fuerte patada cargada con ki en la parte lateral de esta.

**-4 KP (296-292)**

**Daño: (golpe base + 92%) x (golpe crítico + 57%) = 11'52 x 10'57 = 121'77**

**Zombie HP: 1,418'49 / 1,700**

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el zombie fue enviado de costado y al suelo. Aprovechando que se tiene indefenso, se acercó y le propinó una patada en la sien.

**-4 KP (292 - 288)**

**Daño: (golpe base + 92%) x (golpe crítico + 57%) = 11'52 x 10'57 = 121'77**

**Zombie HP: 1,296'72 / 1,700**

**Zombie está aturdido durante 10 segundos**

No se desaprovechar esta oportunidad, canalizó una gran cantidad de ki y le ocurrió una [Onda de ki].

**-80 KP (288-208)**

**Daño: 80 + 77 = 157**

**Zombie HP: 1,139'72 / 1,700**

**Zombie está aturdido durante 7 segundos**

Hizo un combo de 5 patadas, todas las cargasdas con ki.

**-4 KP -4 KP -4 KP -4 KP -4 KP (208 - 188)**

**Daño: (golpe base + 92%) x (golpe crítico + 57%) = 11'52 x 10'57 = 121'77 X5**

**Daño total: 608'85**

**HP Zombie: 530'87 / 1,700**

**Zombie está aturdido durante 4 segundos**

Viendo cuan efectivo había resultado, repitió la acción.

**-4 KP -4 KP -4 KP ****-4 KP -4 KP ****(188 - 168)**

**Daño: (golpe base + 92%) x (golpe crítico + 57%) = 11'52 x 10'57 = 121'77 X5**

**Daño total: 608'85**

**Zombie HP: -77'98 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17!**

**Debido a la diferencia de nivel, obtienes el doble de la recompensa original**

**+750 Exp +750 Exp (300 - 1,800)**

**+20 ****Yenes ****+20 ****Yenes ****( ****560-600 ****)**

**Diente de los muertos x 2 (1-3)**

**Todo el botín que no sea experiencia marina irá automáticamente al inventario de The Gamer debido a la falta de inventario propio de los miembros de la fiesta**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! (5 (300 / 1.600) - 6 (200 / 3.200))**

**+5 Puntos, [Fue] (3 - 4), [Vit] (8 - 9), [Des] (3 - 4)**

**Debido al uso continuo de su energía +1 [Ki] (3 - 4)**

**HP: 800-900 Reg HP: 160-180**

**KP: 300 - 400 Reg KP: 60 - 80**

**NP: 135-384**

\- ¿Mi poder se duplicó solo con eso? - sorprendió sorprendida.

Eso parece. ¡Felicidades por el nivel! - le dijo Pan.

\- Ah, terminaste hace mucho - dijo, notando la falta de no solo el zombie que se enfrenta enfrentando a su hija, sino el último también.

\- Derribé al segundo cuando tu estableces dándole los últimos golpes, recibió un mensaje también. Por lo visto se reciben recompensas al maximizar una habilidad - declararon con calma -. Obtuvo 5 Puntos para gastar en estadísticas, 2 PH, que son para subir 1 nivel las habilidades que quiera, y 3 Puntos de Ventaja. Y él desbloqueado el [Sistema de chat].

\- ¿Qué es eso? - planteó con curiosidad Videl.

Decidiendo mostrarle, enviando un comando mental para activarlo.

**[Sistema de chat] activado**

**Voz de Gohan: ¿Pero qué-?**

\- **Hola papá** \- cuando habla su voz lleva un eco debido al chat

**Voz de Gohan: ¿Pan? Pero os estoy viendo desde lejos ... ¿Cómo puedo oírte? ¿Tiene que ver con esa ventana sobre un chat?**

\- **Sí, es una nueva función que desbloqueado. Oye, realmente son bastante inútiles, estos zombies, y mira que son nivel 17. Creo que podríamos buscar grupos por el aire y eliminarlos para ganar experiencia. Tal vez baje para practicar [Sigilo] y [Golpe de Poder], pero creo que tú y mamá pueden hacerlo con ataques de energía y ya** \- explicó a sus padres.

**Voz de Gohan: ¿Son tan débiles?**

\- **Lo único "bueno" que tienen es su salud, y aun así no les da ninguna oportunidad realmente** \- entraron Videl en la conversación, su voz también tenían cierto eco - **. Aunque admito que él ha tardado bastante en derribar al que me enfrentaba, ha sido más que nada porque el daño que hizo es poco comparado con su salud.**

**Voz de Gohan: Mmhh, entiendo. Si es así, estoy de acuerdo con la nueva estrategia. Y Videl, si el problema es el poco daño que haces, Pan y yo podríamos herirlos y puedes rematarlos. Tengo la sensación de que tú, Pan, no tienes ningún inconveniente con el daño que haces.**

\- **Más que nada, lo que consideraría una pérdida de tiempo si no me dieran experiencia y dinero. Más por lo primero, por supuesto** \- Pan.

**Voz de Gohan: Bien entonces, salid del edificio y nos ponemos en marcha.**

\- **Cuando salgamos, antes de empezar quiero contaros algo** \- Panó, recordando los diversos puntos que había obtenido previamente.

**Voz de Gohan: Claro.**

\- **Desactivar [Sistema de chat]** \- declaró la joven.

**[Sistema de chat] desactivado**

\- Vamos - dijo Videl a su hija. Devolviendo un asentimiento, redes se acercaron y salieron por una de las ventanas de la sala. Una vez afuera, se encontraron con Gohan, quién estaba en el techo del edificio delante del que estaban y le relataron lo que había pasado, sobre la [Caja de botín] y los combates donde Videl subió de nivel.

\- Felicidades por el nivel, amor - le dijo Gohan, dándole una sonrisa, orgulloso. Cuando esta se devolvió, se giró hacia su hija y le preguntó -. Entonces, Pan, antes habías dicho que querías contarnos algo, ¿no? ¿De qué se consideran?

Pensando por un momento como decirlo exactamente, finalmente explicó la situación y sus intenciones.

\- Cuando me enfrente al segundo zombie lo eliminé usando dos [Onda de ki], ya que esa habilidad estaba en el nivel 99 y solo necesité 100 experiencia para llegar al nivel 100 - comenzó. Paró un momento para respirar antes de volver a hablar -. Después de eliminarlo y recibir el botín, llegué a una notificación que debería indicar que "[Onda de ki] había subido de nivel" y que había "maximizado una habilidad". Entonces, me apareció otra ventana, esta especificó que recibiría: 2 [PH], 5 [Puntos] y [Sistema de chat], luego apareció otra pidiendo que escogiera una última recompensa: 5 Puntos de Habilidad, 3 Puntos de Ventaja o 10 Puntos. Sopesé los pros y los contras, y seleccioné los 3 PV. Los PH son puntos que puedo gastar para subir 1 nivel a la habilidad que quiera, por cierto. En fin,

**Ventajas:**

**½ saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! + 40% de probabilidad de encontrar oponente, +4 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtener ventaja de Zenkai, 50% de posibilidades de obtener desventaja Sin Cola, 50% de obtener ventaja con Cola antes de 21 años y perder Sin Cola**

**Zenkai Menor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX + 2,5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX + 5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX + 7,5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! + 30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades fáciles**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡No hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener transformación [Ozaru], ventaja [Zenkai] restringido a [Zenkai Menor]**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, ya mi qué? Rep. Inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Representante inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 3**

\- Entonces ... - comenzó de nuevo Pan -. Se obtiene 1 PV cada 5 niveles y estoy en el 7, pero los únicos que tengo son los que ganó antes. Eso es porque ya lo he usado para mejorar una de mis ventajas - usado y estaba seguro que la única razón por la que estaba tan tranquila era por la [Mente del jugador] -. Seguramente no os habéis fijado, pero en mi estado pone que soy ½ saiyan y no ¼.

\- ¿Te volviste más saiyan? ¿Cómo, alterando tu raza? - En shock Gohan. Pan no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, por dentro claro. Por fuera no lo mostro.

\- Así dijo pues suena bastante mal ... Era lo más beneficiario para mí a largo plazo.

\- Explica - dijo una seria Videl. Ella era la humana de la familia, si su hija se volvía más saiyan, se volvía menos humana. ¿Acaso no quería tener sangre humana?

\- Podéis ver qué me da estadísticas al subir de nivel, qué pasa es que como ¼ saiyan solo me dio la mitad de, bueno, todo. Como salía en ventajas, y no mencionaba nada sobre ser mitad humana, solo sobre la sangre saiyan, asumí que contra más porcentaje saiyan en mi sangre mejor consideró las bonificaciones que me dieron. Y tenía razón. Entonces, umm ... Un poco quería usar dos de los puntos restantes para volverme completamente saiyan - admitió, pareciendo un poco culpable. Antes de que saquemos conclusiones, volveremos a hablar -. No es porque no quiera ser parte humana, es más por los beneficios de ser un saiyan.

\- Entonces, ¿es por las estadísticas? - dijo Gohan. Videl se había quedado en silencio y evalúa la conversación, ella entendía lo que decía su hija, pero, igual que su esposo, se preguntaba si era el único motivo.

\- Bueno ... Mira, si lees la desventaja [Sin Cola], puedes ver que limita [Zenkai] a [Zenkai Menor]. Y [Zenkai] es una ventaja otorgada por ser parte saiyan, que dice que hay un 50% de las probabilidades de que crezca cola antes de los 21 años ...

\- ¿Es por eso? La ventaja [Zenkai] necesita que no tengas [Sin Cola] para no verso debilitada, y como ¼ saiyan el porcentaje de que creciera una amenaza ser ... ¿Un 25%? Un 75% de probabilidades de que te quedes con esa desventaja y una ventaja debilitada, por eso quieres cambiar a 100% saiyan, ¿no? Entonces habrá un 100% de probabilidades de que crezca y así te deshace de dos problemas al mismo tiempo - dijo Gohan.

\- Esencialmente - admitió.

\- Tú sabes que, si obtienes cola tendrás que evitar la luna llena, ¿no? - Le señaló Videl, ya más tranquila al escuchar el razonamiento de su hija. Que ella no estaba queriendo cambiar su raza, solo mejorar como guerrera.

\- Puedo entrar en una mazmorra vacía, ¿allí se altera el tiempo? Quiero decir, los ciclos de la luna y tal ... - revisó Pan.

**Las mazmorras tienen día y noche, pero los ciclos de la luna o las lunas del planeta y las estaciones se encuentran como el día que entran en. Ejemplo: si cuando entra, por la noche es o sería luna llena, todas las noches serían luna llena. Si es invierno al entrar, estamos siendo invierno durante todo el tiempo dentro de la mazmorra**

\- Eso lo resuelve, entraré en una mazmorra vacía en las noches de luna llena, así entrenaré en la forma Ozaru para poder controlarla. El abuelo y Vegeta alcanzaron la fase 4, pero necesitaron cola para ello, ¿verdad?

\- Estás pensando a largo plazo - notó Gohan.

\- Os lo dije - señalaron encogiéndose de hombros Pan.

\- Bien - dejó de arrepentirse Videl.

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que salió de Pan, confundida como el infierno.

\- Digo que está bien - repitió -. Puedes usar esos PV, son tuyos y no podríamos impedírtelo de todas las formas.

\- Pero ... ¿Estáis bien con eso? - cuestionó Pan. Los adultos compartieron una mirada antes de hablar.

\- Sí / Adelante - descritos Gohan y Videl respectivamente.

Dando una última mirada a sus padres, puso 2 PV en [½ saiyan] y, junto a sus padres, miró los resultados.

**½ saiyan - Saiyan**

**Saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! + 80% de probabilidad de encontrar oponente, +8 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtener ventaja [Zenkai Mayor], 100% de obtener ventaja [Con Cola] antes de 21 años y perder [Sin Cola]**

**Efectos de [Sin Cola] alterados**

**Sin Cola: ¡no me importas luna! ¡No hay simio para ti! Imposible obtener transformación [Ozaru], ventaja [Zenkai Mayor] restringido a [Zenkai]**

**Zenkai Menor - Zenkai**

**Zenkai: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX + 5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX + 7'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX + 10% NP cuando HP MAX, si –2'5% HP MAX + 12'5% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Raza: mestiza (½ saiyan / ½ humana) - saiyan**

**PV: 3 - 1**

Sintiendo una repentina curiosidad, resolver hacer una pregunta al juego.

\- ¿Hay más mejoras para saiyan?

**Mejoras disponibles para [Saiyan]:**

**Legendario Súper Saiyan**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Súper Saiyan Dios**

**Costo: 2 PV**

**AVISO: [Legendario Súper Saiyan] y [Súper Saiyan Dios] son dos ventajas diferentes. Ambas pueden ser compradas, pero en caso de obtener las dos pueden volverse una, pueden y mejorar más sus efectos**

Sintiendo aún más curiosidad por las mejoras de ventaja, pulsó el primero, esperando que le diera más información. No se equivocó.

**Legendario Súper Saiyan: ¡Uno cada 1,000 años! +10 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Legendario], + 100% aumento de estadísticas, acceso a las transformaciones legendarias**

Los tres solo buscan mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. + 100% aumento de estadísticas ... O sea, que ganaría el doble. Y transformaciones legendarias ...

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Puede encontrar una lista con sus transformaciones disponibles en [Menú de transformación]. Las transformaciones son formas donde el usuario aumenta su poder o capacidad de alguna manera. Se divide en diversos tipos:**

**Raciales**

**Solo los de esa raza pueden obtener esa forma, sea o no fácil de obtener. Ejemplo: Ozaru, Súper Saiyan, etc.**

**Legendarias**

**Solo 1 cada cierto tiempo de unas razas concretas pueden obtener estas formas**

**Divinas**

**Solo aquel que alcanza el nivel de los dioses y es capaz de utilizar el Ki de los Dioses o KGP puede acceder a estas formas. Muchas veces es necesario un maestro para aprender el KGP, pero es más fácil para The Gamer**

\- Joder - dijo sin aliento Pan. Sus padres ni siquiera tuvieron regañarla por su lenguaje, ellos mismos estaban flipando. Pan obtener algo de información de la última ventaja, así que pulsó esa mejora.

**Súper Saiyan Dios: ¡Dios de mi raza! +12 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Divino], + 100% aumento de estadísticas, acceso a las transformaciones divinas**

\- Eso significa que son acumulativas, ¿no? Si tengo las dos serían: +22 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, ¿[Zenkai Legendario] y [Zenkai Divino] se fusionarían? Y + 200% aumento de estadísticas. Sin contar las transformaciones.

**Por una deducción correcta +2 [Int] (54-56)**

Si antes alucinaban, ahora no se podría ni poner en palabras.

\- Ambas son bastante buenas - señala Gohan, recuperando su voz. Debía ser el eufemismo del año -. ¿Cuál vas a elegir? Puedes conseguir la de saiyan legendario ahora o esperar para la de saiyan dios.

\- Ninguna de momento - dijo después de pensarlo un poco -. Las dos son buenas, pero no sé si puedo mantener una de esas transformaciones por mucho tiempo o incluso alcanzar mi poder actual. Primero creo que al menos debería tener el Súper Saiyan ordinario, ¿no os parece?

\- Bien - asintió con aprobación Videl -. ¿En que lo gastarás entonces?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, pensando que hacer.

\- ¿Y si lo usas en [Sin Cola]? Se que te desharás de eso en ... ¿Máximo 6 años? Podría salirte este mes o dentro de 5 años, y no sabes en que gastarlo, ¿no? - Evaluó Gohan.

\- Eso es un buen punto ... - admitió Pan. Pensándoselo por unos momentos más, finalmente se decidió - Bien, [Sin Cola] es.

**Perdida desventaja [Sin Cola]**

**Desbloqueada transformación Ozaru**

**Zenkai - Alcalde de Zenkai**

**Alcalde de Zenkai: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX + 7'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX + 10% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX + 12'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -2 ' 5% HP MAX + 15% NP cuando HP MAX**

**¡Felicidades ha obtenido tu primera transformación!**

**+5 puntos, +1 a todas las estadísticas**

**Puntos: 10 - 15**

**NP: 1.344.672 - 1.417.003**

De repente se siente un cosquilleo en su espalda baja, antes de que una sensación incómoda la llenara. Antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto, una ventana apareció.

**¿Desea que su equipo actual se adapte a su nueva extremidad?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Pulsando [Sí] lo más rápido que pudo, la sensación de su cola dentro de sus pantalones era realmente incómoda, casi dolorosa, tuvo un cosquilleo mucho menor que el de antes. Cuando miró los cambios vio que ahora tenía un agujero en sus pantalones, lo suficiente grande para su cola marrón oscuro se movió libremente sin restricciones. Cogiéndola con su mano derecha con curiosidad, notó que tenía una textura áspera y suave a la vez, para su sorpresa.

\- Asegúrate de que no la aprieten, perderás todas tus fuerzas - advirtió Gohan -. Sugiero que la entrenes para deshacerte de esa debilidad. No puedo darte ningún consejo sobre eso porque nunca llegué a entrenarla. Tal vez Vegeta pueda ayudarte, él tiene cola de nuevo ahora, y nadie sabe más sobre saiyans que él.

Aceptando el consejo, comenzamos a hacer planes para pedirle a Vegeta que la ayuda en esa parte del entrenamiento.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se siente tener cola? - bromeó ligeramente Videl, entrando en la conversación.

\- Me siento un poco rara, más que nada porque se siente muy ... Natural - admitió, después de buscar la palabra correcta uno momento.

\- Es normal, eres un saiyan. Recuerdo que siempre me gustó tener mi cola, incluso si era una debilidad, más al no saber controlar mi forma Ozaru - les ocurrió un Gohan nostálgico.

\- Y hablando de Ozaru, realmente debes entrenar con precaución en esa forma, ¿vale? - le recordó Videl -. También si es en una mazmorra vacía, debes tener cuidado.

Asintiendo ante el aviso de su madre, algo se le pidió entonces.

\- [Menú de transformación].

**[Menú de transformación]**

**Raciales:**

**Ozaru**

**Super Saiyan**

**Súper Saiyan 2**

**Súper Saiyan 3**

**Súper Saiyan 4**

**¿?**

**Legendarias**

**Súper Saiyan Legendario**

**¿?**

**Divinas**

**Súper Saiyan Dios**

**¿?**

**AVISO: aquí solo se encuentran las transformaciones conocidas, pero es posible conseguir nuevas, la cuarta fase es la combinación de la primera fase de alguna transformación Súper con la forma Ozaru**

**ADVERTENCIA: el uso de dos transformaciones muy poderosas al mismo tiempo puede resultar en el exceso del cuerpo del jugador, en casos normales serían letales, pero como el jugador tu salud bajaría a un porcentaje variable, del 1 al 30, sufriría el peligro de la transformación, el poder del jugador y el control de las transformaciones relacionadas**

\- (Silbido apreciativo) Eso son muchas transformaciones que no se conocieron - admitió Gohan, sorprendido. Y pensar que habían aún más ... - _Cuando Vegeta entere le dio algo y no lo veremos, tanto va a entrenar_ \- se entretuvo por el pensamiento, sobre todo por la verdad de este.

\- ¿Cómo se desbloquea Súper Saiyan? Se que es algo referente a la ira, pero debe haber más, ¿no? - cuestionó Pan. Antes de que su padre pudiera responder, el juego lo hizo.

**Super Saiyan**

**Requisitos: +1,000,000 NP, llenar [Medidor de ira]**

\- ¿Qué es ese medidor?

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Durante tu partida, habrá momentos donde tus emociones serán demasiado fuertes para que la [Mente del jugador] te ayude a mantenerlas bajo control. Cuando eso ocurre, y dicha emoción sea la ira, la frustración extrema o la rabia, una barra roja que se encuentra en su visión, más enfadada esté, más se llenará. En caso que tu ira no aumente, pero tampoco disminuyeron, el medidor también llenándose. Una vez llegue al máximo y, si cumples el resto de los requisitos, podrás alcanzar la siguiente transformación**

\- Entonces, ¿necesito un detonante? Pues no sé cómo se supone que me enfade tanto, nunca había estado más tranquilo antes de convertirme en The Gamer - dijo rotundamente Pan.

\- Pensaremos en algo más tarde, de momento, ¿no íbamos a subir de nivel? - les recordó a Videl.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Pan, mucho más animación de arrepentimiento - ¡Vamos!

Poniéndose todos en marcha, pronto encontramos un grupo de 22 zombies deambulando juntos. Entonces Pan se acordó de algo.

\- Oye mamá, ¿has usado los puntos? Tuviste que ganar 5 al subir de nivel - señaló la adolescente.

\- Pues no los he gastado, ¿debería? - preguntó Videl.

\- Si quieres, puedes poner algunos en [Fue] así aumentantas tu daño, o puedes guardarlos, contra más alta una estadística más difícil aumentarla sin gastar puntos y eso - estadísticas racionalmente.

\- Creo que los usaré, guardarlos también es una buena opción, pero obtengo más al subir de nivel y seré más fácil y rápido derribar a los zombies si soy más fuerte - se sentirá. Recibiendo un asentimiento de su marido y su hija, utilizado su pantalla de [Estado] y puso 3 de los puntos en [Fue], 1 en [Des] y el último en [Ki].

**Fue: 4 - 6**

**Des: 4 - 5**

**Ki: 4-5**

**Puntos: 5-0**

**NP: 384-900**

Recordando que [Sigilo] aumenta el daño, decidió aterrizar en un techo de una tienda lo suficiente cerca para tener un tiro limpio. Acordaron que este primer grupo sería para Videl, así que canalizo ki en dos [Onda de ki], una en cada mano, poniendo más energía para aumentar el daño, y las fuerzas de manera que golpeara a dos zombies en la cabeza. Nadie se atreva a decir que le falta puntería.

**-55 KP -55 KP (500-390)**

**Daño: ((55 + 77) + 33%) x golpe crítico = 175'56 x 10 = 1,755'6 X2**

**Zombie HP: -55'6 / 1,700 X2**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17! X2**

**+750 Exp X2 (200 – 1,700)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** X2 (600 – 640)**

**Rib (2 – 3)**

**Soul Stone (2 – 3)**

Creando 2 [Onda de ki] más tan pronto como esas golpearon, empezó a repetir el proceso. Cuando se quedó sin KP, esperaba unos minutos a que se recargara. En total, disparó 20, una para cada zombie. Y como estos, tan estúpidos, no sabían desde donde atacaba y todavía tenía [Sigilo] activo, el porcentaje extra se mantuvo.

**-55 KP X7 (390 – 5)**

**Daño: ((55 + 77) + 33%) x golpe crítico = 175'56 x 10 = 1,755'6 X7**

**Zombie HP: -55'6 / 1,700 X7**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17! X7**

**+750 Exp X7 (1,700 – 6,950)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** X7 (640 – 780)**

**Rib X3 (3 – 6)**

**Soul Stone X2 (3 – 5)**

**Tooht of the Dead X2 (3-5)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! (6 (6,950 / 3,200) - 7 (3,750 / 6,400))**

**+5 Puntos (0 - 5)**

**NP: 900 - 1,050**

**-55 KP X7 (390-5)**

**Daño: ((55 + 77) + 33%) x golpe crítico = 175'56 x 10 = 1,755'6 X7**

**Zombie HP: -55'6 / 1,700 X7**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17! X7**

**+750 Exp X7 (3,750 - 9,000)**

**+20 ****Yenes ****X7 (780-920)**

**Costilla X2 (6-8)**

**Piedra del alma X2 (5-7)**

**Tooht of the Dead X3 (5-8)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! (7 (9,000 / 6,400) - 8 (2,600 / 12,800))**

**+5 puntos (5-10)**

**Fue: 6-7 Vit: 9-10 Des: 5-6**

**HP: 900 - 1,000 Reg HP: 180 - 200**

**NP: 1,050 - 1,680**

**-55 KP X6 (390-60)**

**Daño: ((55 + 77) + 33%) x golpe crítico = 175'56 x 10 = 1,755'6 X6**

**Zombie HP: -55'6 / 1,700 X6**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17! X6**

**+750 Exp. X6 (9,000 - 13,500)**

**+20 ****Yenes ****X6 (780-960)**

**Costilla X2 (8-10)**

**Piedra del alma X2 (7 - 9)**

**Diente de los muertos X2 (8-10)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! (8 (13,500 / 12,800) - 9 (700 / 25,600))**

**+5 puntos (10-15)**

**NP: 1,680 - 1,890**

\- Ahora, eso es progreso - dijo Pan impresionada. Esa misma mañana su NP era de 135, lo había más que multiplicado por 10.

\- Buen trabajo - la felicitó Gohan, igualmente impresionado por la mejora.

\- No hubiera sido posible si no hubiera en tu fiesta Pan - dijo Videl -. Es gracias a como se calcula el poder y lo relativamente fácil que es ganar estadísticas y subir de nivel.

\- Es fácil porque estamos en un nivel bajo. A medida que te vuelves más fuerte es más difícil progresar - difíciles. Los adultos asintieron ante la lógica, pero todavía pensaban que el progreso era impresionante.

\- Casi he duplicado mi nivel, creo que deberías tener el próximo grupo – le dijo Videl a Pan. Al fin y al cabo, todavía estaba en el nivel 7. Asintiendo, todos buscaron a otro grupo.

Pronto, encontraron dos grupos, uno con 12 zombies y el otro con 16, ambos en la misma calle, pero lo suficiente lejos para poder eliminar a uno de los grupos antes de que el otro te alcanzara. Decidiendo que esos grupos serían para Pan, ella tomó la decisión de nivelar [Golpe de Poder] y [Imágenes Residuales]. Moviéndose en silencio, empezó por el grupo más pequeño, donde uno se había alejado un poco del resto, haciéndolo un blanco fácil. Se puso en su posición de [Estilo del Orgullo] y, activando [Sigilo], uso dos [Golpe de Poder] de manera consecutiva.

**-5 KP -5 KP (4,400 – 4,390)**

**Daño: (daño base + 51% + 4%) x (golpe crítico + 16%) = 1'549'91 X2**

**Zombie HP: -1,399'82 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (4,450 – 5,200)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** (960 – 980)**

**Rib (10 – 11)**

El ruido llamó la atención del resto del grupo, porque ahora todos se dirigían hacia ella. MUY lentamente. Aprovechando su velocidad muy superior, se movió hacía el zombie más cercano, dándole un puñetazo cargado de ki y uno normal.

**-5 KP (4,695 – 4,690)**

**Daño: (daño base + 51%) x (golpe crítico + 16%) = ****1'549'91**

**Daño: daño base x golpe crítico = 1,520**

**Zombie HP: -1,369'91 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (5,200 – 5,950)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** (980 – 1,000)**

**Soul Stone (9 – 10)**

Descartando la ventana, se dirigió al siguiente zombie. Agachó su cuerpo, poniendo su peso en el lado izquierdo mientras se inclinaba hacía allí, levantando su pierna derecha y propinándole una patada circular al costado de la cabeza, girar su cuerpo y darle con la otra pierna.

**Daño: daño base x golpe crítico = 1,520 X2**

**Zombie HP: ****-1,****369'91**** / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (5,950 – 6,700)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** (1,000 – 1,020)**

**Tooth of the Dead (10 – 11)**

**¡Has subido de nivel! (7 (6,700 / 6,400) – 8 (300 / 12,800))**

**+5 Puntos (15 – 20)**

**Fue: 59 – 67 Vit: 83 – 91**

**Des: 73 – 81 Ki: 47 – 55**

**HP: 8,300 – 9,100 Reg HP: 1,660 – 1,820**

**KP: 4,700 – 5,500 Reg KP: 940 – 1,100**

**NP: 1,417,003 – 2,387,880**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (2 – 3)**

**Nivel 3 (0 / 100)**

**Golpea el objetivo con gran fuerza. +17% daño de golpe crítico. +52% daño de ataque**

**Coste: 5 KP**

Ni siquiera mirando las ventanas de notificación, salta cargando dos [Golpe de Poder], uno en cada pierna, y golpeando a dos zombies en la cabeza. Utilizándolos para impulsarse hacia arriba, les propinó otro [Golpe de Poder] a cada uno. Cabe destacar que solo usaba la habilidad para subirla de nivel.

**-5 KP -5 KP****-5 KP -5 KP**** (5,500 – 5,480)**

**Daño: (daño base + 52%) x (golpe crítico + 17%) = 1,551'13 X2**

**Daño: (daño base + 52%) x (golpe crítico + 17%) = ****1,551'13 X2**

**Zombie HP: -1,402'26 / 1,700**

**Zombie HP: -1,****402'26**** / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp +750 Exp (6,700 – 8,200)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** +20 ****Yenes**** (1,020 – 1,060)**

**Rib (11 – 12)**

**Soul Stone (10 – 11)**

Activando [Imágenes Residuales] se movió lo suficiente rápido para dar varias vueltas alrededor de los cinco zombies más cercanos, aprovechando para darles algunos [Golpes de poder].

**-10 KP X25 (5,490 – 5,240)**

**-5 KP X10 (5,240 – 5,190)**

**Daño: (daño base + 52%) x (golpe crítico + 17%) = ****1,551'13**** X8**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (3 – 4)**

**Daño: (daño base + 53%) x (golpe crítico + 18%) = 1,552'76 X2**

**Zombie HP: ****-1,****402'26**** / 1,700 X4**

**Zombie HP: -1,405'52 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17! X5**

**+750 Exp X5 (8,200 – 11,950)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** X5 (1,060 – 1,160)**

**Soul Stone (11 – 12)**

**Rib X2 (12 – 14)**

**Tooth of the Dead X2 (11 – 13)**

Viendo que los dos zombies se acercaban rápidamente (para ellos, claro), usó una [Imagen Residual] para despistarlos y otras dos para colocarse detrás de ellos. Una vez en una buena posición, le propinó un puñetazo al que se encontraba a su derecha y giró para una patada en la cabeza del de la izquierda, ambos ataques con [Golpe de Poder] activo. Repitió la acción a la inversa.

**-10 KP X3 (5,215 – 5,185)**

**-5 KP -5 KP (5,185 – 5,175)**

**Daño: (daño base + 53%) x (golpe crítico + 18%) = 1,552'76 X2**

**Daño: (daño base + 53%) x (golpe crítico + 18%) = 1,552'76 X2**

**Zombie HP: ****-1,****405'52**** / 1,700 X2**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17! X2**

**+750 Exp +750 Exp (11,950 – 13,450)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** +20 ****Yenes**** (1,160 – 1,200)**

**Soul Stone (12 – 13)**

**Tooth of the Dead (13 – 14)**

**Debido a realizar movimientos que requieren gran fuerza, destreza y vitalidad +1[Fue] / [Vit] / [Des]**

**Fue: 67 – 68 Vit: 91 – 92 Des: 81 – 82**

**NP: 2,387,880 – 2,453,440**

**¡Has subido de nivel! (8 (13,450 / 12,800) – 9 (650 / 25,600))**

**+5 Puntos (20 – 25)**

**Fue: 68 – 76 Vit: 92 – 100**

**Des: 82 – 90 Ki: 55 – 63**

**HP: 9,200 – 10,000 Reg HP: 1,840 – 2,000**

**KP: 5,500 – 6,300 Reg KP: 1,100 – 1,260**

**NP: 2,453,440 – 3,878,280**

Viendo que se había deshecho del grupo de 12 zombies, y solo quedaba el de 16, los cuáles tardarían en llegar, revisó rápidamente las ventanas que habían aparecido. Viendo que había subido 2 niveles, puso 2 puntos en [Sue].

**Sue: 21 – 23**

**Puntos: 25 – 23**

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había un signo de exclamación al lado de la vitalidad, así que lo pulsó, esperando que hiciera algo.

**Vit: 100 (!)**

**¡Felicidades su vitalidad ha llegado a los 100!**

**+100 Exp, +1 Punto (23 – 24), obtenida habilidad [Duradero]**

**[Duradero]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**¡Soy dura! Recibes -1% de daño**

\- _Tiene pinta de ser muy bueno en el futuro... Pero ahora es bastante patético. Si me dan un golpe que me haría un 100 de daño, en su lugar me haría 99... Realmente pobre... Y supongo que me tienen que pegar para subir de nivel la habilidad. Joder – pensó Pan._

Centrándose en su situación (estar en una ciudad abandonada llena de zombies increíblemente débiles), buscó a sus padres con la mirada. Los encontró en el mismo edificio que estaban al principio y, haciéndoles una seña para que supieran que estaba bien, se volvió de nuevo hacia los zombies restantes.

Decidio hacer uso de las [Imágenes Residuales], viendo que eran muy estúpidos y seguían atacándolas incluso si las atravesaban. Respiró hondo cuando se concentró y desapareció moviéndose alrededor de ellos, dando golpes a algunos y separando a los restantes. _Divide y conquistarás._

**-9 KP X37 (6,300 – 5,967)**

**-5 KP X5 (5,967 – 5,942)**

**Daño: (daño base + 53%) x (golpe crítico + 18%) = 3,814'44**

**Zombie HP: -2,114'44 / 1,700**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (4 – 5)**

**-5 KP X4 (5,942 – 5,922)**

**Daño: (daño base + 54%) x (golpe crítico + 19%) = 3,871'91**

**Zombie HP: -2,171'91 / 1,700**

**¡Has matado a Zombie nivel 17! X9**

**+750 Exp X9 (750 – 7,500)**

**+20 ****Yenes**** X9 (1,200 – 1,380)**

**Soul Stone X3 (13 – 16)**

**Rib X2 (14 – 16)**

**Tooth of the Dead X4 (14 – 18)**

De los 7 restantes, 4 estaban en un costado de la calle y 3 en el otro lado. Yendo primero a por el grupo de 4, que estaban más cerca, no llegó muy lejos cuando una ventana apareció en su visión.

**Subido de nivel [Estilo del Orgullo] (78 – 79)**

**+79% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+40% [Fue] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**+27% [Vit] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

Ligeramente sorprendida, se centró en el combate que tenía entre manos. Decidiendo repetir el proceso de antes, usó una combinación de [Imágenes Residuales] y [Golpe de Poder] para eliminar a un total de 10 zombies. Unas ventanas aparecieron en su visión, pero las ignoro cuando, de repente, sintió algo en su espalda. Girando su cuerpo a la derecha, el zombie que la había atacado la pasó de largo, y ella le propinó un [Golpe de Poder] en la nuca. Viendo que solo quedaban 5 de los 16, hizo otra [Imagen Residual] y apareció en frente del más cercano, en su espalda, y le propinó un fuerte golpe. Luego procedió a repetir el proceso con los otros 4. Eran realmente débiles y fáciles de eliminar.

Como había eliminado a todos los zombies, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que sus padres se acercaban a su posición, miró las ventanas que habían aparecido durante el combate.

**-9 KP X38 (5,922 - 5,580)**

**-5 KP X10 (5.580 - 5.530)**

**Daño: (daño base + 54%) x (golpe crítico + 19%) = 3,871'91 X6**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (5 - 6)**

**Daño: (daño base + 55%) x (golpe crítico + 20%) = 3,929'80 X4**

**Zombie HP: -2,114'44 / 1,700 X6**

**Zombie HP: -2,229'80 / 1,700 X4**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17! X10**

**+750 Exp X10 (7,500 - 15,000)**

**+20 ****Yenes ****X10 (1,380 - 1,580)**

**Costilla X5 (16 - 21)**

**Diente de los muertos X2 (18-20)**

**Piedra del alma X3 (16-19)**

**-5 KP (5.440 - 5.435)**

**Daño: (daño base + 55%) x (golpe crítico + 20%) = 3,929'80**

**Zombie HP: -2,114'44 / 1,700 X5**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17!**

**+750 Exp (15,000 - 15,750)**

**+20 ****yenes ****(1,680 - 1,700)**

**Piedra del alma (19-20)**

**¡Debido a una acción especial ha creado una nueva habilidad!**

**Usted ha obtenido habilidad de combate: [Sense Danger]**

**[Peligro de sentido]**

**Nivel 1 (0/100)**

**Un instinto de supervivencia natural. Permite que el usuario pueda permitir podría suceder algo malo. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de habilidad, antes el usuario puede sentir el peligro**

**Subido de nivel [Peligro del sentido] (1 - 2)**

**-9 KP X10 (5.530 - 5.440)**

**-5 KP X5 (5.435 - 5.410)**

**Daño: (daño base + 55%) x (golpe crítico + 20%) = 3,929'80 X5**

**Zombie HP: -2,114'44 / 1,700 X5**

**¡Has matado a un zombi nivel 17! X5**

**+750 Exp X5 (15,750 - 19,500)**

**+20 Yenes X5 (1,600 - 1,700)**

**Costilla X2 (21 - 22)**

**Diente de los muertos X2 (20 - 22)**

**Piedra del alma (20-21)**

\- Tch, faltan unos más para subir al nivel 10 - se quejó Pan. Casi volvía a subir de nivel.

\- Ya subirás, no te preocupes - La tranquilizó Videl, cuando ella y Gohan se reunieron en el suelo con Pan.

\- Ha llegado al nivel 9, eso ya es mucho - consoló Gohan.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy tan cerca de subir de nivel - dijo simplemente Pan. Antes de decidir decidir ir a buscar otro grupo o retirarse de la mazmorra por el día, una ventana apareció.

**Requisitos para convocar al jefe no cumplidos:**

**53/300 zombis eliminados**

**AVISO: como es tu primera mazmorra, el jefe es más fácil de convocar**

**Requisitos para convocar al jefe cumplidos:**

**53/50 zombis eliminados**

**El jefe se está formando**

En el momento que apareció el último mensaje, el suelo comenzó a temblar y los zombies fueron atraídos para formar uno más grande. Ellos solo buscaron con sorpresa el zombie de 25 pies de altura que resultó ... ¿Completamente desnudo?

**Legión Zombie - Nivel 43**

**HP: 17,000 / 17,000 MP: 1,200 / 1,200**

**Zombies llenos de resentimiento reunidos en uno. Cuando una gran cantidad de zombies se sienten amenazados debido a una cacería en masa, se fusionan en una Legión Zombie. No tiene habilidad mágica, pero tiene inmensa fuerza y aguante. Sin embargo, es muy lento**

**Nivel demasiado alto para ver estadísticas**

\- Bueno, maldita sea - maldijo Pan, cuando la Legión Zombie se giró para mirarlos. No querer estar en el rango de esa cosa, rápidamente tomaron vuelo.

\- Si lo matamos entre todos, ¿qué es el último golpe se lleva toda la experiencia, o se reparte? - Supuso Gohan. Antes que Pan podría responder, el juego lo hizo.

**En el menú [Opciones] puede decidirse**

Pan abrió rápidamente el menú y seleccionó [Opciones], no dándole una segunda mirada al resto.

**[Opciones]**

**Brillo: - Normal +** / Automático

**Color: - Normal +**

**Sonido: - Normal +** / Automático

**Subtítulos: No** / Si

**Dificultad:**_ Bloqueada_

**Experiencia de fiesta: Para cada daño /** 50% / 50% **/** % = daño

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**En [Opciones], [Brillo] puede aumentar o disminuir el brillo, puede ponerlo en automático para que encuentre si encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro o muy brillante se altere por su cuenta para ver normalmente. Alterando el [Color] puedes volver al mundo desde negro y blanco a todos los colores, incluso algunos que no suelen ver tu especie. El [Sonido] es cuan fuerte oyes, igual que el brillo se puede poner en automático. Puedes poner subtítulos para saber que dice alguien desde lejos o en un idioma extranjero y los subtítulos aparecerán en tuyo**

**La dificultad del juego está bloqueada, pero es bastante auto explicativa. La experiencia de fiesta es como se divide dicha experiencia entre los miembros de una fiesta: en [Para cada derecho], Exp = quién dé el último golpe; [50% / 50%], Exp se reparte de manera igual entre todos; [% = daño], el% de la Exp. total se divide daño del daño dañado por cada miembro de la fiesta**

-… Creo que pondré el [50% / 50%] - comenta Pan finalmente, seleccionando dicha opción. Gohan consideró, decidiendo su estrategia.

\- Videl debería causar daño a distancia, o acercarse cuando esté distraído. Pan y yo atacaremos para causar el mayor daño, ¿quieres subir de nivel [Golpe de Poder] o lo eliminamos rápido? - explicó su idea Gohan.

\- Puedo practicar [Golpe de Poder] con monstruos más fáciles de manejar, creo que podríamos eliminar la Legión rápidamente, nos dará una buena experiencia a todos –comentó Pan.

Asintiendo, se dispusieron a trabajar. Antes de que puedan intentar nada, o fueron un fuerte estruendo. Volviéndose para mirar a la Legión Zombie, no quería mirar en sorpresa y shock. Este había arreglado un trozo enorme del suelo y ahora lo sostenía sobre su cabeza, listo para lanzarlo. Moviéndose rápidamente, lo esquivaron, algunos (cofcof Videl cofcof) con mayor dificultad que otros.

\- Parece que no mentía sobre una fuerza descomunal - consideró Pan. Ella y su padre podrían hacer eso también sin demasiada dificultad, pero aún era impresionante.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Videl comenzó a lanzarle [Ondas de ki] haciendo un mínimo de daño.

**-5KP -5KP (500-490)**

**Daño: 5 + 77 = 82 X2**

**Legión Zombie HP: 16,836 / 17,000**

**Subido de nivel [Onda de ki] (77-78)**

**-4KP X20 (490 - 410)**

**Daño: 4 + 78 = 84 X20**

**Daño total: 1,680**

**Legión Zombie HP: 15,156 / 17,000**

Mientras Videl dedicaba sus reservas de ki a [Ondas de ki], manteniéndolo más entretenido que no dañó, Pan y Gohan decidieron usar ataques más fuertes con el objetivo de derribarlo.

\- ¡MASENKO! - fue el grito combinado de padre e hija cuando canalizaron lo que pensaron sería suficiente ki para sufrir un daño significativo. Realmente no estaban muy seguros de cuan fuerte era, ya que al ser un zombie no sentían su ki.

_**Pan:**_

**-2,000KP (6,300 - 4,300)**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 104 + 2,000 + 9 = 2,113HP**

_**Gohan**_

**-2,000KP (10,200 - 8,200)**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 200 + 2,000 + 32 = 2,232HP**

**Daño conjunto: 4,345HP**

**Legión Zombie HP: 10,811 / 17,000**

\- Mierda, hizo menos daño del que pensé que podría, y puse casi la mitad de mi ki en ese ataque - maldijo Pan por lo bajo. No sabía si el bajo daño se tenía influido por ser ahora The Gamer o si el zombie ese era realmente tan fuerte -. _Bueno, tenía unos buenos 7,000HP más que papá, y estoy seguro que él es más fuerte, 10 niveles de diferencia o no_ \- concluyó entonces que no era poderoso, solo tenía una gran vitalidad. Muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que estaba muerto.

Decidieron repetir el ataque, ya habían eliminado poco más de HP de su HP, bien podrían dañarlo más. Por otro lado, y aprovechando que la Legión estaba en el suelo por el ataque combinado, Videl usó una lluvia de [Ondas de ki].

**-4KP X25 (410-290)**

**Daño: 4 + 78 = 84 X25**

**Daño total: 2,100**

**Legión Zombie HP: 8,711 / 17,000**

Retrocediendo después del ataque para recuperar el aliento. Pan le dejó a su padre.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó el adulto.

\- Su ataque hizo casi tanto daño como los nuestros por separado - señaló, todavía sorprendida por ello. Claro, técnicamente fueron 25 ataques, pero aún así así gasto mucho menos ki para un resultado similar. Compartiendo una mirada con su padre, comience a prepararse para replicar lo hecho por la humana.

_**Pan:**_

**-1KP X50 (4,300 - 4,250)**

**Daño: 1 + 100 = 101 X50**

**Daño total: 5.050**

_**Gohan**_

**-2KP X50 (8,200 - 8,100)**

**Daño: 2 + 95 = 97 X50**

**Daño total: 4.850**

**Daño combinado: 9.900**

**Legión Zombie HP: -811 / 17,000**

**¡Felicidades! Ha derrotado al jefe de la mazmorra [Zombi]**

**¡Has matado a Legión Zombie nivel 43!**

**+44,000 Yenes (1,700 - 45,700)**

**Libro de habilidad [Life Drain]**

**Poción de recuperación de menor grado X5 (0 - 5)**

_**Pan:**_

**+20,000 Exp X3 por diferencia de nivel (19,500 - 79,500)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! 9 (79,500 / 25,600) - 10 (53,900 / 27,100)**

**Fue: 76-84 Vit: 100-108**

**Des: 90-98 Ki: 63-71**

**HP: 10,000 - 10,800 Reg HP: 2,000 - 2,160**

**KP: 6.300 - 7.100 Reg KP: 1.260 - 1.420**

**+5P (24 - 29) + 1PV (0 - 1)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! 10 ****(53.900 / 27.100) - 11 (26.800 / 28.600)**

**Fue: 84-92 Vit: 108-116**

**Des: 98-106 (!) Ki: 71-79**

**HP: 10,800 - 11,600 Reg HP: 2,160 - 2,320**

**KP: 7.100 - 7.900 Reg KP: 1.420 - 1.580**

**+5P (29-34)**

**NP: ****3,878,280 - 8.474.488**

Repasó sus nuevas estadísticas, dando un silbido apreciativo por su nivel de poder. Pulsó la exclamación al lado de [Des], dándose cuenta que había superado los 100.

**¡Felicidades su destreza ha llegado a los 100!**

**+100 Exp (26,800 - 26,900), +1 Punto (34 - 35), obtenida habilidad [Veloz]**

**[Veloz]**

**Nivel 1 (0/100)**

**¡No puedes alcanzarme! Puedes duplicar tu [Des] una vez cada 24 horas, durante 5 minutos. Disponible hoy**

Finalmente, puso dos puntos en suerte.

**Sue: 23-25**

**Puntos: 35-33**

_**Gohan**_

**+20,000 Exp (50,000 - 70,000)**

\- _Parece que casi subo de nivel, pero tiene sentido que no me diera mucha experiencia, la mazmorra era para gente de nivel 15, y duplicado, así que la experiencia que dan aquí, comprensiblemente, no es suficiente para mí_ \- razonó el mestizo con un suspiro algo decepcionado - _. Al menos fue útil para Pan y Videl. Sobretodo Pan, es casi la mitad de mi propio poder en un solo día. Este poder "The Gamer" es increíble._

_**Videl**_

**+20,000 Exp X3 por diferencia de nivel (700 - 60,700)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! 9 (60,700 / 25,600) - 10 (35,100 / 27,100)**

**Fue: 7 - 8 Vit: 10 - 11 Des: 6 - 7**

**HP: 1,000 - 1,100 Reg HP: 200 - 220**

**+5P (15-20)**

**¡Tiene subido de nivel! 10 ****(35,100 / 27,100) ****\- 11 (8,000 / 28,600)**

**+5P (20-25)**

**NP: 1,890 - 3,080**

\- _Impresionante… Todavía no es nada comparado con Gohan o incluso Pan antes del incremento de poder, pero es un gran avance en un solo día_ \- Videl para sí misma. Ella siempre había sido una guerrera bastante aventurera, pero había estado estancado en su juventud _. Pero en mi estado pone que no tengo un límite mientras esté en la "Fiesta" de Pan_ \- celebró internamente.

\- Bueno, ya hemos hecho mucho hoy - comenta Pan, sintiendo mejor de lo que he hecho en ... siempre.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - planteó curioso Gohan, viendo la falta de no muertos. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, apareció una ventana.

El juego tenía la costumbre de interrumpirlos y metros en sus conversaciones de manera descarada, parece.

**A completado la mazmorra [Zombie], ya no se encuentran monstruos en ella, para volver a enfrentarlos: sal, espera 1 hora y vuelve a entrar**

**¡Felicidades! Has completado tu primera mazmorra**

**+500 Exp (26,900 - 27,400), 1P (33 - 34)**

\- Genial, supongo que es hora de irnos. No hay nada que hacer aquí - comenta la joven, un poco triste de que haya terminado. Claro, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero los enemigos eran muy debiles. Sin darse cuenta su cola se había desenrollado de alrededor de sus pantalones y se movía inquieta, mostrando su frustración.

\- Sabes, creo que realmente deberías entrenar tu cola, para que se quede quieta y escondida, si nada más - Dijo Gohan a la ligera, realmente divertido por lo expresivo que había resultado ser. Esto le dio nostalgia de cuando todavía tenía la suya de niño.

\- ¿Eh? - exclamó la joven, confundida. Girándose, vio como su cola se movía, ignorando sus comandos. Suspiró, dándose por vencida de momento - En fin, vámonos, [Escapar Instancia de Mazmorra].

Igual que la creación de mazmorra, todo se desdibujó en un blanco brillante, segador y desorientador. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, encontrando de nuevo en el patio de su casa, los sonidos del bosque y sus animales volviendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Subido de nivel [Crear / Escapar Instancia de Mazmorra] (1 - 2)**

Queriendo saber cuanto habían pasado en la mazmorra, Pan había. Si alguien escuchaba pensaría que hablaba sola, tenía un amigo imaginario o estaba loca ... tal vez los tres.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - antes de que sus padres puedan preguntarle cómo podrían saberlo, el juego respondió.

**[16:21 pm]**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que se agote el bonus? - Esperamos ahora, esperando una respuesta. No se decepcionó.

**[1 hora 49 min 59 seg]**

\- Así que tengo poco menos de dos horas para aprovecharlo. Supongo que es hora de probar el GR, ¿venís papá, mamá? - no pudo evitar estar emocionada, ella nunca había entrenado en un GR, pero fue útil, sino Vegeta no viviría allí.

\- Yo pasoé, simplemente os estovaría, mi poder aún es muy bajo - negó Videl, solo para agregar mentalmente - _. Aun._

\- ¿Segura, cariño? Así te volverás más fuerte más rápido - cuestionó Gohan.

\- Simplemente entrenaré allí cuando no lo hagáis - específicamente -. Incluso si entrara, tendrías que bajarlo tanto que no sería ni un calentamiento para vosotros.

No pudiendo negar eso, Gohan lo negó por un momento.

\- Creo que si entrenaré contigo, incluso si la gravedad no es tan alta como para ponerme al límite, aún sería bueno para mí, estoy fuera de forma y sería un buen nivel para empezar - derivado de un momento y, con eso, ambos saludan a Videl, quien decidió entrenar en el patio con su ki, su estadística más baja, mientras usan el GR.

Antes de entrar, Pan recuerda las recompensas que obtuvieron con la Legión y las revisiones en su inventario. Las pociones de salud son bastante auto explicativas, pero el libro de habilidad le da curiosidad.

**Libro de habilidades [Life Drain]**

**Un libro obtenido del botín de un jefe de mazmorra no muerto. Enseña técnica [Life Drain]**

Dando un golpecito al nombre de la técnica, aparece más información.

**[Drenaje de vida]**

**Técnica poseída por algún no muerto de rango medio o superior. Esta técnica manipula la fuerza vital. La técnica absorbe la fuerza vital del objetivo y la agrega al usuario. Con el entrenamiento, es posible transferir la fuerza vital del usuario a los aliados**

**Requisitos: ninguno**

**¿Desea aprender [Life Drain]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Seleccionando [Sí], no puede evitar sobresaltarse levemente cuando el libro en sus manos estalla en brillo blanco y desaparece, ahora sabe cómo hacer la técnica.

**[Drenaje de vida]**

**Nivel 1 (0/100)**

**Absorbe la fuerza vital del objetivo y agrega al usuario. Con el entrenamiento, es posible transferir la fuerza vital del usuario a los aliados**

**Coste: 30KP**

\- Esa técnica parece útil, ahora vamos - le anima su padre, ya habiendo sacado el GR y en la puerta para entrar.

\- ¡Ya voy! - dice entusiasmada.


	7. GR y nuevas estadísticas

**GR, 16:25 pm**

\- … Y así es como funciona – termina Gohan de explicar el funcionamiento del GR –. ¿Entiendes?

\- Si, la verdad es que es más simple de lo que pensaba – le responde Pan.

**Por entender el funcionamiento de una máquina compleja +1[Int] (57 – 58)**

\- Tengo la sensación de que fue más fácil de entender de lo que debería – le admite a su padre, ni siquiera sorprendida por la ventana emergente que apareció antes o después.

**Debido a su aumento de inteligencia desde el inicio del juego notará que comprender y asimilar cierta información le resultará más fácil**

\- Vamos, que no puedo [aprender] algo teórico inmediatamente, pero lo haré mucho más rápido y sin tanto esfuerzo igualmente.

**Si**

\- Bueno saberlo. ¡Ahora vamos a activar esto! – le dice emocionada a Gohan. Asintiendo, este se mueve al panel para activar la función de gravedad.

\- Ahora, ¿Cuánto debería poner? El máximo es 1,000 veces, por cierto – explica él.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto puedes aguantar? – ella nunca había entrenado en gravedad aumentada, pero su padre sí. Si tuvieran un aproximado, podrían probarlo. Y realmente no sabía a partir de cuando era mucho.

\- Antes de la batalla contra Buu podía llegar hasta los 300 sin demasiado problema, después de esa batalla, creo que llegaría bien a los 500, pero ahora mi nivel es más débil que ambas veces... Creo que lo ideal para mi serían unas 200 veces aproximadamente – no puede evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, incluso antes de la situación con Buu, donde estuvo 7 años sin entrenar, era más del doble de fuerte que ahora. Pero, de nuevo, llevaba más de 15 años sin entrenar ni pelear esta vez.

\- Probemos 200 veces, y vamos desde allí – aconseja Pan. Aceptando la idea de su hija, lo configura para esa gravedad.

\- Prepárate – advierte el adulto.

Hay unos ruidos que a la joven le resultan extraños cuando la gravedad se activa. Su padre le había dicho que se preparara, pero aún le sorprende la fuerza que la empuja de repente hacía abajo.

**ADVERTENCIA: se encuentra en un entorno con una gravedad superior a la que su cuerpo está acostumbrado. Sus estadísticas, [Fue] y [Des], se verán afectadas de manera negativa mientras se mantenga en estas condiciones, a cambio, serán más fáciles de aumentar. Al contrario que la ropa pesada, el jugador si sentirá la gravedad**

Gruñendo levemente, intenta moverse, sin muchos resultados. Su cuerpo está encorvado ahora, y parece que no puede ponerse derecha. Echando un vistazo a su padre, puede verlo luchar también desde su propia postura encorvada. Ella decide que lo mejor es acostumbrarse a la gravedad, los efectos que tiene en sus estadísticas en estos momentos no son importantes.

Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos, Pan está parada con relativa normalidad, pero con esfuerzo y muy tensa aún. Mientras tanto, Gohan empieza a moverse.

\- Deberías empezar a caminar cuando puedas, te acostumbras más rápido y es un ejercicio bastante intenso si no quieres caer – habla el mestizo, ya empezando a caminar lentamente él mismo. Decidiendo copiar al adulto, "camina". Está prácticamente arrastrando los pies y puede sentir como su corazón bombea rápido y fuerte, no realmente acostumbrado a que su portador se esfuerce tanto.

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) (92 – 94)**

Con dificultad levanta el brazo y pulsa el X2 entre paréntesis. No lo nota, pero es más fácil respirar ahora que ha obtenido un par de puntos en fuerza.

**Gravedad intensa: debido a entrenar intensamente bajo gravedad aumentada, obtiene el doble de estadísticas**

\- _Al menos me acostumbraré más rápido..._ – piensa cansadamente. Y acaba de empezar a caminar. Y quiere que Vegeta la entrene... pobre criatura.

Unos 20 minutos después los tiene a ambos cansados, pero capaces de trotar medianamente bien. Y, por supuesto, las estadísticas.

_**Pan:**_

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X8 (94 – 110)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X8 (106 – 122)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X5 (116 – 126)**

**NP: ****8.658.716 **** – 11.661.980**

Y cuando alcanzó 100 en fuerza…

**[Fue] ha alcanzado 100, obtenida habilidad [Fuerte]**

**[Fuerte]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Hace un 1% más de daño con los ataques físicos**

Ahí va otra habilidad aparentemente inútil con mucho potencial para cuando sea de un nivel (bastante) superior.

_**Gohan:**_

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X9 (84 – 102)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X9 (83 – 101)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X6 (102 – 114)**

**NP: ****18.963.840 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 20,000,000 – 28.021.440 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 30.093.760**

Él no iba a quedarse atrás de su hija de 15 años, no señor. No había adquirido las habilidades que su hija sí, al llegar a 100 en alguna estadística, probablemente porque ella era The Gamer, no él, y esa característica era solo suya. Estaba bastante aliviado de su aumento de poder, sino Pan ya sería casi tan fuerte como él. Por supuesto eso era de manera general, él solo la superaba en inteligencia, y el único motivo por el cual su nivel de poder era superior era su nivel.

\- _Al menos ahora no me quedaré atrás…_ – pensó esperanzado. Pobre diablo, si supiera lo que tenía preparado el destino para su hija.

\- Hora – pide Pan al juego. Y este responde.

**[16:50 pm]**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo entrenaremos, papá? – le pregunta ahora. Apenas llevan 25 minutos y su poder ha subido tanto…

\- Hasta las 17:00 debería estar bien – piensa detenidamente por un momento –. Luego tu madre debería entrar también, le será muy beneficioso – explica.

Asintiendo en comprensión, ambos se mueven para seguir entrenando, no sin que Pan ponga un recordatorio para que suene en ese momento. Haciendo algunos ejercicios básicos como flexiones, abdominales (mientras caminaban encontraron unas colchonetas a un lado, junto a unos robots de aspecto extraño, Gohan dijo que todavía no deberían usarlos), sentadillas y diferentes variantes de ellas para esforzarse aún más y fortalecerse. Después de poco más de media hora, se detuvieron para ver los resultados.

_**Pan:**_

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X6 (110 – 122)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X6 (122 – 134)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X4 (126 – 134)**

**NP: 11.661.980**** – 14.206.412**

También ha dado algunos golpes y patadas al aire, acostumbrándose a la gravedad. La mayoría de dichos ataques se hacen con ki, haciendo que sean más rápidos y fuertes, más fácil moverse con la gravedad también. Y con un plus y una sorpresa.

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] (5 – 6)**

**¡Misión [¡Mejoraré!] objetivo 2 completado!**

**Recompensa 2 obtenida: +500 Exp (17,400 – 17,900), ventaja aleatoria de otra dimensión**

**DETECTANDO ERROR… ERROR DETECTADO… ERROR SOLUCIONADO lamento cualquier posible molestia**

**¡Misión [¡Mejoraré!] objetivo de bonificación completado!**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +1000 Exp (27,900 – 28,900), estadística [Car]**

**Has subido de nivel 11 (28,900 / 28,600) – 12 (300 / 30,100)**

**Fue: 122 – 130 Vit: 134 – 142**

**Des: 134 – 142 Ki: 79 – 87**

**+5P (34 – 39)**

**Sue: 25 – 26**

**Puntos: 39 – 38**

**NP: ****14.206.412 - 16.614.000**

_**Gohan:**_

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X6 (102 – 114)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X6 (101 – 113)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X5 (114 – 124)**

**NP:**** 30.093.760 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 31.156.820 – 35.039.040 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 36.075.200**

\- Se me había olvidado que tenía esa misión. Por lo visto ya había completado un objetivo de bonificación y no me había dado cuenta ni el juego tampoco, si ese mensaje de "error" es real – comentó Pan, después que ambos revisaran sus estadísticas y las del otro.

\- Así parece – asiente Gohan –. Felicidades por el nivel, por cierto.

\- Gracias – dice contenta con el impulso que le ha dado dicho nivel –. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Estaba pensando que podríamos tener un combate. En ciertos planetas la gravedad es superior a la de la Tierra, el natal de los saiyan lo era, por ejemplo. Y si bien no es nada comparado a la que estamos ahora todavía te sería útil acostumbrarte a una gravedad alta, así cuando estés en una inferior te sentirás increíblemente ligera, como si no pesaras nada – explico el varón. Era en momentos así cuando entendías su título de profesor.

\- Bien entonces, ¡vamos! – exclama, repentinamente entusiasmada. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionada antes. Claro, le gustaba tener un buen combate, nunca diría que no a un desafío, pero… – ¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada?

\- Bueno, ahora eres un saiyan completo, siempre habías sido solo ¼. Los saiyan son conocidos como una raza naturalmente violenta, temperamental y con una gran sangre de batalla – explica de nuevo, con mucha calma. Solo espera que esto alivie la confusión de su hija.

\- Bueno… – asiente lentamente, procesando la información. Parece que la falta de sangre humana en su sistema no solo la afecta física, sino también mentalmente. Asintiendo más segura ahora, vuelve a centrar su mirada a su padre, ya no pudiendo controlarse cuando la emoción de antes vuelve con una venganza –. Entonces, ¿ese combate…?

Ligeramente divertido por la impaciencia de la niña, el guerrero experimentado cae en su postura de lucha mientras consigue un poco de distancia con ella. Emocionada, esta toma su propia postura y se prepara, no sabiendo cuando empieza el combate.

\- Normas – dice Gohan de repente. Pan no está sorprendida, ya estaba tardando –. Sin ataques de energía. [Kiai] y [Golpe de Poder] permitidos, nada más.

Asintiendo en confirmación, la última saiyan pura mujer ya empieza a formar una estrategia en su mente. Es un [Guerrero prodigio], al fin y al cabo, y ser un guerrero es más que saber unas posturas y ataques, es saber cuándo usarlos cómo.

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Los combates de práctica son comunes entre dos combatientes para entrenar y practicar su estilo y técnicas. Ganarás un poco de experiencia cuando finalices, varía con el nivel propio, del oponente, si gana, pierde totalmente o pierde, pero causa bastante daño influye en gran medida. El combate puede terminar por alguna circunstancia decidida entre los combatientes (salir de una zona delimitada, etc), la rendición de alguna de sus partes o directamente al quedar noqueado. En un combate de práctica los combatientes pueden ser noqueados como lo serían normalmente o cuando su HP llegue a 0. Al ser de práctica este solo quedará inconsciente y ningún ataque se contará como letal**

**Va a iniciar combate de práctica con alguien más de 10 niveles superior, ¿desea deshabilitar las ventanas emergentes hasta después del combate?**

**AVISO: todas las ventanas suprimidas aparecerán después de que el combate finalice**

**[Sí] [No]**

**¿Desea desactivar recordatorio de 17:00?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Seleccionando [Sí] mentalmente para el primero y [No] para el segundo sin apartar la vista de su padre, puede ver que él hace lo mismo con una ventana propia para deshabilitarlas.

\- En 5…4…3…2… – habla él, haciendo la cuenta atrás – 1.

En el momento que dice el último número, ambos se tensan y saltan hacía adelante, queriendo obtener la ventaja.

\- _Es extraño _– decide cuando empiezan a intercambiar golpes. No el hecho de notar que tiene más fuerza que su padre. No de ser ligeramente más rápida. No de que a pesar de lo anterior él lleva la ventaja. Lo extraño, piensa, es ver claramente los golpes de tu oponente y sentir (ella no sabe sus nuevos límites, pero los SIENTE) que eres lo suficiente rápido para esquivarlos, pero no serlo –_. Por eso quería que entrenáramos aquí. No estoy acostumbrada a ser más lenta de lo que me siento. Realmente es extraño… _– ella todavía se está acostumbrando, pero cada vez que no puede esquivar lo suficiente rápido se vuelve más consciente de la limitación de la gravedad y fácil moverse con ella –_. ¡Cómo ahora!_

Ella ve una apertura en la postura de su padre y, ahora, sabe que con la gravedad en su contra no puede aprovecharla para un golpe directo, que podría de otra manera. En cambio, hace lo siguiente mejor, deja que la gravedad la arrastre hacia abajo y, cuando está apunto de golpear el suelo, gira su cuerpo, pone las manos en el suelo y, con voltereta hacia atrás y todo, le da una patada en la barbilla a su padre. [Golpe de Poder] incluido. Menos mal que los saiyan tienen una cabeza dura, que sino…

Tambaleándose hacía atrás por el golpe, intenta orientarse y no caer por el peso extra que crea la sala. Justo cuando todo empieza a centrarse, siente una presencia acercarse (Pan) y actúa por un instinto perfeccionado por años de batallas peligrosas contra gente que lo intenta matar. Dando un paso atrás con su pie derecho, adelanta el izquierdo y todo su cuerpo con este, girando su cuerpo para intentar darle una patada con la pierna derecha, que levanta a la altura de los hombros de la joven, ella actúa por instinto también, uno que no sabía que tenía (N/A: ni yo) se agacha justo a tiempo y salta hacía adelante para golpear o al menos espantarlo y darle algo de espacio, en cambio él consigue mantener el equilibrio, agarrar su brazo y lanzarla con fuerza encontrada sobre su hombro. Girando su cuerpo con dificultad por la gravedad que quiere tirarla y hacerla un panqueque, aterriza de pie segura en el suelo, pero no completamente preparada.

Pero Gohan no se ha enfrentado en peleas a muerte desde sus 5 años y luego se queda parado al ver una apertura de ese nivel. Saltando a su máxima velocidad para intentar aprovecharlo, es pillado con la guardia baja cuando la quinceañera, justo cuando su puño está apunto de impactar, suelta un [Kiai] desde su cuerpo, empujándolo hacia atrás y dándole espacio para respirar. Él intenta aterrizar, pero su cuerpo no está bien posicionado y no le da tiempo a arreglar eso antes de llegar al suelo.

Rebota en el un par de veces antes de poder frenar correctamente. De alguna manera (más experiencia previa con aterrizajes bruscos de lo que le gustaría) ha conseguido evitar la mayor parte del daño. Ahora solo hay un problema. Su hija ya está enfrente suyo y no le da tiempo a esquivar o bloquear cuando golpea directo al tórax, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y, aprovechando su guardia baja, le da múltiples golpes en el mismo lugar.

Recuperándose lo más rápido que puede para evitar más daño, consigue desviar algunos ataques y propinar los suyos, pillando desprevenida a la chica que no está acostumbrada a peleas tan intensas y no pensaba que se recuperaría tan rápido. Devolviendo los golpes, ella no puede reaccionar para obtener espacio o explotar una apertura. No por poco hábil o lenta. Es la falta de experiencia frente a quien es básicamente un veterano de guerra, pero a nivel de destrucción de planetas con un ataque.

Necesitando espacio para respirar, sabe que no puede usar sus brazos o piernas sin arriesgarse a recibir más daño o perder el equilibrio, hace uso de algo bastante reciente. Su cola. Tarda unos minutos, esta enroscada alrededor de su cintura, no sabe cómo, pero en el momento que iba a empezar el combate se ató por su cuenta, escondiéndose levemente en su ropa, buscando protección. Realmente parece con mente propia. No quiere que se exponga porque será el fin del juego para ella (que irónico), así que sigue intentando bloquear o desviar los ataques en vano mientras se concentra en la sensación extrañamente familiar de su cola. Una vez que está segura que hará lo que diga (lo ha probado haciendo que se mueva ligeramente de la manera que ella quiere, sin exponerla), espera ver una apertura que pueda aprovechar con ella. No espera mucho.

Su padre no lo espera y no se centra en cubrir huecos como esos en su postura, o se le ha olvidado que tiene cola o no cree que tenga suficiente control de ella para aprovecharlo. Moviendo su quinto apéndice, lo envuelve firme, pero rápidamente alrededor del muslo izquierdo de su padre y tira. Lo que sigue es una reacción en cadena. Gohan detiene los ataques momentáneamente mientras pierde el equilibrio. Es suficiente.

[Golpe de Poder] directo al centro de su pecho, similar a como lo hizo anteriormente, de nuevo él está sin aliento. Desenvolviendo su cola de su pierna, se esconde de nuevo alrededor de su cintura. Moviéndose rápido para aprovechar la situación, da un barrido de pies, derribándolo. Lo inmoviliza en el suelo y da todos los [Golpe de Poder] que puede en lo que cree podrían ser [Críticos], nada es letal en un combate de práctica, al fin y al cabo.

Fue sorprendida de nuevo cuando este la pateó fuera de él. Ella tenía más fuerza, pero él era más grande y pesado físicamente. Recuperándose rápido, se movió a una forma ofensiva y atacó de nuevo. Gohan se estaba levantando lo más rápido que podía, pero había sido malherido y la gravedad lo obstaculizaba, para cuando levantó su guardia, Pan ya estaba enfrente. Ella lanzó un simple puñetazo, directo y lineal. Y él esperaba muchas cosas: que fuera un puñetazo normal, una finta… No espero que soltara un [Kiai] desde su puño. Lo sorprendió. Otra vez.

\- _Está llena de sorpresas, tanto potencial…_ – pensó cuando golpeó la pared del GR, el golpe quitó lo que quedaba de su HP y cayó noqueado. Pensamientos sobre el potencial de su hija.

Él nunca había sido un guerrero debido a su corazón demasiado amable, cansado de todo lo que había tenido que experimentar desde joven. Tal vez esté tomando el camino del guerrero de nuevo, pero él era y siempre sería un profesor. Su trabajo era nutrir y hacer crecer a aquellos por debajo de él. Su orgullo de profesor, si puedes llamarlo así, estaba feliz, tener a alguien con tanto potencial para enseñar le mareaba. Su orgullo saiyan estaba dividido en dos: herido por ser derrotado y orgulloso del poder y potencial de su hija.

Jadeando pesadamente Pan se mantuvo tensa. ¿Había terminado el combate?

*****¡Felicidades!*****

**Has ganado un combate de práctica contra alguien más de 10 niveles por encima del tuyo**

**+150,000 Exp**

**Las ventanas que recibió durante el combate empezarán a aparecer ahora, empezando por las estadísticas y luego las habilidades**

Dando un suspiro cuando podía descansar ahora, se movió lentamente, _como un zombie,_ pensó su mente cansada, hacía la maquina central para apagarla, estaba agotada y su padre noqueado, menos mal que sabía cómo funcionaba. Se sintió extrañamente feliz. No recordaba tener un combate con alguien relativamente cerca de su poder antes. Ella siempre había sido débil comparada a los otros saiyan, pero podía hasta matar a los humanos si expulsaba su ki con fuerza suficiente, ni siquiera tenía que ser un [Kiai], solo explotar su poder. Sobre todo, ahora, _soy mucho más fuerte,_ ella sonrió por el último pensamiento. Dio otro suspiro cuando desactivó y apagó el GR, se sintió tan… ligera. Bueno, ahora era mucho más rápida, eso seguro.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a casa, levanto a su padre y se lo hecho sobre el hombro, apartando las ventanas emergentes a un lado de su visión para cuando estuviera con su madre y su padre se despertara. Salió del GR y decidió no guardarlo en la capsula, no como si alguien lo fuera a robar, así que empezó su viaje de vuelta a la casa.

Siempre tan oportuno, el juego decidió ese momento para dar señales de vida apareciendo una ventana con el recordatorio y que, por lo visto, ya eran las 17:00. Simplemente lo desactivó y continuó caminando.

Parpadeo en shock, deteniéndose, cuando de repente sintió como su dolor disminuía. Frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser correcto. Habían pasado apenas un par de minutos desde el final del combate.

\- ¿Por qué todo duele menos…? – pensó ociosamente.

**Reg HP**

\- Espera… entonces… si cuando mi HP este al máximo estaré totalmente curada. Y Reg HP es [Vit] x 20 cada minuto y HP es [Vit] x 100, en 5 minutos habría regenerado todo mi HP – empieza a divagar en shock. Y yo aquí preocupada porque no parecía haber sacado nada de su padre además de la sangre saiyan, divaga tanto como él cuando se sorprende o se pone nerviosa.

Fue increíble, si pudiera- (N/A: ¿veis? Ya empieza, mejor callarla ahora que se puede)

**Reg HP, Reg CP y cualquier otro tipo de regeneración que no sea una habilidad sobre ello, se ven disminuidos durante un combate de cualquier tipo**

**Fuera del combate: [Estadística] x 20 por minuto**

**Durante un combate: [Estadística] x 2 por minuto**

Y ahí se fue su esperanza de aprovechar su regeneración para tener una ventaja durante los combates. Oh bueno, siempre podía conseguir una de esas habilidades, por ahora, tenía que volver a casa. Con heridas leves. Con su padre inconsciente y sus heridas también desapareciendo. Y decirle a su madre cómo había ganado a alguien 20 niveles sobre el suyo (= mucha más experiencia en combate), del doble de poder y edad, y aparecían solo con heridas leves… simplemente genial. Menos mal que había escogido la opción de contarles, sería imposible ocultar esto.

\- ¡Volvimos mamá! – llamó, sintiendo su ki en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Qué tal fue el e-…? – saluda sin mirarnos. Y luego se da la vuelta de donde está bebiendo una botella de agua, habiendo terminado su propio entrenamiento. Parpadea como un búho, solo mirándonos por un momento – ¿Qué pasó?

No había habido otra presencia además de ellos tres, se habría dado cuenta, entonces, ¿qué diablos pasó que noqueó a su marido?

\- Bueno… – empieza, arrastrando ligeramente la palabra. Se mueve a su sofá y deja al hombre allí. Ella es realmente fuerte, su cuerpo se siente más ligero sin la gravedad y está casi totalmente curada, pero aún se siente un poco cansada y quiere descansar un poco los músculos – Estuvimos unos 25 minutos para acostumbrarnos, caminando y luego trotando en una gravedad 200 veces la Tierra. Luego 30 para flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y otros ejercicios. La última media hora decidimos invertirlo en un pequeño combate de práctica: solo combate mano a mano, [Kiai] y [Golpe de Poder]. Mis estadísticas eran ligeramente mejores, pero él tiene más experiencia y algo de entrenamiento en gravedad, así que yo estaba en desventaja – ella para aquí y se encoje de hombros mientras continúa –. Fue muy parejo, lo pillé con la guardia baja un par de veces, pero siempre se recuperaba rápido. Después de la última recuperación suya, aproveche para acercarme y, cuando pensó que lanzaría un golpe directo o le intentaba hacer una finta, lancé un [Kiai] desde mi puño. No pudo reaccionar y golpeó la pared. Nos vemos casi sin heridas porque la Reg HP es 5 veces menor a HP, o sea, que en 5 minutos el HP estará completamente lleno. Pero es 50 veces menor a HP durante un combate.

\- Eso es impresionante, cariño, que le ganarás – la felicitó Videl después de salir del aturdimiento. No todos los días te enteras que tu hija de 15 años ha ganado a su padre de 33, dos veces conocido como el más fuerte del universo. O que puede curarse de casi cualquier herida en 5 minutos y hacer que personas de su elección y confianza también lo hicieran –. Un combate se trata de aprovechar tus habilidades y explotar las debilidades del rival, lo hiciste genial – felicitó de nuevo –. Pero recuerda – avisa ahora –, ya has usado esas tácticas, no volverán a funcionar en él para la próxima.

\- No te preocupes, mamá, no se me subirá a la cabeza – dijo ella feliz por su logro, pero tranquila. Una parte de ella, una que no conocía, probablemente la saiyan, no le importaba tanto lo que dijo, ella había ganado, era más fuerte, así que ¿qué importa? Pero esa parte era una minoría, sabía que si volvieran a pelear ella perdería. _La próxima seré más fuerte,_ pensó el otro lado. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Papá y yo desactivamos las ventanas durante el combate, así que nos han abordado en el momento que ha acabado – explicó Pan a su madre. Sintió como el resto de sus heridas se curaban y, de repente, tenía toda su energía de vuelta y estaba como si nunca hubiera entrenado durante 1 hora y media con una gravedad 200 veces la de ls Tierra –. Estaba esperando que papá regresara del feliz mundo de la inconsciencia – dijo con leve diversión.

\- No te preocupes, no tenéis que esperar más. No me malinterpretes, el "feliz mundo de la inconsciencia", es genial, pero soy alguien aburrido que prefiere el "soso mundo consciente" – dijo Gohan, levantándose de donde había estado tumbado inconsciente.

\- Sabía que eras aburrido – retomó la broma de nuevo la Son más joven –. De todas formas, deberíamos revisar esas notificaciones. Y mamá también estuvo entrenando, ¿hiciste progreso?

\- No tanto como ustedes debieron en la cámara, pero lo suficiente bueno – explicó. Los otros dos asintieron entendiendo.

Con todo dicho y hecho la atención se volvió hacía las ventanas de Gohan. _¿Por qué? Lo mejor para el final,_ se jactó Pan saiyan. _Te llamaré Saiya, y tienes razón, mamá es la mejor, _dijo todo con diversión el lado ¿humano? Realmente no podía ser porque ya no era humana en absoluto, pero no sabía que era entonces, ¿su razón? ¿Lógica? En fin, no importa, la otra era Saiya y ella no tenía por qué presentarse de otra manera que quién había sido siempre, Pan. _Yo también he estado siempre, _dice Saiya, encogida, triste. Supuso que era normal, había existido toda su vida, pero siempre era el lado más débil, quién no tenía ni voz ni voto en nada. Parece alguien que le gusta tomar las cosas por su cuenta, tal vez se llevaran bien.

_**Gohan:**_

**Has perdido un combate de práctica contra alguien más de 10 niveles por debajo del tuyo**

**+10,000 Exp (70,000 – 80,000)**

**Las ventanas que recibió durante el combate empezarán a aparecer ahora, empezando por las estadísticas y luego las habilidades**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X12 (114 – 138)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X12 (113 – 137)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X10 (124 – 144)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Ki] (X2) X5 (85 – 95)**

**NP:**** 35.039.040 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 36.075.200 – 57.474.240 + (2.072.320 (zenkai) ÷ 2) = 58.510.400**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] X3 (91 – 94)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo de la escuela demonio] X5 (94 – 99)**

**Subido de nivel [Kiai] (95 – 96)**

**Obtenido zenkai: +7'5% = 4.388.280**

**NP: 57.474.240 + (6.460.600 ÷ 2) = 60.704.540**

**Perdida desventaja [Fuera]**

\- Bueno, eso es genial – dice una sorprendida Pan. Casi maximiza tres habilidades, sube de nivel y ha ganado muchas estadísticas, prácticamente había duplicado su poder.

\- Estoy flipando un poco – admite Gohan boquiabierto. Claro, se sentía más fuerte desde que se había despertado, pero no esperaba un aumento tan grande.

\- Este "juego" es un muy buen potenciador, parece – señala Videl, igual de sorprendida que ellos –. Ahora, veamos las ventanas de Pan.

Asintiendo, la adolescente mueve dichas ventanas al frente de su visión y empieza a revisarlas.

_**Pan:**_

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Fue] (X2) X10 (130 – 150)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Des] (X2) X10 (142 – 162)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Vit] (X2) X10 (142 – 162)**

**Por su esfuerzo +1[Ki] (X2) X6 (87 – 99)**

**Por crear una buena estrategia +1[Int] (X2) X3 (58 – 64)**

**NP: ****16.614.000 – 28.868.400**

**Subido de nivel [Golpe de Poder] X7 (6 – 13)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo del Orgullo] X11 (79 – 89)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo de la escuela tortuga] X6 (72 – 78)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo de la escuela demonio] X7 (70 – 77)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo de la escuela grulla] X11 (64 – 75)**

**Subido de nivel [Estilo saiyan élite] X6 (69 – 75)**

**NOTA: Al usar un estilo fruto de otros estilos, éstos también suben de nivel, aunque ganan experiencia más lentamente**

**Subido de nivel [Kiai] X5 (83 – 88)**

**Subido de nivel [Duradero] X14 (1 – 15)**

**Subido de nivel [Sense Danger] X2 (2 – 4)**

**Has subido de nivel 12 (150,300 / 30,100) – 13 (120,200 / 31,600)**

**Has subido de nivel 13 (120,200 / 31,600) – 14 (88,700 / 33,100)**

**Has subido de nivel 14 (88,700 / 33,100) – 15 (55,600 / 34,600)**

**Has subido de nivel 15 (55,600 / 34,600) – 16 (21,000 / 36,100)**

**Fue: 150 – 182 Vit: 162 – 194**

**Des: 162 – 194 Ki: 99 – 131**

**+5P X4 (39 – 59)**

**+1PV (1 – 2)**

**[Ki] ha alcanzado 100, obtenida habilidad [Tanque de energía (Ki)]**

**[Tanque de energía (Ki)]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**¡Eres un tanque de ki! +1% de KP MAX**

**Sue: 26 – 30**

**Puntos: 59 – 55**

**NP: ****28.868.400 – 74.005.568**

**Obtenido zenkai: +15% = 11.100.835**

**NP: 74.005.568 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 79.555.985**

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar a la realidad donde Pan ahora era más fuerte que Gohan, apareció otra ventana.

**¡Misión [¡Mejoraré!] objetivo de bonificación 2 completado!**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +1000 Exp (21,000 – 22,000), habilidad [Transvorder]**

**¡Misión [¡Mejoraré!] completada!**

**[Transvorder]**

**Esta habilidad no está calculada por niveles, sino por el conocimiento y capacidad de The Gamer. Permite al jugador viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, puede viajar a otros mundos, pero deberá usar la energía más utilizada del lugar. Ejemplo: usan magia, deberá usar MP. Si no tiene dicha energía no podrá viajar a dicho lugar**

**Coste: varía con distancia y tipo de energía**

**[Ver opciones de viaje]**

\- Yo… ¿Qué? – dice la Gamer, intentando procesar esto – Creo que necesito un café.

Estando de acuerdo en silencio, sus padres están alucinando tanto como ella. Así que cambian de tema.

\- Cuando estábamos en el GR, cumplí con otros 2 objetivos de la misma misión, uno me dio una nueva estadística y otro una ventaja aleatoria de otra dimensión. También podría aprovechar y mirar como se ve mi estado en total – dice Pan divagando ligeramente. Con el asentimiento de acuerdo de sus padres, llama a dicha ventana –. [Estado]

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años, 1 mes y 0 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: saiyan**

**Nivel: ****16 - 22,000 / 36,100**

**HP: 19,400 / 19,400**

**Reg HP: 3,880HP / min**

**KP: 13,100 / 13,100 (+1%) = 13,231 / 13,231**

**Reg KP: 2,620KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 182**

**Vit: 194**

**Des: 194**

**Int: 64**

**Sue: 30**

**Ki: 131**

**Car: 15**

**Puntos: 55**

**NP: 74.005.568 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 79.555.985**

**Yen: 45,700**

**Daño base: 2 x Fue = 364**

**Daño recibido: -15%**

**Ventajas:**

**Saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +80% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +8 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Mayor]**

**Zenkai Mayor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +7'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +10% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +12'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -2'5% HP MAX +15% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Desventajas:**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 2**

\- Correcto… ¿Quiero saber que es [Car]? – había querido decirlo como una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero las letras le resultaban familiares y no le gusta.

**[Car] o carisma es la estadística que numera la capacidad de liderar de una persona y como lo ven los demás. También es cuan atractivo creen que eres. El promedio para alguien normal sería entre 5 y 10. Como saiyan está en buena forma y, junto a otras variables provoca que inicie inusualmente alto. Contra mayor tu [Car], más probabilidades que alguien te siga y / o convencer a alguien**

\- Mira el lado bueno – le dijo Gohan. Videl no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, no era que fuera tan divertido, sino por la cara gruñona y ceñuda de Pan –, te será más fácil convencer a Vegeta si la subes un poco. Y Bra – prácticamente canto lo último y no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas él mismo por la cara que hizo su hija.

\- ¿Qué te tiene molesta de todas formas? No veo que hay de malo con esta estadística – le pregunta Videl, recuperando la compostura.

\- No es la estadística en sí… Pero primero un [Menú de citas], con corazones para calcular su interés en mi nada menos, y ahora una estadística social… Parece que pasa de un juego de rol, que me encantan, a uno de simulación de amor, que no soy una gran fan – refunfuña ligeramente. Solo para que pasara algo que la enojó y horrorizó en igual medida.

**Por su actuar adorable y verse linda +2[Car] (15 – 17)**

Empezó a balbucear, indignada. ELLA NO ERA LINDA, MALDICIÓN.

**Por su actuar adorable y verse linda +1[Car] (17 – 18)**

\- NO soy linda – remarca indignada. Eso sería un niño de 5 años. Ella tenía 15.

**Sea sincera consigo misma Gamer**

\- Cállate – fulmina al texto con la mirada. Ante la falta de respuesta, centra su atención en sus padres, que la miran divertidos. Cabe destacar que no está avergonzada. Mucho menos sonrojada. Ni un poco –. ¿Y la ventaja aleatoria? – apareció una ruleta, pero cada tramo era muy delgado y no podía ver lo que tenían escrito.

**¡Tiene una tirada gratuita! ¿Desea usarla ahora? Si está segura gire la ruleta**

Simplemente se encoje de hombros y gira la ruleta. Sigue girando por un par de minutos y cuando están todos impacientes, para.

**¡Felicidades! Obtenida ventaja****[Llama del Juramento]**

**Obtenida capacidad de usar Llamas de Última Voluntad (DWF y Reg DWF) y estadística [WF]**

**Tu voluntad es alta, estadística inicial alta**

**DWF: 2,000 / 2,000 - Reg DWF: 400DWF / min**

**WF: 20**

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo y luego había una nueva energía en su cuerpo. Era mucho menor al ki, tendría que estrenarla.

**Llama del Juramento: ¡vamos mi cielo y mi tierra! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía] +50 niveles, habilidad [Hyper Intuición] +50 niveles y habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad] +50 niveles, +100% [WF]**

**Obtenida ventaja [Llama del Cielo] y ventaja [Llama de la Tierra]**

**Llama del Cielo: ¡venid mi cielo! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía] +50 niveles y habilidad [Hyper Intuición] +50 niveles. Atraes a tu cielo a usuarios con otros tipos de Llamas de Última Voluntad del Cielo, +25% [WF]**

**Llama de la Tierra: ¡todos abajo! Obtenida habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad] +50 niveles**

**Debido a poseer [Armonía] y una [Llama de la Tierra]: Atraes a tu cielo a usuarios con otros tipos de Llamas de Última Voluntad de la Tierra**

**Subido de nivel [Armonía] X50 (50 – 100)**

**Subido de nivel [Hiper Intuición] X50 (50 – 100)**

**Subido de nivel [Manipulación de la Gravedad] X50 (50 - 100)**

***** ¡Felicidades! *****

**Has maximizado tres habilidades**

**+9 PH (2 – 11)**

**+15 P (55 – 70)**

**+2 PV (2 – 4)**

**Escoja 3 recompensas:**

**\- 6 PH**

**\- 4 PV**

**\- 15 P**

**\- Pack pergaminos / Libros de habilidades aleatorios**

**\- Pergamino / Libro aleatorio**

\- … Estoy flipando – admitió Pan. Respiró hondo unos minutos, recomponiéndose. Cuando estaba lo suficiente estable tomó la decisión de centrarse en las recompensas de momento –. Está bien… Los PH están fuera, ya tengo 11 y no sé dónde gastarlos. Los Puntos no, tengo 70 y todavía es relativamente fácil subir de nivel. Así que eso me deja con los dos aleatorios y 4 PV, no sé en qué ventajas gastarlos la verdad.

Mirando por sobre el hombro a sus padres, queriendo saber su opinión sobre la elección, estos le dieron un asentimiento todavía aturdidos. Sus caras eran divertidas.

**+9 PH (2 – 11)**

**+15 P (55 – 70)**

**+6 PV (2 – 8)**

**\+ Pack pergaminos / Libros de habilidades aleatorios**

**\+ Pergamino / Libro aleatorio**

Entonces aparecieron dos ruletas, sobre la de la izquierda ponía "Pergamino / Libro aleatorio, tirada gratis" y en la de la derecha "Pergamino / Libro de habilidades aleatorio, tirada gratis". Primero giro la izquierda.

**¡Felicidades! Obtenido libro [La Voluntad de Fuego]**

\- ¿Qué pasa con todo lo de la voluntad en relación al fuego? – cuestionó Pan. Sin respuesta. No apareció ninguna pestaña y, obviamente, el libro había ido a su inventario así que lo leería luego. Por ahora, miraría ese pack.

**¡Felicidades! Obtenido un [Pack Elemental]: Pergamino [****Fūton: Atsugai****], Pergamino [Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu], Pergamino [****Suiton: Suidanha****], Pergamino [Doton: Doryūheki], Pergamino [Raiton: Jibashi]**

**NOTA: es posible obtener un [Pack Elemental] en el futuro, pero contendrá pergaminos de habilidades diferentes**

\- Miraré estos pergaminos después... De momento, vamos a ver que son mis nuevas ventajas. [Menú de ayuda].

**¡Alerte tutorial!**

**En este menú podrá hacer preguntas y el juego responderá lo mejor que pueda. La mayoría de respuestas serán relativamente generales y si The Gamer desea algo más específico deberá buscar la información por su cuenta**

No teniendo ningún problema con lo general que fuera la respuesta, pregunto sobre las Llamas de Última Voluntad.

**[Menú de ayuda]**

**Llamas de Última Voluntad**

**Las Llamas de Última Voluntad se clasifican de acuerdo con su pureza, la cual tiene una relación directa con la fuerza de voluntad de un individuo. Cada atributo de la llama tiene su propia característica especial. Se conocen dos tipos de Llamas de Última Voluntad, las Llamas de Última Voluntad del Cielo y las Llamas de Última Voluntad de la Tierra. Sin embargo, hay también varias Llamas Especiales que no pertenecen a ninguna de esas categorías. Hay 7 Llamas de Última Voluntad del Cielo (Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Rayo, Nube y Niebla), 7 Llamas de Última Voluntad de la Tierra (Tierra, Pantano, Bosque, Montaña, Glaciar, Desierto y Río) y 4 Llamas Especiales (Juramento, Ira, Nieve y Noche)**

\- Llama del Juramento.

**Llama Especial**

**Llama del Juramento**

**Color: Marrón rojizo y naranja**

**Características: Manipulación de la Gravedad y Armonía**

**La Llama del Juramento es una combinación entre la Llama de la Tierra y la Llama del Cielo que da como resultado una llama extremadamente poderosa. Tiene las propiedades tanto del Cielo como de la Tierra**

**Permite al usuario juntar sus huesos rotos y reforzarlos con una "capa de gravedad", creando así un esqueleto más resistente. También permite utilizar la manipulación de la gravedad para desacelerar o incluso inmovilizar al oponente. Sin mencionar el aumento drástico de la pureza y el poder de las llamas al estar unidas**

\- Llama del Cielo y Llama de la Tierra.

**Llama de Última Voluntad del Cielo**

**Llama del Cielo**

**Color: Naranja**

**Características: Armonía**

**Capacidad: Asimilación con los alrededores y petrificación**

**Entre los siete atributos, las llamas del cielo poseen la mayor potencia de propulsión, especialmente las de mayor pureza. Descrita como misteriosa, su característica "Armonía", representa un estado sin contradicción ni defectos en la que se mantiene un equilibrio completo. Los portadores del atributo del cielo se dice que son excepcionalmente raros y la mayoría de los conocidos comparten la característica común de poseer una gran perspicacia. Pueden crear su propio "Cielo" atrayendo a usuarios de otras llamas del tipo cielo para ser su "familia" y poseer un enlace mediante sus llamas (solo puedes poseer uno de cada llama)**

**Llama de Última Voluntad de la Tierra**

**Llama de la Tierra**

**Color: Marrón rojizo**

**Capacidad: Manipulación de la Gravedad**

**Una persona que utiliza la Llama de la Tierra puede modificar la gravedad a su alrededor en cualquier medida. Este poder fue confundido al principio con una forma de telekinesis, ya que, gracias a ella, el usuario puede manipular objetos sin necesidad de tocarlos. Hasta tal punto llega el poder de esta llama, que incluso tiene la capacidad de generar agujeros negros**

\- O sea… que me ha tocado la lotería con la fusión de las dos llamas principales – dijo Pan. ¿Nunca acababan las sorpresas? – Ahí va otra estadística que entrenar. Y ni siquiera tengo ninguna técnica – suspira –. Buscaré información sobre los pergaminos más tarde, tengo que procesar lo reunido hasta ahora. En fin, ¿qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento, mamá?

\- Miradlo vosotros mismos – contesta Videl abriendo su [Estado].

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Videl Satán**

**Edad: 33 años**

**Títulos: Espíritu guerrero, Policía**

**Raza: humana**

**Nivel: 11 – 8,000 / 28,600**

**HP: 1,900 / 1,900**

**Reg HP: 380HP / min**

**KP: 1,900 / 1,900**

**Reg KP: 380KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 15**

**Vit: 19**

**Des: 14**

**Int: 72**

**Sue: 5**

**Ki: 19**

**Puntos: 25**

**NP: 43.890**

**Ventajas:**

**Reconocido de la ley: eres un policía reconocido por todos aquellos que siguen o no la ley, incluso antes de serlo**

**Artista Marcial: ¡sangre, sudor y lágrimas-! Bueno, quizás no lo último. +1 [Fue], [Vit] y [Des] por dos niveles**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes**

\- (Silbido) Ese aumento es genial. ¿Qué hiciste para aumentar tu ki así? ¿Y no tenías una desventaja? – pregunta con curiosidad la gamer.

\- Medité e hice algunas cosas con mi ki, principalmente. Hice un entrenamiento más bien corto pero intenso, en cuanto a lo físico – explicó –. La desventaja desapareció cuando alcancé 10 en ki. No estoy cerca de vosotros, a pesar de todo. Pan era más fuerte antes de todo lo de la caza de las Dragon Ball de estrellas negras.

\- Ahora, amor – empezó Gohan –. No es justo que te compares con nosotros, tienes un gran potencial, cuando éramos jóvenes tardaste un día en aprender a usar el ki, la mayoría ni siquiera aprenden a sentirlo, algunos tardan hasta años. No deberías compararte con nosotros, no somos normales.

Sintiéndose más segura consigo misma, le dio una sonrisa a su marido siempre fiel.

\- Por supuesto que no somos normales – dijo con un tono de 'duh', la adolescente –, lo normal es aburrido.

Soltando una carcajada por el comentario tan típico de su hija, le dio una sonrisa dulce también. No pudo evitar una risita cuando esta se avergonzó, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. A ella realmente le gustaban momentos así en su familia. No importa si alguien tiene un mal día, el resto están allí para el otro, por muy ocupados que estén siempre harán tiempo para la familia.

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es? – cuestionó Gohan. Con un rápido comando de Pan, apareció un mensaje con la hora.

**[17:37 pm]**

\- Todavía no es muy tarde. Creo que mamá debería entrenar en el GR, papá y yo haremos otra cosa – dice Pan con un encogimiento de hombros al final –. Aunque no me importaría entrar contigo, incluso en una gravedad mucho menor, debería ser interesante. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se siente cada nivel de gravedad – admite.

\- Incluso si no notas ningún efecto secundario del entrenamiento y combate, no es bueno que entrenes mucho tiempo seguido. Ya por un tema mental, mira a Vegeta, es muy fuerte, pero nadie puede negar que está obsesionado con entrenar… casi parece casado con el GR – señaló con una risita Videl.

Con un puchero (¡no es un puchero!) asintió a regañadientes.

\- ¿No recibiste unos pergaminos en la mazmorra? Y en ese sorteo… Deberías revisarlos – aconseja su madre. Picándole la curiosidad, ya no tiene problemas con no entrenar.

Su padre tenía que corregir unas tareas que le habían devuelto sus alumnos, así que se fue a ponerse a ello. Ella se fue rápidamente a su cuarto con un "estaré arriba", mientras Videl fue al GR. No sin antes Pan y Gohan aprovecharan y se metiera cada uno en una ducha de la casa. Habían hecho mucho ejercicio y estaban sudados. 20 minutos después, estaban los dos afuera y preparándose para hacer lo suyo.

Pan fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se tumbó en la cama y saco el pergamino [Las Naciones Elementales y las aldeas ocultas], abriéndolo, empezó a leer.

**[Las Naciones Elementales y las aldeas ocultas]**

**También conocidas como Aldeas Ninja, las aldeas ocultas son territorios que se encuentran localizados en gran parte de los países del mundo y que funcionan como la fuerza militar del país en el que residen. Poseen gran importancia ya que las actividades realizadas en las diferentes aldeas sostienen la economía de sus países principalmente a través de los diferentes ingresos que se obtienen con las variadas misiones realizadas.**

**La mayoría de los habitantes que residen en ellas son shinobis (ninjas). Así mismo, cada una de las aldeas poseen un código de vestimenta y una banda ninja con un símbolo distintivo. A través del tiempo, en las aldeas se entrena a los shinobis desde pequeños para pulir sus habilidades y destreza.**

**Generalmente, un país utiliza los servicios de determinada aldea cuando éste no posee una aldea oculta propia, sin embargo, cuando alguna aldea oculta no posee la capacidad necesaria para realizar determinada labor, la misma aldea o el país correspondiente puede optar por acudir por alguna aldea con mayor capacidad que ha demostrado fiabilidad con su desempeño. También existen casos de que una aldea oculta establece conversaciones y acuerdos con otra u otras aldeas para realizar misiones conjuntas y fortalecer la relación entre ellas.**

Lo que había leído hasta ahora le resultó sumamente interesante, así que siguió leyendo. Se preguntó si podría viajar a ese sitio. Un lugar donde los civiles parecían ser la minoría...

**El Daimyō a cargo de un país protege a las aldeas en sus tierras de los ataques enemigos y proporciona dinero y otros suministros también para el mantenimiento y sostenimiento de las mismas. Mientras que operan como un gobierno independiente, el líder de una aldea oculta también proporciona apoyo militar para el país en el que reside.**

**El nacimiento de las aldeas ocultas data de los tiempos de la Era de Guerra entre Clanes. Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha decidieron implementar un sistema en el cual los shinobis dejaran de pelear y comenzaran a arreglar sus asuntos a través de conversaciones, además de establecer un lugar donde los niños no se tuvieran que matar entre ellos. La aldea nació con la idea de la existencia de una locación donde varios shinobis pudieran vivir en paz como una familia, donde tuvieran la posibilidad de llevar una vida pacífica y regular. Otros clanes se juntaron y crearon sus propias aldeas.**

**La rivalidad entre las diferentes aldeas creadas incrementó, provocando que nuevas guerras comenzaran en busca de mayor poder y de adquisición de territorio. Estas disputas, principalmente por aldeas de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, provocaron que aldeas de países inferiores fueran utilizadas como campos de batalla y salieran perjudicadas. El que comenzó como un sueño de paz se transformó en una continua disputa por prestigio y guerras mundiales que han continuado hasta el presente.**

**Muchos fueron los enfrentamientos entre aldeas y naciones, siendo los de mayor impacto los conocidos como Primera, Segunda y Tercera Guerras Mundiales Shinobis.**

**Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi son los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente shinobi. Son los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las naciones ninja. Son las más poderosas de las naciones y cada una tiene una aldea ninja muy poderosa. El País de la Tierra tiene Iwagakure, el País del Rayo tiene Kumogakure, el País del Agua a Kirigakure, el País del Viento posee Sunagakure, y el País del Fuego tiene Konohagakure. Los países fueron nombrados por la naturaleza del chakra predominante de esa área. Estas cinco aldeas son las únicas que tienen un Kage (Sombra) como el jefe de aldea.**

\- _Fue interesante, el pergamino… ¿Shinobis, eh? Mencionó una aldea "Konoha" y clanes… ¿No era sobre eso el otro pergamino? Lo leeré también, parece interesante._

**[Konoha y sus clanes]**

**Konohagakure es la aldea oculta del País del Fuego. Como una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja, Konoha tiene un Kage cómo líder conocido como el Hokage. En total, Konoha, ha tenido cuatro Hokages, siendo Hiruzen Sarutobi (el tercero o sandaime) el actual. A pesar de que Konoha, al igual que su país, ha sido relativamente pacífico desde el final de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sigue siendo uno de los pueblos más poderosos que existen, teniendo un gran poder militar e influencia, aunque esto había disminuido hace unos años por el ataque de kyubi.**

**Madara le puso el nombre a la aldea y Hashirama creó el nombre de Hokage para el líder de la aldea, el cual pensó que Madara era el más adecuado para ese puesto, a lo que Tobirama y el resto de aldeanos, incluido los miembros del Clan Uchiha, se negaron. Hashirama Senju, el líder de los Senju, usó sus habilidades de Elemento Madera para producir gran parte de la infraestructura del pueblo. Por esta razón fue seleccionado para ser el primer Hokage por los aldeanos.**

**Ante el temor de que los Senju opriman a los Uchiha, Madara trató de conseguir apoyo para derrotar a Hashirama. Los Uchiha no lo apoyaron, lo que le obligó a pelear contra Hashirama por sí mismo. Madara fue derrotado en última instancia, en lo que sería llamado el Valle del Fin y según parece allí el Uchiha murió. Después de la batalla, Konoha entró en posesión del Kyubi (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas). Para contener su poder, el pueblo comenzó su tendencia de sellar a la bestia dentro de los Uzumaki (a estas personas se les llamó Jinchūrikis). Hashirama dio los otros bijuus (bestias con cola) en su poder a los otros pueblos que estaban creándose para promover la paz, creando sus propios ****Jinchūrikis****.**

**Konoha participó en las tres guerras ninja. Hashirama murió antes de la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y su hermano (Tobirama) lo remplazó como Segundo Hokage. El Segundo también moriría durante la guerra, asesinado por ninjas de Kumo, pero nombró a Hiruzen Sarutobi su sucesor antes de su muerte. Hiruzen, el Tercero, lideró Konoha durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Aparte de la lucha contra toda Amegakure (del País de la Lluvia), y numerosos enfrentamientos con Hanzō de Ame, poco se conoce de las acciones de Konoha durante la guerra. Décadas más tarde, Konoha se involucró en la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi; Konoha luchó contra Iwa, utilizando Kusagakure (del País de la Hierba) como su campo de batalla. Konoha estaba casi derrotada, pero Minato Namikaze ayudó a volver la guerra de nuevo en su favor.**

**Tras el final de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Minato Namikaze fue elegido como el Cuarto Hokage. Poco después de asumir el cargo, un Uchiha bajo el alias de "Tobi" regresó a la aldea y, extrajo al Kyubi de su Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, lo utilizó para atacar a Konoha. Minato fue capaz de derrotar a Tobi, liberando al Kyubi de su control, aun así, se vio obligado a sacrificar su vida para volver a contener al zorro. Entonces selló la mitad del chakra de este en su cuerpo y la otra mitad junto con el alma del Kyubi en el recién nacido hijo de la anterior Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Muchos ninjas murieron defendiendo el pueblo, y la mayoría de los supervivientes culparon a Naruto por las acciones de la bestia.**

**El Clan A-**

\- ¡Pan, es hora de hacer la cena! – llamó su padre por las escaleras.

Sacada de su lectura justo cuando había llegado donde empezaba a hablar de los clanes, guardó el pergamino en su inventario y se levantó de la cama. Mandó un comando para la hora.

**[19:58 pm]**

\- _¡Hijo de *! ¿Por qué no me doy cuenta del tiempo? ¿Qué diablos? Como han pasado ya más de 2 horas _– dio vueltas al asunto, totalmente confundida por el tema. Esto se estaba volviendo absurdo –. _Nota personal: pon recordatorios… ¡para todo! _¡Ya voy! – responde mientras abre la puerta, encontrándose con su madre que salía de la ducha –. ¿Qué tal te fue el entrenamiento?

\- Genial – dice sin poder parar de sonreír –. Os lo enseñaré después de la cena. Creo que me relajaré en el sofá hasta que esté lista, ya que os toca hacerla a vosotros dos, no estoy cansada física, pero si mentalmente.

Asintiendo en comprensión, ambas bajan las escaleras, Pan se dirige a la cocina donde ya la espera Gohan y Videl va al salón para ver la televisión un rato, probablemente mirará las noticias.

**Media hora después, 20:28 pm**

Se puede ver a Pan poniendo rápido la mesa. Le encanta su nueva velocidad. En fin, para la mayoría de las personas había demasiada comida. Para los que trataban con saiyans, estos dos concretamente, se darían cuenta que había un poco extra.

Este… fenómeno, tiene una explicación simple. Y no, no habían invitado a nadie. Ni venía un niño saiyan, que piensas. Lo que pasa es que cuando los saiyans estaban cocinando, iban a cocinar la cantidad de siempre, pero Pan le recordó a su padre que ahora era un saiyan completo… y la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre. Después de la mesa puesta, se sentaron y comieron normalmente los tres juntos.

**20 minutos después, 20:48 pm**

La familia ya había terminado de comer. Si te preguntas cuanto come un saiyan, es bastante fácil de responder: mucho. Un saiyan puro come unos 70-80 platos, los mitad saiyan unos 50-60 y ¼ saiyan (Pan) solía comer unos 40… Eso serían unos 90-100 para Gohan y Pan anteriormente. Básicamente, ahora tenían que preparar unos 120-130 platos por el cambio de raza de Pan. Solo esperemos que su apetito no aumente si sube su raza a "Legendario" o "Dios".

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, recogieron los platos y los lavaron rápidamente (Gohan y Pan). Lo que le valió 2 niveles a Pan. Resulta que Gohan ya tenía la habilidad maximizada.

**Subido de nivel [Lavar los platos] X2 (19 – 21)**

Los tres se reunieron en el salón, acomodándose en el único sofá. Gohan se sentó en el lado derecho, apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Pan estaba en medio, apoyada en él. Y Videl estaba en el otro extremo del sofá, con las piernas encima de Pan (no era como si fueran muy pesadas para la adolescente). La humana les mostró sus mejoras en cuanto a estadísticas.

**HP: 5,900 / 5,900**

**Reg HP: 1,180HP / min**

**KP: 2,800 / 2,800**

**Reg KP: 560KP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 46**

**Vit: 59**

**Des: 44**

**Int: 72**

**Sue: 5**

**Ki: 28**

**Puntos: 25**

**NP: 623.392**

\- Hijo de-

\- ¡Lenguaje, Pan! - le regaña su padre. Él también estaba impresionado, pero no era para hablar de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué? Iba a decir... ehh... cabra... ¡Sí! Hijo de cabra, jajaja – se fue en una risa nerviosa (N/A: si pudiera te pondría una cara de "no te lo crees ni tu" aquí) –. De todas formas, tu poder es mayor que el mío antes de todo esto ya. ¿En qué gravedad entrenaste?

\- Empecé con 30 veces, pero una vez me acostumbre subí... Llegué a 120 veces – explica.

\- Ese progreso es genial, te dije que eras la mejor – la halaga Gohan. Videl gana un sonrojo, y lo siguiente que sabe Pan, es que se están haciendo ojitos.

\- _Oh, por Dende, ¡no coqueteéis conmigo en medio! _– piensa Pan, irritada – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Ahora se duerme, hija – dice el hombre rodando los ojos.

\- Pero si son las 9 menos 10 – se queja Pan.

\- Puedes leer un poco antes – le dice Videl, cuando ve que la niña va a celebrar, dice algo que todos los hijos temen: el pero –, pero debes poner un recordatorio de esos de tu juego para las 10, te quiero dormida antes de las 10 y media, ¿soy clara?

Pan suspira, pero sabe que es el mejor trato que va a obtener, así que da un asentimiento renuente.

\- Bien, ¡vamos todos ya! – las anima Gohan. Videl se levanta, dejando libre a Pan para que haga lo mismo. Seguido se levanta Gohan, y todos empiezan a retirarse arriba, apagando la tele y las luces antes de subir, claro.

Al levantarse, Pan hace un puchero (¡No hago pucheros!) y:

**Por su actuar adorable y verse linda +1[Car] (18 – 19)**

Pan decide ignorar eso por ahora. Sabe que ignorar una estadística no es bueno, pero está molesta por que la llama linda. Aunque su madre tiene razón, si la sube puede ser útil para... atraer, si, atraer a Bra. Y el factor que, por lo visto, calcula también su capacidad para liderar. Con un suspiro resignado, da un beso de buenas noches a sus padres y va a su habitación. A leer, por supuesto. No sin antes poner un recordatorio para las 10 tal y como le había dicho (ordenado) su madre. Y entonces va al apartado de los clanes y había estado a punto de empezar antes. Realmente quiere saber sobre este mundo, sobre todo cuando tiene una habilidad que puede permitirle viajar allí.

**Un Clan en el sentido más amplio del término, se refiere a una familia o un grupo de ninjas que forman una unidad básica de una aldea ninja. La mayoría de estos clanes, se sabe que comenzaron como mercenarios o fuerzas militares, incluso antes de la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Aquí se encuentran los ubicados en Konoha.**

**Todos los nacidos del clan Aburame realizan un pacto con los insectos, específicamente con un tipo de insectos parásitos capaces de absorber el chakra de los humanos. El residente de estos insectos permite que ellos absorban su chakra, pero a cambio los residentes pueden usar sus insectos como armas de pelea, realizando distintos jutsus donde se incluyen sus insectos, los cuales pueden pelear por cuenta propia. Poseen un gran conocimiento sobre los insectos. Los cuerpos de este clan poseen orificios por el cuerpo que llegan hasta los canales de chakra donde se ubican los insectos inactivos. Sus miembros son capaces de interactuar con estos insectos, enviándolos como espías y recibiendo la información de ellos.**

**Insectos Utilizados: Bikōchū, Kikaichū, Kidaichū, Rinkaichū, Shōkaichū**

-_¿Técnicas basadas en insectos? Extraño, pero no soy quién para criticarlos. Aquí menciona el chakra... Tengo un pergamino de habilidad que requiere de chakra... Y también lo necesitaré para ir a este mundo con la habilidad [Transvorder]. Puedo usar [Adaptación de Ficción] para obtenerla, pero ni siquiera sé si este mundo está disponible para visitar. Tendré que mirarlo mañana._

**En el Clan Akimichi sus miembros son capaces de controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo, aumentando el tamaño de huesos, músculos, tendones y ligamentos. La mayoría de los ninjas de este clan tienen un alza de peso, ya que al aumentar la grasa esta se endurece, causando mayor impacto con sus ninjutsus. Su taijutsu se basa en un potente golpe, no utilizan taijutsu de golpes seguidos, sino que se centralizan en dar un golpe certero y poderoso. Ha realizado píldoras para un mejor desarrollo de sus habilidades, con las cuales se puede aumentar la fuerza física y la cantidad de chakra del consumidor. La cantidad de aumento depende del color de la píldora administrada, la ingesta del alimento provoca dolores que aumentan según el poder de la píldora, causando daños graves e incluso la muerte.**

\- _Ellos también son interesantes... píldoras, ¿eh?_

**Los únicos dos miembros conocidos del clan Hatake tuvieron gran fama, como la tuvo Sakumo Hatake, quien era llamado El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, y su hijo Kakashi Hatake, que es conocido como Kakashi del Sharingan. El clan poseyó al menos una reliquia: la Espada Chakra de Luz Blanca, que producía "Chakra blanco" cuando era utilizada.**

\- _Casi no hay información... ¿No era el sharingan de los Uchihas o algo así?_

**El clan Hyūga se caracteriza por tener ojos de color blanco con un toque lavanda, causado por el Byakugan. Con este, sus miembros pueden ver en un ángulo de 360º sin necesidad de girarse, ver a través de los objetos, de la piel humana y observar los canales de chakra del adversario. Poseen un estilo de taijutsu único, pueden localizar los puntos de chakra del enemigo y golpearlos para inhabilitarlos. Su sociedad cuenta con una rama principal y una secundaria. Ésta última debe proteger a la principal a coste de su vida, y llevan el Sello Maldito puesto por la rama principal para sellar su Byakugan cuando mueren, y es por eso que deben ser los de la rama secundaria quienes protejan a la otra rama. Otro propósito es el control de la rama secundaria, ya que puede ser activado a voluntad por un miembro de la casa principal con un sello de mano que sólo ellos conocen, para destruir las células cerebrales del miembro de la casa secundaria que lleve el sello.**

**El Jefe Ninja de Kumo intentó secuestrar a Hinata Hyūga en su tercer cumpleaños y fue asesinado por el padre de esta, el líder del clan, Hiashi Hyūga, provocando demandas de su cuerpo, esto de acuerdo con el tratado de paz que ambas aldeas habían firmado ese mismo día. En un último momento, Hizashi Hyūga, gemelo menor de Hiashi y miembro de la Rama Secundaria, fue quien sacrificó su vida por la aldea y su clan, su Byakugan fue sellado al morir y se evitó una nueva guerra, esto sería conocido como el Incidente Hyūga.**

\- _Este "Byakugan" parece genial, pero... ¿Cómo puede esclavizar alguien a su familia? Y intentar secuestrar a una niña de 3 años..._

**El clan Inuzuka está especializado en batalla junto a caninos, más concretamente perros. Por lo general sus integrantes poseen características físicas de estos animales (garras, colmillos). Posee un gran sentido del olfato que puede superar incluso a los de un perro común, teniendo consigo perros y/o lobos que los ayudan en sus misiones, estos perros son entrenados de forma especial teniendo habilidades únicas, los cuales pueden ser perros de élite y podrían hablar como un humano. Un rasgo que los identifican rápidamente es una marca en sus mejillas de color rojo y en forma de colmillo. La mayoría de sus jutsus son junto con sus acompañantes y saben entender el dialecto de los caninos que solo ladran. Son especialistas en el rastreo.**

\- _O sea, una familia que habla y entiende a los perros, con garras y colmillos... ¿Básicamente son perros en forma humana o qué?_ \- ella no pensó eso de manera ofensiva, sino divertida.

**El Clan Kurama tenía un gran control sobre el Genjutsu. Los ninjas de este clan son ninjas promedio, a excepción de algunos que pueden desarrollar un Genjutsu más potente que el común, siendo capaz de engañar al cerebro humano, creyendo que la ilusión es totalmente real, pero no lo es.**

**Los líderes del clan decidieron mandar a la Academia a Yakumo, pero al nacer con un cuerpo débil ella no poseía la fuerza física para graduarse y se le asignó una tutora, Kurenai Yuhi, que intenta persuadirla para que no sea ninja por su debilidad física. Yakumo cayó en una gran depresión y liberó a su subconsciente, llamado Idō, que destruyó la sede de este clan y mató a sus padres. Por esta razón el tercer Hokage ordenó sellar los poderes de Yakumo.**

\- _Esta mujer, Kurenai, no debería haberle dicho que dejará de ser ninja. Ese es el trabajo de un médico. Podre chica, sin embargo, tener que vivir con saber que su otro yo a matado a sus padres, incluso si fuese un accidente..._

**El Clan Lee es uno de los clanes que residen en Konoha. El único miembro conocido es Rock Lee, quien es famoso por sus capacidades en el taijutsu, a pesar de no poder usar chakra y tener solo 13 años. Es estudiante del maestro taijutsu residente, Maito Gai.**

\- _¿Gai es su nombre o apellido? Espero que no sea su nombre, ¿Quién llamaría a su hijo así? Por otro lado... Una familia llamada Gai tampoco es..._

**En el clan Nara sus ninjas desarrollan la habilidad de usar las sombras, siendo capaces de atrapar a los enemigos sin darles libertad de movimiento. Su Clan posee un bosque donde crían y cuidan Ciervos, y de esa forma se pueden extraer de sus cuernos ingredientes para realizar recetas de curación y medicamentos que han salvado incluso de la muerte. Sus ninjas son caracterizados por un aspecto de vagos y despreocupados, pero leales a la vez, dotados de una gran inteligencia suelen ser llamados estrategas en las batallas. Con su capacidad de apoderarse de las sombras de sus enemigos pueden paralizar y obligar a estos a imitar los movimientos del agresor.**

\- _Vale, la capacidad de control de las sombras es simplemente genial. Y encima estrategas... este clan sería más peligroso si no fueran unos vagos – _que razón tenía con ese pensamiento...

**El Clan Sarutobi junto el Clan Shimura, Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju formaron Konoha. Ha producido varios miembros notables que han ocupado posiciones de alta autoridad, como el Tercer Hokage, o miembros de los Doce Guardianes Ninja cómo el hijo de este, Asuma. Todos los miembros conocidos son muy devotos de la Voluntad de Fuego.**

**Posee una aptitud innata para el Katon (Elemento Fuego), ya que todos los miembros conocidos poseen la naturaleza. Los miembros de este clan parecen ser capaces de dominar fácilmente jutsu de alto nivel.**

\- _Así que la "Voluntad de Fuego" es de este mundo... Y menciona "Katon", como ese pergamino del [Pack Elemental], ¿el resto del pack también son de otros elementos del mismo mundo? Eso significa que todo lo que recibo, menos las llamas, son de este mundo... Casi parece que el juego quiere que valla a visitarlo o algo así._

**Por descubrir el funcionamiento del juego +1[Int] (64 – 65)**

\- _Ahí tengo mi respuesta…_

**El Clan Senju del Bosque es al igual que el Clan Uchiha considerado uno de los más poderosos del mundo ninja. Este clan estuvo en guerra con los Uchiha (comandados por Uchiha Madara) por mucho tiempo, hasta que se aliaron y formaron la aldea oculta de Konoha en el país del fuego. El clan esta aparentemente extinto a pesar de que tiene descendientes aun vivos (como Tsunade Senju, nieta del Primero y estudiante del Tercero).**

**En algún momento, cuando Hashirama Senju (el Primer Hokage) aún estaba vivo, este clan tuvo una relación muy fuerte con el Clan Uzumaki, debido a que eran parientes lejanos. Su alianza era tan fuerte que el símbolo de los Uzumaki fue utilizado en los uniformes oficiales de los ninjas de Konoha. Además, uno de sus miembros, Mito Uzumaki, se convirtió en la esposa del Primer Hokage y la primera Jinchūriki del Kyubi.**

\- _Jinch__ūriki... Alguien con un "bijuu" sellado... un demonio encerrado en un humano..._

**El Clan Shimura es un clan de los tiempos anteriores a la creación de las aldeas Ninja. Se sabe muy poco acerca de este clan. Fue uno de los clanes que, junto al Clan Sarutobi, se aliaron con el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha para formar Konoha. Danzō Shimura, el Halcón de Guerra, es su único miembro conocido. Que fuese uno de los primeros clanes en aliarse con Konoha junto al Clan Sarutobi, muestra la importancia de este clan en el período anterior a las aldeas.**

\- _Casi no hay nada de información... Excepto de este "Halcón de Guerra", pero ¿por qué lo llaman así?_

**El Clan Uchiha fue casi extinto por su heredero, Itachi Uchiha de 12 años, dejando vivo solamente a Sasuke Uchiha, de 7 años en ese momento. Posee un Kekkei Genkai (una capacidad hereditaria) de Doujutsu (poder ocular). Su doujutsu se basaba en administrar chakra a sus ojos activando el Sharingan, el cual era capaz de adelantar e imitar los movimientos del enemigo, su activación tiene distintas fases, por las cuales su desempeño va avanzando, depende de los tipos de chakra del miembro del Clan puede incluso recrear los jutsus del enemigo. Estos ojos son considerados uno de los más potentes, ya que son capaces de imitar Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, a excepción de los Kekkei Genkai. Se han conocido varios casos en que se incrusta un ojo Sharingan en personas de fuera del clan, requiriendo un mayor gasto de chakra y energía para usarlos. Fueron parte del Clan fundador de Konoha y fundadores de la policía de Konoha.**

**Solamente sobrevivieron tres Uchiha: Itachi, asesino del clan, Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, y Tobi, quien tomó la identidad de Madara Uchiha y colaboró en el genocidio. Desde la masacre, Sasuke tomó como objetivo el asesinar a Itachi por venganza y restaurar el Clan Uchiha. Ese incidente fue conocido como la Masacre Uchiha. Han pasado 5 años.**

-_Kekkei Genkai... Un Dojutsu... Parece fuerte, más que el Byakugan, ¿también será un dojutsu? ¿Un niño de 12 años y un hombre con un nombre falso mataron un clan entero? Y han pasado 5 años... O sea que Sasuke tiene 12 ahora... Dudo que sea remotamente tan fuerte como Itachi. Si visito ese mundo, quizá podría darle unos consejos para entrenar._

**El Clan Uzumaki fue un prominente clan de Uzushio (del país del Remolino). Actualmente existen pocos miembros conocidos, pero en Konoha existe un descendiente directo, el actual Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki, de 12 años.**

**Su país era específicamente conocido por este Clan. La habilidad especial recae en la gran cantidad de fuinjutsu (jutsus de sellado) conocidos. Además de conocerlos, los emplean de forma excelente, siendo temidos por el resto de los países ya que pueden sucumbir frente a la gran cantidad y variedad de sellados y poseían una larga juventud y longevidad durando más tiempo que cualquier otra persona. A causa de este poder el Clan fue exterminado entre las guerras para evitar el gran poder. Los sobrevivientes al ataque se dispersaron por el mundo y enseñaron sus jutsus de sellado para promulgar su legado.**

**Algunos miembros del clan son capaces de sanar sus heridas y la de los demás al morderse y consumir su Chakra, pero es peligroso para el usuario debido al gran agotamiento de sus reservas de Chakra. Igualmente, ciertos miembros poseen una forma única de chakra con propiedades especiales que les permite crear cadenas de diamantina de su propio chakra, así como ser "Jinchūrikis Perfectos".**

\- _El chico es el único Uzumaki conocido... Tiene un demonio señado en él... Y tengo un pergamino de [Fuinjutsu Uzumaki], por lo visto son innatos para los sellos... Si voy lo buscaré, parece interesante... Cuando aprendo un pergamino aparece una copia en mi inventario así que se la daré._

**El Clan Yamanaka es especialista en infiltraciones y extractores de información, por el hecho de que están especializados en la mente, pueden invadir, manipular, confundir y navegar a través de los pensamientos y la mente de los enemigos, haciéndolos perfectos para el espionaje y las infiltraciones a bases enemigas. Son capacitados para hacer análisis de forma rápida, son muy buenos concentrando chakra, de una rama de la familia trabajan en una Florería, por lo mismo los que trabajan ahí son capaces de conocer el trabajo físico que pueden hacer por medio de las manos. Generalmente deben andar en grupo al momento de ataques, ya que sus jutsus necesitan una alta concentración y pueden ser atacados en el lapso de atacar.**

\- _Esta bien, con el tipo de mundo que es, debería haber visto venir la existencia de lectores mentales, aun así, me sorprendió. Parece que no hay nada más... O bueno, al menos fue una lectura interesante e informativa... Ahora, veamos... [Adaptación de Ficción], ¿cómo funcionas?_

**[Adaptación de ficción]**

**Adapta conceptos ficticios de un mundo diferente en el tuyo y úsalos como verdaderos. Esto puede ser cualquier cosa, desde fuentes de energía, movimientos e incluso agregar razas**

**Uso limitado: 1 uso por mes, se pueden acumular**

**Usos acumulados: 181 (la dilatación del tiempo no cuenta para el contador real)**

**¿Qué desea adaptar?**

**_Chakra_**

**¿Seguro que desea obtener [Chakra]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- [Sí] - dice resueltamente –. _Por otra estadística más que entrenar. Incluso si no puedo ir a ese mundo, los pergaminos de habilidad que tengo tienen esta energía como requisito._

**Integrando [Chakra]… Sistema de chakra integrado en el cuerpo del Gamer... Obtenida estadística [Cha], obtenido CP, obtenido Reg CP**

**CP: 100 / 100 Reg CP: 20CP / min**

**Cha: 1**

**Usos acumulados: 181 - 180**

-_ ¡Bien! Aunque es una lástima que tenga que entrenarla desde abajo, el mayor problema es: ¿cómo la entreno? El ki se entrena usándolo, así que debería ser lo mismo con el chakra y, por lo tanto, con las llamas. La adaptación funciona con cualquier cosa, ¿no? Entonces... Si yo quisiera magia o mana, ¿puedo obtenerlo? _\- el juego no respondió así que decidió probarlo –_ [Adaptación de ficción], magia._

**Necesita ser más específico, hay una gran variedad de magia con diferencias entre ellas, deberá especificar cuál de ellas desea. Sino tomará la magia "general", que no podrá usar algunas habilidades específicas, pero habrá más variedad**

Ella no tenía ninguna magia particular que le llamara la atención, así que preguntó al juego si tenía alguna que tuviera muchos usos, tanto en combate como fuera de él. Ella ya tenía muchas técnicas destructivas con el ki, elementales con el chakra (si el nombre de [Pack Elemental] es una señal) y con las llamas... bueno, llamas. Un poder menos destructivo y llamativo, pero útil sería preciado entre sus habilidades.

**Magia de **_**Harry Potter**_**: mucha variedad. Requiere: varita para usar hechizos**

**Magia de **_**Little Witch Academia**_**: si te interesa montar una escoba y seguir tus sueños... Requiere: varita para usar hechizos**

**Magia de **_**Zero no Tsukaima**_**: transmutar piedras en oro, lanzar bolas de fuego o hacer una explosión... todo depende de tu tipo de magia. Requiere: varita (o un artilugio mágico) para usar hechizos**

**Magia de **_**Fairy Tail**_**: gremios de magos, dragones, llaves... (RECOMENDADO)**

**Magia de **_**Overlord**_**: no solo en general, sino que obtendrás específicamente la magia de un Overlod de este mundo (RECOMENDADO)**

**Magia de **_**Type-moon (Fate)**_**: es un mundo con una ciudad en una guerra de magos, ¿qué esperas? Hay diferentes magias aquí (NO RECOMENDADO PARA NOVATOS)**

**Magia de **_**Sailor Moon**_**: ¡bienvenida Sailor Saiyan! Si se escoge recibirá automáticamente un broche/"bolígrafo" transformador que la cambiará a su aspecto Sailor, donde no la reconocerán... a menos que sientan tu ki**

\- _Los tres primeros están descartados, no tengo varita. He visto el anime Sailor Moon y no estoy particularmente interesada en llevar esas mini faldas, muchas gracias. Type-moon tampoco, no sé mucho sobre magia, así que voy a abstenerme de escoger algo no recomendado para novatos. ¿Fairy Tail o Overlord? Decisiones, decisiones... He oído hablar de ambos como ficticios, pero no he visto ninguno, por lo que tengo entendido la magia de un Overlord es muy fuerte, pero relacionada con los no-muertos... Creo que escogeré la de Fairy Tail, sí._

**¿Seguro que desea [Magia de **_**Fairy Tail**_**]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- _[Sí]._

**Hay 2 tipos principales de magia en este mundo, por favor escoja uno para empezar (podrá aprender el otro al alcanzar un cierto nivel de la elegida):**

**Caster Magic (Magia Lanzadora) es una forma de Magia en la cual la Magia se genera del cuerpo del Mago o del contacto de este con algún objeto. Suelen ser magias para largo alcance, aunque también son útiles en el cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Holder Magic (Magia Portadora) es una magia que requiere que un mago utilice una fuente externa para producir la magia. Por lo general, requiere el uso de Objetos Mágicos, aunque hay algunas excepciones, tales como los Objetos de Edolas que son alimentados por Lacrima.**

**Lost Magic (Magia Perdida) es un tipo de magia que ha sido borrada de la historia del mundo debido a su inmenso poder y de la gravedad absoluta de sus efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, los usuarios de esta magia aún existen, aunque el propio Mago cree que esta magia es extremadamente rara. **

Definitivamente descartó la [Holder Magic], no tiene ningún objeto mágico así que no le serviría de nada. Debatió por un momento, ya tenía ataques a larga distancia, así que la [Caster Magic] hizo que se encogiera de hombros con indiferencia. La [Lost Magic] sin embargo... Bra tenía razón, era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

**Buscando [Lost Magic] compatible con Gamer... Integrando [Lost Magic: Dragon Slayer de Fuego]... Magia de **_**Fairy Tail**_** [Lost Magic: Dragon Slayer de Fuego] integrada en el cuerpo de Gamer... Obtenida estadística [Mag], obtenido MP, obtenido Reg MP, obtenida ventaja [Dragon Slayer de Fuego] y [Dragon Slayer]**

**Dragon Slayer de Fuego: inmune al fuego que no es considerablemente más caliente que el tuyo, +50% daño con ataques de magia de fuego**

**Dragon Slayer: +5 [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] / [Mag] permanentes, +1[Mag] / nivel, -5% daño recibido**

**Fue: 182 – 187 Vit: 194 – 199**

**Des: 194 – 199 Mag: 1 – 6**

**NP: 74.005.568 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 79.555.985,5 - 77.998.448 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 83.548.865**

**MP: 600 / 600 Reg MP: 120MP / min**

**Mag: 6**

**Usos acumulados: 180 - 179**

\- (chillido ahogado) ¿soy inmune al fuego? ¡Soy inmune al fuego! – susurró emocionada. Incluso ellos, los saiyan, no importa cuan fuertes fueran se quemaban, ¡pero ella ya no! – Y las estadísticas también son buenas, lastima que no me de más por nivel, a excepción de [Mag]. Bueno, a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado, ¿no?

**Por soltar un chillido lindo y hacer una expresión adorable +2[Car] (19 – 21)**

Decidiendo no tener en cuenta cualquier mensaje del juego sobre ser " linda" o "adorable", se centró en otras cosas. Como recuperar la compostura, del… ruido anterior. Si. Llamémoslo así.

\- _[Transvorder]_ – veamos si ese mundo está entre sus opciones. El juego parecía querer que vaya y sería contraproducente para ese objetivo si ni siquiera salía en su habilidad para viajar a otros mundos –_. Llamó a ese mundo " Naruto"… ¿no es el nombre del Uzumaki Jinchuriki ese? [Ver opciones de viaje]_

**Por darse cuenta de información crucial +1[Int] (65 - 66)**

**[Transvorder]**

**Esta habilidad no está calculada por niveles, sino por el conocimiento y capacidad de The Gamer. Permite al jugador viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, puede viajar a otros mundos, pero deberá usar la energía más utilizada del lugar. Ejemplo: usan magia, deberá usar MP. Si no tiene dicha energía no podrá viajar a dicho lugar**

**Coste: varía con distancia y tipo de energía**

**[Ver opciones de viaje]**

**[Opciones de viaje]**

**Bleach (reiatsu)**

**Zero no Tsukaima (magia)**

**Sailor Moon (magia)**

**Fairy Tail (magia)**

**Naruto (chakra)**

**Fate / Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya (magia)**

**Ataque a los Titanes (sin restricción)**

**Pokemon (sin restricción)**

**Hunter x Hunter (ren)**

**Blue Exorcist (cualquier tipo de energía)**

**High School DXD (magia y raza: no humana)**

**Saint Seiya (cosmos)**

**[Más]**

Sonrió cuando vio que el mundo _Naruto_, estaba entre las opciones. Estaba a punto de hacer… algo, lo que se le ocurriera para aprovechar el tiempo, como mirar que otros mundos había en [Más] cuando sonó el recordatorio. Parece que se acabó el tiempo. Cualquier cosa, será mañana.

* * *

Nota de autor: ¡hola! Quería preguntaros si queríais alguna habilidad especial para los 200 puntos en una estadística y los 100 puntos para las nuevas. Ya os aclaro que no estoy muy segura de si poner habilidades en los 200 puntos, por eso si veo que recibo comentarios sobre ciertas habilidades puede, PUEDE que ponga.

Y pues nada, estoy muy feliz por quien haya llegado hasta aquí ;-). Esta es mi primera historia y no estaba segura si alguien la leería. No me importan las críticas mientras sean constructivas.


	8. Razas y ventajas

**Habitación de Son Pan, domingo, 7:00 am**

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos. Era realmente extraño, ese sueño había sido tan real.

**Has dormido en una cama, HP, KP, FV, CP, MP al máximo y todos los efectos de estado negativos eliminados**

Parece que no era un sueño.

Oh bueno. No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Ahora a pensar en la otra cosa extraña esa mañana... ¿Por qué se había despertado tan... despierta? Ella no era una persona de la mañana, pero cuando miro su despertador, ponía que eran las 7, y estaba completamente despierta, ni siquiera un poco de somnolencia tenía esa mañana. Tal vez era algo del juego, recordaba que ayer se despertó a la misma hora. En fin, era domingo, era el turno de su padre y de ella de hacer el desayuno.

Levantándose de la cama, se dispuso a bajar. Después de hacer su cama y cambiarse a su ropa "casual" (la ropa pesada, sin las partes pesadas... no quería romper una silla o el sofá por el peso excesivo. Las prendas pesadas estaban en el inventario) antes de bajar.

Mientras bajaba para encontrar que sus padres no se habían levantado aún, no le sorprendía. Su padre no era de la mañana tampoco y su madre prefería quedarse un rato de más en la cama. Eran las 7:15, así que todavía faltaba 1 hora para el desayuno, y 30 minutos para empezar a hacerlo. Decidió aprovechar y revisar su estado mientras empezaba a sacar algunas cosas que podrían desayunar. No es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer. Podía asegurar que no entrenaría sin desayunar primero. Solo de pensarlo le daba hambre.

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Son Pan**

**Edad: 15 años, 1 mes y 1 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Raza: saiyan**

**Nivel: 16 - 22,000 / 36,100**

**HP: 19,400 / 19,400 - ** **Reg HP: 3,880HP / min**

**KP: 13,100 / 13,100 (+1%) = 13,231 / 13,231 - Reg KP: 2,620KP / min**

**FV: 2,000 / 2,000 (4,000 / 4,000) - Reg FV: 400FV / min (800)**

**CP: 100 / 100 - Reg CP: 20CP / min**

**MP: 600 / 600 - Reg MP: 120MP / min**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 187**

**Vit: 199**

**Des: 199**

**Int: 65**

**Sue: 30**

**Ki: 131**

**WF: 20 (+100%) = 40**

**Cha: 1**

**Mag: 6**

**Car: 21**

**Puntos: 70**

**NP: 77.998.448 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 83.548.865**

**Yen: 45,700**

**Daño: 2 x Fue = 374**

**Daño recibido: -20%**

**Ventajas:**

**Saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +80% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +8 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Mayor]**

**Zenkai Mayor: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +7'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +10% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +12'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -2'5% HP MAX +15% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Guerrero prodigio: ¡soy un genio combatiente! +30% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Llama del Juramento: ¡venid mi cielo y mi tierra! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía], habilidad [Hiper Intuición] y habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad], +75% [FV]**

**Llama del Cielo: ¡venid mi cielo! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía] y habilidad [Hiper Intuición]. Atraes a usuarios con otras Llamas de Última Voluntad del Cielo, +25% [FV]**

**Llama de la Tierra: ¡todos abajo! Obtenida habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad]**

**Dragon Slayer de Fuego: inmune al fuego que no es considerablemente más caliente que el tuyo, +50% daño con ataques de magia de fuego Slayer de Fuego: inmune al fuego que no es considerablemente más caliente que el tuyo, +50% daño con ataques de magia de fuego**

**Dragon Slayer: +5 [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] / [Mag] permanentes, +1 [Mag] / nivel, -5% daño recibido]**

**Desventajas:**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 8**

La verdad, su estado estaba genial para un solo día de entrenamiento. Por supuesto, ella sabe que irá mucho más despacio para fortalecerse ahora que ya es un nivel 16 y está entre los 100 y 200 puntos en la mayoría de estadísticas.

Ella se mueve por la cocina, empezando a preparar el desayuno sin darse cuenta realmente.

\- _¿Tal vez debería usar algunos PV? Ya tengo 8 acumulados... mmhh... Probemos algo... [Ventajas Disponibles]._

**Mutación Saiyan (acumulable con [Legendario Súper Saiyan] y [Súper Saiyan Dios])**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Legendario Súper Saiyan (apilable con [Mutación Saiyan] y [Súper Saiyan Dios])**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Súper Saiyan Dios (apilable con [Mutación Saiyan] y [Legendario Súper Saiyan])**

**Costo: 2 PV**

**Súper Zenkai (apilable con [Zenkai Legendario] y [Zenkai Divino])**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Biología Saiyan**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**La edad importa**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Prodigio Total (mejora de [Guerrero Prodigio])**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Potencial liberado (****⅕****)**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Líder Natural**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Control del Jugador**

**Costo: 1 PV**

Sintiendo curiosidad por los efectos de algunas de las ventajas, mira que hacen.

**Mutación Saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +80% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +9 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Mayor], puedes añadir razas con [Adaptación de ficción] y sus ventajas serán las de alguien 100% de esta**

**Requisitos: 1 PV y [Raza: Saiyan]**

Así que necesitaba dejar de ser humana para poder ser... otras cosas, básicamente. Obtengo +9 en lugar de +8, y posibilidad de ser un mestizo con otras razas y, por lo tanto, ventajas únicas.

**Súper Zenkai: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +9'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +12% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +14'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -2'5% HP MAX +17% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, [Zenkai Mayor] y poseer cola**

Ya veo... Es un punto medio entre [Zenkai Mayor] y [Zenkai Legendario o Divino]

**Biología Saiyan: ¡eres miembro de la orgullosa raza guerrera de los Saiyan! Requisito de experiencia -10%**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, [Raza: Saiyan] y alcanzar mínimo nivel 15**

**La edad importa: ¡mi edad es importante, ya sabes! agrega edad a tu nivel al calcular el poder de batalla para obtener un resultado mucho mejor. NP = Fue x Des x Ki x (nivel + edad ÷ 2). También agrega un año a tu edad. Te crece en consecuencia**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, alcanzar mínimo nivel 15 y edad 15**

La verdad que eso de "crecer en consecuencia" era muy tentador, realmente le disgustaba ser tan bajita, incluso si era porque los saiyans crecían diferente que los humanos. Pero si alguien preguntara porque le interesaba esa ventaja, diría que era por el poder extra. [Biología Saiyan] era buena, puede que no lo pareciera, pero un 10% menos de experiencia para subir de nivel podía hacer una gran diferencia.

**Prodigio Total: ¡soy un genio! ****+50% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes de cualquier ámbito o tipo**

**Requisito: 1 PV, [Guerrero Prodigio]**

**Potencial liberado (****⅕****): se ha liberado parte de su potencial, +5 a todas las estadísticas. Puedes escoger el color de tu aura.**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, alcanzar mínimo 100 [Fue] y [Des]**

Estos serían beneficiosos... Sobre todo si [Potencial liberado (⅙)] la ayuda a subir las nuevas estadísticas.

**Líder Natural: ¡seguidme! La gente siente una extraña necesidad de seguirte y escucharte. +3 Car por nivel**

**Requisitos: 1 PV y alcanzar mínimo 20 [Car]**

Si bien esa estadística la irritaba sin fin, como alguien a quien nunca solían tomar en serio, entendía la importancia de que la escucharan. Fue la siguiente que le llamó la atención.

**Control del Jugador: otorga la capacidad de desactivar [Mente del Jugador] si así lo desea para facilitar las transformaciones impulsadas por las emociones**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, usar mínimo 1 [Adaptación de ficción]**

¡Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para alcanzar el Súper Saiyan!

Fue sorprendente exacto... 10 ventajas... La única que necesitaba más de 1 PV, era la del [Súper Saiyan Dios] y no quería obtenerla hasta alcanzar cierto nivel con las otras transformaciones, lo mismo con la de [Legendario Súper Saiyan]. Traducción, solo le interesaban 8, todas valían solo 1 PV cada una y tenía 8 PV... Perfecto para tomarlas todas (menos las dos mencionadas) ahora mismo. Aun así, decidió esperar a sus padres antes de comprar algo.

**Subido de nivel [Cocinar] X2 (47 – 49)**

Se sorprendió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado cocinando y ya había acabado. Decidió que esperaría hasta que despertarán sus padres, según el juego solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 7:50. Ahora pensando en ello recordó que ayer hubo una actualización de sus habilidades... ¿Qué cambió exactamente? Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver otras entradas: [Habilidades maximizadas], [Habilidades complementarias y pasivas], [Otras] y [Habilidades académicas]. Empezó revisando las [Habilidades de Jugador]. Mientras empezó a lavar lo que había utilizado para cocinar.

**Habilidades de jugador**

**[Cuerpo del jugador]**

**Experimenta tu vida como un juego. Hace que todo el daño se convierta en un valor numérico en lugar de perjudicarte. Si tienes suficiente HP para sobrevivir a una puñalada al corazón, vivirás**

**[Mente del jugador]**

**Experimenta la tranquilidad de jugar un juego, lo que le impide tener un colapso en situaciones estresantes**

**[Voluntad del jugador]**

**Un jugador es tan fuerte como su voluntad. Esta habilidad le permite ignorar por completo sus límites. El universo no es el límite**

**[Adaptación de ficción]**

**Adapta conceptos ficticios de un mundo diferente en el tuyo y úsalos como verdaderos. Esto puede ser cualquier cosa, desde fuentes de energía, movimientos e incluso agregar razas**

**Uso limitado: 1 uso por mes, se pueden acumular**

**Usos acumulados: 179 (la dilatación del tiempo no cuenta para el contador real)**

**[Observar]**

**Nivel 3 (50 / 300)**

**Habilidad que permite ver información sobre personas, animales y objetos a los que se dirige la habilidad. Cuanto mayor nivel en la habilidad, mayor información recopilada. 4 KP por uso**

**[Crear / Escapar Instancia de Mazmorra]**

**Nivel 2 (0 / 100)**

**La capacidad de crear una dimensión de bolsillo de su elección. Que sea una copia vacía de su universo actual o un entorno completamente nuevo. Viene con la capacidad de romper esa dimensión para regresar**

**Mazmorras actuales:**

**Vacía**

**Zombies**

**Dilatación de tiempo: sin dilatación hasta niveles superiores**

Además de los usos de [Adaptación de ficción], [Observar] al nivel 3 (debería empezar a enviar spam para subirlo de nivel) y el nivel de [Crear / Escapar Instancia de Mazmorra] (voy a llamarla IM (Instancia de Mazmorra) a partir de ahora), no había nada nuevo. Así que se movió a las [Habilidades comunes].

**Habilidades comunes**

**[Cocinar]**

**Nivel 49 (200 / 4900)**

**¡Seré un chef! Cocina un 53% más rápido, utiliza un 20% menos de ingredientes, un 10% mejor sabor, otorga mejores bonus**

**[Limpiar]**

**Nivel 27 (1,000 / 2,700)**

**¡Todo está limpio, lo juro! Barres 31% más rápido, limpias el polvo un 31% más rápido, limpia los platos un 31% más rápido**

**[Planchar la ropa]**

**Nivel 13 (0 / 1300)**

**¡Todo liso! Planchas 17% más rápido**

**[Tejer]**

**Nivel 7 (500 / 700)**

**¡Uy, se me ha salido un punto! Tejes un 11% más rápido**

**[Mentir]**

**Nivel 7 (400 / 700)**

**¡No lo descubrirán! -11% probabilidades de ser descubierto**

Parece que [Barrer], [Lavar los platos] y [Limpiar el polvo] se han juntado en [Limpiar], además de ser de nivel más alto. Cuando seleccionó las [Habilidades de Combate], se encontró con una sorpresa. Parece que estaba dividida en sub-categorías.

**Habilidades de Jugador**

**Habilidades Comunes**

**Habilidades maximizadas**

**Habilidades de Combate:**

_**Estilos de combate**_

_**Habilidades de combate básicas**_

_**Habilidades de Ki**_

_**Habilidades de Llamas (vacío)**_

_**Habilidades de Chakra (vacío)**_

**_Habilidades de Magia (vacío)_**

**Habilidades complementarias y pasivas**

**Otras**

**Habilidades académicas**

Qué curioso… Ella se movió para poner las últimas cosas en la mesa, revisando las habilidades maximizadas.

**Habilidades maximizadas**

**[Armonía] - Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Permite al portador de la Llama del Cielo asimilar su entorno, abrir Cajas de Armas de otros atributos y fusionar otras Llamas con la suya, ejemplos de esto son la Llama del Juramento y la Llama de la Ira. Ayuda a que se "armonice" con la Llama del enemigo y absorberla. Representa un estado sin contradicciones ni defectos en el que se mantiene el equilibrio perfecto con el entorno**

**[Hiper Intuición] - Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Proporciona al usuario un nivel de percepción casi pre cognitivo. Funciona en amenazas físicas, ataques basados en Llamas de Última Voluntad, ilusiones e incluso mentiras**

**[Manipulación de la Gravedad] - Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Permite al usuario de la Llama de la Tierra manipular la gravedad a su alrededor en cualquier medida. Al ser ejercida sobre un oponente se le puede inmovilizar completamente. Con esta característica también se puede manipular objetos sin tocarlos e incluso generar agujeros negros**

**[Onda de ki]** \- **Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Una simple esfera de ki destinada a ser lanzada contra tus enemigos**

**KP mínimo: 1KP / 1 onda de ki**

**Daño: (2 x ki utilizado) + nivel de habilidad = 200HP**

**[Vuelo] – Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**La capacidad de volar usando Ki. Velocidad = velocidad de carrera**

Oh mira, las 3 habilidades que obtuvo ayer maximizadas al momento y que parecían increíblemente útiles. ¿Cómo se le olvidó revisar que hacían? [Manipulación de la Gravedad] parecía tener los mismo efectos que el GR. La pregunta era, ¿solo podía usar la habilidad en otros o también en sí misma? Le sería útil para entrenar.

Espera… ella no tenía [Vuelo] antes. Y mucho menos maximizada.

**Por darse cuenta de un error del juego +1[Int] (65 – 66)**

***** ¡Felicidades! *****

**Has maximizado una habilidad**

**+2 PH**

**+5 P**

**+1 PV**

**Escoja su cuarta recompensa:**

**\- 3 PH**

**\- 2 PV**

**\- 10 P**

Escoge los 2 PV. Ahora tiene 11 en total, lo que significa que si quisiera podría comprar todas las ventajas disponibles. O las 8 antes mencionadas y mirar otras disponibles con los 3 puntos restantes.

**Has recibido: +2 PH (11 – 13), +5 P (70 – 75), +3 PV (8 – 11)**

Con eso para pensar más tarde, miro la siguiente sección, [Estilos de combate].

**Estilos de combate**

**[Estilo del Orgullo]**

**Nivel 90 (200 / 9000)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo creado por Son Pan a partir de los estilos de la escuela tortuga, la escuela grulla, la escuela demonio y el estilo saiyan**

**+90% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+51% [Fue] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**+38% [Vit] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo de la escuela tortuga]**

**Nivel 78 (1600 / 7800)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos del Maestro Roshi**

**+39% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+19'5% [Fue] y [Vit] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo de la escuela demonio]**

**Nivel 77 (500 / 7700)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos de Piccolo**

**+38'5% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+17'25% [Fue] y [Int] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo de la escuela grulla]**

**Nivel 75 (0 / 7500)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los discípulos del Maestro Tsuuru**

**+37'5% [Des] al usar estilo**

**+18'75% [Fue] al usar estilo**

**+9'38% [Int] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**[Estilo saiyan élite]**

**Nivel 75 (1000 / 67500)**

**Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo tradicional de la élite saiyan del planeta Vegeta**

**+37'5% [Fue] y [Ki] al usar estilo**

**+18'75% [Des] y [Int] al usar estilo**

Bien, este apartado era bastante simple. El hecho que aumentará de nivel los otros estilos al usar el [Estilo del Orgullo] era muy conveniente. Revisó las "básicas" ahora.

**Habilidades de combate básicas**

**[Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga]**

**Nivel 46 (0 / 4600)**

**Técnica de múltiples ataques. Patea al oponente hacia el aire, salta detrás de él y pon las piernas rectas para perforarlo mientras caéis con rapidez y da un gancho que envía al oponente lejos, infligiendo mucho daño**

**Daño: (Fue + Des) / 2 + nivel de técnica por golpe (incluido el choque contra el suelo = 4) = 239HP x 4 = 708HP**

… Eso fue bastante decepcionante, pero supuso que tenía sentido. No habría una habilidad para dar puñetazos, igual que no la había para caminar, y ciertamente era el único ataque que no usaba ki que merecía llamarse habilidad, incluso si tampoco era muy impresionante.

Ahora las de [Habilidades de Ki].

**Habilidades de Ki**

**[Imágenes residuales]**

**Nivel 92 (1850 / 9200)**

**Movimiento de gran velocidad que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se lo pueda ver bien para atacar. Múltiples usos. La ilusión posee el mismo ki que el usuario que la realiza, haciendo que el rival no descubra quién es el verdadero**

**Costo KP: 9KP / imagen**

**[Kiai]**

**Nivel 88 (1300 / 8800)**

**Poderosa fuerza de ki blanca o traslúcida que emite el cuerpo del usuario y que provoca un grave daño a la zona circundante**

**Costo KP mínimo: 14KP**

**Daño: ki utilizado + nivel de técnica = 102HP**

**[Kame-hame-ha]**

**Nivel 56 (1000 / 5600)**

**Onda de ki constante con fines destructivos característico de la escuela tortuga, creado por Muten Roshi**

**Costo KP mínimo: 105KP / seg**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 188,160HP / min = 3,136HP / seg**

**[Masenko]**

**Nivel 52 (4900 / 5200)**

**Onda de ki sobrecargada para fines destructivos característica de la escuela demonio. Creado por Son Gohan**

**Costo KP mínimo: 49 KP / seg**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 81,536HP / min = 1,358'93HP / seg**

**[Makankosappo]**

**Nivel 43 (1000 / 4300)**

**Rayo de ki concentrado. Es una técnica de perforación muy peligrosa destinada a matar al enemigo o causar daños graves e incapacitantes. Téctica de la escuela demonio. Creado por Piccolo**

**Costo KP mínimo: 108KP**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 148,698HP / min = 2,478'3HP / seg**

**[Cañón espiritual final]**

**Nivel 32 (500 / 3200)**

**¡Tu herencia saiyan! Onda de ki sobre concentrada en una mano. Creada por Bardock**

**Costo KP mínimo: 119 KP**

**Daño: 2 x nivel de habilidad + ki utilizado + nivel = 121,856HP / min = 2,030'93HP / seg**

**[Golpe de Poder]**

**Nivel 13 (400 / 1300)**

**Golpea el objetivo con gran fuerza. +27% daño de golpe crítico. +62% daño de ataque**

**Coste: 5 KP**

**[Life Drain]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Absorbe la fuerza vital del objetivo y la agrega al usuario. Con el entrenamiento, es posible transferir la fuerza vital del usuario a los aliados**

**Coste: 30KP / seg**

**Daño: 5HP / seg**

Ahora mismo [Life Drain] es prácticamente inútil. Si la subo lo suficiente, sin embargo, me será muy beneficiosa. Sobre todo porque mi Reg es mucho menor durante el combate.

**Habilidades complementarias y pasivas**

**[Duradero]**

**Nivel 15 (200 / 1500)**

**¡Soy dura! Recibes -15% de daño**

**[Sense Danger]**

**Nivel 4 (0 / 400)**

**Un instinto de supervivencia natural. Permite al usuario detectar cuándo podría suceder algo malo. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de habilidad, antes el usuario puede sentir el peligro**

**[Sigilo]**

**Nivel 4 (150 / 400)**

**¡No hagas ruido! -4% de ruido al moverte. -8% de probabilidades de ser detectado, 2% cada 13 niveles más que tú. +4% daño al usar**

**[Danza de la fusión]**

**Nivel 3 (40 / 300)**

**¡Sigue los pasos como un espejo con tu compañero de fusión uno al lado del otro y solo quedará uno!**

**30% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al primer intento**

**60% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al segundo intento**

**90% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al tercer intento**

**100% probabilidades de fusión perfecta al cuarto intento**

**[Tanque de energía (Ki)]**

**Nivel 1 (30 / 100)**

**¡Eres un tanque de ki! +1% de KP MAX**

**[Ocultar Poder]**

**Nivel 93 (7,900 / 9,300)**

**Te otorga la capacidad de reducir tu poder de batalla para ocultar tu verdadera fuerza, útil para engañar a los oponentes**

**Oculta 93% de nivel de potencia (= NP mínimo: 5,848,420)**

**[Sentir Ki]**

**Nivel 95 (8,150 / 9,500)**

**Te otorga la capacidad de sentir la fuerza vital a tu alrededor y señalar su ubicación**

**Alcance: 3,961 billones de Km**

Bien, esas son habilidades útiles que, a excepción de [Sigilo] y [Danza de la fusión], ganan experiencia por su cuenta. [Duradero] debe recibir daño y no puede ir a lo humano y golpear su cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos, la pared se rompería y ello no sentiría nada. [Sense Danger] necesitaba, bueno sentir peligro. [Tanque de energía (Ki)], le resultaría muy útil cuando subiera de nivel, estaba deseando que dejará de ser tan… inútil. [Ocultar Ki] y [Sentir Ki] son prácticamente innatos para ella, estaba un poco sorprendida de no haberlas maximizado.

**Otras**

**[Veloz]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**¡No puedes alcanzarme! Puedes duplicas tu [Des] una vez cada 24 horas, durante 5 minutos. Disponible hoy**

**[Transvorder]**

**Esta habilidad no está calculada por niveles, sino por el conocimiento y capacidad de The Gamer. Permite al jugador viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, puede viajar a otros mundos, pero deberá usar la energía más utilizada del lugar. Ejemplo: usan magia, deberá usar MP. Si no tiene dicha energía no podrá viajar a dicho lugar**

**Coste: varía con distancia y tipo de energía**

Y esas también eran buenas. Ahora a ver las [Habilidades académicas].

**Habilidades Académicas**

**[Matemáticas de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Matemáticas de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Matemáticas de bachillerato] – Nivel 60 (MAX)**

**[Matemáticas de universidad] – Nivel 72**

**[Ciencias de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Ciencias de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Ciencias de bachillerato] – Nivel 60 (MAX)**

**[Ciencias de universidad] – Nivel 73**

**[Historia de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Historia de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Historia de bachillerato] – Nivel 60 (MAX)**

**[Historia de universidad] – Nivel 80 (MAX)**

**[Historia de maestro] – Nivel 94**

**[Idioma: japonés de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de bachillerato] – Nivel 60 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de universidad] – Nivel 80 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de maestro] – Nivel 87**

**[Idioma: inglés de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: inglés de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: inglés de bachillerato] – Nivel 60 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: inglés de universidad] – Nivel 61**

**PH: 12**

Bueno… os estaréis preguntando, ¿cómo una chica de 15 años ha alcanzado el nivel de universidad como un mínimo en sus estudios y un par de materias en nivel maestro? O algo cómo, ¿tu abuela se queja de esto?

Veréis, es muy sencillo, su padre es profesor de universidad y tenía el nivel de secundaria a los ¿7 años? No sabía la edad exacta, pero ¿creías que no le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera a su hija? Que conste, que a ella le encantaba leer, así que no se quejó nunca cuando su padre le enseñaba. Ella no iba a la escuela, en su lugar estudiaba en casa… Principalmente porque no veía el punto de ir a una clase con gente de su edad, cuando, en algunas materias, sabía tanto como los profesores. Solo se presentaba a los exámenes y pruebas necesarias para ganar sus títulos conforme se había graduado de bachillerato y ya.

Justo en ese momento oyó pasos bajar las escaleras y cerró todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas, notando que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos.

\- ¿Ya has hecho el desayuno y todo? – pregunta Videl, sorprendida cuando al bajar es lo primero que ve. Detrás de ella Gohan hace un puchero, a él en realidad le gusta cocinar, tanto con su mujer como su hija. Incluso si es por la mañana.

\- Bueno… Por lo visto es una característica del juego. Me despierta a las 7 en punto, ayer hizo lo mismo, solo que el tutorial y estuve revisando cómo funcionaba el juego – explica Pan. Asintiendo con un tarareo, la mujer se mueve a su lado de la mesa. Detrás de ella y más lentamente, Gohan se mueve al suyo. Pronto, están comiendo alegremente (los saiyan) o mucho más tranquila (Videl).

**20 minutos después, 8:10 am**

Acaban de comer y recogen la mesa mientras Pan les cuenta las nuevas ventajas y estadísticas que consiguió antes de dormir. Pronto, los platos ya están limpios (Gohan los ha limpiado solo, ya que no ha ayudado a hacer el desayuno). Cuando se mueven al sofá y se acomodan, empiezan a hablar de nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? – preguntó Gohan. Ayer había terminado de corregir todas las tareas de sus estudiantes y tenía la clase que les daría preparada desde antes, así que no tenía nada que hacer particularmente.

\- La verdad es que mire mis ventajas disponibles y hay algunas bastante interesantes – admitió. Ella decidió mostrárselas, para no tener que explicarlas.

Cuando vieron las ventajas estaban sorprendidos. Todas eran buenas opciones y la harían crecer más fuerte.

\- ¿Cuáles quieres? – cuestionó Videl con curiosidad.

\- Tengo 11 PV, así que en realidad podría comprarlas todas, pero había dicho que no obtendría la legendaria ni la divina, así que… quiero las otras 8 – admitió. No iba a negarlo, si las compraba sin decirles las verían en su [Estado] tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Incluso la que da un impulso a tu carisma? Pensaba que no te gustaba esa estadística – dijo divertida Videl.

\- Que no me guste no quiere decir que no sea necesaria… – se quejó Pan.

\- ¿Y la [Mutación Saiyan] por qué…? – empezó el varón.

\- Bueno… parece un punto medio de [Saiyan] y [Súper Saiyan Legendario] para el aumento de estadísticas – dio un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Y las razas – señaló Videl.

\- Bueno sí – admitió –. No me desagrada ser un saiyan, pero me gustaría volver a ser parte humana.

\- No me molesta que dejaras de ser humana, Pan – tranquilizó la mujer adulta. La más joven solo negó con la cabeza y explicó lo que pensaba. La verdad es que se sentía culpable por su anterior cambio de raza, sintió como si menospreciara la raza de su madre y esto no era así. No lo había pensado tanto en ese momento, pero le enviaba el mensaje de que su sangre humana la debilitaba… no era por ser "mitad humana" que su ventaja era más débil, sino por ser "mitad saiyan" y no solo "saiyan". Está bastante segura que si hubiera sido un mestizo con otra raza su ventaja saiyan también se vería afectada.

\- De todas formas, no habrá ningún efecto en [Saiyan] ahora, así que está bien – dijo Pan.

\- Si vas a añadir [Humano] a [Saiyan], ¿"adaptarás" otras razas? – curioseó Gohan. Esta ventaja era más que un poco fascinante. Además… – ¿Hay un límite de cuantas puedes ser?

Parpadeando sorprendida, preguntó mentalmente, esperando que el juego respondiera.

**El número de razas a las que puedes pertenecer al mismo tiempo variará con el tiempo y tu [Estado], más concretamente, tu nivel. La habilidad [Adaptación de Ficción] afecta positivamente dicho límite y hace posible añadir razas de otros mundos**

**Límite de razas: nivel ÷ 3 + factor de [Adaptación de ficción] (x1'5) = 16 ÷ 2 = 8**

\- Ni siquiera puedo pensar en 5 razas que quiera ser – dice sorprendida. Si el cálculo se mantiene, cuando sea de nivel 40, por ejemplo, podrá tener 20 razas.

\- Supongo que también depende… - comenta pensativo Gohan.

\- ¿Depende de qué? – pregunta confusa la saiyan.

\- De si tu aspecto se ve afectado – señala –. Por ejemplo, los namekians son verdes, si obtienes su raza, ¿tu aspecto cambiará a uno?

Hizo una mueca. No tenía nada contra los namekians, pero no quería ser verde.

**Al adaptar una raza es posible que deba obtener alguna característica fuera de lo normal dentro de su especie original, pero siempre se le dará a escoger y podrá cancelar el cambio si no desea ninguna de las opciones. Ejemplos:**

**Namekian: altura, garras u otro**

**Humano: tu aspecto es prácticamente como uno. No te verías afectado**

**Las características elegidas son personalizables. Si lo desea podrá cambiar su aspecto a alguien de dicha especie. Puede escoger más de un aspecto de dicha raza**

Dando un suspiro de alivio que no habría… consecuencias que dificultaran su convivencia cuando visitara la ciudad.

\- Espera, ¿altura? Puedo escoger namekian y altura y, ¿entonces qué? ¿Mediré 2 metros? – dijo incrédula. A ella no le gusta ser bajita, pero tampoco quería ser tan alta…

**Si escoge esa opción podrá personalizar su altura máxima, pero deberá ser más alta que su actual altura máxima. No podrá afectar la velocidad en la cual crece, se adaptará a su nueva altura máxima (esto se verá afectado por [La edad importa] si compra la ventaja)**

\- ¿Cuál es mi altura máxima actual? – dice esperanzada. Ella no ha pegado el estirón final, al fin y al cabo.

**Altura promedio para [Mujer saiyan]: 1,70 m (5,6 pies)**

**Altura actual: 1,47 m (4,3 pies)**

**Altura máxima a alcanzar: 1,61 m (4,8 pies)**

Bueno joder. Ya sabe que escoger si elije ser un mestizo namekiano.

… Qué raro a sonado eso.

\- Entonces... creo que seguiré adelante y compraré esas ventajas – dijo, todavía un poco irritada por ser tan baja para un saiyan, pero algo apaciguado de poder cambiar eso. Sus padres le dan miradas divertidas, pero dejan que lo haga. Cuando compró [Potencial liberado (1/5)], recibió una ventana pidiéndole que personalice el color de su aura. Escogió rojo oscuro. Realmente le gustaba ese color. Y pensó que se veía rudo.

Y sus ventajas ahora eran:

**Ventajas**

**Mutación Saiyan: ¡la sangre saiyan corre por tus venas! +80% probabilidad encontrar oponente, +9 Vit / Ki / Fue / Des por nivel, obtenida ventaja [Zenkai Mayor], puedes añadir razas y sus ventajas serán las de alguien 100% de esta**

**Biología Saiyan: ¡eres miembro de la orgullosa raza guerrera de los Saiyan! Requisito de experiencia -10%**

**Súper Zenkai: ¡seré imbatible! Si -20% HP MAX +9'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -10% HP MAX +12% NP cuando HP MAX, si -5% HP MAX +14'5% NP cuando HP MAX, si -2'5% HP MAX +17% NP cuando HP MAX**

**Superviviente: ¡no nos derribarán! No te das por vencido en momentos donde la victoria parece imposible y sigues intentando alcanzarla**

**Llama del Juramento: ¡venid mi cielo y mi tierra! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía], habilidad [Hiper Intuición] y habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad], +75% [WF]**

**Llama del Cielo: ¡venid mi cielo! Obtenida habilidad [Armonía] y habilidad [Hiper Intuición]. Atraes a usuarios con otras Llamas de Última Voluntad del Cielo, +25% [WF]**

**Llama de la Tierra: ¡todos abajo! Obtenida habilidad [Manipulación de la Gravedad]**

**Dragon Slayer de Fuego: inmune al fuego que no es considerablemente más caliente que el tuyo, +50% daño con ataques de magia de fuego**

**Dragon Slayer: +5 [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] / [Mag] permanentes, +1 [Mag] / nivel, -5% daño recibido**

**La edad importa: ¡mi edad es importante, ya sabes! agrega edad a tu nivel al calcular el poder de batalla para obtener un resultado mucho mejor. NP = Fue x Des x Ki x (nivel + edad ÷ 2). También agrega un año a tu edad. Te crece en consecuencia**

**Prodigio Total: ¡soy un genio! +50% facilidad aprender habilidades nuevas / subir de nivel habilidades existentes de cualquier ámbito o tipo**

**Potencial liberado (****⅕****): se ha liberado parte de su potencial, +5 a todas las estadísticas. Aura: rojo oscuro**

**Líder Natural: ¡seguidme! La gente siente una extraña necesidad de seguirte y escucharte. +3 Car por nivel**

**Control del Jugador: otorga la capacidad de desactivar [Mente del Jugador] si así lo desea para facilitar las transformaciones impulsadas por las emociones**

**Desventajas:**

**Tomboy: ¿moda, y a mi qué? Rep inicial negativa con seguidores de la moda. Rep inicial positiva con otros tomboys y gente que guste de ellos**

**PV: 3**

**Fue: 187 – 192** **Vit: 199 – 204**

**Des: 199 – 204** **Int: 65 – 70**

**Sue: 30 – 35** **Ki: 131 – 136**

**WF: 20 (40) – 25 (50)** **Cha: 1 – 6**

**Mag: 6 – 11 Car: 21 – 26**

**HP: 19,900 – 20,400 Reg HP: 3,980 – 4,080**

**KP: 13,100 – 13,600 Reg KP: 2,620 – 2,720**

**FV: 2,000 (4,000) – 2,500 (5,000) Reg FV: 400 (800) – 500 (1,000)**

**CP: 100 – 600 Reg CP: 20 – 120**

**MP: 600 – 1,100 Reg MP: 120 – 220**

**NP: 77.998.448 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 83.548.865 – 85.229.568 + (11.100.835 ÷ 2) = 90.779.985**

**Exp: 22,000 / 36,100 (-10%) = 22,000 / 32,490**

Sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y, por lo que podía ver, ahora era más alta. _Altura actual._

**Altura actual: 1,54 m**

Bueno, menos mal que estudiaba en casa. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que has crecido 7 cm en un fin de semana?

\- Y así subes tu poder 7 millones sentado en tu casa sin mover un dedo – comenta a la ligera y sus padres sueltan unas risitas, entretenidos –. [Ventajas disponibles].

**Legendario Súper Saiyan (apilable con [Mutación Saiyan] y [Súper Saiyan Dios])**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Súper Saiyan Dios (apilable con [Mutación Saiyan] y [Legendario Súper Saiyan])**

**Costo: 2 PV**

**Potencial liberado (****⅖****)**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Control de tu mente**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Golpes de acero**

**Costo: 1 PV**

**Ki poderoso**

**Costo: 1 PV**

Ya sabía que hacían los primeros así que miró los 3 nuevos.

**Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado Ozaru con una increíble facilidad. Inicias tu transformación Ozaru en nivel 5, +100% velocidad para nivelar Ozaru**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, alcanzar mínimo nivel de poder de 90 millones**

**Golpes de acero: Naces con una fuerza increíble. +10% [Fue] por nivel**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, alcanzar mínimo nivel de poder de 90 millones**

**Ki poderoso: tus ataques de ki son más fuertes a los de muchos prodigios, +10% [Ki] por nivel**

**Requisitos: 1 PV, alcanzar mínimo nivel de poder de 90 millones**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Cada transformación tiene un nivel máximo de 10. Cuando las desbloquees empezarán en nivel 1 y tu control y capacidad de lucha mejorará con el nivel de la transformación. Por ejemplo, en la forma Ozaru:**

**Nivel 0: bloqueada**

**Nivel 1 - 2: pierdes totalmente el control**

**Nivel 3 - 4: recuerdas y eres consciente de tus acciones cuando pierdes dicha transformación, pero no tienes ningún control y consciencia durante ella**

**Nivel 5 - 6: reconoces a los aliados de los enemigos**

**Nivel 7 - 8: eres consciente, pero tus instintos guían la mayoría de tus acciones**

**Nivel 9: tienes pleno control**

**Nivel 10: ligero bonus en el multiplicador de la transformación**

\- Esas son buenas, si consigo [Control de tu mente] podré reconocer a los aliados, además que me será más fácil maximizarla – razona Pan –. Las otras dos serán buenas a largo plazo.

\- Ciertamente – está de acuerdo Gohan.

\- Creo que compraré la primera y guardaré los otros 2 PV restantes – dice Pan, haciendo exactamente eso.

**Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado Ozaru con una increíble facilidad. Inicias tu transformación Ozaru en nivel 5, +100% velocidad para nivelar Ozaru**

**PV: 3 – 2**

\- En fin, ermh... [Añadir raza]? - dice, medio pregunta, la joven.

**¿Desea remplazar su raza actual?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Rechazando esa opción, contempla la siguiente pregunta, antes de tomar una decisión. Discutiendo los pros y los contras con sus padres. No es que tenga ningún contra que puedan decir a simple vista.

**¿Qué raza desea añadir?**

**_Humana_**

**¿Está segura?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Seleccionando [Sí], el juego informó que, como había dicho anteriormente, no necesitaba cambiar su aspecto de ninguna manera., pero que no obtendría ninguna ventaja.

**Raza: saiyan – Raza: saiyan y humana**

**Usos acumulados de [Adaptación de ficción]: 179 – 178**

Lo curioso es que no la ponía como una mestiza, algo que confundió a toda la familia sin fin. Con todo dicho y hecho, decidió añadir otra raza.

**¿Qué raza desea añadir?**

**_Namekian_**

**¿Está segura?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Sí, muy original, ve con el ejemplo. Pero es una buena opción, pueden regenerar partes del cuerpo y... Bueno, son altos. Pulsando el [Sí], la ventana es remplazada por lo que parece uno de esos juegos de "crear a tu personaje", con varias opciones disponibles. Escogiendo [Altura], el juego dice que el mínimo es 1,65 m (un namekian bajo) y el máximo 2,40 m (un namekian alto). Su padre mide aproximadamente 1,76 y su madre 1,57 (habrá sacado la altura de ella). Tomando una decisión, sube su altura máxima a 1,71.

**¿Desea realizar cambio [Altura máxima: 1,61] a [Altura máxima: 1,71]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- Bien – dice contenta con su nueva altura máxima, seleccionando [Sí].

**Obtenida ventaja [Regeneración]**

**Regeneración: +10% HP por minuto, debido a su fisiología Namekian, puede regenerarse de casi cualquier lesión**

**Escoja 2 ventajas namekians ****gratuitas**

**Protector (de la Tierra): eres el guardián jurado de tu planeta (si cambias de planeta esta ventaja se adaptará a este), ayudándole en sus momentos de necesidad. +2 [Car] y +1 [Sue] por nivel**

**Encarnación de Porunga: El Dragón de los Sueños Porunga te ha bendecido con el poder de las leyendas. +1 a todas las estadísticas por nivel**

**Clan Guerrero: envejece más rápido y tu cuerpo madura en la máquina de lucha perfecta. +1 a todas las estadísticas físicas por nivel**

**Genio mágico: la magia es algo natural para ti ****¡Con práctica, puedes crear cualquier cosa! +2 [Mag] y +2 [Sue] por nivel**

**Guerrero nacido****:** * **Clan guerrero requerido *: Incluso entre tus compañeros en el clan Guerrero, eres un natural nacido. + 2 a las estadísticas físicas, +100% exp habilidades de combate**

**Rabia****:** **tu comportamiento tranquilo se rompe en momentos de gran estrés. Si se usa con frecuencia, podría conducir a un ... mayor poder**

**Genio estratega:**** tu mente es tan aguda como una espada. Tiene memoria eidética que le permite recordar todo lo que ve, oye y dice. En la batalla, tu mente se ajusta rápidamente y es muy adaptable. +4 a la inteligencia por nivel**

**Puede obtener el resto y otras comprándolas con PV**

Tuvo que pensarlo por un momento. Finalmente, decidió [Encarnación de Porunga] y [Genio estratega]. No tenía ningún potenciador de [Int] ni de sus nuevas estadísticas, así que decidió que eran las mejores opciones de momento. Con eso hecho, confirmó su elección y consiguió una nueva raza.

**Encarnación de Porunga: El Dragón de los Sueños Porunga te ha bendecido con el poder de las leyendas. +1 a todas las estadísticas por nivel**

**Genio estratega: tu mente es tan aguda como una espada. Tiene memoria eidética que le permite recordar todo lo que ve, oye y dice. En la batalla, tu mente se ajusta rápidamente y es muy adaptable. +4 a la inteligencia por nivel**

**Raza: saiyan, humana y namekian**

**Usos acumulados de [Adaptación de ficción]: 178 – 177**

\- ¿Conocéis alguna otra raza fuerte? – preguntó, en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

\- Arcosians – habla Gohan después de un momento de pensar –, también conocidos como Demonios de escarcha, es la raza de Freezer. Él nunca había entrenado, pero su poder máximo era de 120 millones.

Bueno, ella había preguntado por alguna poderosa…

\- Podría probar… pero es físicamente muy diferente así que no sé si habrá alguna característica que aceptaría tener.

Al final decidió que no estaba tan mal. Como "adición" consiguió unos cuernos, eran negros y lo suficiente pequeños como para ocultarse en su pelo y pasar por alto si no pasabas la mano por la zona, entonces probablemente te pincharías si no tenías cuidado.

**¿Desea obtener característica [Cuernos]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

Después confirmar eso, aparecieron algunas ventanas.

**Obtenida ventaja [****Fisiología del Demonio de Escarcha]**

**Fisiología del Demonio de Escarcha: puedes respirar en el espacio y en el agua, y sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio**

**Escoja 2 ventajas Arcosian gratis**

**Heredero del trono: eres el heredero de la dinastía fría y herede la PTO (Organización de Comercio del Planeta)**

**Poder natural: los planetas alineados perfectamente resultaron en un niño más poderoso (usted) que nació. +15 puntos de estadística permanentes**

**Anomalía: ¿?**

**El nuevo emperador: el mando natural sobre los demás aumenta +100% Exp en habilidades de diplomacia y persuasión**

**Usuario de Ki natural: las habilidades de Ki te resultan más fáciles y mejoran más rápido. +3 [Ki] y [Int], -2 [Fue], [Vit] y [Des]**

**Luchador natural: las habilidades físicas son más fáciles para ti y mejoran más rápido. +3 [Fue], [Vit] y [Des], -2 [Ki] y [Int]**

**Potencial oculto****: tienes un poder oculto dentro de ti que te distingue de tus compañeros. + 2 [Fue] y [Des] permanentes**

**Lengua de oro:**** tienes una forma con las palabras. +2 [Car] por nivel**

**Guerrero de élite****: formas parte de la clase de élite de la raza Demonio de escarcha. +2 [Fue] y [Vit] por nivel**

Descartó [Usuario de Ki natural] y [Luchador natural] de inmediato, no iba a aumentar una estadística y bajar otra, estaba intentando algún tipo de equilibrio. Decidió que [Potencial oculto] no sería útil, subiría dos puntos un par de estadísticas, pero ya está, no por nivel ni nada. No le interesó mucho [Lengua de plata], si bien entendía su utilidad, no era de su estilo. No tenía ni idea de que hacía [Anomalía] y las otras ventajas (las que no había descartado aun) parecían lo suficiente interesantes. Ella no entendió el primero, sin embargo. ¿Cómo podría ser heredera de la dinastía fría si ni siquiera se veía como uno? Y no estaba muy interesada en [El nuevo emperador] ahora mismo, así que eso la dejó con [Poder natural] y [Guerrero de élite].

**Poder natural: los planetas alineados perfectamente resultaron en un niño más poderoso (usted) que nació. +15 puntos de estadística permanentes**

**Guerrero de élite: formas parte de la clase de élite de la raza Demonio de escarcha. +2 [Fue] y [Vit] por nivel**

**Puntos: 75 – 90**

**Raza: Saiyan, Humana, Namekian y Arcosian**

**Usos acumulados de [Adaptación de ficción]: 177 – 176**

\- Está bien, todavía me quedan otras 4 "ranuras" para raza, bien podría buscar una más al menos... - pensando, no estaba segura de que raza podría beneficiarla. Entonces se le ocurrió que conocía a alguien perteneciente a una raza que aún no tenía y, por lo que tenía entendido, eran naturalmente poderosos –. ¿Qué hay con la raza Majin?

Sorprendidos por la idea de su hija lo pensaron un momento.

\- Supongo, pero a ver que característica puedes tomar – le señaló Gohan. Tarareando de acuerdo, abrió la ventana de personalización para añadir Majin.

Encontró que había un gran número de tipos de esa raza y, por lo tanto, muchas características diferente que podría tomar. Al final, seleccionó unos colmillos (similares a los que tenía Súper Buu). Eran inusualmente largos, lo suficiente para sorprender a alguien si los mostraba al sonreír, pero tampoco demasiado surrealistas.

**¿Desea obtener característica [Colmillos]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- [Sí].

**Obtenida ventaja [Regeneración] y [Absorber]**

**Regeneración: curas el 10% de tu HP por 10 segundos y puedes regenerarte de una sola gota de tu cuerpo**

**Absorber: obtén el 50% del poder total de tus enemigos cuando los comas como un caramelo o decidas absorberlos. (Esta ventaja te permite convertir a otros seres en caramelos, no cuenta como habilidad)**

**[Regeneración] de Majin se fusiona con [Regeneración] de Namekian**

**Regeneración: +15% HP por 10 segundos y puedes regenerarte de una sola gota de tu cuerpo**

**Escoja 2 ventajas Majin gratis**

**Monstruo disfrazado: Has logrado dominar una forma humanoide: +2 [Car] y [Des], puede pasar como humano cuando sea necesario**

**Gran Devorador: ¡Eres un verdadero monstruo, habiendo comido bien, monstruo! +2 [Fue] y [Vit] por nivel, +6 [Fue] y [Vit] permanentes, -6 [Car] permanentes**

**Book Smart: ¡Aprendiste a leer, pequeño e inteligente blob, tú! +2 [Int] por nivel**

\- El primero sería apreciado – admite, solo ganará más razas con el paso del tiempo, y poder tomar una apariencia plenamente humana será... conveniente. Ella ya tiene cuernos y colmillos, incluso si no son muy llamativos y los puede disimular –. Creo que los otros dos se están burlando de mí...

\- El segundo, mejora tu fuerza y vitalidad a coste de tu carisma y el tercero, sube tu inteligencia – dice calculadoramente Gohan –. Pero tienes razón... definitivamente se está burlando de ti.

Resoplando enojada, no quiere restar a su carisma, sobre todo cuando es la estadística que la ayudará a parecer más atractiva y confiable, así que tiene que escoger [Book Smart] ya que el juego la obliga a conseguir 2 ventajas sí o sí.

**Monstruo disfrazado: Has logrado dominar una forma humanoide: +2 [Car] y [Des], puede pasar como humano cuando sea necesario**

**Book Smart: ¡Aprendiste a leer, pequeño e inteligente blob, tú! +2 [Int] por nivel**

**Car: 26 – 28 Des: 204 – 206**

**Raza: Saiyan, Humana, Namekian, Arcosian y Majin**

**Usos acumulados de [Adaptación de ficción]: 176 – 175**

Asintiendo satisfecha, cerró todas las ventanas. Todavía podía añadir otras 3 razas, pero no creía que deba hacerlo, no aún al menos. De todas formas, también podía añadir de otros mundos, lo que sería muy interesante, y no podría hacer si no tenía sitio para ellas. Preguntando por la hora, imagina su sorpresa cuando descubrió que eran las 8:35. Necesitaba obtener un control del tiempo, pronto. O no perderse en sus pensamientos. Probablemente ambos.

\- Así que el día acaba de empezar, ¿vamos a entrenar? – preguntó a sus padres, impaciente. La mezcla de razas la había hecho tener incluso más ganas de pelear que antes, parece.

\- Pero os retrasaré... - dice Videl un poco desanimada.

\- Naa, ya lo dije ayer, quiero probar las diferentes gravedades, para ver cómo se sienten – comenta a la ligera. No le gusta ver a su madre triste –. Por cierto, después de entrenar un rato me gustaría visitar ese mundo ninja del que os hablé. He leído sobre un par de personas interesantes y me gustaría conocerlos en persona. Uno de ellos se llama como su mundo... ¿Qué curioso no? – finaliza con ironía.

\- ¿Es alguien importante allá? – curiosea Gohan. Mientras sucede la conversación ya se están dirigiendo los 3 al GR.

\- Más o menos, tiene sellado en su cuerpo el ser más poderoso de su mundo, que atacó y casi destruyó su aldea antes de ser sellado... y todos en su aldea lo odian y lo culpan por las acciones de este... zorro demonio o kyubi, lo llamó el pergamino que leí – termina, a veces no puede creer la idiotez de algunos.

\- ¿No debería ser al revés? No digo que lo alaben, pero debería ser tratado como alguien importante, un ser humano como mínimo, no un paria social – dice con el ceño fruncido Videl. Veréis cuando descubra el resto de la información del niño.

\- Eso no es todo, por lo visto, tiene solo 12 años - añade, muy al shock de sus padres. ¿Tan joven y lo odian? –, y también es huérfano, su madre tenía al demonio antes que él y si ya no está en ella... creo que se cuida a sí mismo, no creo que nadie lo haya adoptado.

Bien, cabe aclarar para quien no haya entendido de que va Dragon Ball Z, que tanto Videl como Gohan tenían un gran sentido del deber y protección hacía "los más débiles" y "los indefensos", y escuchar que una aldea odiaba a un niño de 12 años... Decir que estaban al límite era poco. Gohan respiró hondo y preguntó:

\- ¿Quién es la otra persona?

\- Otro chico de su edad, misma aldea y también huérfano, pero sus circunstancias son MUY diferentes. Pertenece a lo que es esencialmente una de las mayores familias, clan Uchiha lo llamó el pergamino, pero su hermano, el heredero, los mató a todos junto con otro miembro del clan, que llevaba un alias, y ahora el niño es el "Último Uchiha" - dice Pan. Entonces ella dice algo que remata el tema, cuenta otra información importante sobre la llamada masacre Uchiha: el motivo –. ¿Sabéis lo peor? La razón de la masacre. El clan iba a hacer un golpe de estado porque, a pesar de ser uno de los dos clanes fundadores de la aldea, ya no los tenían en cuenta para... bueno, para nada. El líder, Hokage es su título, quería tranquilizarlos, arreglar las cosas, el heredero era un doble espía, y los altos mandos no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de su jefe y le ordenaron a un niño de solo 12 años en ese momento que matara a toda su familia y se convirtiera en uno de los criminales más buscados. Él aceptó, con una condición: nada podía pasarle a su hermano de solo 7 años. Ellos aceptaron. El niño no sabe la verdad, cree que su hermano mayor se volvió loco y los mató a todos, ahora ansía la venganza.

\- ¿Qué pasa en la cabeza de esa aldea? ¡Todos están idiotas! ¡Y parece que el resto son unos desgraciados o se quedan a mirar el espectáculo! - explota enojada Videl. Como policía ves muchas cosas, pero ella siempre odió los casos relacionados con niños. Nunca participaba en ellos directamente porque acabaría implicándose demasiado y no podía hacer eso como funcionario de la ley.

\- Olvidad el entrenamiento – les dijo bruscamente Videl, todavía enojada –. Estamos sacando a esos niños de ahí.

En retrospectiva, deberían habérselo esperado. Siempre había sido temperamental (Pan lo sacó de ella) y no podía soportar ese tipo de tratos injustos, mucho menos en niños. Gohan, a pesar de estar igual de enojado, pudo mantener la calma.

\- Cariño, no podemos irrumpir y robarlos – intentó hacerla racionar.

\- No los vamos a robar – ella incluso rueda los ojos por la idea y Gohan suspira de alivio –. Voy a convencerlos que vengan con nosotros.

Ahora Gohan y Pan la miraban con incredulidad. Entonces los engranajes empezaron a moverse en la cabeza de la más joven.

\- Eso... podría funcionar – comentó finalmente, ganándose un "¿eh?" confuso de su padre –. Son un niño odiado por todos por algo que no hizo, y un niño que culpa a su hermano por algo que no quería hacer, pero no sabe eso, y está ansioso de poder. Lo único que debe querer el primero debe ser aceptación y amor y el segundo quiere poder, podemos darles ambos. No vamos a juzgar al primero y definitivamente podemos entrenar al segundo. Solo con eso podríamos ganárnoslos - señala, sorprendida por su propio ingenio.

**Por crear una manera de convencer a alguien a su lado +1 [Int] (69 – 70) / [Car] (28 – 29)**

Haciendo caso omiso de la ventana, continúan su conversación.

\- Pero, ¿y si tienen una lealtad hacía su aldea? El segundo no sabe la verdad de la masacre y puede querer poder, pero si su lealtad es mayor que su ansia de poder, no vendrá. El primero... tal vez no tenga una lealtad por la aldea, pero si todos lo han odiado puede reaccionar de dos maneras ante alguien que de repente lo trata bien: no querrá separarse de nosotros o desconfiará como con ningún otro o podría tener, aunque sea una persona cercana – señala Gohan. Es en momentos así que se muestra su inteligencia muy superior a cualquier otro en su familia.

\- Al menos hay que intentarlo, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada cuando un niño es dejado en el ostracismo y al otro se le niega una verdad de ese nivel – no cede la de ojos azules. Su hija está de acuerdo. (Si supieran la cantidad de secretos que tiene Konoha...) Gohan solo suspira, sabe que cuando su esposa e hija se ponen así es imposible llevarles la contraria, ¡a él le pasa lo mismo! Y entiende su punto y no está en contra de actuar, solo no cree que sea tan fácil..

\- Iremos si es lo que queréis, pero si no quieren venir por las buenas los dejamos en paz – pone su condición el hombre. En su mente ya hay estrategias para convencerlos. Puede que no esté completamente de acuerdo con actuar tan impulsivo, pero si han decidido hacerlo, al menos lo harán bien. No quiere arrepentirse de no intentarlo todo más tarde, le ha pasado muchas veces en combates importantes y se prometió a sí mismo que lo daría todo cuando fuera necesario.

\- Bien, solo hay que asegurarles que podemos darles más que ese aldea, y pensar que el pergamino decía que es la más fuerte, ¡más corrompida mejor dicho! – resopla Pan. Justo en ese momento, y con sus padres asintiendo en acuerdo aparece una ventana.

**[Alerta de misión]**

**[El zorro demonio y el cuervo maldito]**

**Te has puesto como meta convencer a dos de las personas de más alto perfil de las Naciones Elementales. ¡Que no te descubran los de arriba! Tiempo límite: 24 horas (¿?)**

**Objetivo 1: convencer a Naruto Uzumaki, el niño zorro, de dejar Konoha y volver contigo a tu mundo**

**Objetivo 2: convencer a Sasuke Uchiha, el "Último" Uchiha, de dejar Konoha y volver contigo a tu mundo**

**Objetivo oculto 1: ¿? (debe hacerlo The Gamer)**

**Objetivo oculto 2: ¿? (debe hacerlo The Gamer)**

**Objetivo de bonificación 1: hacer que Naruto y Sasuke sean neutrales entre si**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: hacer que Naruto y Sasuke sean amigos entre sí**

**Objetivo de bonificación 3: convencer a Hinata Hyuga, la "Princesa Inútil del Byakugan", de dejar Konoha y volver contigo a tu mundo**

**Objetivo de bonificación 4: convencer a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Hokage, de dejar a tu cargo a su casi nieto, Naruto, y el Último Uchiha leal, Sasuke (opcional: Hinata)**

**Objetivo de bonificación 5: convencer a Hiashi Hyuga, Jefe del Clan Hyuga, de dejar a tu cargo a su hija Hinata**

**Recompensa 1: +10,000 Exp (para cada miembro de la fiesta), +1,000 rep con Naruto, pergamino de habilidad [Kenjutsu Uzumaki]**

**Recompensa 2: +10,000 Exp (para cada miembro de la fiesta), +1,000 rep con Sasuke, pergamino de habilidad****[Magen: Kokoni Arazu no jutsu]**

**Recompensa oculta 1: +500 Exp, +1,000 rep con Naruto**

**Recompensa oculta 2: +500 Exp, +1,000 rep con Sasuke**

**Recompensa de bonificación 1: +200 rep con Naruto y Sasuke**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +500 rep con Naruto y Sasuke**

**Recompensa de bonificación 3: +10,000 Exp (para cada miembro de la fiesta), +1,000 rep con Hinata, pergamino de habilidad [Junken]**

**Recompensa de bonificación 4: +15,000 Exp (para cada miembro de la fiesta), +500 rep con Hiruzen, +200 rep con Leales al Hokage, aceptado en Konoha**

**Recompensa de bonificación 5: +15,000 (para cada miembro de la fiesta), +500 rep con Hiashi Hyuga, +200 rep con Clan Hyuga, aceptado por el clan Hyuga**

**Fracaso: intento de asesinato a ti y tu fiesta, puestos en el libro Bingo, en [Hostil] con Konoha y todos sus clanes y aldeas aliadas**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

Si fallaban no podrían volver a esa aldea, pero de momento no la veían con buena luz, así que no les importaba demasiado. Lo que tenían que hacer ahora era sacar a esos niños de allí. Pero antes:

\- ¿Quién es Hinata? – le pregunta con curiosidad Gohan. Videl todavía está buscando maneras de traerlos con ellos, pero está pendiente de la conversación.

\- La heredera de otro clan noble, por lo visto una aldea enemiga fue a firmar un tratado y, después de firmarlo, intentaron secuestrarla por sus ojos, el Byakugan, solo tenía 3 años y al final el secuestrador murió, pero su tío, el hermano gemelo menor de su padre también. Su clan se divide en dos: la rama principal, que gobierna, y la rama secundaria que lleva un sello que destruye sus ojos al morir, pero que los esclaviza a la rama principal. Por eso su tío murió, pidieron el cadáver del asesino del ninja, su padre, jefe del clan y miembro de la rama principal, les dieron al gemelo, miembro de la rama secundaria, para evitar que obtuvieran sus ojos.

\- Así que la traemos también – declaró determinada Videl –. ¿Sabes su edad?

\- El "Incidente Hyuga" fue 3 años después del sellado del Kyubi en Naruto, que había nacido ese mismo día, o sea que tienen la misma edad – pensó, rápidamente dando una respuesta.

\- Tal parece que esa aldea no es la única… contaminada, lo es todo el mundo – llega a una conclusión Gohan.

\- A pesar de tener una historia y técnicas tan interesantes… Eso me recuerda que debería aprender los pergaminos de habilidad que tengo, no sirve de nada que estén en el inventario sin hacer nada – suspiró, antes de llamar dicha ventana para sacar los pergaminos que tenía de ese lugar para aprender. Sus padres no estaban en contra de esto, por el contrario, que su hija aprendiera esas técnicas les daría más información de ese mundo.

**[Inventario]**

**[Agua sagrada]**

**[Judías mágicas] x 15**

**Soul Stone x 21**

**Rib x 22**

**Tooth of the Dead x 22**

**Poción de recuperación de menor grado X5**

**[Equipo]**

**[Ropa pesada]**

**Camisa: 4 toneladas**

**2 muñequeras: 1 tonelada / muñequera**

**2 botas: 2 toneladas / bota**

**Total: 10 toneladas**

**[Armas]**

**¿?**

**[Libros / Pergaminos de habilidad]**

**Pergamino de habilidad [Fūinjutsu Uzumaki]**

**Pergamino de habilidad [Concentración de hojas]**

**[Pack Elemental]: Pergamino [Fūton: Atsugai], Pergamino [Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu], Pergamino [Suiton: Suidanha], Pergamino [Doton: Doryūheki], Pergamino [Raiton: Jibashi]**

**[Libros / Pergaminos]**

**Pergamino [Las Naciones Elementales y las aldeas ocultas]**

**Pergamino [Konoha y sus clanes]**

**Pergamino [La Voluntad de Fuego]**

**[Copias de libros / pergaminos de habilidad]**

**Pergamino de habilidad [Life Drain] copia**

Saca [Concentración de hojas] y lo sostiene en sus manos.

**Has obtenido pergamino de habilidad [Concentración de hojas], ¿deseas aprenderlo?**

**[Sí] [No]**

\- [Sí] – dijo rodando los ojos. En ese momento el pergamino estalla en un brillo blanco y se desvanece (N/A: Si alguien se pregunta porque tiene chakra activo, es por The Gamer, recordad que el juego debe ayudarla, así que tiene esa ventaja sobre el resto). Ni siquiera espera a leer la habilidad cuando repite el proceso con el resto de pergaminos. Entonces ella mira los resultados.

**No puedes aprender [Fūinjutsu Uzumaki]**

**Requisitos: 10% CC**

**Aprendida [Concentración de hojas]**

**[Concentración de hojas]**

**Técnica de control de chakra. Concentra tu CP para sostener una hoja en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo (preferiblemente tu frente)**

**+1 CC por 10 niveles de habilidad**

**Costo: 20CP / hoja / min**

**Número de hojas max: 1**

**Has descubierto una estadística ya existente, pero no enumerada: CC**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**CC o Control de Chakra, calcula el porcentaje de tu control de chakra. Algunas habilidades requieren un mínimo de control para ser aprendidas. Por cada punto de CC, resta 0'5% al coste de jutsus**

**CC actual: 1%**

**Aprendido ****[Pack Elemental]**

**Obtenida transformación de la naturaleza [Afinidad de Fūton natural], [Afinidad de Katon natural], [Afinidad de Suiton natural], [Afinidad de Doton natural], [Afinidad de Raiton natural]**

**[Afinidad Fūton natural]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La habilidad natural de manipular y controlar el ninjutsu de estilo de viento. +1% efectos de jutsus Fūton, -1% coste CP de jutsus Fūton**

**[****Afinidad Katon natural]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La habilidad natural dr manipular y controlar el ninjutsu de estilo fuego. +1% efectos de jutsus Katon, -1% coste CP de jutsus Katon**

**[Afinidad Suiton natural]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La habilidad natural de manipular y controlar el ninjutsu de estilo de agua. +1% efectos de jutsus Suiton, -1% coste CP de jutsus Suiton**

**[Afinidad Doton natural]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La habilidad natural de manipular y controlar el ninjutsu de estilo de tierra. +1% efectos de jutsus Doton, -1% coste CP de jutsus Doton**

**[Afinidad Raiton natural]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La habilidad natural de manipular y controlar el ninjutsu de estilo de rayos. +1% efectos de jutsus Raiton, -1% coste CP de jutsus Raiton**

**[****Fūton: Atsugai****]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Crear una masa de viento con una densidad muy alta, la cual es liberada de golpe en una enorme esfera de viento de alta presión y velocidad, que es capaz de arrasar y destruir todo en un rango extenso. Rango: B / Clase: Ofensivo / Alcance: Todos / Sellos: Carnero**

**Costo: 300 CP (-1'5%) = 295'5 CP**

**Daño: chakra utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 301HP (+1%) = 304'01HP**

**[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Expulsa de la boca una esfera de llamas masiva. Alcance proporcional al Chakra reunido. Una variante alternativa de esta técnica expulsa en forma de ráfaga las flamas para bañar una gran área con las intensas llamas producidas, parando e incinerando cualquier cosa en su rango de acción. Rango: C / Clase: Ofensivo / Alcance: Corto / Sellos: Serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, caballo, tigre**

**Costo: 300 CP (-1'5%) = ****295'5 CP**

**Daño: chakra utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 301HP (+1%) = 304'01HP**

**1% x nivel de habilidad (+1%) = probabilidad de causar daño por quemaduras**

**[****Suiton: Suidanha****]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Libera un poderoso chorro de agua con gran presión que es capaz de perforar objetos y todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance. Clase: Ofensivo / Alcance: Todos / Sellos: Tigre, rata, caballo, serpiente, dragón, palmas juntas**

**Costo: 300 CP (-1'5%) = ****295'5 CP, 98'5 CP / min (16'42 CP / 10 seg)**

**Daño: chakra utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 301HP (+1%) = 304'01HP**

**[Doton: Doryūheki]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Crea un sólido muro de tierra. El Chakra se convierte en tierra dentro del cuerpo y luego es escupido para formar el muro o puede manipular la tierra existente a su alrededor para formar el muro. Esta tierra, al instante se levanta y toma forma. Rango: B / Clase: Defensivo / Alcance: Corto / Sellos: Tigre, conejo, jabalí, perro, carnero**

**Costo: 300 CP (-1'5%) = ****295'5 CP****, 98'5 CP / min (16'42 CP / 10 seg)**

**HP: chakra utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 301**

**[Raiton: Jibashi]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**Crea una ola de electricidad a partir de sus manos. El usuario puede variar su poder de un pequeño choque eléctrico a una poderosa corriente de electricidad capaz de destruir una roca sólida. Es ideal para utilizar en conjunto con una técnica de Agua. Clase: Ofensivo / Alcance: Corto / Sellos: Jabalí, carnero, serpiente**

**Costo: 300 CP (-1'5%) = ****295'5 CP**

**Daño: chakra utilizado + nivel de habilidad = 301HP (+1%) = 304'01HP**

**1% x nivel de habilidad (+1%) = probabilidad de causar [Parálisis]**

\- Parece que tendré que maximizar [Concentración de hojas] para poder aprender [Fūinjutsu Uzumaki]. Y sus técnicas se basan en controlar estos 5 elementos. Bien, así que ahora ¿vamos de visita al mundo ninja? – les dijo a sus padres, estos asintieron determinados. Tenían una misión que cumplir –. [Transvorder], [_Naruto_].

**¿Desea ir toda la fiesta?**

**Coste: 500 CP por persona**

**CP actual: 600**

\- Y por eso siempre es bueno guardar puntos – comentó Pan, poniendo 25 puntos en [Cha] para subirlo a 31. Con eso podría llevar a todos, niños incluidos.

**Cha: 6 – 31**

**CP: 600 – 3,100 Reg CP: 120CP / min – 620CP / min**

**Puntos: 90 – 65**

Volvió a intentar usar la habilidad y…

**¿Está segura que desea que toda la fiesta viaje a [**_**Naruto**_**]?**

**[Sí] [No]**

**1 día en _Naruto_ es 1 hora en _Dragon Ball_**

**En el momento que vuelva la primera vez de allí, el tiempo de ambos mundos se alineará y ya no habrá diferencia de tiempo**

\- Dragon Ball, ¿eh? Ideal, supongo. El tiempo también es apreciado, acabo de recordar que tengo que visitar a Piccolo a las 9:30. Tenemos menos de un día allí - comenta Pan, sus padres no tienen ningún problema, solo tendrán que darse prisa.

En el momento que pulsó [Sí], el mundo se desdibujó en el mismo brillo blanco que el de la mazmorra, lo último que vieron antes de tener que cerrar los ojos fue una ventana.

**-1,500 CP**

**Viaje a [**_**Naruto**_**] iniciado, que tenga un buen viaje**

\- _¿Buen viaje…? Que perra_ – pensó cuando el mareo de las luces la forzó a cerrar los ojos. REALMENTE le disgustó sentir está sensación de mareo, casi parecía que se quedaría ciega con todo lo que brillaba.


	9. Iniciando el camino juntos

**Al mismo tiempo, Naruto, patio de la Academia Shinobi de Konoha, 11:42 am**

\- _No me puedo creer que haya suspendido otra vez_ – piensa un enojado Naruto, sentado en el columpio detrás de la academia –. _Y encima creo que el juego se ha roto o algo, y eso que lo conseguí ayer, ¿por qué sino no he [Fracasado] en la misión de graduarme todavía?_

Tan distraído estaba, no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos e intentando ignorar los comentarios de los padres de los alumnos graduados que se alegraban de que él no pasara. Y para colmo:

**Subido de nivel [Detectar Sed de Sangre] (69 – 70)**

**Subido de nivel [Detectar Sed de Sangre] (70 – 71)**

**Subido de-**

\- _Solo ignóralas, Naruto, ignóralas _– piensa mentalmente. Que molesto.

\- Naruto – saluda Mizuki, un sensei de la academia, mientras se sienta contra el árbol al lado del columpio –. Iruka no lo decía para mal, él se preocupa por ti y no quiere que salgas a misiones sin estar preparado – dice en lo que intenta ser un intento de amabilidad forzada. Como si fuera a funcionar, Naruto sabe que no tienes buenas intenciones.

\- (suspiro cansado) Lo sé, solo realmente quería pasar está vez – responde el rubio, y es cierto. Pero internamente piensa... –. _¿Qué quieres o planeas traidor?_

Te estarás preguntando: "Pero ¿qué dices? El hombre está intentando animarte", pero eso no es cierto, Naruto lo sabe por esto:

**Mizuki – Nivel 10 – Hostil (-7,000 rep)**

**Maestro Asistente, Chunin, Traidor encubierto**

**Nacido y criado en Konoha, compañero y amigo de la academia de Iruka, ahora es un espía y traidor de otra aldea, buscando información que compartir**

Ayer al despertar había una de estas ventanas.

**Flashback (ayer por la mañana)**

No estaba seguro si seguía soñando o alguien lo tenía en un Genjutsu al principio. Ambas quedaron descartadas cuando lo primero que hizo fue caerse de la cama y darse la ostia del siglo.

**¡Felicidades! Ahora ha obtenido The Gamer y todos los beneficios y ventajas que eso conlleva**

Era un rectángulo naranja claro amarillento con las letras de un naranja oscuro quemado rojizo, muy similar a una ventana de notificación de uno de esos juegos que nunca había tenido el dinero para comprar (no se los hubieran vendido incluso si pudiera pagar la tienda entera).

Eso y el hecho de que mencionara algo llamado The Gamer daba clara alusión de que estaba en algún tipo de juego, lo cual era bastante extraño, estaba bastante seguro de que la vida no era un juego... Oh bien, él siempre había querido saber cómo eran, ahora parece que iba a vivirlo. Si no era una broma o un sueño muy vívido, eso es.

**Reevaluando habilidades… Reiniciando nivel...**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Edad: 12 años, 8 mes y 0 días**

**Títulos: The Gamer, Estudiante de la Academia Shinobi, Rey de las bromas**

**Raza: Humano**

**Nivel: 1 - Exp: 0 / 100**

**HP: 1,200 / 1,200 (1,000) (+25%) = 1,500 (1,250) - Reg HP: 240HP / min (200) (+100%) = 480HP / min (400)**

**CP: 3,200 / 3,200 (+25%) = 4,000 - Reg CP: 640CP / min (+200%) = 1,020CP / min - CC: 1%**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 3 (-2) = 1**

**Vit: 12 (-2) = 10**

**Des: 6 (-2) = 4**

**Int: 15**

**Sue: ¿?**

**Cha: 32**

**Car: 12 (-3) = 9**

**Puntos: 0**

**Yen: 10,000**

**Ventajas**

**¿?: eres el ¿? del ¿?, +5 [Vit] / [Cha] permanentes, +1 [Des] por nivel, +2 [Cha] por nivel, +15% CP, +10% HP, +100% Reg HP y +200% Reg CP permanentes, +50% de tolerancia hacia venenos, -10% EXP hacia las habilidades relacionadas con CC, -25% ganancia de rep en Konoha con reputación: [Hostil], [Odiado] o [Disgustado]**

**¿?: eres el ¿? del ¿?, +5 [Cha] / [Int] permanentes, +2 [Vit] por nivel, +10% CP y +15% HP permanentes, +200% Exp y efectividad con ¿?, -5% EXP hacia habilidades relacionadas con CC**

**Bendición desconocida: Tu suerte es inconmensurable. No se deje engañar, ya que puede ir al azar**

**Desventajas**

**Desnutridos: no comes suficientes nutrientes. Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado, -2 a [Vit], [Dex], y [Fue], -25% de tolerancia a la eliminación de veneno**

**Monstruosidad de la moda: tanto naranja dejaría ciego a quien mire demasiado tiempo. -3 [Car]**

**PV: 0**

Solo pudo quedarse allí aturdido por un momento.

**Fin del Flashback**

Recordaba que había recibido una pantalla preguntando si quería iniciar el tutorial y, suponiendo que le ayudaría, aceptó. Pareció ser la decisión correcta cuando le explicó que hacía cada estadística, sus ventajas y desventajas y sus habilidades. Ese día fue bastante informativo, incluso si no sabía que eran las 2 ventajas con interrogantes. Incluso recibió una misión para hacer la broma de pintar la cara de los Hokages que ya tenía planeada para ese día. Y no ser atrapado claro. Una lástima que no lograra cumplir la bonificación de escapar de Iruka-sensei. Al menos la recompensa fue suficiente para subir de nivel 3 veces.

**Nivel: 4 - Exp: 100 / 800**

**HP: 1,800 / 1,800 (1,600) (+25%) = 2,250 (2,000) - Reg HP: 360HP / min (320) (+100%) = 720HP / min (640)**

**CP: 3,800 / 3,800 (+25%) = 4,750 - Reg CP: 760CP / min (+200%) = 2,280CP / min - CC: 7%**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 3 (-2) = 1**

**Vit: 18 (-2) = 16**

**Des: 9 (-2) = 7**

**Int: 15**

**Sue: ¿?**

**Cha: 38**

**Car: 12 (-3) = 9**

**Puntos: 15**

Y dicen que no aprende nada al saltarse la clase para hacer una broma. No gastó los puntos al no saber dónde ponerlos. Su fuerza era muy baja debido a esa desventaja [Desnutrido], pero también quería aumentar su inteligencia.

Supongo que os estaréis preguntando, "¿Si tienes una habilidad como esta porque has suspendido el examen de graduación?" Bunshin Jodido no Jutsu, es el culpable. Cuando practicó ayer para el examen lo intentó y recibió una pantalla...

**No puede aprender esta habilidad**

**Requisito: CC: 15%**

Al inicio del día anterior solo tenía un 1% y, a base de ganar niveles en una habilidad de CC, consiguió subirlo a 7%. El problema es que incluso si maximizara la habilidad solo le daría un 11%. Lo sé, Joder – Con – El – Jutsu – Básico. Y aquí lo tienes, hablando con una de las personas que más lo odian (a pesar de no saber el motivo del odio), mientras este lo intenta animar por algún motivo oculto. Nadie dijo que su vida era aburrida.

\- ¿Realmente quieres graduarte? – dice intentando (en vano) ocultar su sonrisa – Supongo que puedo contarte... Verás tengo la autorización para darle un crédito extra a quién crea necesario. Y ya que claramente te has esforzado tanto por pasar esta vez... Supongo que podría dártelo, solo tienes que pasar la prueba.

Él sabía que había gato encerrado, pero primero al menos escucharía.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer...

30 minutos después, departamento de Naruto, 12:15 am

Podemos ver a Naruto sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, contemplando su situación. Esta situación en particular se trataba de la "prueba de crédito extra" que le "ofrecía amablemente" Mizuki. No solo todo sobre ella era sospechoso, sino que su "Sistema de juego" parecía recalcarlo. Nada más terminar la conversación con Mizuki, había aparecido esto:

**¡Alerta de misión!**

**¡Misión [Graduarse] actualizada a [Prueba o trampa]!**

**[Prueba o trampa]**

**Mizuki te ha ofrecido una "prueba" para graduarte como genin. Y no puedes rechazar la oferta. Tiempo límite: mañana a las 6:00 am**

**Objetivo 1: robar el [Pergamino Prohibido] de la Torre Hokage sin ser detenido**

**Objetivo 2: aprender una habilidad del pergamino (manualmente o por el juego)**

**Objetivo 3: sobrevive a la prueba**

**Objetivo de bonificación 1: aprende otra habilidad extra del pergamino (manualmente o por el juego)**

**Objetivo de bonificación 2: aprende dos habilidades extra del pergamino (manualmente o por el juego)**

**Objetivo de bonificación 3: engaña al tramposo en una trampa**

**Objetivo de bonificación 4: cuenta la situación al Hokage y convéncelo para que te deje seguir con la "prueba", a tú manera**

**Objetivo oculto 1: ¿?**

**Objetivo oculto 2: ¿?**

**Recompensa 1: +250 Exp, +250 Yenes**

**Recompensa 2: +250 Exp, +250 Yenes**

**Recompensa 3: +1,000 Exp, +1,000 Yenes, título cambia de [Estudiante de la Academia] a [Genin novato], obtenido [Equipo Genin]**

**Recompensa de bonificación 1: +250 Exp, +250 Yenes, obtenido artículo [Kunai] x10**

**Recompensa de bonificación 2: +250 Exp, +250 Yenes, obtenido artículo [Shūriken] x20**

**Recompensa de bonificación 3: +500 Exp, +1,000 Yenes, obtenido artículo [Fūma Shūriken]**

**Recompensa de bonificación 4: +1,000 Exp, trabaja bajo una [Misión oficial] (recompensa de misión oficial: 2,000 Yenes y artículo: [¿?]), respaldo del Hokage**

**Recompensa oculta 1: +1,000 Exp, reputación con ¿? maximizada, +250 rep con Konoha**

**Recompensa oculta 2: +¿? Exp, +750 rep con Ninjas de Konoha y ninjas aliados, -750 rep con ¿? y sus aliados**

**Fracaso: posible desventaja [Lisiado] permanentemente, posible muerte, tortura, secretos de la aldea perdidos, posible destrucción de Konoha**

**[Obligatoria]**

**[No puedes rechazar una misión principal]**

**Ten en cuenta que los efectos de [Estudiante de la Academia Shinobi] (+10% ganancia de Exp hasta nivel 6 y +5% ganancia de rep con Ninjas de Konoha) y la combinación de [¿?] y [Rey de las bromas] (-25% ganancia de rep en Konoha con reputación debajo de [Neutral] y -10% ganancia de rep) se aplicarán después de completar cada objetivo**

Él todavía estaba mirando la misión, intentando procesar todo lo que había allí, una mezcla de emociones revoloteando en su interior. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, sintió una sensación de clama inundándolo. Confundido, piensa de donde podría venir hasta que se le ocurre una idea. A lo mejor es una habilidad. Recordaba haberlas visto ayer, pero no había prestado mucha atención ya que tenía que prepararse para la broma. Primero miraría los efectos completos de sus títulos.

**Títulos**

**The Gamer: otorga habilidades de jugador**

**Rey de las bromas: +25% Exp y efectividad en habilidad [Sigilo] / [Trampas], -10% ganancia de rep (excepto a los amantes de las bromas)**

**Estudiante de la Academia Shinobi: +10% Exp hasta el nivel 6, +5% ganancia de rep con Ninjas de Konoha**

Al menos tenía una buena bonificación de experiencia hasta el nivel 6. Por lo que había visto, los genin tenía de ese nivel al 8, chunin 9-11, jonin 12-14, anbu 15-17 y vio de casualidad al comandante anbu, tenía el nivel 18.

**Habilidades de jugador**

**[Cuerpo del jugador]**

**Experimenta tu vida como un juego. Hace que todo el daño se convierta en un valor numérico en lugar de perjudicarte. Por ejemplo: si tienes suficiente HP para sobrevivir a una puñalada al corazón, vivirás**

Esta era realmente impresionante. El mundo ninja era peligroso y no sabías cuando intentarían apuñalarte por la espalda, literalmente, así que era una habilidad muy apreciada.

**[Mente del jugador]**

**Experimenta la tranquilidad de jugar un juego, lo que le impide tener un colapso en situaciones estresantes**

Bueno, mira, la razón de su calma.

**[Voluntad del jugador]**

**Un jugador es tan fuerte como su voluntad. Esta habilidad le permite ignorar por completo sus límites. El universo no es el límite**

Él ya era conocido por ser cabezota, esto parecía una personificación de su voluntad.

**[Adaptación de ficción]**

**Adapta conceptos ficticios de un mundo diferente en el tuyo y úsalos como verdaderos. Esto puede ser cualquier cosa, desde fuentes de energía, movimientos e incluso agregar razas**

**Uso limitado: 1 uso por mes, se pueden acumular**

**Usos acumulados: 152 (la dilatación del tiempo no cuenta para el contador real)**

Esta era... interesante. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Toda su vida la gente lo llamaba demonio, en su [Estado] ponía que era humano, pero aquí le está diciendo que puede cambiar su raza si quiere. Al menos puede obtener buenas habilidades.

**[Observar]**

**Nivel 4 (100 / 400)**

**Habilidad que permite ver información sobre personas, animales y objetos a los que se dirige la habilidad. Cuanto mayor nivel en la habilidad, mayor información recopilada. 4 CP por uso**

Esta habilidad la obtuvo cuando Iruka-sensei lo arrastró a clase después de su broma ayer. Y la usó en sus compañeros de clase y sus senseis. Es otra razón por la que desconfía de Mizuki. Su habilidad lo llamó Traidor y dijo que lo odiaba por ¿?, claramente se refiere a esa ventaja que le dificulta ganar Rep.

**[Instancia de Mazmorra Crear / Escapar]**

**Nivel 1 (0 / 100)**

**La capacidad de crear una dimensión de bolsillo de su elección. Que sea una copia vacía de su universo actual o un entorno completamente nuevo. Viene con la capacidad de romper esa dimensión para regresar**

**Mazmorras actuales:**

**Vacía**

**Zombies**

**Dilatación de tiempo: sin dilatación hasta niveles superiores**

Él no sabía que era exactamente esta habilidad, o la "dilatación del tiempo". Aunque parecía un buen lugar para entrenar. Supuso que los "Zombies" debían ser buenos objetivos móviles, podría ser útil.

**Habilidades comunes**

**[Cocinar]**

**Nivel 31 (400 / 3,100)**

**¡Seré un chef! Cocina un 35% más rápido, utiliza un 2% menos de ingredientes, otorga mejores bonus**

No sobrevives viviendo solo desde los 5 años y no aprendes a cocinar. Incluso si solía comer solo ramen, era porque las tiendas no le vendían nada más.

**[Limpiar]**

**Nivel 43 (1,700 / 4,300)**

**¡Todo está limpio, lo juro! Barres 47% más rápido, limpias el polvo un 47% más rápido, limpia los platos un 47% más rápido**

Lo mismo que cocinar, lo hacía todo él en su casa, tenía sentido que fuera tan alta.

**[Planchar la ropa]**

**Nivel 4 (300 / 400)**

**¡Todo liso! Planchas 18% más rápido**

… Su plancha se rompió hace tiempo y nunca llegó a remplazarla, ¿vale?

**[Tejer]**

**Nivel 77 (3,500 / 7,700)**

**¡Uy, se me ha salido un punto! Tejes un 81% más rápido**

¿Tenía pinta de alguien que cosía? ¿No? Cuando tienes que arreglarte tu ropa porque no te venden más, tiendes a mejorar en ello con los años.

**[Mentir]**

**Nivel 92 (800 / 9,200)**

**¡No lo descubrirán! -92% probabilidades de ser descubierto (+1% por cada nivel superior a ti)**

Cada vez que los aldeanos actuaban de manera negativa hacía él, era para buscar una reacción, para hacerlo sentir mal. Así que aprendió a ocultar sus emociones detrás de una máscara de idiotez.

**[Robar]**

**Nivel 97 (4,700 / 9,700)**

**¡Ahora es mío! -97% probabilidades de ser atrapado, +47% probabilidades de encontrar lo que estás buscando (+1% probabilidades de ser atrapado por cada nivel superior a ti) (+1% probabilidades de encontrar lo que estás buscando por cada nivel inferior a ti)**

Teniendo en cuenta que muchas tiendas se negaban a venderle, a veces no tenía de otra si no quería morirse de hambre.

**Habilidades maximizadas**

**[Henge no jutsu] – Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Una técnica básica que le permite a uno transformarse en otros objetos, personas o criaturas. Rango: D / Sellos: no son necesarios (nivel max)**

**+20% efectividad habilidad [Sigilo] y habilidad [Mentir] cuando está activa, -75% posibilidades de ser detectado por los de tu nivel (+1% probabilidades de ser detectado por cada nivel superior a ti)**

**Costo: 20CP / minuto**

**Kawarimi no jutsu – Nivel 100 (MAX)**

**Una técnica básica, pero útil que permite al usuario evitar daños al reemplazarse con otros objetos. Rango: E / Sellos: no son necesario (nivel max)**

**Costo: varía por objeto sustituto y distancia**

Supuso que tenía sentido que las tuviera en el máximo nivel, con todo lo que las había practicado.

**Detectado error en el sistema... Arreglando error... Error arreglado... Disculpa las molestias**

¿Eh?

***** ¡Felicidades! *****

**Has maximizado dos habilidades**

**+2 PH**

**+10 P**

**+2 PV**

**Escoja dos recompensas:**

**\- 1 PH**

**\- 1 PV**

**\- 5 P**

**\- Pergamino de habilidad [Caminata por el árbol]**

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello. Quién sabía que obtenías recompensas al maximizar una habilidad.

Él ya sabía que eran los PV y los P por la explicación de ayer, pero recibió una pantalla del juego para explicarle que los PH eran puntos para gastar en habilidades. Tuvo que pensarlo por un momento. Ya había recibido 2 PV, lo que significa que debería ser capaz de deshacerse de [Desnutrido] ahora. No podía pensar en ninguna habilidad para subir de nivel con PH que no pudiera con entrenamiento. Así que cogió los puntos para estadísticas y el pergamino de habilidad (que no sabía qué tenía, pero podría ser útil).

**Has recibido: +2 PH (0 – 2), +15 P (15 – 30), +2 PV (0 – 2), pergamino de habilidad [Caminata por el árbol]**

**¿Desea gastar algo?**

**[PH] [P] [PV] [Pergamino de habilidad]**

Uuhh... Creo que lo haré después. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por repasar el resto de sus habilidades.

**Estilos de combate**

**[Estilo de la Academia de Konoha (falso)]**

**Nivel 21 (200 / 2,100)**

**Una versión bastarda e incorrecta del estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizado por los estudiantes de la academia shinobi de Konoha, enseñado por Mizuki, el Traidor**

**-30% [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] cuando se usa**

**Te cansas un +30% más rápido**

¡Que desgraciado! ¡Le enseñó un estilo que lo debilitaba! Le salía más a cuenta pelear sin utilizarlo. Tendría que buscar uno real más tarde... Cuando se convirtiera en Genin, claro.

**[Concentración de hojas]**

**Nivel 60 (400 / 6,000)**

**Técnica de control de chakra. Concentra tu CP para sostener una hoja en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo (preferiblemente tu frente)**

**+1% CC por 10 niveles de habilidad**

**Costo: 14 CP / hojas / seg (-3%) = 13'58 CP / hojas / seg**

**Número de hojas max: 6**

A esto se refería, incluso si la maximizaba, solo obtendría +10% en CC, así que no cumpliría los requisitos. No sabía cómo el resto sí poseía dichos requisitos, pero tenía la sospecha que su CC inicial era más alto que su 1%. El hecho de que hubiera subido la habilidad al nivel 60 en un día de entrenamiento cuando no la tenía antes hablaba de su determinación por pasar, lástima que esta habilidad por sí sola no fuera suficiente.

**[Shūrikenjutsu y Kunaijutsu Básico]**

**Nivel 11 (900 / 1,100)**

**Una habilidad básica y esencial que todos los ninjas deben saber. Le permite al usuario manejar y lanzar adecuadamente Shūriken y Kunai durante y fuera del combate**

**+11% poder de Shūriken y Kunai durante el combate, +21% de precisión cuando se lanza durante el combate, +31% de precisión cuando se lanza fuera del combate**

Obviamente tendría está habilidad... Aunque estaba un poco ofendido por el nivel terriblemente bajo.

**Habilidades complementarias y pasivas**

**[Detectar sed de sangre]**

**Nivel 76 (7,000 / 7,600)**

**Permite al usuario detectar cualquier intento de matar dentro de una distancia establecida. Con niveles aumentados, se puede determinar la ubicación exacta de la sed de sangre**

**Alcance: 760 metros**

**Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación exacta: 76% (-1% posibilidades de encontrar la ubicación exacta por cada nivel superior a ti)**

**[Sigilo]**

**Nivel 64 (150 / 400)**

**¡No hagas ruido! -64% de ruido al moverte, -128% de probabilidades de ser detectado (+1% por cada nivel superior a ti), +64% daño al usar**

**[Trampas]**

**Nivel 60 (800 / 6,000)**

**Permite la construcción de trampas de bromas, trampas de caza, trampas básicas y trampas con cuchillas**

**+60% de éxito en la fabricación de trampas, +60% de velocidad de construcción de trampas**

**[Sense Danger]**

**Nivel 54 (0 / 5,400)**

**Un instinto de supervivencia natural. Permite al usuario detectar cuándo podría suceder algo malo. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de habilidad, antes el usuario puede sentir el peligro**

**[Detectar emociones negativas]**

**Nivel 47 (400 / 4,700)**

**Permite al usuario detectar las emociones negativas a su alrededor. Si las busca de manera activa la habilidad es más efectiva**

**Alcance (pasivo): 470 metros / Alcance (activo): 940 metros (-1% posibilidades de encontrar la ubicación exacta por cada nivel superior a ti)**

**Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación exacta (pasiva): 47% / Posibilidad de encontrar la ubicación exacta (activa): 94% (-1% posibilidades de encontrar la ubicación exacta por cada nivel superior a ti)**

[Detectar la sed de sangre], [Sigilo], [Sense Danger] y [Trampas] ya las conocía, aunque fue bueno ver los efectos exactos. La de [Detectar Emociones Negativas] lo pilló por sorpresa. A lo mejor por eso se sentía incómodo cerca de los aldeanos, incluso cuando iba con el viejo Hokage y no mandaban Sed de Sangre.

**Habilidades académicas**

**[Matemáticas de primaria] – Nivel 18**

**[Ciencias de primaria] – Nivel 12**

**[Historia de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Historia de secundaria] – Nivel 29**

**[Idioma: japonés de primaria] – Nivel 20 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de secundaria] – Nivel 40 (MAX)**

**[Idioma: japonés de bachillerato] – Nivel 42**

**[Idioma: inglés de primaria] – Nivel 15**

Estas, por lo que podía ver, eran sus habilidades teóricas. Todo parecía estar en un nivel de primaria (algo insultante porque al graduarse debía ser después de superar el nivel de secundaria. El programa shinobi era mucho más difícil, no solo por ser intenso físicamente, sino también por lo académico). Lo único que era mejor, era su historia (un poco por debajo del promedio según sus cálculos, pero no tan mal. Le gustaba la historia de los Hokages, ¿de acuerdo?) y su idioma japonés (era de esperarse, era su idioma nativo).

Notando que esas eran todas sus habilidades y antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer a continuación, hubo un brillo blanco brillante delante de él que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió fue recibido por tres personas, vestidos de manera extraña (tanto para civiles como shinobis). Una era una mujer de unos 30 años, pelo negro, ojos azules y piel algo pálida, aunque algo bajita y Naruto tuvo que admitir que era hermosa. El otro adulto, de más o menos la misma edad, tenía pelo y ojos negros, su piel un agradable bronceado y bastante alto. La última persona era una chica, apenas unos años mayor que él, con pelo y ojos negros, su piel era del mismo bronceado que el hombre, aunque podía ver algunas características faciales y de más de la mujer. Entonces algo le llamó la atención sobre la más joven. No fue que tuviera más de 10 niveles que él (aunque lo sorprendió: había notado que el nivel 16 era de los mejores Anbu, casi nivel Kage). Fue el título que se mostró cuando usó [Observar] en ellos.

Por algún motivo, su pantalla no era naranja sino roja (los adultos tenían la reputación repetida: una en roja en [Honrado], la otra en naranja en [Gustado], supuso que la naranja era la de él).

(N/A: cuando estén ambos en una habitación, las pantallas en naranja (de Naruto) estarán subrayadas)

**Son Pan – Nivel 16 – ****Gustado (1,500 rep)**

**The Gamer, Guerrera saiyan, Últimas mujeres**

**Una guerrera de la nueva generación, ama la aventura y la adrenalina del combate. Queriendo el respeto y ser considerada un igual por los héroes que llama familia, crece cada día más fuerte. Ahora armada con el poder de The Gamer, nada podrá detenerla si se lo propone**

**Son Gohan – Nivel 32 – Honrado (7,000 rep) / ****Gustado (1,200 rep)**

**Guerrero saiyan, Profesor**

**Un guerrero saiyan en su juventud, vuelve a entrenar después de décadas. Ahora como padre de familia y profesor exitoso solo tiene dos preocupaciones: tener tiempo para su mujer e hija y ser lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a los suyos**

**Videl Satán – Nivel 11 – Honrado (7,000 rep) / ****Gustado (1,200 rep)**

**Espíritu Guerrero, Policía**

**Una humana con un fuerte sentido de la justicia desde muy joven que todavía lucha para la protección del inocente. Casada con un antiguo héroe, su única prioridad es darle una buena vida y futuro a su hija**

Hizo caso omiso de sus estadísticas, sobre todo cuando tenían algunas que no conocía (aunque eran lo suficiente alta para casi marearlo), y se centró en su descripción y títulos.

Ellos pudieron ver lo que el niño rubio de ojos azules y ropa naranja "mátame" y estaban bastante sorprendidos ellos mismos... No esperaban aparecer en la casa de uno de sus objetivos, aunque les ahorraba el tiempo de buscarlo. Lo que más los sorprendió fue lo que vieron cuando Pan utilizó [Observar]. Y que él también lo utilizara y sus ventanas fueran de otro color. Al igual que él, solo se centraron en lo básico: nombre, nivel, reputación, títulos y descripción.

**Debido a ser su primer viaje a este mundo en concreto, el viaje a durado más, pero a partir de ahora cuando vuelva a este mundo y de vuelta al suyo propio, tendrá una duración de 2-5 minutos**

**Naruto Uzumaki – Nivel 4 – Gustado (1,100 rep)**

**The Gamer, Estudiante de la Academia, Rey de las bromas**

**El paria de la aldea por un motivo que desconoce, se esfuerza todos los días para intentar mejorar la opinión de los civiles y shinobis por igual. Ambicioso, desea el puesto de Hokage para ganarse el respeto de los habitantes de Konoha. Su pasado está lleno de misterios para que descubra. Ahora como The Gamer, tiene la posibilidad de lograrlo**

\- ¿Qué? / ¿Qué mierda? – hablan al mismo tiempo Pan y Naruto respectivamente. Ninguno se esperaba algo así, mucho menos el rubio.

\- Tal vez podríamos hablar en otro lado – solicita Gohan –, esto es bastante pequeño.

\- No cabremos en las otras habitaciones, solo tengo dos sillas también, y no tengo sofá ni nada por el estilo... – admite algo avergonzado. Nunca los había necesitado antes. A veces venían el viejo Hokage o Iruka-sensei, pero nunca al mismo tiempo, así que cabían, pero 4 personas... eso sería apretar demasiado el límite – Es casi hora de comer e iba a ir a Ichiraku ramen para no tener que comprar porque ya me he quedado sin comida, podríamos hablar allí – sugiere. No sabiendo donde más podrían ir para hablar al no conocer el lugar, aceptan. Parece que el viaje hasta aquí les ha abierto el apetito.

\- ¿Podéis saltar por los tejados? – pregunta Naruto. Dudaba que no pudieran con lo altas que eran sus estadísticas, pero decidió preguntar de todas formas.

\- ¿Supongo...? ¿Por qué preguntas? – dice confundida Videl.

\- Es más rápido – contesta encogiéndose de hombros el niño. Haciéndoles una seña, va rápidamente a su ventana, sacando y poniéndose unas sandalias del inventario (¡es muy útil!), mientras abría la ventana y, con un movimiento rápido y fluido, salta al tejado de enfrente.

Siguiéndole para no quedarse atrás, saltan al mismo tejado, intentando mantener una velocidad similar para no llamar la atención. Una vez allí se dan cuenta que hay varias personas moviéndose ágilmente por estos (ninjas, se dan cuenta), mientras otros se mueven por el suelo (civiles y unos pocos ninjas, si notan bien la diferencia de poder y nivel entre ellos. Eso y los ninjas llevan una diadema con un símbolo similar a una hoja). Con otra seña del rubio, el grupo... peculiar, se desplaza por estos.

\- Entonces... ¿tenemos la misma moneda? Porque si no... – empieza Pan la conversación con un tema de máxima importancia. Sobre todo, si van a comer fuera – Nosotros usamos el yen.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, nosotros también... ¿De dónde venís? – cuestiona curioso y confundido por cómo habían aparecido en su apartamento de repente.

\- De otro mundo – dice directamente Pan, lo suyo no son las sutilezas por si no os habéis fijado. Parpadeando sorprendido, el rubio se gira un poco para mirarla, claramente quiere que explique más –. Es como un espejo, cuando miras en él te ves a ti mismo, pero eso no significa que no haya algo más detrás de él. Diferentes mundos pueden ser casi iguales o completamente diferentes. En el nuestro no hay ninjas y tenemos mejor tecnología, por ejemplo.

\- Ahh – dice sorprendido Naruto, todavía no lo entiende del todo, pero sabe que claramente no son de las Naciones Elementales –. ¿Y qué hacéis en el mío?

\- Bueno... Ya viste mis títulos – al ver su asentimiento, Pan continúa –. Pues lo obtuve ayer y recibí algunos pergaminos interesantes, explicaban cosas de tu mundo: como las guerras, los Kages, los clanes que viven aquí en Konoha... También te mencionaban, a ti y otros 2 de tu edad. Así que... más o menos venimos por vosotros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Queríais conocernos? – pregunta confundido. Viajar a otro mundo solo por eso parece un poco... Parpadeando, se da cuenta de donde estáN – Oh, mirad, ya hemos llegado.

Saltando del tejado a la calle y, siendo seguido por los Guerreros Z, entra en el local de Ichiraku Ramen.

\- ¡Hola, viejo Teuchi, Ayame-nee! – llama nada más entrar a dos de sus pocas personas preciadas.

\- Ei, Naru, ¿Qué tal fue...? – la respuesta entusiasta de la joven, que tiene más o menos la edad de Pan, se detiene al ver como cae la expresión del rubio – No te preocupes, seguro lo consigues el próximo año.

\- No quiero que sea el próximo – susurra molesto.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – pregunta curiosa Pan

\- Bueno... hoy era la prueba para graduarme y convertirme en ninja, pero suspendí. Otra vez – dice, triste al principio, y más seco y molesto al final.

\- ¿Y quienes podríais ser...? – empieza la joven, cambiando de tema.

En el momento de entrar Pan le lanzó un rápido observar, así que están bastante tranquilos. Ella no es una amenaza, no por su bajo poder, sino por la falta de malas intenciones. Están aliviados de que al menos alguien trate bien al niño. Incluso si la gente que han visto por la calle tenía una reputación entre [Disgustado] y [Hostil].

**Ayame Ichiraku – Nivel 3 – Neutral (200 rep) / Estimado (4,500 rep)**

**Aprendiz de chef, Estudiante de la Academia Civil**

**Una joven sin muchas ambiciones además de ayudar a su padre en su negocio, completar sus estudios de economía y quizás montar su propio negocio en el futuro. Que no te engañe su personalidad afable, pasó dos años en la academia ninja y está en mejor forma que muchos civiles**

\- Son unos conocidos míos, Ayame-nee – responde por ellos el niño, salvándolos de dar una mala excusa –. Acaban de llegar a la aldea y se la estoy mostrando.

\- Soy Pan, ellos son mis padres: Gohan y Videl – los presenta a todos la pelinegra más joven.

\- Un placer, soy Ayame – se presenta después de evaluarlos a todos en silencio, dándoles una sonrisa tranquila finalmente –. Espero que os guste nuestro ramen.

\- ¡Es imposible que no les guste! – exclama Naruto – El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor.

\- Si bien me halaga que hables tan bien de nuestra comida – dice con diversión Ayame –, a algunas personas no les gusta el ramen.

Cuando termina de decir esto, la expresión del rubio es horrorizada, como si no pudiera creer que a alguien no le guste el ramen.

\- Esta bien, en mi familia comemos de todo – entra en la conversación Videl, también divertida –. Y bastante cantidad, por parte de estos dos. ¿Podréis seguir el ritmo?

\- Define "bastante" y te digo – entra alguien más en la conversación. Girándose para mirar al hombre que sale de la cocina del restaurante, Pan lanza un rápido observar.

**Teuchi Ichiraku – Nivel 14 (2) – Neutral (100 rep) / Estimado (4,800 rep)**

**Maestro Chef, shinobi lisiado**

**Un shinobi que nació y vivió durante la guerra, quedó lisiado hace años, obligándolo a vivir como civil. Desde la muerte de su esposa y su lesión durante el ataque del Kyubi, su única preocupación es cuidar de su hija y mantener a flote su negocio, hace lo que puede para ayudar al paria de la aldea, pues su madre era como una hermana pequeña para él**

\- Hola viejo Teuchi – saluda el rubio sonriente, antes de ponerse más serio (e impaciente) –. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decirme quien es mi madre?

\- Sabes que no puedo, Naruto – niega con la cabeza –. Me lo han prohibido los del consejo civil.

\- ¡No deberían poder hacer eso! – prácticamente grita ahora. Aquí está, enfrente de una de las pocas personas que conoció personalmente a su madre y no puede decirle.

\- Baja la voz, nos meterás en problemas – advierte, dando una rápida mirada alrededor.

\- Es que no deberían, se supone que el abuelo Hokage es la máxima autoridad, pero esos viejos codiciosos del consejo tienen tanto poder – se queja, mucho más bajo ahora.

\- Eso es cosa del Sandaime – dice negando con la cabeza el hombre –. Es él quien no los endereza, es verdad lo que dicen que la edad quita todo a los grandes hombres.

\- Lo sé, el abuelo Hokage es bueno y fuerte, pero está demasiado mayor para ese puesto – suspira el rubio –. Ya le dije que me diera el puesto, pero está siendo un cabezota al respecto – termina con cierto humor, aligerando el ambiente al instante. Soltando unas risitas, Teuchi se vuelve hacia sus nuevos clientes.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuánto come cada uno? – bromea levemente. Con unas risitas (y pensando que se arrepentirá de preguntar eso más tarde), Gohan es quien responde.

\- Pues mi mujer come lo que es normal – dice, intentando no reír –. Yo de unos 70 a 80 platos por comida.

\- Es mucho, pero Naruto aquí tiene el récord a quien ha comido más de una vez, es un concurso, por cierto, con 83 platos – contesta, sonriendo con satisfacción, pensando que ha ganado esta ronda. Si bien están sorprendidos, no sabían que había humanos que comían tanto como un saiyan (mestizo, claro), Gohan tiene un as bajo la manga.

\- Pero no soy quien más come – dice con diversión, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa –. Mi hija aquí come de 90 a 100 por comida. Pero la pregunta es, ¿puedes alimentarnos a ambos + Naruto?

Petrificados por la sorpresa, los tres (Teuchi, Ayame y Naruto) se giran para mirarla. Avergonzada mira a otro lado.

\- Y yo que creía que Naruto era el límite – dice algo incrédulo el mayor –. ¿Qué ramen queréis y cuantos?

Con todo dicho y hecho: Videl pide 3 miso ramen, Gohan 60 ramen de cerdo (no tiene mucha hambre todavía), Pan no tiene vergüenza, sino hambre y pide 40 miso ramen y 40 ramen de cerdo, Naruto pide lo mismo que ella. Por supuesto, los de Videl son los primeros en salir, y después va sacando de 10 en 10.

No media hora después. Videl ha repetido, dando un total de 9. Gohan no tenía mucha hambre, pero estaba realmente bueno y llega a los 76. A Pan le ha encantado, no sabe que receta tienen, pero es el mejor ramen que ha probado (DEFINITIVAMENTE va a intentar replicarla en casa. Y luego se lo restregará a su abuela), su contador llega a 112. Naruto ha roto su anterior récord, colocándose en un sólido 100.

\- Por cualquier ser superior que nos mire... – dice sin poder creérselo el hombre. Casi puede imaginarse lloviendo billetes a su alrededor con todo lo que han comido.

Suspirando con felicidad satisfecha, Pan se estira en su taburete. Ayame solo la mira atentamente, entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, diversión de los adultos y vergüenza de Pan, pasa al otro lado de la barra, moviéndose incómodamente cerca de la joven más baja, casi parece estar evaluándola.

\- ¿Q- Qué? – tartamudea en shock, retrocediendo para sacar a la otra chica de su espacio personal.

\- ¿Dónde? – exige de repente, ganando un "¿eh?" confuso de la saiyan – (chasquido con la lengua). ¿Dónde metes todo eso? No es físicamente posible comer 112 platos y seguir viéndose tan delgada.

\- B- Bueno, mi familia tiene un metabolismo realmente rápido, por eso comemos tanto, para tener suficiente energía para seguir moviéndonos – explica nerviosa, no miente, los saiyan tienen un metabolismo mucho más rápido que un humano y si no comen suficiente se quedan sin energía.

\- Mmhh, ¿parecido a los Akimichis? – cuestiona con curiosidad Teuchi.

\- Akimichi... – piensa Pan, intentando hacer memoria. Recordando ese clan, responde – No exactamente, ellos comen mucho porque luego usan cualquier grasa extra en sus jutsus especiales, ¿cierto?

\- Si ese es el caso, son bastante diferente de nosotros. Si no comemos nos vamos debilitando y perdiendo poder. Nuestros cuerpos necesitan cierta cantidad para seguir funcionando y si no tienen suficiente empiezan a alimentarse de nuestra energía, cansándonos hasta incluso perder el conocimiento si no comemos pronto, sobre todo si peleamos, consumimos los alimentos aún más rápido – explica Gohan.

\- ¿Es así? – dice sorprendido el otro varón adulto – Pelear... ¿Sois shinobis? No veo el símbolo de ninguna aldea.

\- No, somos artistas marciales – responde Videl, entrando en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta confundido el rubio.

\- Básicamente, peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo – simplifica Pan. "Ahh" responde Naruto. Por eso todos parecían tan en forma y su nivel era tan alto.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaréis por aquí? – dijo, si se quedarán por un largo tiempo y vinieran a comer, su negocio iría genial.

\- Pues no mucho, me temo – habla ahora Videl –. Nos iremos mañana como muy tarde.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto recordó el motivo de su visita, tenía ganas de preguntarles, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, rodeados de personas.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes algo que hacer, Naruto? – preguntó Pan, curiosa – Si no, podrías darnos una vuelta por los mejores lugares.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Si queréis vamos ahora – ya lleno de energía. Si no lo supieran mejor, dirían que era un saiyan.

\- Claro, pagamos la cuenta y vamos – contestó un poco divertido Gohan –. ¿Cuánto es Teuchi-san?

\- Pues... 65 miso ramen y 132 ramen de cerdo... Son 4,590 yenes. Tu Naruto, 50 miso ramen y 50 de cerdo, serían 2,250 yen, pero con tus descuentos por cliente de oro... 1.912 yenes – hace cálculos rápidos el hombre. Pan se mete la mano en el bolsillo, aunque está sacando el dinero de su inventario en realidad. Naruto saca su monedero Gama-chan, y hace que coge el dinero de allí, a pesar de sacarlo de su inventario también.

**Yenes: 45,700 – 41,110**

**Yenes: 10,000 – 8,198**

Despidiéndose de los Ichiraku, saltan a los tejados de nuevo.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar a algún lado donde no haya gente – sugiere Pan después de un rato de saltar por los tejados y Naruto señalando los diversos comercios, tiendas y restaurantes.

Desgraciadamente, parece que el único que acepta al rubio es Ichiraku, el resto tienen un cartel de "No se permiten demonios" o "No se permiten zorros", además que sus reputaciones en naranja varían de disgustado a odiado, con un par en hostil.

\- Mmh – queriendo saber porque habían venido a verlo y a otros dos niños de su edad, Naruto decide su próximo destino –. Podemos ir a los rostros Hokage, nunca hay nadie arriba.

Asintiendo en aceptación, todos se desplazan a la nueva ubicación.

**Rostros Hokage, 16:03 pm**

Todos se mueven para ubicarse cómodamente en la cabeza del Cuarto. La conversación empieza cuando se encuentran sentados viendo la aldea debajo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué habíais venido a verme? – pregunta Naruto, curioso y confundido. Ambos adultos dan miradas a su hija, está claro que es ella quien tiene que hablar con él y convencerlo. Suspirando, sabe que con él siendo el otro The Gamer, verá su misión tarde o temprano. No tiene caso ocultarlo.

\- Completé varias misiones y conseguí algunos pergaminos... La mayoría mencionaban este mundo y obtuve una habilidad para viajar a otros mundos... Por lo que leí no te trataban bien por... algo fuera de tu control. Otros dos de tu edad no están en situaciones "positivas", y decidimos venir a buscaros – explica la Son. Parpadeando, el chico pregunta con gran atención ahora.

\- Espera, ¿sabes porque me odian? – la mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sabía que había gente con ese conocimiento, pero nadie había querido decirle nunca. Ellos están un poco sorprendidos, creían que ya lo sabía. Eso solo hace que odiarlo sea peor.

\- Hace doce años, el llamado Kyubi atacó Konoha – empieza y mira al más joven, cuando asiente, confundido, ella continúa –. No sé qué te dijeron que pasó... Pero la única forma para detenerlo en ese momento era sellarlo... en una persona para ser precisos.

Y la bomba ha caído. El rubio quiere negar eso, realmente, pero contra más lo piensa, más se da cuenta. Por eso lo llamaban demonio. Por eso lo llamaban niño zorro. Por eso lo odiaban. Por eso dijeron a sus hijos que era peligroso. Por eso curaba tan rápido. Por eso.

\- El cuarto lo selló en ti, Naruto – termina la de ojos negros. Bien, sus padres hacen una mueca, probablemente no debería haber sido tan directa, pero Pan nunca había sido alguien sutil, ella dijo lo que pensaba –. ¿Puedo ver tu [Estado]?

La pregunta es repentina y, a pesar de la [Mente del jugador], Naruto está demasiado aturdido para negar algo ahora. Revisando su [Estado], Pan habla.

\- Aquellos que tienen un "bijuu" sellado se les llama Jinchurikis, por cierto. Parece que te da algunas ventajas bastante buenas.

\- ¿Qué? – dice completamente aturdido aún – ¡Pero soy un demonio!

\- ¿Eres idiota? - responde ella, mirándolo como si lo fuera – Tu raza pone claramente que eres humano. El demonio está sellado en ti, no eres él. Ya lo sabrías si lo fueras, ¿no te parece?

\- Pero... – empieza a quejarse – Si no lo soy, ¿por qué me tratan así?

\- Porque son idiotas, no entienden que, si llenas un vaso de agua, el vaso, CLARAMENTE, no se convierte en agua – responde directamente. Después de un largo silencio, Naruto por fin mira su [Estado] abierto.

**Jinchuriki del Kyubi: eres el contenedor del Kyubi, +5 [Vit] / [Cha] permanentes, +1 [Des] por nivel, +2 [Cha] por nivel, +15% CP, +10% HP, +100% Reg HP y +200% Reg CP permanentes, +50% de tolerancia hacia venenos, -10% EXP hacia las habilidades relacionadas con CC, -25% de EXP adicional hacia la ganancia de reputación en Konoha con reputación: [Hostil], [Odiado] o [Disgustado]**

Ponía que era el contenedor del Kyubi. Y humano. Él no era el Kyubi.

**¡Misión [El zorro demonio y el cuervo maldito] objetivo oculto completado!**

**Recompensa oculta obtenida: +500 Exp (22,000 – 22,500), +1,000 rep con Naruto (1,100 – 2,100)**

\- ¿Y esa misión? – hace una doble toma el rubio. Uoh.

\- Parece que un objetivo oculto era contarte sobre el zorro – dice con un encogimiento de hombros la adolescente, antes de explicar –. Cuando decidimos venir a buscaros, apareció la misión, pero ya habíamos decidido venir, misión o no.

Un poco más relajado que no habían venido solo porque una misión lo dijo, se tranquilizó. O quizás era esos 1,000 rep extra.

\- Espera... ¿Vinisteis a buscarnos? – una cosa es que quisieran visitar, pero ¿por qué los buscaban? – ¿Y quienes son estos dos?

\- Sí, buscaros... Lleguemos a la conclusión que estaríais mejor lejos de Konoha – otra vez está siendo demasiado directa –. Uno se llama Sasuke Uchiha y la otra es Hinata Hyuga.

\- ¿Lejos de Konoha? ¿Y porque Sasuke-teme y Hinata? – ahora está más confundido y sorprendido que antes – Ambos son de clanes nobles, íbamos a la misma clase en la Academia. No sé Hinata, pero a Sasuke los del consejo civil le besan el culo, los interesados esos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasó con los Uchiha? – empezó Pan.

\- Uuhh, su hermano los mató a todos menos a él – dice encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara –, era un Anbu, se encargan de las misiones menos... públicas, así que se cree que enloqueció. Eso no justifica que Sasuke-teme se comporte como si fuera algún tipo de ser superior, solo porque va primero en la academia y es el novato del año.

Un poco sorprendidos por la actitud algo insensible del rubio, lo piensan mejor y se dan cuenta que el chico siempre ha estado solo y odiado. Si sumamos eso a la enemistad que sienten de él hacia el Uchiha, la simpatía no es lo primero que se les viene a la mente

\- No es verdad – dice rotundamente la joven. Un "¿Qué?" confundido, es su única respuesta –. Su hermano mató a su familia, sí, pero hay un motivo oculto detrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, se da cuenta que no está continuando. Probablemente espera que le haga otra pregunta. Bien.

\- ¿Qué motivo?

\- Sasuke no lo sabe, creo que debería decirle antes que, a ti, al menos – explica.

\- ¿También le guardan secretos? – eso lo había pillado por sorpresa. Este secreto era algo grande, le sorprendió que nadie en el consejo le contara. A menos... – No les interesa, ¿no? Nadie me decía nada del zorro. Una vez le pregunté a Iruka-sensei y me dijo que no podía decirlo. Si no se puede divulgar, pero tantos lo saben, es porque a esos consejeros civiles les interesaba que me odiaran, pero no que supiera por qué. Pero no les interesa que Sasuke-teme sepa la verdad detrás de la Masacre Uchiha.

**Por su buen razonamiento +2[Int] (15 – 17)**

Haciendo caso omiso de la ventana, Pan asiente. Aunque internamente está frunciendo el ceño por lo baja que es la estadística. Si nadie le enseña, obviamente no aprenderá.

\- ¿Por qué Hinata? – pregunta esta vez el rubio. Puede entender que lo lleven, todos lo odian, puede contar con una mano los que tienen una intención positiva hacia él. Sabiendo que le ocultan una verdad tan importante al llamado prodigio, lo más seguro que quieran algo de Sasuke-teme, y por eso lo tratan así. Pero, ¿por qué la Hyuga?

\- ¿Sabes sobre el Incidente Hyuga? – pregunta esta vez. Naruto junta las cejas intentando recordar si escuchó algo al respecto, pero finalmente niega. No sabe nada – Cuando teníais tres años, otra aldea, Kumo, intentó secuestrarla por los ojos de su clan. Fallaron, pero perdió a su tío. Si bien es trágico, la razón principal es como la llama el juego en mi misión y como se trata el clan entre sí.

Curioso el rubio mira la pantalla que aparece delante de la niña mayor. Ve los objetivos de llevarlo, a Sasuke-teme, de convencer al viejo Hokage, pero se centra en el que menciona a Hinata.

**Objetivo de bonificación 3: convencer a Hinata Hyuga, la "Princesa Inútil del Byakugan", de dejar Konoha y volver contigo a tu mundo**

\- ¿Cómo que Inútil? – dice incrédulo el rubio – Por lo que sé de ella es tímida y algo rara, pero es la chica más fuerte físicamente de mi generación. Suele desmayarse cuando me acerco a ella. Escuché que su padre la desheredó y le dio el puesto a su hermana menor, pero son solo rumores.

\- ¿La desheredó? – preguntó Pan. Decidió no hacer caso de la reacción de la niña por el rubio. Claramente era muy tímida y le gustaba, pero él era muy denso.

\- Sí... Normalmente no sería un problema, pero hablamos de los Hyuga "tengo un palo de dos metros por el culo" – dice claramente molesto –. En el caso de que el líder del clan tenga más de un hijo, el primero será el heredero y el segundo pasará a la familia secundaria – solo esa se gana mirada de shock de los Son, si lo que leyó Pan de esa rama es cierto... –. Pero si el mayor es considerado débil y el segundo no ha sido marcado con ese sello maldito suyo, los puestos deben invertirse.

\- Quieres decir que... – empieza sin poder creérselo Gohan.

\- No he visto una marca en su frente y no la tiene tapada, así que no está "enjaulada" aún – explicó el rubio. La chica era rara, pero era la única en la Academia que nunca se había burlado de él de ninguna manera.

\- Entonces, Naruto, ¿te interesaría venir con nosotros? – cuestiona Videl, queriendo cambiar de tema.

\- Pero quiero ser el Hokage para que los civiles me respeten – se queja el niño.

\- Puedes venir con nosotros, podemos entrenarte. Y cuando pase un tiempo vuelves – ofreció Pan –. Tienes [Desnutrido] como desventaja, tengo la sensación que es una cuestión de no poder comprar (por la mueca que hace Naruto, sabe que ha dado directo al clavo) más que no saber cocinar. Incluso si usas un PV para solucionarlo, volverás a tener esa desventaja si tu dieta no mejora. Así que te iría bien venir, te fortaleces y estarás más sano.

\- ¿Y me traeréis de vuelta? – todavía está algo dudoso. Cuando la chica asiente, toma una decisión – Bien... pero tenemos que hablar con el abuelo Hokage, es como un abuelo sustituto para mí así que tenemos que decirle. Además, tengo una misión esta noche.

En eso les enseña la misión para convertirse en genin. Asienten, de acuerdo con dejarlo completar la misión.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con los otros dos primero, así vamos de una vez a preguntarle para que vengáis todos – da su idea Pan. Aceptando, preguntan a Naruto por indicaciones de donde podrían estar.

\- Hinata no sé, no la conozco mucho, tal vez esté en el complejo Hyuga. Sasuke-teme estará entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento, solo puede entrar en los 6 primeros por no estar en un equipo genin oficial, o en el complejo Uchiha.

Decidiendo ir a lo seguro, van al complejo Uchiha. El Hyuga estará lleno de gente y no quieren llamar la atención. De momento. Veamos cómo se desarrolla todo.

**Complejo Uchiha, 16:48 pm**

Acaban de llegar y solo pueden describir el lugar como deprimente, solitario y algo espeluznante. Está desierto y las casas parecen abandonadas por años. El Uzumaki les hace una seña de seguir y se mueve directamente al final del lugar. La casa allí es ligeramente más grande que el resto y se ve en mejor estado. Bajando de los tejados, Naruto llama a la puerta. Hay un momento donde el eco de esos golpes resuena en el complejo vacío, hasta que pronto oyen pasos acercarse y la puerta se abre.

**Sasuke Uchiha – Nivel 6 – Neutral (0 rep) / Disgustado (-1,500 rep)**

**Último Uchiha, Prodigio, Vengador**

**El último miembro sobreviviente leal del infame clan Uchiha, hijo menor de los difuntos líderes del clan y considerado un prodigio. Su pasado está nublado por el dolor y la miseria de perder a su familia, tanto que la venganza es todo lo que le queda**

\- ¿Qué quieres Dobe? – dice después de darles una mirada tan solo ligeramente confundida y curiosa, pero sobre todo inquisitiva.

\- Quieren hablar contigo, Teme – llega la respuesta fulminante del rubio.

\- Sasuke – dice en modo de saludo la más joven –. Tengo información de la Masacre Uchiha que podría interesarte.

Va directamente al grano. El niño pelinegro se tensa y, por un momento, casi piensa que va a salir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué clase de información? – pregunta finalmente.

\- Una que el consejo te ha estado ocultando: el motivo – y eso es todo. Hace años su hermano le dijo que lo hizo para probar su poder. Muchos le creyeron. Otros dijeron que estaba loco. Pero nunca le dieron una respuesta concreta, una clara. Cuando tu hermano te dice que ha matado a vuestra familia para probar su poder, pero ves lágrimas y ojos tristes antes de que se gire y se valla… Te hace cuestionar la verdad. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía además de creerle? Era mejor creer algo horrible, que no creer en nada.

\- Tal vez deberíamos entrar – sugiere Videl. Gruñendo un poco, impaciente, el niño se aparta para dejarlos pasar.

\- ¿Lo sabes, Dobe?

\- Se que lo saben y no están mintiendo, pero no lo sé. Ellos me contaron un secreto que me había estado ocultando la aldea y sé que es cierto – dice encogiéndose de hombros. El chico más alto lo mira con leve curiosidad, pero decide dejarlo estar por el momento.

Momentos después se puede ver a los 5 sentados en la mesa. Le preguntan si no quiere que Naruto lo oiga, pero le da igual. Solo quiere saber.

\- Por cierto, soy Pan – se presenta, dándose cuenta que no sabe sus nombres.

\- Yo soy Gohan – ese y un "Yo Videl" después todos se conocen y la verdadera conversación empieza.

\- A pesar de ser un clan fundador, en los años después del ataque del Kyubi el consejo empezó a dejarlos fuera de las negociaciones. Años después, el único poder que tenían era como la Policía, y era muy limitado. Así que pensaron en hacer un golpe de estado.

En este punto el niño parecía que quería objetar, pero mirando al pasado recuerda que parecía haber un estado de tensión constante en el complejo.

\- Tu hermano era el único en desacuerdo – continuó. Recordó esa intensa discusión entre su padre y hermano, solo unas semanas antes de la masacre –. Si ocurría, acabaría como guerra civil y muchos morirían. Así que, mientras el Hokage intentaba negociar y tu hermano hacía de doble espía para él… el consejo tomó cartas en el asunto. Le ordenó a tu hermano, que tenía la edad que tienes ahora, a espaldas del Hokage, que eliminara la totalidad del clan. Este dijo que lo haría, pero tu vivirías y nada podía pasarte. Ellos aceptaron el trato.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras los niños digerían la conversación. Sasuke juntó las piezas: las disputas de su padre y hermano; los murmullos entre los Uchiha adultos dentro del complejo; las reuniones a altas horas de la noche, cuando se despertó al oír la partida de sus padres; … las lágrimas de su hermano esa noche, que pensó eran una ilusión de su mente traicionada. La familia casi podía ver y oír los engranajes en la cabeza del pelinegro cuando juntaba todo.

**¡Misión [El zorro demonio y el cuervo maldito] objetivo oculto 2 completado!**

**Recompensa oculta 2 obtenida: +500 Exp (22,500 – 23,000), +1,000 rep con Sasuke (Neutral (0 rep) – Gustado (1,000 rep)**

\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultarían? – ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé… ¿Qué hubieras hecho en ese momento si lo supieras? – culpar a Konoha, claro está. A el consejo no le interesaba tener al "Último Uchiha" como enemigo. Para Sasuke estaba claro que no mentían, pero necesitaba la confirmación. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero primero...

\- ¿A dónde vas? – levantó las cejas sorprendido Naruto. ¿Qué le pasaba a su rival?

\- Voy a hablar con el Hokage, tiene mucho que explicar. Puede que no lo ordenara, pero no lo evitó ni me lo contó durante estos 5 años – prácticamente gruñó, enojado.

\- ¿No te interesa saber porque queríamos decirte? – dijo Pan, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Tuvo que evitar sonreír cuando lo vio detenerse en seco.

El niño frunció el ceño. Claro, todo tenía un precio. Y la información es poder, al fin y al cabo. Girándose para enfrentarlos, respiró hondo mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- Tenemos una oferta – dice, directa al grano como siempre –. Ven con nosotros, fuera de esta aldea que te quiere para su propio beneficio, podemos entrenarte.

\- ¿Cómo sé que podéis hacer eso? ¿Qué no sois débiles? – pregunta después de pensar en ello. No es una mala oferta, aunque no entiende que ganan con ello – ¿Y qué ganáis con ello?

\- Podemos tener un pequeño combate de práctica si quieres – dice cuando medita sus opciones –. En cuanto a que sacamos de esto... Nada realmente, no nos gusta ver injusticias.

\- Fui considerado un héroe, he estado retirado de esa vida casi 20 años y recientemente he vuelto a entrenar – habla Gohan.

\- Yo soy policía, pero incluso cuando era joven me gustaba ayudar – es Videl quien cuenta sobre ella. Sasuke está un poco sorprendido, es el mismo trabajo que tenía su familia –. Todos nos tomamos la igualdad y la justicia muy en serio.

\- ¿Con quién pelearé? – pregunta. No le importa quien sea su oponente realmente.

\- Supongo que conmigo – se ofrece voluntaria la mujer adulta –. Soy la más débil de los tres, pero todavía soy más fuerte que todos en esta aldea.

Crispándose un poco por el ligero insulto a su poder, habla.

\- ¿Tú? ¿No ella? – esto lo dice mirando a Pan. Ella sonríe.

\- Soy la más fuerte de nosotros – al ver su sorpresa, sigue –. Pero podemos pelear si quieres.

Él no tiene ningún problema con eso. No cree que sea realmente la más fuerte, va a demostrarlo. No lo llaman prodigio por nada. Con eso decidido, se mueven a un espacio abierto del complejo, ellos solo pueden suponer que es un campo de entrenamiento privado.

Poniéndose en sus respectivas posturas, se preparan. No es como si él tuviera alguna posibilidad.

Gohan avanza.

\- Llamaré el comienzo – dice, observándolos por un momento –. ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Pan se mantiene quieta, dándole el primer movimiento. Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, su estilo se basa en el contra ataque, también está acostumbrado a que sus oponentes salten hacía a él de inmediato. Debido a su impaciencia, y sabiendo que ella no lo va atacar, hace el primer movimiento.

Salta hacia adelante con un jab derecho, es fácilmente interceptado y la joven levanta su pierna izquierda para una patada a su costado mientras lo atrae hacia sí misma por el brazo. Ella se está conteniendo para estar tan solo un poco más rápida que él y no romper nada al golpear. Él retuerce su cuerpo, girando para esquivar la patada y, con un movimiento de su muñeca, logra que lo suelte (lo ha soltado porque ha querido, ella quiere divertirse un poco con el combate), girando de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contraria, lanza un barrido de pies. Ella salta ligeramente hacia atrás esquivando con clara facilidad. Apretando los dientes frustrado, Sasuke se mueve para seguir intentando golpearla. Ninguno llega.

A un lado Naruto mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Claro, ella es más del doble del nivel de Sasuke-teme, pero aun es sorprendente lo fácil que lo hace ver. Todos sus movimientos son fluidos, de años de práctica y sin apreturas, y Sasuke-teme cada vez parece más descuidado.

\- Estás alargando demasiado los golpes – corrige Pan, dando pequeños golpes cada vez que alarga de más un puñetazo, una patada...

\- ¡Pelea en serio!

\- Niño si peleara en serio destruiría esta aldea con un movimiento de mi mano – pone los ojos en blanco. En serio, estos niños...

Gruñendo enojado, sigue atacando, buscando una apertura, pero no ve ninguna.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – maldice mentalmente, enojado.

Pasa un rato más intentando golpear, en vano. Pronto, sin embargo, se detiene para retroceder. Su respiración es pesada, está más cansado de lo que ha estado después de un combate con cualquier otro. Él llega a una conclusión. Ella es mucho más fuerte. Lo suficiente para enseñarle. Claramente no había peleado nada en serio, ¡ni siquiera estaba sudando!

**Ha impresionado a Sasuke, +500 rep (1,000 – 1,500)**

**Ha impresionado a Naruto, +500 rep (2,100 – 2,600)**

\- ¿Satisfecho? – le dice, tranquila. La verdad está rezando que sí, al principio fue entretenido, su estilo es diferente y curioso para ella, pero tener que contenerse es aburrido después de un tiempo.

\- Tch – es su única respuesta cuando, resoplando, empieza a moverse de vuelta a la casa.

\- Me tomaré eso como un sí – añade divertida.

**Casa principal Uchiha, 17:54 pm**

Se acababan de dar cuenta que habían estado casi 1 hora peleando sin descanso.

Todavía frustrado, el niño no le había hablado. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Aprovechando que no les prestaba atención, Pan se acercó a Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a una fiesta? – le sugiere.

\- ¿Fiesta?

\- Yo estoy en una con mis padres, les permite acceder a algunas funciones del juego, aunque no tienen habilidades de jugador – explica, ganándose un "ahh" –. Primero tienes que crear una, nombrarla y decir a [Añadir a] y el nombre de la persona.

\- [Crear una fiesta] – habla decidiendo probar. Cuando ve la pantalla que le pide nombrarla, tiene que pensarlo –. Ehh... [Entrenar]?

Parece más una pregunta al final, pero acepta cuando aparece la ventana de confirmación del nombre.

\- [Añadir a Sasuke Uchiha].

**The Gamer te ha invitado a la fiesta [Entrenar]. ¿Quiere aceptar la invitación?**

**[Sí] [No]**

El Uchiha hizo una doble toma por la caja holográfica naranja que le había aparecido enfrente. Estaba cansado, pero está bastante seguro que no tanto.

\- Tienes que pensar o decir [Sí] – habla el rubio, solo prestando parte de su atención al pelinegro, más centrado en sus propias pantallas.

Esto es lo que le apareció a Sasuke después de hacerle caso.

**¡Bienvenido a [Entrenar]!**

**Ha sido invitado a una fiesta creada por The Gamer, lo que le otorga la capacidad de ver y sentir el mundo como si fuera un juego mientras permanezca en ella. Le otorga algunas habilidades de jugador mientras se mantenga en la fiesta**

**¡Disfrute de su partida!**

Parpadeo sorprendido, por lo que podía ver esto era algún tipo de juego. Nunca había jugado uno ya que los consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero había oído hablar de ellos. Mientras Naruto:

**[Sasuke Uchiha] añadido como invitado**

**[Entrenar]**

**Miembros actuales (2/6):**

**Naruto Uzumaki – Nivel 4 – Líder**

**Sasuke Uchiha – Nivel 6 – Invitado**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**Durante tu tiempo de juego irás conociendo a gente, podrás 'añadir' a aquellos en los que confíes. Hay tres tipos de miembros, puedes tener tantas fiestas y compañeros de juego en ellas como quieras, pero en total solo pueden sumar 11 jugadores contando al Gamer**

**\- Temporales: son solo eso, temporales, tienen una participación de duración determinada, después de la cual deberán abandonar el juego por cierto periodo de tiempo, pueden salir del [Modo juego] si: seleccionan [Salir] en el menú, el jugador los elimina de la fiesta o el jugador en sí es eliminado. Estos podrán ver su [Estado] y [Habilidades], pero no podrán interactuar de manera directa con ellos**

**\- Invitados: estos son más permanentes que los temporales, la única forma de que un invitado abandone la partida es si selecciona [Salir] en el menú, el jugador los elimina de la fiesta o el jugador en sí es eliminado, pues no tienen un límite de tiempo de partida. Obtendrán una versión limitada de los poderes del jugador e interacción con las notificaciones**

**\- Personal: al contrario de los otros tipos, solo puede haber una persona con este estado y debe y será de máxima confianza para el jugador, siempre será su compañero/a. Este ya está determinado desde el inicio del juego. Tendrán las capacidades de un jugador y podrán interactuar con las notificaciones, no tienen la opción de salir del juego una vez ingresado, pero serán automáticamente eliminados del [Modo juego] con la propia eliminación del jugador**

\- Ei – se dirige a Pan, llamando su atención –, ¿qué es eso de compañero o compañera?

\- Umm, bueno – empieza, algo avergonzada –. Sería tu pareja, esencialmente.

\- ¿Cómo una novia? - pregunta confuso – ¿Y si consigo una diferente que pasa?

\- No... funciona así – suspira, él ladea la cabeza –. Sería como un alma gemela, esencialmente.

\- Ehrr – no lo entendió.

\- Sería quien decide el destino para ti como pareja, Dobe – rueda los ojos Sasuke.

\- Ahh, ok – dice encogiéndose de hombros. Todos sudaron.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es esto? – cuestionó el Uchiha, viendo la pantalla naranja sobre Naruto y las rojas de los Son, todas con sus respectivos nombres y diferentes números.

\- Es un juego, apareció una de estas ayer diciendo que era The Gamer – habló Pan.

\- A mí igual – comenta en respuesta, antes de volverse hacía el chico de su edad –. Pone tus capacidades en números, tus ventajas y desventajas y tus habilidades. Todo está cuantificado, incluso el chakra. Para ver tus estadísticas "base", di o piensa [Estado].

Curioso, hace lo indicado.

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Títulos: Último Uchiha, Genin no probado, Vengador**

**Raza: Humano**

**Nivel: 6 - Exp: 200 / 3,200**

**HP: 700 / 700 (600) - Reg HP: 140HP / min (120)**

**CP: 1,700 / 1,700 (+5%) = 1,785 - Reg CP: 340CP / min - CC: 20%**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 6 (-1) = 5**

**Vit: 7 (-1) = 6**

**Des: 9 (-1) = 8**

**Int: 39**

**Sue: 5**

**Cha: 17**

**Puntos: 0**

**Ventajas**

**Heredero Uchiha: eres el heredero del Clan Uchiha, +3 [Cha] / [Int] permanentes, +1 [Des] / [Cha] por nivel, +5% CP permanentes, +100% Exp y efectividad con [Katon jutsus]**

**Dojutsu inactivo: ¡todavía no tienes el ojo que copia! +1 [Des] / [Int] por 2 niveles**

**Desventajas**

**Desnutrido levemente: no comes suficientes nutrientes. Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado levemente, -1 a [Vit], [Dex], y [Fue], -15% de tolerancia a la eliminación de veneno**

**Vengador: +10% a [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] y -10% a [Int] cuando se ataca a un objetivo de su venganza**

\- ¿Por qué tienes [Desnutrido]? Lo entiendo en Naruto, nadie le vende. Pero tú... – dice confundida Pan.

\- Me he cuidado desde los 7 años... A veces ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina antes, pero mi conocimiento en ese aspecto es bastante limitado, los libros de cocina no ayudan – contesta, tenso –. ¿Qué son [Fue], [Vit]…?

\- (Suspiro) Veo. [Fue]: fuerza, [Vit]: vitalidad, [Des]: destreza, [Int]: inteligencia, [Sue]: suerte, [Cha]: chakra, el HP son tus puntos de salud, si llegan a cero mueres se calculan con [Vit], los CP son puntos de chakra y se calculan con [Cha] – explica de manera corta y simple cada estadística, hay otros temas importantes que discutir y tienen poco tiempo –. Entonces, ¿qué dices de nuestra oferta?

\- … – ahora que está dentro del juego, puede ver los niveles del resto. Ellos son mucho más fuertes. Sabe que el consejo no le dejará fortalecerse todo lo que quiera, menos si se enteran que sabe la verdad de la masacre – Quiero que el Tercero me lo diga a la cara. Si admite que es verdad, iré con vosotros, me da igual si está de acuerdo con ello o no.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, aceptaron su decisión. Si quería una confirmación, irían por ella.

\- Primero tenemos que ir al complejo Hyuga – les recuerda Gohan.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta confundido el Uchiha.

\- ¿Has jugado alguna vez a un videojuego? – ante la negación, Pan explica – En ellos puedes recibir misiones, ya sea de otras personas o cuando te pones un objetivo tú mismo. Nosotros tenemos la misión, que decidimos por nosotros mismos, de convencerlos a ustedes dos y a una chica llamada Hinata – dice mostrándole dicha misión.

\- No me importa particularmente porque querías que fuera si lo único que queréis es eso a cambio de entrenarme – se encoje de hombros. Ahí ponía claramente que tenían que llevarlos, no que tuvieran que hacer algo una vez allí. Él estaba bien si lo volvían más fuerte.

Con todo dicho y hecho, salieron de la casa y saltaron al tejado más cercano, poniendo rumbo al complejo de los usuarios del Byakugan.

**Complejo Hyuga, 18:15 pm**

Ahora estaban en la zona más prestigiosa de Konoha, donde se ubicaban los clanes. El complejo era ligeramente más pequeño que el Uchiha, pero claramente más grande que el resto. Y estaba lleno de gente con ojos blancos sin pupila. Y centinelas.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – pregunta Pan, con el ceño fruncido. Era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos con el complejo tan lleno como estaba. Sobre todo, porque no sabían el lugar exacto donde encontrar a la chica – Tal vez deberíais entrar alguno de vosotros, la encontráis y le decís que salga para hablar con todos.

La sugerencia de la adolescente era buena, de verdad, pero...

\- No hay manera de que me dejen entrar – dice rotundamente Naruto, señalando todas las reputaciones en naranja con [Disgustado] y [Odiado], solo unas pocas eran neutrales, en su mayoría esas personas tenían la frente tapada, así que eran de la rama secundaria y, obviamente, no podrían ayudar incluso si quisieran.

\- Los Uchiha y los Hyuga hemos tenido una relación de rivalidad / competitividad por generaciones. No hay manera que dejen que su "débil ex heredera" se valla, así como así, con el "prodigio Uchiha" – y ahí se fueron todas sus esperanzas. Gracias chicos.

Frunció el ceño, pensando.

\- Y si llamamos la atención de Hinata sin que el resto se den cuenta, ¿saldrá? – da su idea Gohan. No es la idea más brillante, pero es la única que se les ocurre.

\- Bien, ¿cómo estáis con el [Sigilo]? – pregunta el rubio. Con eso, se dan cuenta que este es, en realidad, quien tiene el nivel más alto en la habilidad. Deciden que es mejor que solo valla uno, para no llamar la atención.

**¡Alerta de misión!**

**[Princesa despreciada]**

**Eres el mensajero de una buena oferta para la antigua heredera del clan Hyuga**

**Objetivo 1: encontrar a Hinata Hyuga**

**Objetivo 2: convencer a Hinata de encontrarse con The Gamer (rojo)**

**Objetivo de bonificación: no seas atrapado por nadie del clan Hyuga**

**Recompensa: +100 Exp, +100 yenes**

**Recompensa 2: +100 Exp, +100 yenes**

**Recompensa de bonificación: +250 Exp, +250 yenes**

**Fracaso: +50 Exp, +50 yenes, -100 rep con Clan Hyuga, -50 rep con Clanes de Konoha, -25 rep con Hiruzen Sarutobi y castigo**

**[Aceptar] [Rechazar]**

\- ¿Estarás bien? Te meterás en problemas si te atrapan – señala Gohan.

\- Naa, simplemente diré que estaba planeando hacer una broma a todos – lo despide –. Me dará una regañina del viejo Hokage, pero nada más. Además, no podrán atraparme, ya les gasté una broma antes y no se dieron cuenta hasta que los golpeó.

Él ríe al recordar las caras del "clan que todo lo ve", no habían visto venir aquello. Decidiendo que el traje naranja sería un poco demasiado en esta situación, se quita la chaqueta, dejando solo los pantalones naranjas y la camisa negra con un remolino rojo en el centro.

Con todo dicho y hecho, empieza a moverse sigilosamente y, sorprendentemente, sin ser visto por nadie. Ya está adentro. 20 minutos después pasea cerca de un lago un poco alejado del clan. Está frustrado, ha revisado casi todos los lugares y no encuentra a su antigua compañera de clase. Entonces lo ve, allí en el lago hay una figura femenina. No puede ver su cara, pero sobre ella está su nombre en naranja. Hinata Hyuga. Su cara se ilumina al instante al encontrar a quién está buscando y empieza a acercarse. Entonces ve que hace. Casi parece bailar sobre el agua. Sin hundirse. Y sus movimientos son francamente hipnotizantes.

**¡Misión [Princesa despreciada] objetivo completado!**

**Recompensa obtenida: +100 Exp (+10% = 110) (100 – 210), +100 yenes (8,198 – 8,298)**

Sacude la cabeza para salir de ahí. Tiene que llamar su atención y salir del complejo. Comprueba que no hay nadie más cerca. Están solos. Perfecto.

\- Psst, Hinata, psst – la llama por lo bajo, no quiere que nadie venga si lo oyen. Los movimientos de la joven se detienen de inmediato. Se supone que nadie debe verla cuando práctica estos katas concretos, son un secreto, ni siquiera su padre lo sabe. Además, ¿de dónde conoce esta voz?

\- ¿Eh? – en el momento que se gira y ve a su amor secreto (N/A: ¿secreto para quién? Creo que los únicos que no lo saben son tu clan y Naruto), es casi como si tuviera un pequeño infarto – ¿¡N-Na-Naruto!? ¿C- Cómo has e- entrado en el c- clan? – tan sorprendida, hasta se olvida de añadir "-kun" a su nombre.

\- ¿Mmhh? Oh, eso, me colé sin que me vieran – dice encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada entrar en uno de los lugares mejor resguardados de Konoha –. Te estábamos buscando, pero no te encontré por ningún lado del complejo.

El hecho que la estuviera buscando la avergüenza y confunde por igual. Espera…

\- ¿E- Es- Estabais? – ¿el rubio y quién más?

\- Uhh, sí – se rasca detrás de la cabeza, su sonrisa es un poco avergonzada. Él ha usado observar en ella y no está seguro de que pensar –. Tengo unos amigos que quieren hablar contigo, Sasuke-teme y conmigo, es una oferta. Ya nos la han dado a nosotros, pero aún faltas tú.

¿Una oferta? ¿Qué podría ser? Mientras Hinata le da vueltas, Naruto está confundido y avergonzado por la descripción de la chica.

**Hinata Hyuga – Nivel 6 – Amado (5,400 rep) – ~~~**

**Princesa del Byakugan, Genin no probado**

**Negado el título de heredera del clan a favor de su hermana 5 años menor, es considerada débil por el consejo de ancianos del clan debido a su personalidad amable. Encuentra la fuerza para seguir adelante en el chico que le gusta debido a su voluntad de nunca rendirse sin importar lo que le lancen, aunque no la mire**

**¡Alerta tutorial!**

**El [Menú de citas] es una capacidad del juego para calcular la reputación y relación del jugador con sus intereses románticos**

**[Menú de citas]**

**¡Bienvenido al mundo de las citas! Aquí podrás tener un control de tu relación con las chicas que te gusten. Este tiene varias características que debe tener en cuenta si quiere conquistar a alguien correctamente. Lo primero es un pequeño símbolo que aparecerá junto a su nombre, nivel y reputación**

**~ - ~~ - ~~~: este símbolo representa su interés en usted. Si tiene 1 su interés es inexistente y rechazará sus avances, con 2 le has llamado la atención, empieza a haber cierta química entre ustedes y aceptará algunos de sus avances y con 3 su interés estará al máximo, compartiréis una fuerte atracción y aceptará todos sus avances**

¿Le gustaba a Hinata?

\- _No me digas que por eso siempre parece tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca, ¡creía que me odiaba!_

Decir que se sorprendió era poco. Claro que le gustaba Sakura, pero era más un enamoramiento que otra cosa. La verdad, es que había sido su primera amiga y cuando no le habló después de juntarse con Ino, solo quería recuperarla. Pensó que, si no quería ser su amiga, tal vez sería su novia. También era una cuestión de no creer que alguien podría estar enamorado de él. ¡Era el paria de la aldea! Si tuviera que elegir entre su primera amiga que está enamorada de su rival o la compañera de clase que está enamorada de ÉL... No le importaría conocer a la segunda y a ver a donde los lleva.

Rompiendo su línea de pensamientos, se da cuenta que la chica todavía parece darle vueltas a lo de la oferta.

\- Si vienes te los presento y te dicen la oferta – ofrece el rubio. Sacada de golpe de su mente, Hinata da un "Eep", solo para avergonzarse y apartar la mirada de él. Al menos ahora le presta atención – _Ese chillido fue bastante lindo... ¡No, Naruto malo! Ahora no es el momento._ Bueno, tengo que salir sin que me atrapen, ¿te dejarán salir del complejo?

La joven, todavía avergonzada, asiente. No debería haber ningún problema siempre que vuelva para la cena.

**¡Misión [Princesa despreciada] objetivo 2 completado!**

**Recompensa 2 obtenida: +100 Exp (+10% = 110) (210 – 320), +100 yenes (8,298 – 8,398)**

Naruto cierra los ojos por un momento, usando activamente [Detector de Emociones Negativas] para ampliar su rango. Puede que no sienta emociones positivas con ella, pero la mayoría en este clan tiene siempre alguna emoción negativa presente, así que no debería haber ningún problema. Incluso Hinata tiene una tristeza apagada en ella, es lo suficiente sutil para no detectarla de forma pasiva, incluso estando a su lado. Pensándolo así, es un poco triste que toda la familia tenga una emoción negativa continuamente presente, pero decide no darle muchas vueltas, tiene que salir de aquí.

\- N-Naruto-kun – habla la Hyuga, mirándolo con curiosidad y llamando su atención – ¿Q- Qué h- haces?

\- ¿Mmh? Oh, solo me aseguraba que no hubiera nadie cerca – la chica parpadea sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿E- eres un s- sensor?

\- ¿Sensor? Son los que sienten chakra, ¿no? No soy un sensor, siento las emociones negativas, hay un montón en la gente de tu clan. Normalmente actúa de manera pasiva, pero el rango es mayor si lo uso de manera activa – explica lo mejor que puede.

Hinata lo mira sorprendida, no sabía que había gente capaz de detectar las emociones de otros, incluso si solo fueran las negativas.

\- _¡Así que él no sabe que lo sigo a veces!_ – ella NO era una acosadora, pero de vez en cuando, miraba como le iba (N/A: esto me recuerda extrañamente a cuando Videl seguía a Gohan, solo que él si lo sabía y ella no tenía una idea tan... positiva de él). Sabía que el chico que le gustaba lo tenía difícil y solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, no era un crimen (N/A: en realidad sí. Niños, el acoso es un crimen denunciable).

Decidiendo ponerse en marcha al no haber nadie cerca (con emociones negativas, al menos), Naruto activa [Sigilo] y empieza a dirigirse fuera del complejo. Mientras tanto, Hinata ha empezado a moverse con toda la calma, seguridad y compostura que puede con la cantidad de sorpresa, confusión y curiosidad que siente. 5 minutos después el rubio está fuera y salta al tejado más cercano, localizando al Uchiha y la familia del mundo no shinobi, empieza a acercarse a ellos.

**¡Misión [Princesa despreciada] objetivo de bonificación completado!**

**Recompensa de bonificación obtenida: +250 Exp (+10% = 275) (320 – 595), +250 yenes (8,398 – 8,648)**

**¡Misión [Princesa despreciada] completada!**

Momentos después de descartar las ventanas, alcanza al resto del grupo. Aprovechó y comprobó la hora: 18:40 pm. Debería cenar dentro de una hora o así, ya le estaba entrando hambre.

\- ¿Te atraparon, Dobe? – hay algo de burla en las palabras de Sasuke hacía su compañero de promoción cuando este llega y el rubio entrecierra los ojos con irritación.

\- (Resoplido) No, la encontré y está saliendo ahora – cuando termina de decir eso, se vuelve hacía la puerta buscándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Realmente no te atraparon? – cuestiona curioso y escéptico Sasuke.

\- No, no lo hicieron – rodó los ojos –, soy realmente bueno para ocultarme. A demás, solo los guardias (que son sorprendentemente pocos) pueden usar el Byakugan, el resto no pueden por un tema llamado privacidad.

Bueno eso tenía sentido, obviamente no habría mucha privacidad si todos en el complejo usaran sus ojos capaces de ver a través de las paredes.

Les llamó la atención ver salir a una joven de este. Los jóvenes shinobis la reconocieron de inmediato, y la familia parte saiyan se dieron cuenta de quien era por el nombre colgando sobre su cabeza. Hinata por su parte estaba hablando con los guardias, afirmándoles que sí, estaría bien y que no, no necesitaba escolta. Estos no parecían del todo seguros, pero finalmente la dejaron marchar con un comentario de volver a salvo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio porque no hubiera pasado a mayores, como avisar a su padre, saltó al tejano más cercano, haciendo los sellos para activar sus ojos durante este. Automáticamente vio un sistema con chakra azul, como sería normal, mezclado con uno extraño rojo, al lado de dos sistemas de chakra azul. El chakra distintivo de cierto Naruto Uzumaki, el Uchiha y supuso que la otra persona es quien quería hacerle la oferta.

Este y su grupo habían estado a punto de salir de su lugar ligeramente escondido del clan Hyuga para acercarse y que Hinata los viera, pero notaron que empezó a dirigirse directamente hacía ellos incluso antes de serle visibles. Claramente no era casualidad, así que esperaron a que llegara a su ubicación.

La Hyuga llegó a ellos, desactivando el Byakugan en el proceso. Estaba extrañada y confusa, ¿por qué no había visto el chakra de los adultos?

\- Hola, debes ser Hinata, soy Pan – dice de manera amable la joven. La niña era claramente tímida y no quería asustarla o algo así –. ¿Cómo sabías donde estábamos?

\- H- Hola, u- usé mi B- Byakugan – tartamudeó –. N- Normalmente no p- permite distinguir d- diferentes c- chakras, pero el de N- Naruto-kun es d- diferente de cualquier p- persona.

Parece que realmente era tímida. Deberán trabajar en su tartamudeo si venía con ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? – preguntó un curioso Gohan. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Naruto y Sasuke tenían una conversación sobre lo que significaban los símbolos al lado de la reputación de la Hyuga. Los Son ya los habían notado y le lanzaron miradas divertidas a un avergonzado Naruto, Pan incluso le movió las cejas.

\- B- Bueno – empezó, dudosa de decirles. Luego decidió, ¿qué podría pasar? No es como si les dijera un secreto de rango S de la aldea o algo así –, h- hay un chakra r- rojo además de s- su c- chakra azul en su sistema, aunque pa- parece b- b- bastante... inactivo.

El rubio se tensó. Y Gohan, Videl y Pan compartieron una mirada. Estaba claro de qué era ese chakra diferente. Los únicos del grupo que no lo sabían eran Sasuke y Hinata. A la segunda no le importaba particularmente, para ella, eso solo hacía al rubio más especial, y aunque al primero le dio bastante curiosidad, no preguntó.

\- ¿T- teníais u- una o- oferta? – pregunta moviendo los pies, nerviosa. ¿Qué podrían querer ofrecerle a ella de todas las personas? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran las otras dos personas a quienes ofrecían: el prodigio de la generación y el paria de la aldea. ¿Dónde pintaba la heredera inútil en esto?

\- Queremos que vengas con nosotros, somos artistas marciales y queremos entrenaros – dice rotundamente la saiyan. Los adultos tuvieron que evitar suspirar y darse con la palma en la cara por lo directa de su hija, su nivel de sutileza no estaba mejorando con la práctica.

\- ¿Por qué queréis entrenarme? Soy débil – la pregunta, tan sincera, confusa y sin tartamudear, hace que los Son hagan una pausa y se enfaden. ¿Por qué dice ser débil? ¿Por qué CREE que lo es? ¿Quién convence a una niña de 12 años para pensar de esa manera?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – pregunta Videl después de respirar profundamente. Debe calmarse, a lo mejor ella solo tiene una baja autoestima porque nunca se recuperó del secuestro cuando era niña...

\- ¿Quién? Todos en la familia principal del clan – y la respuesta es aún más confundida. Como si no entendiera como le preguntan eso, que ellos ya deberían saber que es débil. Parece que la niña lo tiene bastante mal en la aldea, incluso si los motivos y maneras son diferentes a los otros dos (un hermano que mata a todos por orden y le ocultan dicha orden, y un paria al que odian por algo que no pidió). Alguien que le dice eso a una niña no puede decir que son familia.

Naruto y Sasuke fruncen el ceño. Es la chica más fuerte de su clase sin discusión, incluso si no es la mejor en la teoría (está en tercera posición en ese aspecto) ninguno de los dos piensa que el conocimiento puramente teórico sea realmente importante como shinobi. En el caso de Naruto, no cree que sea importante en lo absoluto y Sasuke, que no sirve de nada si no saben ponerlo en práctica o no tienen las habilidades y el poder para respaldarlo.

\- Por eso – empieza cuidadosamente Gohan. Esto es más delicado que los casos anteriores. Uno buscaba reconocimiento y otro el poder, pero ninguno tenía familia (Itachi no cuenta, es un ninja perdido). Ella sí, incluso si no la trataban como deberían –, queremos entrenaros para haceros más fuertes. Pensamos que os irá mejor con nosotros que en esta aldea.

\- ¿D- De d- donde sois? – claramente no cree que pueda volverse más fuerte (lo que hace que tengan ganas de partirle la cara a alguien). Oh, y ha vuelto el tartamudeo, sí.

\- De un mundo diferente, pero nuestro... medio de transporte, una técnica que poseo, nos permite ir de allí a aquí y a la inversa – explica Pan. La Hyuga está algo incrédula, pero no pudo ver el sistema de chakra de los adultos, algo que se supone es imposible, así que asumió que decían la verdad.

\- ¿Q- Qué pasaría s- si a- aceptara la oferta? – no significa que la aceptara, pero quería saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera antes de tomar una decisión. Ligeramente sorprendidos por la pregunta, los otros dos no la habían hecho, Pan empieza a responder. Naruto y Sasuke ahora los miran con curiosidad, saben que los entrenaran, pero ¿algo más?

\- Bueno... Supongo que viviríais con nosotros... – ante el asentimiento de sus padres, continúa (N/A: ¿dónde más vivirían?) – así que os daríamos comida y eso... Y os entrenaríamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, vuestras capacidades físicas y mentales y el uso del ki.

\- ¿Qué es el ki? – la pregunta es de un Sasuke curioso. Tal vez son eso KP, que solo ellos tres tienen. Ni siquiera quiere fijarse en las otras estadísticas extrañas que posee la adolescente. Naruto no puede evitar arrugar la cara cuando menciona las capacidades mentales, ¿no lo harían leer o sí?

\- Es la energía vital / física que poseen todos los seres vivos – explica fácilmente Pan, ella era capaz de volar alrededor del planeta en 5 minutos cuando tenía 5 años, no creías que no sabría algo tan fácil y fundamental, ¿verdad? Podría darles un discurso completo, pero nunca le habían gustado las explicaciones tan largas, ni darlas ni recibirlas, las encontraba tediosas.

\- P- Pero mi c- clan n- no m- me d- dejará ir – señala. Es cierto, no permitirían que se fuera, mucho menos de las Naciones Elementales. Y sin custodia. Videl, Gohan y Pan comparten una mirada antes de que Pan tome una decisión.

\- Naruto – llama su atención – invítala.

Él no tiene ningún problema con ello. La chica es lo suficiente amable con él... Y ya había dicho que no le importaría darle una oportunidad y nunca es bueno guardar secretos en una relación o eso ha oído.

**The Gamer te ha invitado a la fiesta [Entrenar]. ¿Quiere aceptar la invitación?**

**[Sí] [No]**

La Hyūga soltó un pequeño (y lindo) "Eepp" cuando la pantalla naranja apareció, y luego la miró. Hizo los sellos de mano para activar el Byakugan y solo parecía más confundida. La pantalla seguía ahí.

\- No es un genjutsu – le dice Sasuke, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aunque debía darle crédito, cuando le había aparecido a él no había comprobado si era un genjutsu (que en retrospectiva era algo idiota, ¿y si fuera un enemigo?).

\- Tienes que decir o pensar [Sí] – habla un impaciente Naruto. Todavía confundida, decide seguirle el juego (que irónico) al chico que le gusta.

**¡Bienvenido a [Entrenar]!**

**Ha sido invitado a una fiesta creada por The Gamer, lo que le otorga la capacidad de ver y sentir el mundo como si fuera un juego mientras permanezca en ella. Le otorga algunas habilidades de jugador mientras se mantenga en la fiesta**

**¡Disfrute de su partida!**

**[Hinata Hyūga] añadido como invitado**

**[Entrenar]**

**Miembros actuales (3/6):**

**Naruto Uzumaki – Nivel 4 – Líder**

**Sasuke Uchiha – Nivel 6 – Invitado**

**Hinata Hyūga – Nivel 6 – Invitado**

**ERROR ERROR ERROR... DETECTANDO ERROR… ERROR DETECTADO... SOLUCIONANDO ERROR... ERROR SOLUCIONADO**

\- Parece que el juego tuvo un aneurisma – comenta con una ceja levantada el Uchiha.

…**.**

**[Hinata Hyūga] cambiada de [Invitado] a [Personal]**

**¡Bienvenido Jugador 2!**

**Ahora tiene un acceso completo a las funciones de The Gamer siempre que el Jugador Principal (Naranja) siga con vida**

…

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Antes de que empezaran las reacciones. Pan y (sorprendentemente) Sasuke empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Gohan y Videl lucharon para no hacer lo mismo. Naruto parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Hinata... Solo estaba confundida.

Calmando su respiración, pero con los hombros todavía temblando por la risa suprimida, Pan decide explicar la situación a la Hyūga.

**5 minutos después** (N / A: no quiero tener que explicar todo otra vez)

\- E- Entonces es un juego y estas es- estadísticas f- f- funcionan de esta m- manera – tartamudea Hinata. El propio Sasuke prestó atención, a él solo le habían explicado muy por encima, saber cómo llamar sus habilidades, que podía seguir aumentándolas como hasta ahora, pero más fácilmente... Cabe resaltar que a la Hyūga todavía no le han dicho que significa su estado como Jugador 2... O los símbolos al lado de su reputación.

**Otros 5 minutos después** (N / A: esto me recuerda a Bob esponja)

Acababan de explicar que eran los símbolos en su nombre y el significado de ser el Jugador 2 de Naruto. La poseedora del Byakugan parecía capaz de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Oh, espera... Acababa de desmayarse.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – miró a la chica de su edad tirada en el suelo un Naruto de ojos muy abiertos – ¡Otra vez? ¿Estás bien? – se le acercó, intentando despertarla.

\- ¿Cómo que otra vez? – dijo Videl, algo preocupada. Parece que ya se había desmayado antes. Pero si tuviera una enfermedad o algo saldría en su [Estado], ¿no?

\- Ella se desmaya cada vez que el Dobe está demasiado cerca o cosas de ese estilo – resopla Sasuke, ligeramente divertido. Él había visto a la niña desmayarse más de unas pocas veces debido a la cercanía del rubio a lo largo de los años.

Antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer, la Hyūga empezó a despertarse de su siesta improvisada de menos de 5 minutos.

\- ¿Q- Qué…? – tartamudeó confundida, solo para cortarse en media frase para recordar los últimos acontecimientos y quedar muda y roja como un tomate.

\- Parece que te acuerdas, bien – dijo con una ceja levantada la Son –. Ahora, ¿aceptas la oferta?

Sus padres suspiraron. Definitivamente no tenía tacto. La niña la miró aturdida y avergonzada. Quebrándose, Pan habló. No entendía porque el drama. Las emociones de despertar con esa ventana, las misiones que hacen alusión a la destrucción del universo, los zombies, el viaje a un mundo ninja, todo lo que había aprendido de dicho mundo y ahora esto, había sido un punto de quiebre.

\- Tsk, no sé porque la vergüenza. Acabas de descubrir al que es tu alma gemela, resulta que ya lo conocías y te gustaba. No veo lo malo en eso. Yo creo que estaré feliz cuando encuentra la mía. Aunque no lo estaría si ya estuviera en una relación, ese no es el caso de ninguno de los dos. Entiendo que los que se suponen son tu familia tratarte como lo hicieron fue duro y, sinceramente, cruel. Pero eso no significa que debas actuar tan dubitativa y tener miedo de tu propia sombra. Si quieres algo, intenta conseguirlo, y si no puedes, prepárate de alguna manera para lograrlo al próximo intento y no solo te des por vencida y te llames inútil. Si quieres que las cosas cambien, tómalo con tus propias manos, no esperes al príncipe azul, incluso si en realidad eres llamada princesa por el juego, no deberías ser una "princesa en apuros", sálvate a ti misma, nadie lo hará si creen que ni siquiera lo intentas – dijo sin pausa, por fin parando a respirar. Entonces se volvió hacía los varones –. Y vosotros. Si bien entiendo que tenéis personalidades diferentes, con la vida solitaria que habéis tenido uno pensaría que buscaríais un aliado con alguien de vuestro rango de edad. A Naruto sabe cocinar, pero no le venden los ingredientes, a Sasuke se los venden, pero no sabe cocinar. A Naruto le van mal las clases, pero es muy bueno en sigilo y trampas, Sasuke es el mejor de la clase, pero sus habilidades de sigilo podrían mejorar (teniendo en cuenta que es un ninja) y sus trampas son básicas por lo que vi cuando revisaba sus habilidades. A los dos os han mentido y eso os ha perjudicado y ¡todavía estáis empeñados en actuar negativamente con respecto al otro! Si aceptáis la oferta vais a tener que convivir en la misma casa y ¡no estoy tratando con ustedes dos portándose como niños de 5 años! Me da igual porque os lleváis mal, madurad y hablad de ello para encontrar una solución.

Con la respiración agitada por la reprimenda que acababa de impartir, se dio la vuelta y puso marcha para sentarse al otro lado del tejado, sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado. No lo notó por falta de perspicacia, sino porque en esos momentos estaba hirviendo y no quería tratar con la idiotez que parecía arraigada en todos los de esta aldea.

Los 3 solo se quedaron allí: Hinata estaba sorprendida y solo un poco avergonzada porque la adolescente mayor tenía razón. Sasuke y Naruto estaban en shock.

Videl y Gohan estaban sorprendidos también, habían visto a su hija estallar antes, pero eso era más similar a las pataletas o simple cabezonería, esto había sido diferente: donde antes había ira ardiente, ahora era una ira fría; donde antes había gritos, ahora era tranquila, pero concisa; donde antes su postura hablaba de enfado y agresión, ahora había esta sensación de firmeza que imponía respeto; y por último… donde antes se iba haciendo un escándalo, ahora había fuerza y seguridad de sí misma al caminar.

Fue casi como una persona diferente, pero ellos sabían mejor. Cuando era niña y se enojaba, la furia que emitía era imposiblemente similar a la de hace un momento. Fue después de la partida de Goku, de dejar de entrenar, que empezó a cambiar. Se volvió más distante, ya no se le veía sonreír tanto. De hecho, cuando volvió del espacio llegó con una sonrisa a pesar de casi morir varias veces. Sonrisa que básicamente desapareció cuando volvió a casa, con una vida normal, humana. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? Al menos recibir The Gamer parecía estar… bueno, parecía convertirla en quien debería haber sido.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, pero reflexivo sobre el grupo. Cuando habían pasado casi 5 minutos, y Pan parecía más tranquila, los niños se le acercaron, los 3, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Los adultos decidieron quedarse al margen y dejar que su hija lo manejara. No tenía tacto ni sabía de sutileza, pero era perspicaz. Ellos solo hablarían sobre los cambios drásticos que la habilidad de su hija estaba ocasionando y como acomodarían a los niños cuando volvieran.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la pantalla que le había aparecido, ni siquiera el rubio, a Naruto:

**Ha llegado a un acuerdo tácito con Sasuke, +750 rep (-1,500 – -750) (Disgustado – Neutral)**

Solo Pan se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando:

**¡Misión [El zorro demonio y el cuervo maldito] objetivo de bonificación completado!**

**Recompensa de bonificación obtenida: +200 rep con Naruto (2,600 – 2,800) y Sasuke (1,500 – 1,700)**

Tuvo que evitar sonreír cuando leyó y descartó la ventana, progreso. La Son desvió la vista de la aldea y se centró en los preadolescentes que se acercaban lentamente. Los miró en silencio desde su posición cómoda sentada en el suelo del techo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared a un par de metros de la puerta que, supuso, contenía las escaleras.

Pronto, los 3 estaban retorciéndose levemente delante de ella. Simplemente levantó una ceja después de mirarlos un poco más antes de dar un suspiro.

\- Sentaos – habló claramente. Hinata y Naruto se estremecieron y Sasuke se sobresaltó muy levemente cuando habló de repente, pero se movieron para hacerle caso. Entonces, con los niños sentados enfrente de ella y, dando otro suspiro, volvió a hablar –. No estoy enfadada con vosotros, en realidad no. Solo tenéis 12 años y entiendo que manejasteis vuestras situaciones como pudisteis. Pero quiero que sepáis que no eran las mejores maneras de hacerlo y, realmente, tenéis que cambiar eso.

\- ¿Por qué debería cambiar porque lo dices? – interrumpió bruscamente Sasuke.

\- No digo que cambiéis vuestra personalidad, ni vuestros gustos. Digo que tenéis que cambiar como afrontáis vuestros problemas – explicó con calma. Más apaciguado ahora, el Uchiha volvió a la actitud tranquila que los 3 habían asumido después del regaño –. Tampoco digo que yo sepa la MEJOR manera, pero sé que la forma en que lo manejáis no es saludable. Hinata – la niña se estremeció sorprendida. Internamente Pan frunció el ceño, pero suavizó sus facciones –, dices que todos en la rama principal te llaman débil, pero nunca deberías dejar que las opiniones del resto influyan – lanzó una mirada significativa a Naruto, que quería ser Hokage para cambiar la opinión de los civiles –. Puedo asegurarte que no eres débil, si no me crees llama a tu página de [Estado] y compárala con la de Sasuke.

Captando la indirecta, el Uchiha abre dicha página. La Hyūga, algo dudosa, imita la acción.

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha **

**Edad: 12 años **

**Títulos: Último Uchiha, Genin no probado, Vengador **

**Raza: Humano **

**Nivel: 6 - Exp: 200 / 3,200 **

**HP: 700 / 700 (600) - Reg HP: 140HP / min (120)**

**CP: 1,700 / 1,700 (+5%) = 1,785 - Reg CP: 340CP / min - CC: 20%**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 6 (-1) = 5**

**Vit: 7 (-1) = 6**

**Des: 9 (-1) = 8**

**Int: 39**

**Sue: 5**

**Cha: 17**

**Puntos: 0 **

**Ventajas**

**Heredero Uchiha: eres el heredero del Clan Uchiha, +3 [Cha] / [Int] permanentes, +1 [Des] / [Cha] por nivel, +5% CP permanentes, +100% Exp y efectividad con [Katon jutsus] **

**Dojutsu inactivo: ¡todavía no tienes el ojo que copia! +1 [Des] / [Int] por 2 niveles**

**Desventajas**

**Desnutrido levemente: no comes suficientes nutrientes. Tasa de crecimiento físico obstaculizado levemente, -1 a [Vit], [Dex], y [Fue], -15% de tolerancia a la eliminación de veneno **

**Vengador: +10% a [Fue] / [Vit] / [Des] y -10% a [Int] cuando se ataca a un objetivo de su venganza**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Hinata Hy****ū****ga**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Títulos: Princesa del Byakugan, Jugador 2, Genin no probado**

**Raza: Humana**

**Nivel: 6 - Exp: 300 / 3,200**

**HP: 600 / 600 - Reg HP: 120HP / min**

**CP: 1,500 / 1,500 (+5%) = 1,575 - Reg CP: 300CP / min - CC: 60%**

**Estadísticas**

**Fue: 4**

**Vit: 6**

**Des: 12**

**Int: 48**

**Sue: 7**

**Cha: 15**

**Puntos: 0**

**Ventajas**

**Heredera Hyūga: eres la heredera del Clan Hyūga, +3 [Des] / [Int] permanentes, +1 [Des] / [Cha] ****por**** nivel, +5% CP y CC permanentes, +100% Exp y efectividad con [Junken]**

**Dojutsu activo (Byakugan): ¡tienes el ojo que todo lo ve! +1 [Des] / [Int] por nivel**

**Desventajas**

**Sustituida: heredera legítima, no ha evitado que te sustituyan de ese puesto de manera no oficial por ser (a sus palabras) débil. -10% de ganancia de rep con los que te crean débil y la rama principal de tu clan **

**Tímida: eres tímida con las personas. -5% ganancia de rep, +25% de probabilidades de ser intimidado. -10% a todas las estadísticas cuando se enfrenta a un objetivo de su timidez**

\- Tu fuerza es un poco menor, pero eres claramente más rápida. Tienes un poco menos de chakra, pero tu control es 3 veces el de él. También tienes 9 [Int] más. Esa desventaja de [Sustituida], si bien afecta a la rama principal, puedes evitar la pérdida de ganancia de rep del resto demostrando que no eres débil, porque no lo eres. Y [Tímida] es un rasgo de tu personalidad que puedes superar. No eres débil e incluso si lo fueras, solo significa que aún puedes volverte más fuerte. Tu… familia – incluso le cuesta decir la palabra – se equivocan.

Cuando Pan termina de hablar, Hinata se queda mirando las ventanas frente a ella, como en trance.

\- Bueno – dice simplemente, lenta y en voz baja la niña. El resto la miran preocupados. Y entonces ella empieza a sollozar y su cuerpo tiembla. Suspirando preocupada, Pan la alcanza y la atrae a un abrazo, haciendo una seña a los chicos para que se unieran. Incómodos se acercan para un abrazo grupal.

**10 minutos después, 19:23 pm**

Hinata se ha calmado y ahora se sonroja por haber empezado a llorar de repente.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – dice Pan después de un incómodo silencio desde que se separaron.

\- Lo siento, eres la primera persona en decirme que no soy débil, me emocioné – susurra en respuesta.

\- No eres débil – habla Sasuke –, eres la chica más fuerte del año. Aún no me puedo creer que le hayan dado ese título a Sakura, es la mejor en lo académico, claro, pero está de las últimas en taijutsu y su ninjutsu apenas es el necesario para pasar. Incluso Ino es mejor que ella en todo (incluso si su taijutsu es casi igual de deficiente) menos lo teórico y quedó segunda en el ranking solo por eso.

\- Sí, Hinata. Eres realmente rápida. Me especializo en mi velocidad y tienes el doble de la mía – dijo Naruto hablando muy rápido –. Aunque debido a esa desventaja en realidad eres 3 veces más rápida. También eres más inteligente que Sasuke y es el novato del año. Aunque Shikamaru es muy inteligente también, ¿me pregunto cuál es su [Int]? Escuché que los Nara son muy listos, pero entonces ¿por qué tiene que ser tan vago y solo hacer lo justo para no quedar como el último de la clase? Si yo fuera tan listo-

\- Naruto respira – lo interrumpe la pelinegra, mirando la interacción algo extraña y cómica, pero cómoda con diversión. Sobre todo, cuando noto que la forma de levantar el ánimo del Uchiha era señalar lo mal que lo hacían el resto en comparación. Contrario a Naruto que la comparaba consigo mismo e incluso con Sasuke… y luego empezó a divagar, eso es. Hizo una nota para enseñarle a concentrarse y no distraerse tan fácilmente. Conocía algunas técnicas de concentración bastante buenas. No se podían considerar habilidades, pero eran útiles. Le habían servido y teniendo en cuenta que era una niña saiyan aburrida (para un saiyan era lo mismo que revelde), era decir algo.

Él respiró hondo, no se había fijado en la falta de aire y estaba agradecido de que volviera a llenar sus pulmones.

\- Muy bien – empieza la Son. Todos están sentados donde estaban anteriormente y ahora tiene que hablar con los chicos. Centrando su mirada en ellos, continúa –, ¿algún voluntario para que le hable primero, lo hago al azar o con los dos al mismo tiempo? – nota triste y enfadada, que parecen sorprendidos de tener una opción y se da cuenta que nunca tuvieron una real en sus vidas (cosas como qué cenar, no cuentan). Explica porque han puesto "pero" a ir con ellos, incluso si vivir aquí los había perjudicado, era lo único que conocían.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Naruto se ofrece voluntario.

\- Bien – piensa por un momento que decirle antes de seguir –. Primero que todo, me dijiste que querías ser Hokage para cambiar la opinión que tienen sobre ti, pero si quieres ser algo, no debería ser por lo que piensen el resto, si no lo que tú quieras. Escoge tu propio camino. Segundo, en realidad es una pregunta, ¿por qué suspendiste el examen? Por lo que ha dicho Sasuke, hay chicas con un poder bajo que están en la parte superior del ranking.

\- Fue por el Bunshin – contesta con el ceño fruncido –, es un clon ilusorio, pero necesito tener 15% de CC para aprenderlo y solo tengo un 7%. El ejercicio de control de chakra que nos enseñan en la academia solo me permitiría aumentarlo hasta un 11%, así que no es suficiente.

\- Espera – lo interrumpe Uchiha –, ¿SOLO por el Bunshin? Pero si el año pasado se graduó un chico que no podía usar chakra, solo el taijutsu de la academia y sus calificaciones académicas eran basura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se gira bruscamente hacía el pelinegro – ¡He suspendido las tres veces por el Bunshin, pero podía hacer los otros dos jutsu sin sellos! Admito que mis calificaciones son basura y mi taijutsu tiene muchos agujeros proque me lo enseñó Mizuki-teme, pero soy capaz de derrotar a casi todos en la clase. ¡Estoy entre los 5 primeros! ¿Cómo diablos esto es justo?

Si antes estaba enojado por no aprobar, ahora estaba indignado. No, estaba absolutamente lívido.

\- No lo es Naruto – le asegura una molesta Pan –. Pero no te preocupes, tienes esa misión para hacer genin.

Respirando hondo, el rubio se empieza a relajar.

\- ¿M- Misión? – cuestiona confundida la Hyūga. Él solo abre dicha misión para que su compañera la vea.

\- Así que Mizuki es un traidor – comenta Sasuke –. ¿Cómo vas a derrotar a un chunin exactamente?

\- Honestamente no puedo – admite. Entonces sus ojos se iluminan con travesuras –, pero las trampas son mi especialidad. Incluso los anbu no pueden evitarlas, no todas.

Su sonrisa muestra todos los dientes, es lo suficiente amplia como para que tenga que entrecerrar los ojos y hace que sus marcas de bigotes se estiren. En conclusión, parece un zorro apunto de asaltar con éxito una madriguera de conejos.

\- Tercero – empieza, interrumpiendo con éxito la conversación sobre la misión de esta noche del rubio. Se pregunta si el niño sabe cuánto parece un zorro con esa sonrisa –, si el Sandaime Hokage es como tu abuelo, ¿por qué no hace nada al respecto sobre tu situación? No solo tus dificultades para aprobar, sino también del trato de los civiles hacía ti.

\- Bueno – comienza incómodo –, puede que… ya sabes… no le haya dicho… – el final es apenas un susurro.

\- Tener al Hokage detrás de ti te daría mucho poder político – el Uchiha no lo entiende. Sabe que la aldea trata mal al rubio y no sabe porque no le diría al hombre que es como un abuelo para él.

\- El abuelo Hokage tiene mucho trabajo – suspira –. Con los años cada vez lo veo menos y cuando lo hago es porque voy a verlo a su oficina, siempre sonríe, pero no estoy ciego. Su sonrisa es cansada, tiene ojeras y la mayoría de las noches sé con seguridad que no vuelve a su casa. No quería darle más para preocuparse, apenas ve a su familia biológica tanto como a mí y tampoco quería pasar nuestro poco tiempo juntos quejándome.

Ahh, eso lo explica. Naruto está preocupado.

\- Entiendo lo que dices, pero si eres tanto un nieto para él como es un abuelo para ti, sacará tiempo para ayudarte. Además, él tiene al resto de ninjas a su cargo, ¿no? Siempre podría enviar alguien de confianza para encargarse. En todo caso, es un tema que tienes que discutir con él – termina la saiyan.

\- Bueno – sus hombros se hunden, pero sabe que tiene razón.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿quieres decirles "eso" a ellos dos? Teniendo en cuenta que seguramente conviviréis juntos, además de que están en tu fiesta, creo que deberías decirles, pero es tu decisión. Además, está en tu [Estado] – y por "eso" se refería a su estado como Jinchūriki.

El rubio los mira en silencio a los dos, considerando las opciones que tiene.

\- Supongo... que sería mejor decirles – termina todavía dudoso. Los otros lo miran con curiosidad, ¿decirles qué? –. ¿Sabéis que dicen que el Yondaime mato al Kyubi...? Pues en realidad lo selló en un bebé recién nacido... En mí. Pero solo me enteré hoy cuando Pan me lo dijo, mi [Estado] lo confirmó.

Silencio.

\- ¿E- Es e- ese c- chakra rojo? – pregunta Hinata. Él asiente.

\- Espera, espera – levanta las manos el Uchiha –. El mayor héroe de la aldea sella el mayor demonio en un niño que acaba de nacer, muere en el proceso, los aldeanos odian al niño por contener dicho demonio y luego... ¿simplemente no le dicen que tiene un zorro con nueve colas más grande que la Torre Hokage en su cuerpo? ¿Qué carajos?

Mientras que Hinata parece un poco sorprendida, no parece extrañada. Supone que teniendo en cuenta su capacidad para ver el chakra rojo y darse cuenta del trato de los aldeanos, tal vez incluso sospechaba algo por el estilo, incluso si no sabía exactamente la situación. Sasuke por otro lado, parece realmente indignado de parte de su ex compañero de clase.

\- Muy bien – los interrumpe de nuevo –, esto saldrá en la conversación con el Sandaime, no te preocupes. Ahora, tengo que hablar contigo aún Sasuke.

Todavía molesto con todo esto, el Uchiha respira hondo y vuelve a centrar su atención en la Majin. Hinata también estaba molesta por la situación del rubio, pero sabe mantener sus emociones bajo control. Si es algo biológico (solo hay que analizar las emociones que muestran en su clan, son poquísimas) o solo parte de su personalidad tranquila, nadie sabe.

\- Primero, igual que Naruto, ¿quieres decirle a Hinata la verdad? Además de la convivencia, también hará mis preguntas más fáciles de entender para ella. Pero eso es tu decisión, tu secreto para contar.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, el niño habla sin pensárselo dos veces. No importa, Pan ha monitoreado sus alrededores durante toda la conversación y no hay nadie cerca.

\- Mi hermano mató al clan porque estaban planeando un golpe de estado y el consejo, a espaldas del Sandaime, se lo ordenó. Me enteré de eso hoy, creía que mi hermano era un psicópata obsesionado con el poder – parece que su nivel de sutileza es más o menos igual al de Pan. Ella puede tratar con eso.

Hinata lo mira sorprendida, pero finalmente asiente. Esta conversación es grave. Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie. Ella tiene familia, pero la desprecian. Sasuke es un caso más diferente, él tuvo una familia amorosa y la perdió. Para colmo pensaba que la única persona que le queda era un asesino y nadie le contó nunca al respecto.

\- Me he dado cuenta – continúa Pan, como si no acabarán de hablar de lo que Hinata está segura son dos grandes secretos de la aldea –, tu desventaja [Vengador] no ha desaparecido, a pesar de saber la verdad, ¿por qué?

\- Me molesta que mi hermano prefiriera la aldea al clan, pero entiendo que si el golpe hubiera seguido adelante hubiera muerto más gente que solo mi familia, inocentes incluidos. Me molesta que no me lo dijera antes de irse, cuando le pregunté dijo "lo hago para probar mi poder", podría haberme dicho la verdad, pero seguramente le hubiera pedido que me llevara con él y tenía mi edad ahora. Hubiéramos estado en peligro los dos por ser él un Ninja Perdido. Lo que más me molesta, es que ese maldito consejo lo ordenara a MI HERMANO que lo haga. Había un montón de ninjas que podrían haberlo hecho, pero le pidieron a un niño de 12 años que matara a su familia. Podrían haber mandado Anbu disfrazados y decir que eran un grupo de ninjas perdidos que guardaban rencor con el clan. Me molesta más que no creo que todos estuvieran metidos en esto, no podían. Porque había niños, ancianos y civiles también. Y me niego a creer que Itachi pudiera contra todos los ninjas del clan que querían el golpe de estado por su cuenta, incluso si los atacara de sorpresa.

\- Bueno, el pergamino que leí decía que otro Uchiha, uno con una máscara naranja y un solo ojo sharingan lo "ayudó". También decía que era el mismo Uchiha que había liberado al Kyubi de su anterior contenedor y lo había hecho atacar Konoha, lo que significa que es muy poderoso. _Para los estándares de este mundo, al menos_ – les dio más información, antes de agregar –. Si queréis puedo dároslo después y lo leéis por vosotros mismos, menciona ambos incidentes y la madre de Naruto.

Respirando agitado después de su diatriba el pelinegro acepta. El Uzumaki la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿menciona a su madre? Definitivamente está leyendo ese pergamino (al menos la parte que la mencionan).

\- ¿Quieres venganza contra Konoha, los consejeros...? O ¿solo estás enojado con todos, tu clan y hermano incluidos?

Sus hombros se hunden y sabe que ha dado en el clavo.

\- Mira – empieza, no sabe cómo, pero quiere, de alguna manera, darle un buen consejo –, no puedo decirte que hacer, diablos, no sabría que hacer yo misma en tu situación. Pero ahora estás enojado. Enojado por la pérdida. Por el dolor. Por la traición. Por las mentiras. Respira, cálmate, lo suficiente para pensar, escucha, aprende. Y, luego, decide un curso de acción. Estás demasiado alterado ahora, si reaccionas por ira, podrías acabar haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirás más tarde – advierte, y es verdad. ¿Cuántas personas se han equivocado por actuar por ira? –. No tiene que ser hoy, ni mañana o pasado. Pero en algún momento.

Desinflándose completamente, murmura un acuerdo cansado. Sabe que la adolescente tiene razón, y será difícil hacerlo, pero no quiere equivocarse.

Se pregunta si su hermano se arrepiente de obedecer al consejo, si echa de menos a sus padres, si ve sus manos manchadas rojas cuando están limpias, si también tiene pesadillas de esa noche. Se pregunta si eso consejeros todavía están vivos, si todavía tienen su puesto, si han hecho este tipo de cosas a otras personas, a quién más podrían haberle fastidiado la vida.

No puede evitar mirar de reojo al rubio. Sí, se da cuenta, han jodido a alguien más. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, no hasta qué punto.

Y se pregunta si habrá justicia, si será él quien la impartirá, si su hermano tiene más derecho a hacerlo, porque son sus manos las rojas, si el Dobe de su clase tiene tanto derecho como ellos, como impartirán justicia, si hay otras víctimas del consejo, si siguen vivos, si tienen tanto derecho como ellos.

Al final, decide que son muchas preguntas. Y que realmente no tiene una respuesta real para ninguna. No una que no podría equivocarse. Y no quiere equivocarse.

\- Solo te tengo otra pregunta Sasuke – la voz de la chica unos años mayor enfrente suyo lo saca de sus pensamientos y lo trae de nuevo a la realidad –, no hace falta que respondas a esta. Es de las de "una acción dice más que mil palabras". Solo piensa ¿es necesario que estés solo? ¿Quieres seguir estándolo?

El niño la mirada con sorpresa gravada en todas partes, pero ella ni siquiera le da tiempo a buscar una respuesta

\- Creo que deberíamos volver con mis padres, ¿os parece? Ya son las 19:38, podríamos conseguir algo de comer – aceptando, todos se levantan y se dirigen hacía los adultos. Ellos no pueden evitar darles vueltas a sus palabras.

"No soy débil, ellos no creen que lo sea" "Puedo elegir mi futuro, mi camino ninja" "Tengo tiempo, pero ¿tengo que pasar ese tiempo solo?"


	10. Niveles de rangos (en Naruto)

********He publicado el capítulo 9 justo antes que este. Leedlo.********

* * *

Estado civil

Nivel: 1 - 2

HP: 100 - 200 - Reg HP: 20 - 40CP / min

CP: 100 - 1,000 - Reg CP: 20 - 200CP / min

Fue: 1 - 2

Vit: 1 - 2

Des: 1 - 2

Int: 10 - 20

Sue: 1 - 10

Cha: 1 - 10

Estado: estudiante de la academia shinobi

Nivel: 3 - 5

HP: 300 - 500 - Reg HP: 60 - 100HP / min

CP: 1,000 - 1,500 - Reg CP: 200 - 300CP / min

Fue: 3 - 5

Vit: 3 - 5

Des: 3 - 5

Int: 20 - 30

Sue: 10 - 15

Cha: 10 - 15

Estado: genin

Nivel: 6 - 8

HP: 600 - 1,000 - Reg HP: 120 - 200HP / min

CP: 1,500 - 2,000 - Reg CP: 300 - 400CP / min

Fue: 6 - 10

Vit: 6 - 10

Des: 6 - 10

Int: 30 - 40

Sue: 15 - 20

Cha: 15 - 20

Estado: chunin

Nivel: 9 - 11

HP: 1,000 - 1,500 - Reg HP: 200 - 300HP / min

CP: 2,000 - 2,500 - Reg CP: 400 - 500CP / min

Fue: 10 - 15

Vit: 10 - 15

Des: 10 - 15

Int: 40 - 50

Sue: 20 - 25

Cha: 20 - 25

Estado: jonin

Nivel: 12 - 14

HP: 1,600 - 2,000 - Reg HP: 320 - 400HP / min

CP: 2,500 - 3,000 - Reg CP: 500 - 600CP / min

Fue: 16 - 20

Vit: 16 - 20

Des: 16 - 20

Int: 50 - 60

Sue: 25 - 30

Cha: 25 - 30

Estado: anbu

Nivel: 15 - 17

HP: 2,100 - 2,500 - Reg HP: 420 - 500HP / min

CP: 3,000 - 3,500 - Reg CP: 600 - 700CP / min

Fue: 21 - 25

Vit: 21 - 25

Des: 21 - 25

Int: 50 - 60

Sue: 30 - 35

Cha: 30 - 35

Estado: comandante anbu

Nivel: 18 - 19

HP: 2,600 - 3,000 - Reg HP: 520 - 600HP / min

CP: 3,500 - 4,000 - Reg CP: 700 - 800CP / min

Fue: 26 - 30

Vit: 26 - 30

Des: 26 - 30

Int: 60 - 70

Sue: 35 - 40

Cha: 35 - 40

Estado: sannin

Nivel: 19 - 20

HP: 3,000 - 3,500 - Reg HP: 600 - 700HP / min

CP: 4,000 - 4,500 - Reg CP: 800 - 900CP / min

Fue: 30 - 35

Vit: 30 - 35

Des: 30 - 35

Int: 70 - 80

Sue: 40 - 45

Cha: 40 - 45

Estado: kage

Nivel: 20 - 22

HP: 3,600 - 4,000 - Reg HP: 720 - 800HP / min

CP: 4,500 - 5,000 - Reg CP: 900 - 1,000CP / min

Fue: 36 - 40

Vit: 36 - 40

Des: 36 - 40

Int: 75 - 90

Sue: 45 - 50

Cha: 45 - 50


	11. Nota de autor (IMPORTANTE)

Hola, lo siento por no publicar capítulo hasta ahora. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta como ha ido la historia, creo que la evolución del poder de Pan, nuestra protagonista, es demasiado rápido. Estoy segura de que si la reescribo saldrá mucho mejor, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. ¡Decidme algo en las reseñas! Publicaré el capítulo 1 reescrito como una historia aparte, leedlo y si os gusta más que el original reescribiré el resto, si preferís el original... pues no sé, la inspiración por como está la historia sería muy complicada para mí, sobre todo con los exámenes parciales estas próximas 2 semanas.


End file.
